UN AMOR NACIDO DE UNA PROMESA
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: HISTORIA 100% YAOI CONTENIDO ADULTO PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTES A MATSURI HINO Y CAPCOM RESPECTIVAMENTE


**VAMPIRE KNIGHT/DEVIL MY CRY**

 **NOVELA BL, HISTORIA ALTERNA**

 **UN AMOR NACIDO DE UNA PROMESA**

 **Sinopsis:**

Un pequeño niño de unos 6 años se acerca a un hombre quien llora ante una tumba, El hombre le mira con detenimiento pues el pequeño ha tomado con sus pequeñas manos su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas…..

Niño: ¿porque lloras?

Hombre: porque he perdido a mi madre y ahora estoy solo, ya no me queda nadie

Niño: no llores, yo puedo estar contigo, ya no estarás solo… eres muy lindo (besando su mejilla)

Hombre: entonces vendré por ti cuando seas más grande y te hare mío… así ya no estaré solo… ¿vendrás conmigo para estar a mi lado por la eternidad?

Niño: si con ello ya no estas triste y sonríes seré tuyo (con una sonrisa)

Hombre: entonces es una promesa… mi corazón será tuyo y tu corazón será mío ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Niño: mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero

Hombre: entonces Zero… cuando seas mayor vendré por ti

Aquel hombre se retiró no sin antes darle al pequeño un medallón en forma de rosa, el niño sonrió y se marchó, aquel hombre se había enamorado del pequeño con ojos amatistas y cabello plateado. Definitivamente volvería por ese pequeño y jamás le dejaría ir

La batalla contra Rido Kuran ha terminado y Zero ha quedado muy herido y esta al borde de la muerte, Kaname Kuran ha presenciado toda la batalla y ha visto que su plan a funsionado, ahora su amada princesa Yuuki Kuran esta asalvo y puede irse con ella, pero no sin antes dejarle en claro al Cazador que es un ser miserable que solo fue hecho para un solo fin, sufrir y jamas encontrar la felicidad, recordandole que si ha vivido es por él, pero que ahora ya nadie lo necita, todas estas palabran le calan en lo mas profundo de su ser, ha matado a su hermano, Yuuki lo traiciono y el amor que dijo Kaname tenerle era mentira… despues de que Kaname le dejara gravemente herido se levantó y camino lo mas lejos que su cuerpo lo dejo, llegando a un acantilado donde se disparo y se dejo caer para ponerle fin a su miserable vida… todo esto visto por Shikki, Kain y Aido los cuales saltan a buscarle, sin embargo un hombre ha visto todo desde las sombras, entristecido por el sufrimiento de Zero, corre lo más rápido hacia él y lanzándose al acantilado…. cuál será la sorpresa de sus amigos al ver al cazador siendo cargado por un hombre de cabellos blancos y totalmente vestido de rojo… quien mira a Zero con devoción y ¿Amor?, Este hombre tan enigmatico se retira con el Cazador en Brazos y siendo seguido por estos tres vampiros quienes no perdonan a Kaname por lo que le hizo a su amigo…. 3 largos años han pasado en donde Cross y Yagari no han dejado de buscar a su hijo, pero una carta pondra fin a la tristeza y al sufrimiento de ambos hombres, guiandolos a un lugar llamado Devil My Cry en un pais algo alejado en donde se encontraran con un nuevo Zero sumamente cambiado, a un Hombre enigmatico que es la pareja de Zero, a dos chicas sobreprotectoras con el cazador una pequeña que se autonombro su hermanita y tres vampiros leales y fieres a el… que sucedió en todo ese tiempo, como sobrevivio al disparo y a la caida…. Y lo más importante…. ahora que Zero decidio regresar a la Academia con todos ellos que pasara cuando Kaname Kuran se entere…. Y porque Kuran arde en ira al ver a Zero con ese hombre de cabellos blancos… ¿porque Cross tuvo que matar a la una vez llamo hija?...

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **MUERTE APARENTE, CUMPLIENDO NUESTRA PROMESA**

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Kaname mantiene una relacion "amorosa" con Zero desde hace un tiempo, para Zero esto es amor, para Kamane solo distraccion y una forma de hacer que Zero de todo por el… todo su sequito esta enterado de la relacion que mantiene con Zero y estan creidos que realmente es amor. Aido, Shikki, Ruka y Kain fueron los primeros en llevarse bien con el cazador, se habían vuelto buenos amigos en ese año.

Zero y Kaname se encontraban en la habitación del sangre pura y como todas las noches Kaname había tomado a Zero y este ahora se encontraba recostado en su pecho durmiendo plácidamente

Kaname: Zero… amor… despierta o llegaras tarde con Cross y se preocupara

Zero: quiero quedarme toda la noche a tu lado Kaname

Kaname: sabes que también me gustaría, pero debes ir mañana a clases…

Zero: está bien Kaname… te amo (dándole un beso en los labios)

Kaname: yo también te amo Zero… por cierto y ese colgante porque jamás te lo quitas… quien te lo dio

Zero: la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, después de que Shizuka me mordiera, perdí algunos recuerdos, sé que es algo importante… supongo que me lo habrá dado mi padre y mi madre, por ello jamás me lo quito, es muy especial para mi

Zero se vistió y salió de la habitación de Kaname, una vez que Kaname dejo de sentir su presencia, se levantó y dirigió al baño, quería darse una buena ducha, odiaba acostarse con Zero y le causaba asco, pero debía hacerlo para que este luchara y matara a Rido cuando el momento llegase y al mismo tiempo alejarlo de su amada Yuuki

Kaname: pronto ya no te necesitare… y no tendré que seguir tocando el asqueroso cuerpo de alguien tan inferior…. Yuuki… mi amada Yuuki, pronto estaremos juntos

… **..BATALLA CONTRA RIDO….**

Todo había terminado por fin, Zero había logrado aniquilar a Rido pero había sufrido heridas muy graves, trataba de levantarse pero le era un tanto imposible, pues la pérdida de sangre era muy grande y estaba muy agotado… una presencia se hizo posible y giro hacia donde Kaname había aparecido, Zero estaba feliz pues no le había sucedido nada malo a Kaname, a paso lento pero firme se acercó a él para abrazarse, pero Kuran lo empujo y este cayó al suelo, la mirada de Kaname era distinta, mostraba odio, asco e indiferencia

Kaname: bien… Zero… has cumplido perfectamente bien tu papel y ahora ya no me eres de utilidad, Yuuki ha despertado como la sangre pura que es y como ya lo sabes es mi hermana… pero también… MI AMADA PROMETIDA

Zero: Kaname... De que estas hablando… tú dijiste que me amas que era lo más importante para ti

Kaname: Zero… en verdad creíste que yo el Rey de los Vampiros podría enamorarme de un sucio y asqueroso nivel E como tú, solo te utilice para que destruyeras a Rido y te alejaras de Yuuki, fuiste solo una pieza más para mis planes y ahora no te necesito, me das asco y cada vez que tenía que tocarte para según tu hacerte el amor, me daban ganas de vomitar, tu no sirves para nada, solo te espera la miseria, la desesperación y caer enloquecido por la sangre… Adiós Kiryuu…

Aido, Ruka, Kain y Shikki se habían apresurado a seguir a su amigo Zero para apoyarlo contra Rido, sin embargo lo que estaban escuchando de la boca de Kaname era cruel y estaba matando a Zero, ellos le querían pues se habían dado cuenta que el cazador era una buena persona que solo debería tener felicidad después de tantas perdidas dolorosas en su vida, los tres chicos y la chica solo miraron pasar a Kaname a su lado, riendo de lado, estaban decepcionados de su líder y más por haber jugado con los sentimientos de su amigo

Kaname: nos iremos de la Academia de inmediato, hagan sus maletas

Ninguno contesto, solo vieron como Kaname se iba en dirección a los dormitorios de la luna, seguramente por Yuuki… los cuatro miraron hacia donde estaba Zero, lo llevarían a la enfermería, pero cuando voltearon ya no estaba, siguiendo el olor de la sangre, pudieron darle alcance… Zero estaba al filo de un acantilado y podían oír sus sollozos… un estruendo fue lo único que escucharon y vieron como su amigo caía por el acantilado

Zero se había disparado con la Bloody Rose y se había dejado caer… tardaron en reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron los tres chicos se lanzaron en busca de su amigo, el no podía morir, no lo dejarían… antes de llegar al suelo pudieron ver como una sombra sápidamente atrapaba el cuerpo de su amigo y caía con agilidad y sin que Zero se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba

El hombre vestía unos pantalones de piel color marrón, una camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo con un chaleco de piel marrón, una gabardina roja y unas botas militares, a su espalda llevaba una espada larga con la empuñadura de un cráneo, en su pierna derecha llevaba una pistola, sus ojos amarillos y cabello blanco lo hacían ver enigmático, sin embargo su aroma no era como el de un humano pero tampoco era el de un vampiro

Kain: oye tu… deja a Zero

Hombre: no te entrometas vampiro

Kain: será mejor que me entregues a Zero por las buenas

Hombre: si no quieres que muera, cállate de una vez maldito

Aquel hombre tan extraño bajo a Zero con mucho cuidado, dejando ver la herida que la Bloody Rose le había dejado y viendo como esa zona se tornaba gris para empezar a desaparecer… tomo el dije en forma de rosa y lo abrió dejando ver una pequeña gema negra la cual puso en la boca de Zero haciendo que este la tragara con mucha dificultad, los tres vampiros miraban a la expectativa todo lo que aquel extraño hombre le hacía, pero al parecer solo quería salvarle… una vez que Zero trago la gema, aquel hombre corto su muñeca y tomo la sangre en su boca para dársela a Zero, lo hizo en varias ocasiones hasta que de pronto una luz roja se reflejó en todo el cuerpo de Zero, sus heridas estaban sanadas, su cabello había crecido y ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura y su aroma ahora era diferente era como el de aquel hombre… lo miraron confundidos y vieron como volvía a cargar a Zero y un portal aparecía, el hombre camino hacia el…

Hombre: Mi nombre es Dante y vine por Zero… si desean pueden venir pero con la condición de jamás decir en donde está, y sobre todo jurar cuidar de el…

Con esas palabras los cuatro vampiros se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, sin duda se adentraron con Dante y Zero a ese portal…

… **..DORMITORIOS DE LA LUNA….**

Kaname pudo escuchar como la Bloody Rose había sido disparada y pudo oler la sangre de Zero, por alguna razón un miedo recorrió todo su ser iba a volver pero Yuuki se acercó a él corriendo, a su lado estaban Rima, Seiren y Takuma, los otros no estaban por ninguna parte… Cross y Yagari llegaron minutos después, pues querían saber si Zero estaba bien

Yuuki: Kaname-nii… que bueno que estas bien…

Yuuki no pudo terminar de hablar, pues pudo oler la sangre de Zero al igual que todos los presentes… salieron en dirección hacia donde el aroma se desprendía y pudieron llegar al acantilado donde notaron una mancha de sangre enorme y ahí tirada en el suelo la Bloody Rose de Zero, todos se apresuraron a buscarlo por todas partes pero no lo hallaron…. Cuando llegaron al fondo del acantilado pudieron notar más sangre y la chaqueta de Zero… el Aroma de Ruka, Aido, Shikki y Kain se había desaparecido y no había más rastro de ellos…

Los buscaron por algunas semanas pero Kaname ya se había impacientado y pocos días después los hermanos Kuran se fueron de la Academia al lado de sus únicos aliados que quedaron.

Yagari y Cross, junto con Kaito y otros cazadores empezaron la búsqueda de Zero, esperaban que el joven hubiera sobrevivido y harían hasta lo imposible por encontrarle… casi 6 meses habían pasado y no hallaban ningún rastro de Zero… por lo que la búsqueda fue suspendida, pues Kaname y Yuuki les habían informado que el lazo que tenían con Zero sea desvanecido..

… **ACADEMIA CROSS…**

Cross: Yagari aún no se sabe nada de mi hijo, la búsqueda se canceló (llorando)

Yagari: Cross… en parte esto es tú culpa, siempre te dije que no confiaba en ese Kuran y siempre le diste más prioridad a esa chiquilla y te olvidabas de Zero

Cross: eso no es verdad… Zero jamás quiso hablar o compartir nada, siempre se guardó todo

Yagari: y dime cuantas veces intentaste hablar realmente con él, para ti siempre era Yuuki… simplemente por ser la hija de esa mujer… Zero te necesitaba y jamás estuviste realmente para él, Zero era capaz de expresar sus emociones si sabía cómo tratársele… incluso esos 4 chupasangre lo entendieron y se hicieron amigos de mi HIJO... y digo que es mi HIJO porque yo siempre lo escuche cuando quería hablar y cuando no lo hacía siempre estaba yo ahí para abrazarle… seguiré buscándolo y más te vale no seguir con esas estupideces de la paz entre Cazadores, Vampiros y Humanos…

Yagari salió del despacho de Cross hecho una furia, estaba molesto con el cazador porque siempre para él lo más importante fue la hija de Juuri…. Juuri la mujer a la cual siempre amo…

… **. MOMENTO EN EL QUE DANTE SE LLEVA A ZERO…**

Dante atravesó el portal junto con los 4 vampiros y aparecieron en un lugar bastante extraño, pues la energía era algo pesada, Dante llevo a Zero hasta su habitación dejando a los vampiros en una sala, limpio y vistió a Zero con un pijama de algodón y lo recostó en su cama dejándolo bien abrigado, sabía bien que Zero estaría dormido por lo menos una semana. Bajo hasta la sala y se acercó a los nobles.

Dante: sus nombres…

Kain: ella es Ruka Souen (señalando a la chica de cabellos cenizos), él es Aido Hanabusa (señalando al rubio de ojos azules), él es Shikki Senri (señalando al chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos bicolor) y yo soy Kain Akatsuki

Dante: bien… soy Dante Sparda… este lugar es Devil My Cry… quiero saber qué fue lo que le paso a Zero y no omitan nada, si lo hacen soy capaz de aniquilarlos

Ruka: antes de contarte algo al menos dinos que eres… no eres humano ¿cierto? Pero tampoco hueles como un vampiro…. Y que eres de Ze-chan

Dante: ja… simple soy un hibrido… mitad humano… mitad demonio… y soy el prometido de Zero… ahora díganme lo que quiero saber

Aido: un … un… demonio… imposible… están extintos..

Dante se puso de pie y dejo salir su lado demoniaco haciendo temblar a los nobles, pues sabían que un demonio podía exterminarlos fácilmente… incluso tal vez era más fuerte que Kuran… Date regreso a la normalidad y al hacerlo los nobles empezaron a contarles todo lo que sabían de Zero

Kain: Zero fue mordido por una Sangre Pura y esta…luego Kaname Kuran empezó a cortejarlo y empezaron a salir durante un año…. Cuando Rido ataco….. Zero absorbió a su hermano gemelo Ichiru… Kaname le dijo cosas horribles y que solo lo había usado….. y Zero se disparó y se dejó caer en el acantilado, lo demás ya lo sabes

Dante estaba demasiado molesto, pues su hermoso ángel había sufrido tanto y el no había podido encontrarlo antes, lo busco por mucho tiempo hasta que lo hayo gracias a Lady y ella le dijo que estaba en esa Academia… pero no importaba el haría hasta lo imposible para que su amado olvidara el dolor y hacerlo feliz

Ruka: disculpe… habrá algún problema si nos quedamos con Ze-chan… no queremos regresar al Clan Kuran y nosotros estimamos mucho a Ze-chan... Es nuestro valioso amigo

Dante: no tengo inconveniente en que se queden y menos si en verdad son amigos de Zero… supongo que querrán descansar, los llevare a sus habitaciones, pueden entrar y salir… sin embargo jamás habrán la puerta que está detrás de mi escritorio… tengo dos socias que llegaran en unos días y hay una pequeña que vive aquí… ya hablaremos sobre lo que pueden hacer…

Shikki: gracias

Dante: síganme

Dante guio a los nobles a las habitaciones que estos usarían, después de dejarlos, fue a su habitación en donde Zero se encontraba profundamente dormido, se despojó de sus pistolas y sus ropas… se adentró a la cama al lado de Zero y lo abrazo y así a su lado por fin pudo dormir sin pesadillas por primera vez en muchos años

A la mañana siguiente Morrison llego al lado de Patty, Dante ya se había levantado y estaba meditando muchas cosas

Morrison: Dante… para que me has hecho venir

Dante: Zero… lo encontré… él ya está aquí, estuvo a punto de morir

Morrison: entiendo… que es lo que harás

Dante: le he dado la gema demoniaca y le di a beber de mi sangre…. Necesito ir al Inframundo para que Vergil me dé dela sangre de Padre para terminar el proceso y quitar su esencia vampírica, además están 4 nobles… Vergil decidirá qué hacer con ellos… trajiste lo que te pedí.

Morrison: si, aquí está la ropa….

Después de un rato en el que Morrison y Dante platicaron, despertaron a los nobles entregándoles ropas nuevas para que se cambian, Dante les había explicado que demonios y vampiros eran enemigos por naturaleza y que si deseaban estar al lado de Zero tendrían que hablar con su hermano Vergil, estos aceptaron

Dante: Patty te quedas a cargo de Zero… Nero llegara en unas horas…. Y tu Morrison has lo quete pedí

Dante abrió un portal y los nobles se fueron al lado del, llegaron a un lugar demasiado lúgubre y de una atmosfera pesada para ellos, siguieron a Dante hasta encontrarse frente a un castillo al cual ingresaron…

Vergil: no pensé que me buscarías tan pronto hermanito

Dante: no estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo es algo importante

Vergil: lo se… has venido por la sangre de Padre para transformar por completo a tu prometido

Dante: entonces dámela

Vergil: aquí esta, después de que la beba, su lado vampírico desaparecerá y será un demonio sangre pura y para que puedas estar con él, debes hacer lo mismo… estas dispuesto a convertirte por completo en un demonio

Dante: solo entrégame los frascos

Vergil: tan bocaza como siempre… toma... Espero verlos pronto aquí… y ahora con respecto a ustedes… tomen una decisión y que sea rápida… se quedan al lado de Zero con la condición de convertirse en demonios o se regresan a su clan…

Los 4 nobles estaban en shock, jamás se imaginaron que para estar con su amigo deberían abandonar el ser vampiros… pero ya no beberían sangre, ya no estarían bajo la influencia de Kaname o Yuuki, podrían vivir sus vidas sin rendirles cuentas…

Ruka: por mi está bien, quiero estar con Ze-chan

Shikki: yo también, así ya no tendré que cargar con el pero de ser hijo de Rido y un Kuran, así podremos ser libres del yugo de la Asociación de Vampiros

Aido: no dejare a Ze-chan con un demonio pervertido… que pueda quitarle su hermosa pureza… acepto convertirme

Kain: yo renuncio a ser vampiro, está bien por mí.

Vergil sonrió de medio lado, jamás en su vida había visto a vampiros tan decididos a convertirse con tal de estar fielmente al lado de un amigo… tomo cuatro frascos que ya tenía preparados por si acaso y se los dio

Vergil: beban… será muy muy doloroso el cambio

Los 4 nobles tomaron los frascos y sin pensarlo dos veces tomaron aquel liquido carmesí, sus ojos se tornaron rojos al beber la sangre tan deliciosa, pero después, un dolor insoportable se arremolino en sus cuerpos, sudaban, gritaban, sentían quemarse pero aun así trataban de soportarlo… y al igual que Zero una luz roja los envolvió, su apariencia no había cambiado, solo sus ojos, ahora los 4 nobles tenían ojos color ámbar, ya no había sed de sangre, se sentían más fuertes, sus sentidos eran más agudos, su lado vampírico se había eliminado… por fin eran libres

Vergil les explico a grandes rasgos los cambios que irían sufriendo, entre ellos el hambre por comida humana y sobre todo tendrían que averiguar qué tipo de demonios eran por lo que lo guio hasta una habitación, en el centro había un circulo con varias runas, les dijo que se pusieran en el centro, explicándoles que sus poderes aparecerían… una vez adentro del circulo Kain fue envuelto en fuego, había renacido como un Demonio Guerrero y su elemento era el fuego enfrente de él aparecieron un par de espadas…. Aido fue envuelto en Agua, era un Demonio Azazel regente de ejércitos frente a él una lanza apareció y con su poder podía invocar ejércitos de tinieblas… Shikki fue rodeado por el fuego renaciendo como un Demonio Ammon Señor de los bosques quien podía transformarse en un lobo negro y crear lobos espectros frente a él una daga dorada apareció y por ultimo Ruka fue envuelta por varias enredaderas llenas de flores de todos tipos renaciendo Como un Demonio Sanador y frente a ella un arco plateado…

Dante y Vergil se sorprendieron pues Demonios de su categoría eran muy contados, por lo que pensaron que se debía a su fuerte sentimiento de amistad y protección por su amigo… ahora con su nuevo renacimiento se marchaban y regresaban al DMC junto con Vergil.. Sin saberlo habían pasado 3 días… Nero se presentó y escucho la historia de todos ellos y la de Zero… una vez terminaron, subieron a la habitación de Zero y Dante le dio a beber la sangre de su padre… Zero fue envuelto por una luz blanca nunca antes vista por un demonio, Vergil estaba sorprendido pues era algo que jamás había ocurrido… Zero era envuelto por la resplandeciente luz, vides plateadas lo envolvieron, unas hermosas alas blancas salieron de su espalda, de su cabeza salieron unos cuernos plateados y frente a él dos pistolas idénticas a Bloody Rose Aparecieron y una Espada plateada con el símbolo de la rosa… Vergil y Dante no lo podían Creer, después de cientos o miles de siglos Un Demonio de Luz había nacido, Zero cayo en la cama y volvió a su apariencia normal aunque ahora sus rasgos eran más finos, su cabello era aún más brillante e irradiaba una energía cálida. Todos habían quedado maravillados

… **. SUEÑO DE ZERO…..**

Estaba de pie totalmente vestido de blanco y me vi a mi mismo, miraba a un Hombre de gabardina roja, estaba llorando y muy triste, yo estaba escondido pero algo me hizo acercarme a el

Zero: ¿porque lloras?

Hombre: porque he perdido a mi madre y ahora estoy solo, ya no me queda nadie

Zero: no llores, yo puedo estar contigo, ya no estarás solo… eres muy lindo (besando su mejilla)

Hombre: entonces vendré por ti cuando seas más grande y te hare mío… así ya no estaré solo… ¿vendrás conmigo para estar a mi lado por la eternidad?

Zero: si con ello ya no estas triste y sonríes seré tuyo (con una sonrisa)

Hombre: entonces es una promesa… mi corazón será tuyo y tu corazón será mío ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Zero: mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero

Hombre: entonces Zero… cuando seas mayor vendré por ti

Ahora recordaba a aquel hombre que me obsequio aquel medallón, me siento avergonzado, no puedo creer que haya dicho algo así… pero me hace sentir seguro y tranquilo… jamás pregunte por su nombre… pero ahora ya estoy muerto… supongo que jamás podre saber quién era… siento como una luz me envuelve… siento que estoy cambiando aunque no sé qué es lo que realmente me pasa…. Quiero despertar… quiero abrir mis ojos

Alguien me llama… oigo una voz… la voz de un hombre mayor

Voz: Zero Kiryuu… renacerás como un demonio sangre pura... Un demonio de Luz… alguien espera por ti para cumplir su promesa… olvida todo el dolor y el odio en tu corazón

La voz de na mujer es ahora la que escucho

Voz: Zero… te doy la bendición de dar vida... de engendrar… se feliz y cuida de nuestro hijo… protege lo que amas, él nunca te traicionara, nunca te mentira, nunca dejara de amarte

… **.. FIN DEL SUEÑO DE ZERO… UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…**

Ruka se encontraba abriendo las cortinas y la ventana de la recamara de Dante, para que entrara un poco de aire fresco, Lady había terminado de cambiar la cama en donde Zero estaba recostado, iban a salir del lugar pero Zero despertó y ambas chicas gritaron… todos subieron y pudieron ver a Zero despierto y sentado en la cama con una sonrisa que jamás habían visto…. Dante se acercó a él para abrazarlo fuertemente pero gentil a la vez, Zero correspondió al abrazo…

Zero: te recuerdo… pero jamás pregunte por tu nombre

Dante: Zero… mi Hermoso Niño… soy Dante Sparda y tal y como lo prometí… fui por ti

Zero: gracias… Dante

Una escena simplemente hermosa, Dante y Vergil le explicaron a Zero todo lo sucedido, de cómo sus amigos y el ya no eran vampiros, conoció a su nueva familia…. Sin dura esto era algo que siempre deseo

… **TRES MESES DESPUÉS…**

Dante: Zero vamos, que te cuesta

Zero: dije que no… no dormiré aun contigo y si no me respetas te vaciare las balas de Rose y de Elba

Dante: Zero han pasado 3 meses… entiende que como demonios tenemos ciertas necesidades… vamooooos

Zero: pues si tantas necesidades tienes…. Usa tus manos

Todos reían por la pequeña discusión de la parejita…. Dante quería consumar su matrimonio para hacer suyo a Zero pero este siempre le decía que no que esperarían hasta la fecha que Vergil-nii les había dado para casarse… por lo que Dante siempre terminaba robándole un beso y aguantándose las ganas….. Tres meses desde la batalla y de su transformación… tres meses en los que estaba feliz y nada podría salir mal….

 **CAPITULO 2.**

 **NUEVA VIDA, MISIONES NUEVAS Y BUSCANDO PISTAS**

Tres meses habían pasado de una forma extraña para Zero y sus amigos, Vergil y Dante así cono Nero, Trish y Lady les ayudaban a entrenar para poder canalizar sus nuevos poderes

Vergil: Zero necesito hablar contigo por un momento

Zero: si, ya voy… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Vergil: es sobre el día en que conociste a Dante, Zero para un demonio una promesa es muy importante y siempre cumplimos con nuestra palabra… Zero en ese entonces tú eras un niño y no sabías lo que decías o a quien se lo estabas diciendo, no dudo que hayan sido palabras verdaderas, lo que quiero saber es si ahora que ya recuerdas todo y ahora que eres como nosotros… tu estas dispuesto a cumplir tu promesa con Dante

Zero: sabes… en este poco tiempo que he estado al lado de ustedes, me he sentido por primera vez tranquilo y feliz y no solo por ya no ser un vampiro, el recordar mi promesa con Dante me hace sentir lo mismo que sentí en ese entonces cuando lo vi

Vergil: y que es eso que sentiste al verlo… y a todo esto como fue que lo encontraste

Zero: ese día Ichiru había enfermado y había visto unas rosas que solo florecen cada 10 años, mi madre las cuidaba y mi hermano quería una, así que salí en la noche a buscarla, pero en el camino pude oír un llanto y me dio mucha curiosidad así que fui a donde se oía, me escondí detrás de un árbol y desde ahí pude ver a Dante estaba arrodillado frente a una tumba y murmuraba algo y cuando alzo su cabeza vi todas las lágrimas que estaba derramando y fue cuando empecé a caminar hacia él, no quería verlo triste, en mi corazón se formó un sentimiento extraño yo quería verle sonreír

Vergil: ya veo… lo amas

Zero: no lo sé… me gusta y a su lado me siento protegido aunque algunas veces sea tan engreído pero me siento muy a gusto a su lado, me gusta estar con él, supongo que le quiero… yo le di mi palabra de que estaría con el cuándo el viniera por mí y voy a cumplirla

Vergil: Zero quiero proponerte algo, que te parece si Dante y tú se dan un lapso de 1 año, en ese tiempo conócelo más y si para ese entonces lo amas podrán casarse… pero si en ese tiempo no logras enamorarte de él queden como amigos, no quiero que se unan con sentimientos unilaterales… además es mejor que en ese tiempo también dejes sanar tu corazón por lo que te hice ese hombre Kuran.

Zero: te diste cuenta… lo siento, aun me duele mucho lo que "el" me hizo, te aseguro que hare lo que me dices

Zero sabía bien que Vergil tenía razón, si deseaba amar de verdad a Dante primero tendría que olvidar y perdonar la crueldad de Kaname… después de esa platica, Vergil regreso al Inframundo, los meses pasaron y cada vez le agradaban más las personas con las que vivía.

Lady: oye Trish no crees que con la apariencia que tiene Zero… le vendría bien un lindo Kimono…

Trish: de eso no cabe ninguna duda, se vería realmente hermoso, pero jamás podremos hacer que él se ponga uno

Lady: si es una verdadera lástima… pero… oye dentro de unos días será navidad… hagamos algo… que te parece si hacemos una apuesta

Trish: ¿una apuesta?... explícate

Lady: si… le diremos que queremos que use un Kimono y por ende él se reusara rotundamente y es ahí donde entras tú y la apuesta

Trish: ya veo… me parece genial… vamos de una vez, ahora están entrenando

… **.. SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO DMC…..**

Zero y Shikki se encontraban luchando contra Ruka y Aido, Kain estaba sentado descansando, Nero y Dante veían y explicaban la forma correcta de usar sus poderes… Lady y Trish entraron al lugar dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Zero y parando el entrenamiento

Lady: Zerooooooo

Zero: eh.., que sucede, estamos entrenando

Lady: seremos honestas contigo (con esas palabras todos pusieron atención) queremos que uses un Kimono para estas navidades

Zero: queeeee?! Están locas… soy un hombre, jamás usare un kimono

Zero se encontraba molesto por lo dicho, para todos era una visión bastante hermosa, pero para Dante poder ver a Zero usando un kimono no solo era hermoso, era sexy y eso era algo que él deseaba ver sin duda alguna y sabía perfectamente que sus amigas lo lograrían y sabia también que ya tenían todo planeado

Lady: Vale hagamos una apuesta que te parece…

Zero: claro que no… no lo hare

Lady: no me digas que tienes miedo Zero

Zero: claro que no tengo miedo… bien que quieres apostar

Trish: simple Zero… veamos quien derriba más dianas de tiro en 1 minuto… si yo gano tu usaras Kimono y no solo eso… dejaras que te tomemos fotografías y saldrás con Lady y conmigo de compras una vez al mes vestido con Kimonos…

Zero: acepto… pero si yo gano… ustedes me pagaran todo el dinero que gastan en seis meses en ropa…

Trish: muy bien trato hecho…

Zero sabía perfectamente bien que no podría perder, no por nada su especialidad eran las armas de fuego, y como cazador siempre era elogiado por su puntería y rapidez… Morrison seria el juez… todos estaban a la expectativa sobre el duelo entre Trish y Zero…

… **. NAVIDAD….**

Todos en DMC estaban celebrando a lo grande, ya todo estaba listo, la comida, las botanas, la bebida, la música, todo era bastante alegre…

Lady: vamos Zero tienes bajar… recuerda que perdiste y ahora debes de cumplir

Zero: es muy vergonzoso… ya voy…

Ruka bajaba las escales con una sonrisa bastante picara, ella había ayudado a Zero a alistarse, detrás de ella bajaba Zero, todos quedaron admirados, Dante estaba que babeaba por la maravillosa dicha de ver así a Zero… Zero vestía un hermoso Kimono en color lila claro, con adorno de flores de Sakura, el Obi era de un color morado, su cabello había sido amarrado en media cola con un adorno de una Guirnalda en color lila

Ruka: vamos Ze-chan no te vez nada mal, te vez hermoso

Aido: woooooow… Zero-nii estas que derrites a cualquiera

Kain: el estilo te queda bastante bien

Shikki: a mi gusta

Zero: aaaah ya cállense… aun no entiendo cómo fue que perdí

Trish: vamos cariño no frunzas el ceño… además soy una experta y aun te falta mucho camino para estar a mi altura

Lady: pero si te vez hermoso, y lo mejor es que podremos verte al menos una vez al mes así jajaja

Dante se acercó hasta las escaleras y extendió su mano para que esta fuera tomada por Zero… Zero la tomo y caminaron hasta la sala en donde se sentaron, Zero estaba más rojo que un tomate haciéndolo ver aún más hermoso de lo que ya era, todos se divertía e incluso a Zero se le estaba pasando la vergüenza…

Dante: Zero

Zero: que sucede Dante

Dante: que te parece salir un rato, cerca de aquí esta una playa

Zero: mmmh, pero... está bien vamos

Dante y Zero salieron del DMC, a Zero le costaba un poco caminar con el Kimono y los zapatos de madera, Dante le hizo tomarlo del brazo para que se sostuviera, la calle estaba llena de luces y adornos, había niños jugando con varias lucecitas y se veían a unas cuantas parejas paseando… Zero y Dante llegaron a un área de la playa donde podrían ver los fuegos artificiales que empezarían en un rato más…

Dante: que te parece… no es el mejor lugar

Zero: si es muy bonito y la vista es hermosa.

Dante cargo a Zero entre sus brazos para caminar hacia la playa, el chico hizo un reclamo pero Dante le explico que le sería difícil caminar entre la arena, llegaron a una zona donde resaltaba una roca y ahí sentó a Zero ambos estuvieron platicando un tiempo… lo que ambos desconocían es que habían sido seguidos por 3 chicas que estaban a la expectativa de ver un acercamiento entre esos dos

Ruka: deje a Ze-chan tan bello que sería una lástima que el tonto de Dante desperdiciara esta oportunidad

Lady: y mira que el modelito también no fue nada barato pero valió la pena… ahora podremos ver a Zero con diferentes modelos kyaaaaa

Trish: bajen la voz o nos descubrirán

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron y Zero quedo maravillado por el espectáculo, Dante estaba embelesado por la belleza que Zero irradiaba y más con ese bello atuendo… Dante tomo la mejilla de Zero y de un momento a otro habían juntando sus labios, el beso fue correspondido por Zero, era suave y tierno pero cargado de muchas emociones, Zero pudo escuchar la voz de aquella mujer dentro de su cabeza nuevamente la cual le decía… "Déjate guiar, no temas al amor… se feliz al lado mi amado hijo"… con estas palabras Zero se dejó guiar por completo… subió sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de Dante para profundizar el beso, Dante se sorprendió pero hizo lo mismo… el beso fue más apasionado, más necesitado, más fogoso… tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire…

Dante: Zero, te amo, te amo desde el primer día en que te vi… Zero… únete a mí, se mío… mi Ángel

Zero: Dante… te amo y deseo ser tuyo por toda la eternidad, deseo estar a tu lado y jamás separarme de ti.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y un nuevo beso los unió, uno más desesperado… Dante se quitó su gabardina y la coloco sobre la arena, cargo a Zero nuevamente y lo poso en ella, se unieron en un beso nuevamente, y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Dante había alzado una parte del Kimono y acariciaba las bien torneadas piernas de Zero… Zero gemía al contacto de los labios de Dante en su cuello…. Dante subió su manos para abrir un poco el Kimono y poder acariciar y morder aquellos botoncitos rosados… entre pequeñas mordidas y lamidas Zero suspiraba y gemía, Dante se restregó un poco en Zero y este pudo notar la ya muy marcada erección de Dante.

Dante siguió con las caricias y nuevamente abriendo un poco más el atuendo le quito la ropa interior a Zero, bajo hasta su miembro y empezó a masajearlo haciendo que Zero soltara algunos gemidos, Dante no tardo más tiempo e introdujo el miembro de Zero a su boca y con experta saña empezó a lamer con la lengua toda la extensión, mordiendo levemente la punta, Zero gemía de placer, Dante saco de una de sus bolsas de la gabardina un pequeño frasco y vertió un poco del contenido en su dedos y en la rosada entrada de Zero, siguiendo con la felación y viendo que Zero estaba perdido en el deseo y la lujuria, introdujo un primer dedo dentro de él, Zero gimió de placer y una corriente eléctrica atravesó por toda su espina dorsal

Zero: aaaah… Dante… Dante… mas… por favor

Dante introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo… asegurándose de que Zero estuviera bien lubricado y dilatado para no hacerle demasiado daño…

Zero: Dante… yo… ya… no…. Aaaaaaaah

Zero se corrió dentro de la boca de Dante y este trago toda la esencia de Zero, Saco con cuidado los dedos de la entrada del Zero, se quitó el chaleco y la camisa… abrió la bragueta de sus pantalones y los bajo lo suficiente para mostrar su prominente miembro… se acercó a Zero abrazándolo y sentándolo en su regazo.

Dante: estás listo para lo mejor

Zero: solo cállate y hazlo… hazme tuyo… hazme el amor Dante

Dante subió un poco a Zero y lo dejo caer de una sola estocada en su miembro sacándole un gemido puro de placer… Dante empezó a embestirlo con un ritmo placentero, Zero ayudándose con su piernas y brazos seguía con el ritmo marcado por su ahora amante, las estocadas eran fuertes y placenteras para ambos… perdidos en el placer, Dante siguió embistiendo a Zero y con una de sus manos retiro los cabellos de Zero que estaban en su cuello… saco sus afilados colmillos y mordió… a Zero haciendo que este diera un grito por el dolor provocado, saco sus afilados colmillos y beso la parte que había mordido… por fin Zero era suyo y ya nada ni nadie podría jamás separarlos ni romper aquel lazo formado en esa noche.

Dante recostó a Zero nuevamente y comenzó a embestirlo, Zero lo rodeo con sus brazos y enrosco sus piernas a la cintura de Dante… las fuertes estocadas hacían gemir a ambos amantes, Dante aprovechando el agarre de Zero de puso de pie sin soltarlo y abrazando más su cintura y así de pie, comenzó a embestirlo haciendo que el cuerpo de Zero callera con más profundidad en su miembro…

Zero: Dante… ya… ya no.. ya no puedo … Dante

Dante: haslo Zero… correte mi amor…

Zero se corrió y al hacerlo Dante pudo sentir la contracción interna del chico y con un par de estocadas más, el también se vino en el interior de Zero… con sumo cuidado lo recostó en su gabardina y salió con cuidado del interior de Zero…

Después de descansar un poco Dante se vistió y arreglo nuevamente a Zero, ambos se miraban con un amor profundo, Dante levanto entre sus brazos a Zero y salieron de la playa para dirigirse nuevamente al DMC.

Dante y Zero se alejaban de la playa… Lady, Trish y Ruka mantenían una hemorragia nasal por lo visto anteriormente…

Lady: Ruka… lo grabaste todo (tapándose la nariz para contener el sangrado)

Ruka: si… todo de principio a fin… (Con un pañuelo en su nariz) y tu Trish

Trish: igual de principio a fin y ni siquiera notaron que estaba tan cerca (con un par de papelitos en sus fosas nasales)

Las tres chicas se habían hecho de un material muy valioso y no se diga de haberlo visto… definitivamente tres fujoshis juntas podían ser de temer y Zero y Dante tan vez algún dia lo averiguaran

Zero: Dante…

Dante: dime

Zero: te amo y fue delicioso, pero porque me mordiste, eso me dolió un poco

Dante: tienes razón fue realmente delicioso, para los Demonios esa Mordida significa la unión de la pareja, digamos que ante los nuestros ahora nosotros somos un matrimonio pero solo el Demonio Dominante puede sellar el compromiso y tú al ser un Demonio de Luz eres el receptor.

Zero: ya entiendo… creo que la ceremonia ya no será necesaria ojala Vergil no se enfade

Dante: dudo que lo haga, después de todo incluso ya consumamos nuestro matrimonio y ahora me perteneces por completo

Zero: y tú a mi… Dante… quiero que compres algo

Dante: y que es lo que deseas

Zero: pues nuestros anillos… que más podría ser.

Dante y Zero por fin llegaron al DMC… al parecer todos ya se habían ido a descansar, ambos subieron a su recamara (la de Dante) que de ahora en adelante compartirían, Dante sentó a Zero con mucho cuidado y se acercó a su cómoda, abrió el cajón y saco un pequeño cofrecito de color plata, se acercó de nuevo hacia Zero, abrió el cofre y ahí dentro estaban dos sortijas de oro con unos grabados de runas y una rosa, saco una y se colocó a Zero a besando su mano, Zero saco la otra y se colocó a Dante haciendo lo mismo… Dante coloco un hechizo insonoro, la ropa nuevamente cayo y nuevos gemidos comenzaron…. Esa noche fue su noche…. Llena de entrega total…. Ambos demonios se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el amor…

A la mañana siguiente ya todos sabían la noticia y felicitaban a ambos chicos, estos le dieron la noticia a Vergil quien la recibió con gusto… y así los días pasaron… otros meses más… donde se veía a una pareja viviendo su amor de una manera sincera…..

Después de un tiempo Morrison empezó a impartirles misiones a Ruka, Shikki, Kain y Aido… y aunque Zero seguía entrenando este no salía, pues Dante no quería exponerlo que alguien lo reconociera así que se quedaba al frente del DMC y junto Morrison llevaban y administraban el lugar.

… **ASOCIACIÓN DE CAZADORES…**

Yagari había regresado de una misión a la que había sido enviado, al llegar entrego su informe al nuevo Director de la Asociación quien era Cross.

Cross: buen trabajo Yagari

Yagari: con permiso presidente, me retiro

Cross: Yagari espera… no puedes seguir molesto conmigo después de tanto tiempo

Yagari: y como se supone que debo estar, he estado buscando por todas partes a mi hijo y no puedo dar con él, me duele Cross

Cross: a mí también me duele… pero debemos resignarnos… si Kaname ni Yuuki lo sienten… es porque murió Yagari… entiéndelo por favor

Yagari: yo sé que está vivo y no descansare hasta encontrarlo, y por lo que a usted respecta Presidente Cross, le recuerdo que hace 8 meses le dije que mientras usted siguiera apoyando a los Kuran mi trato hacia usted seria este, si me disculpa me retiro.

Kaito: Maestro no cree que está siendo muy duro con el presidente

Yagari: lo sé, pero estoy muy dolido con él… él siempre supo que Yuuki era hermana de Kuran y no solo eso, dejo que utilizaran a Zero y a causa de ello Ichiru murió

Kaito: pero… usted lo ama…

Yagari: si lo amo, pero por ahora lo más importante para mí es encontrar a Zero… vamos… iremos un poco más lejos esta ocasión

Yagari y Kaito no se rendirían hasta encontrarle y con ese propósito nuevamente salieron en su búsqueda…. Días… meses… ya no sabían por dónde buscar… Un año y aun nada de Zero, siempre a cualquier pueblo al que llegaran y mostraran su fotografía nadie, sabia decir algo sobre tan bello chico, todos decían que si le hubiesen visto le recordarían, pero nada… era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

… **.. MANSIÓN KURAN 1 AÑO DESDE QUE RIDO MURIÓ….**

Yuuki se encontraba en verdad descontrolada, por lo que Kaname tuvo que usar sus poderes para hacer que la chica se durmiera, una vez echo bajo a la sala donde Cross le esperaba

Cross: Kaname-kun que es lo que está pasando, porque esta Yuuki así

Kaname: vera Cross, el Consejo de Ancianos antes de llevar a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio, examinan bien a ambos vampiros para ver que todo esté bien… sin embargo Yuuki…. Yuuki es estéril por lo que el consejo anulo nuestro compromiso y me dan un tiempo de 3 años para contraer matrimonio con otra sangre pura y eso fue lo que descontrolo a Yuuki

Cross: pero eso es imposible Kaname-kun, Yuuki estaba totalmente sana cuando estaba en la academia, todos sus estudios salieron siempre bien

Kaname: lo sé, es por eso que puse a Takuma a investigar y al parecer al permanecer por tantos años como humana y después de despertarle su vientre no asimilo el cambio y este de alguna forma digamos que murió y no es capaz de regenerarse y al no poder darme hijos para que mi linaje siga ella es descartada y debo buscar a alguien más.

Cross: ahora entiendo por qué me has pedido venir, pero dentro de los archivos de los cazadores no creo encontrar algo que la ayude, pero aun así buscare

Kaname: se lo agradeceré mucho, ya que lo único que encontró Takuma que puede regenerar su vientre es si lo hace un Demonio Sanador, pero los demonios ya están extintos y por si fuera poco, éramos enemigos naturales

Cross: es una lástima que Zero haya muerto, tal vez él hubiera ayudado a Yuuki

Kaname: a que se refiere… no le entiendo

Cross: veras los descendientes Kiryuu sabían usar una técnica de sanación muy poderosa y esta técnica pasaba de generación en generación y esta la aprendió Zero, y el al ser un Vampiro convertido pudo haber ayudado a Yuuki, pero tú mismo lo has dicho… él está muerto…. Me retiro iré a la Asociación a ver si encuentro algo que pueda serte de ayuda o tal vez encontrar esa técnica

Kaname había quedado en Shock… al parecer la única persona capaz de salvar a Yuuki era Zero… el presentía que el cazador estaba vivo y que tan vez se encontraba con Shikki, Kain, Aido y Ruka puesto que estos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo con el.

Kaname: Seiren… quiero que empieces la búsqueda de esos 4, ellos deben tener escondido a Zero y lo necesito para que ayude a Yuuki

Seiren: si mi señor, de inmediato

Seiren desapareció del lugar… Kaname sabía muy bien que Zero se reusaría a ayudarlo, pero lo obligaría de ser necesario, y en cuanto a esos desertores los eliminaría por darle la espalda a él y a su hermosa hermana…

Yagari y Kaito seguirían con su búsqueda pero sin saberlo alguien más también había iniciado a buscar al cazador

… **. DEVIL MY CRY….**

Dante y Zero se habían enterado por Vergil que Zero era un Demonio doncel por lo que podrían tener hijos, esto callo como balde agua fría para Zero el cual después de recibir tal noticia debía estar escondiéndose o corriendo de Dante el cual quería hacerle el amor a cada rato o en toda ocasión posible…. Amenazando al peliplata a que lo dejaría embarazado cueste lo que le cueste y aunque al principio siempre se reusaba, siempre terminaba por ceder ante el placer que su esposo le brindaba.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **UNA CARTA INESPERADA,**

 **EL REENCUENTRO**

Tres años han pasado desde que Zero y nos demas nobles empezaron su nueva vida, ahora mismo se encuentran todos reunidos en el DMC pues Lady les ha mandado llamar pues al parecer algo imprevisto ha pasado.

Dante: muy bien Lady que es eso tan importante que tienes que decir

Lady: aaah… pues veran, ¿recuerdas mi ultima mision en el poblado de Tamuki?

Dante: si la recuerdo, que tiene que ver eso con lo que deves decirnos

Lady: pues veran…..

… **FLASH BACK…..**

Lady: por fin he terminado, con este dinero creo que comprare algo de ropa y le comprare a Zero un nuevo Kimono, pero antes, creo que pasare a cargar gasolina

Hombre: disculpe señorita, podria hacerle una pregunta

Lady: digame, que se le ofrece

Hombre: mire, tengo cerca de tres años buscando a mi hijo, esta es una fotografia de el, ¿podria decirme si lo ha visto por aquí o tal vez en algun otro lado?

Lady habia tomado la fotografia se sorprendio al ver que era Zero pero no lo demostro, ahora sabia que le estaban buscando pero quien sabe para que

Hombre: su nombre es Zero Kiryuu, ahora debe tener 20 años

Lady: pues realmente jamas le he visto, ademas con ese color de cabello y ojos seria muy dificil de olvidar

Hombre: le agradezco mucho señorita, si de casualidad le viera o se topara con el, podria decirle que Yagari Toga lo busca...

Lady: claro… no se preocupe

Yagari: muchas gracias con su permiso

Lady decidio seguirle y vio como le pregunta a la gente que veia pasar, entraba en los comercios y hacia lo mismo, al llegar la tarde salio del pueblo y se encontro con un joven de piel trigeña, cabellos castaños un poco largos

Yagari: pudiste averiguar algo Kaito?

Kaito: nada maestro… es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

Lady pudo ver la tristeza en la mirada en ambos hombres y lo que mas le dolio fue ver como aquel hombre de complexion fuerte y ruda se desmoronaba cayendo de rodillas y llorando… nombrando el nombre de su hijo

Yagari: Zero… hijo… donde estas…. Zero

Kaito: no se rinda maestro… ya vera como lo encontraremos… Zero… donde estas…

El menor ayudo a su maestro a levantarse y pudo ver como tomaban el sendero para otro pueblo lo mas seguro es que seguirian buscando al chico…. Pero una camioneta los intercepto y de ella bajo un hombre diciendoles que deben regresar a la Asociacion ya que deben cumplir con algunas misiones pedidas por el Presidente Cross

… **. FIN FLASH BACK…**

Lady: y eso fue lo que ocurrio, al parecer no han descanzado en buscarte y la verdad se le veia desesperado a ese hombre llamado Yagari

Todos miraban a Zero el cual derramaba algunas lagrimas, Dante lo abrazo y beso su frente para tratar de calmarle

Dante: Zero, que es lo que deseas hacer

Zero: Yagari es como un padre para mi y Kaito es como un hermano… no pense que me estuvieran buscando… Yo me entere por Kaname que el director Cross sabia de todos sus planes y me dolio mucho… pense que ellos tambien lo sabian…

Kain: siendo honestos Zero… Kaname era muy manipulador y tal vez te mintio, dudo que Yagari sensei y Kaito se dejaran manipular por el, recuerda que en verdad le odiaban… pero de Cross… bueno sabemos que anteponia a Yuuki antes que a nadie y no dudo que el supiera la verdadera naturaleza de ella

Ruka: ademas recordemos que Kaname siempre le daba prioridad a Yuuki aunque nadie de nosotros sabia nada, igual a todos nos utilizo como simples piezas desechables

Aido: bueno aunque pensando bien las cosas… tal vez Takuma si sabia sobre los planes de Kaname, Kaname confiaba muy bien el, ademas estuve investigando un poco y descubri que Takuma asesino a su abuelo, y el tomo el lugar de su abuelo en el consejo

Dante: Zero… tu los quieres ver

Zero: si… si quiero verlos, pero solo a Yagari y a Kaito, no quiero saber nada de los demas

Dante: de acuerdo, les escribire una carta pidiendoles que vengan y Trish podrias encargarte de llevarselas e ir por ellos

Trish: claro no tengo ningun problema

Zero: pero que les escribiras…

Dante: no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo

Todos se habian retirado a sus habitaciones, Dante y Zero estaban recostados en la cama, Dante abrazaba a Zero y acariciaba sus cabellos, ambos estaban en silencio

Zero: Dante

Dante: dime cariño

Zero: gracias… estoy feliz de que podre ver a Yagari y a Kaito, te amo

Dante: y yo te amo a ti

Dante beso a Zero de una forma dulce y suave, empezo a acariciar a Zero pasando sus manos por sus caderas para luego bajar a sus nalgas y apretarlas, sacandole un dulce gemido a Zero, el cual comenzo a exitarlo… rapidamente quito aquellas estorbosas prendas que ambos llebavan quedando ambos completamente desdunos, Zero esta agitado y sonrojado… Dante… muy… muy exitado…

Todo en Zero gritaba "sexo" en un rapido movimieto Zero tumbo a Dante en la cama y se puso encima de el, el movimiento ondulante de sus caderas aumento la ereccion en Dante, Zero se abalanzo contra el en un apasionado beso.

Dante no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues tan pronto como Zero lo beso asi se alejo de el, aunque no tardo en sentirlo nuevamente ya que Zero empezo a besar todo su cuerpo y lamerlo, Zero iba dejando un rastro humedo desde el cuello de Dante hasta que llego a su prominente miembro, el cual enguño empezando a succionar de manera fuerte y rapida, dando leves mordidas en la punta, haciendo que Dante gimiera y diera algunos gruñidos… ambos amantes comenzaron a dejar salir su energia para dejar que su parte demoniaca tomara forma… Dante estaba por venirse… pero Zero se aparto de su miembro recibiendo un gruñido por parte de su amante por haber dejado lo que estaba haciendo

Zero se sento a horcajadas en Dante, las feromonas que empezaba a desprender Zero hicieron que los ojos de Dante se volviesen amarillos, Dante levanto las manos posandolas en las piernas de Zero y acariciandolas con deseo, sintiendo los fuertes y torneados musculos bahjo sus palmas… cuando iba a acariciar el miembro de Zero, este levanto su cuerpo, apoyo ambas manos en el pecho de su amante y sin preparacion alguna se dejo caer sobre el miembro de Dante, dejando que este lenara por completo su interior.

Ambos soltaron un gemido debido a la brusca penetracion; uno debido por el placentero dolor que la caliente ereccion habia probocado al tocar su punto sencible y el otro al sentir aquella estrechez que le volvia loco, pronto estuvo moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo asegurandose que el duro miembro tocase con cada embestida ese punto que tanto lo enloquecia y le hacia delirar de placer.

Sin parar de gemir por el placr y sedeando aun mas, Zero llevo una de las manos de Dante a su miembro para que este empezara a masturbarle… Dante ya no podia mas, el ver como Zero se daba tanto placer asi mismo mientras subia y bajaba sobre su inchado miembro, desperto por completo su parte demoniaca, usando su fuerza sobrehumnana Dante se quito de encima a su amante y le obligo a ponerse en cuatro, Zero gimio ante la falta del enorme miembro de su amante, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse ya que Dante en un brusco movimiento se adentro nuevamente en Zero haciendo un delirante vaiven de sus caderas de una forma un tanto salvaje

Zero fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, ante tanto placer por las embestidas recibidas, Dante no tardo en seguirle, pues las paredes del interior de Zero se contrajeron provocando que llenase las entrañas de su amante con su calida semilla… eso fue lo ultimo que ambos pudieron recordar, ya que las siguientes 24 horas estuvieron llenas de gruñidos, gemidos y el lascivo sonido de piel golpeando contra piel, dejando a ambos demonios exhaustos y completamente satisfechos.

Dante no sabia si ya habia amanecido, pero poco le importaba, lleveba un par de horas despierto observando a su amante dormir placidamente acurrucado en su pecho, jamas dejaria de admirar la belleza de Zero y en lo afortunado que era en tenerlo como esposo… suspiro cansado despues de tanta actividad y debido a la energia que Zero habia absorvido de el… ahogando otro suspiro acomodo a Zero en la cama y se levanto, llendo al baño a tomar una ducha, una vez que termino, se vistio y bajo no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la frente de Zero

Sentado en su escritorio, empezo a redactar la carta, esta una vez que estuvo terminada, se la entrego a Trish

Dante: toma, esta lista

Trish: bien estare de regreso lo mas pronto posible… bien supongo que todos los gastos corren por tu cuenta… nos vemos

Dante: vale… ahora solo vete…

… **. UNA SEMANA DESPUES…. AEROPUERTO DE JAPON…**

se veia a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos dorados rentar un carro y direigirse a la direccion que Zero le habia dado a Dante, despues de casi 5 horas de conducir, por fin llego a la Asociacion de Cazadores, escondiendo bien su aroma con un hechizo, al bajar del automobil varios de los hombres ahí presentes quedaron con la boca abierta, pues la chica no estaba nada mal, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y un top del mismo color, pero lo que les puso alerta fue ver dos pistolas a los costados de sus piernas… la chica se acerco sin inmutarse ante uno de los cazadores

Trish: buenas tardes, estoy buscando a un Cazador de Nombre Yagari Toga

Cazador: para que le busca

Trish: es algo personal, si pudiera llamarle se lo agradeceria

Kaito: para que buscas a mi maestro y quien eses tu

Trish: supongo que tu debes ser Takamiya Kaito… tambien a ti te busco… entregale esta carta "a solas" y busquenme en la direccion que esta adentro

Trish entrego la carta, subio al auto y partio rumbo al hotel en el cual se hospedaria, Kaito sospecho de esa mujer pero aun asi entro en la Asociacion buscando a su maestro una vez que lo encontro, le entrego la carta diciendole sobre la extraña mujer que la habia traido… Yagari y Kaito salieron de la Asociacion y se dirigieron a la casa del mayor para poder leer la carta, una vez ahí, abrio el sobre y salieron dos tarjetas, una era la direccion del hotel donde decia que los esperaba a las 7:00 pm en el restaurante del hotel y la otra era de un lugar llamado "Devil My Cry" y venia el nombre "Dante Sparda" "cazador de Demonios", ambos estaban desconcertados, asi que saco la carta y la leyo

 _Para: Yagari Toga_

 _Cazador de Vampiros Yagari Toga, es un placer enviarle un cordial saludo y mis respetos, el motivo por el cual le escribo es por que me he enterado que esta buscando a su hijo Zero Kiryuu, siento mucho por el dolor que han tenido que pasar por su desaparicion, pero puede estar tranquilo al saber que el ahora esta bien, despues del acontecimiento sufrido hace tres años con el Vampiro Rido Kuran y los Hermanos Kuran, le salve la vida y le traje conmigo junto con otras 4 personas que en todo este tiempo han velado por el junto con mi familia, en la carta no puedo decirles la direccion de donde pueden encontrarle, sin embargo Trish la mujer que les ha entregado la carta, les estara esperando para traerlos y que puedan ver a Zero, pueden confiar en ella._

 _Sin mas por el momento, me despido en espera de su llegada, tomen las precausiones necesarias para que nadie les siga o sospeche algo y por decision de Zero este no desea que Kaien Cross o alguien mas sepa su paradero._

 _Att. Dante Sparda_

Ambos hombres se quedaron de piedra no sabian que hacer o decir, por fin una pista sobre el paradero de Zero

Yagari: quedate aquí y prepara unas maletas, yo ire a hablar con esta mujer y una vez que vea que es seguro te llamare para que vengas, no traigas tu celular, yo dejare tambien el mio

… **Restaurante Hotel Place….**

Trish: buenas noches Yagari Toga, Cazador de Vampiros

Yagari: buenas noches señorita Trish

Trish: bien, ya ha leido la carta, confiara en mi y vendra conmigo?

Yagari: como puedo estar seguro de que no es una trampa

Trish saco de su bolso el medallon en forma de rosa que siempre habia usado Zero asi como una pulsera de piedras amatistas que el mismo le habia obsequiado, cuando Trish le entrego los objetos una mueca de felicidad se pudo persibir en su rostro dandole a entender que iria con ella

Trish: bien, vayamos por el chico, debemos partir antes de que levanten sospechas

Yagari: aun asi, como nos iremos sin que se den cuenta, de seguro alguien vio su llegada sospechoza y deben estarnos siguiendo

Trish: nos iremos de la misma forma en que Dante se llevo a Zero

Ambos partieron y llegaron a la casa del casador en donde Kaito les esperaba con las maletas que este le habia pedido

Kaito: esos inutiles, no pueden ser mas ovbios

Yagari: sa decia yo que nos estaban siguiendo, como saldremos

Trish: cierren todas las puertas y ventanas, cierren las cortinas y apagen las luces

Una vez hecho todo lo que les pidio, empezo a recitar un pequeño conjuro y de repente un portal se habrio, los tres se adentraron y llegaron a un sotano…

Trish: bien hemos llegado, subamos

Kaito: esto es un sotano…

Trish: si pero, es el sotano del Devil My Cry, estamos en inglaterra y aquí es donde vive Zero

Subieron por las escaleras y llegaron a la sala ahí se encontraban, Morrison Lady y Patty jugando cartas, Dante estaba sentado en un sillon observando a los recien llegados pero cuando Yagari reconocio a la joven

Yagari: tuuuuu… me dijiste que jamas le habias visto

Lady: bueno no le hiba a decir donde estaba sin saber porque o para que lo buscaban, Ze-chan ya habia sufrido bastante como para andar diciendo donde estaba, no lo cree

Yagari: esta bien… pero donde esta Zero

Dante: buenas… antes de que lo vean, necesito hablar con ustedes… Patty, Morrison lleven sus maletas a las habiataciones

Yagari: bien, podrias decirme que fue lo que paso y como es que Zero termino aquí en inglaterra

Dante: pues si dice quererlo como a un hijo lo que le dire no le gustara para nada, no me gusta hacer las cosas "suaves" asi que….

Dante comenzo contandole el como habia conocido a Zero y sobre su promesa, y como despues comenzo a buscale hasta encontrarle en la academia, presenciando un poco de la batalla… el como Zero se habia disparado, sobre los vampiros que le siguieron y como renunciaron a su vida de vampiros para convertirse en demonios, sobre la forma en la que salvo a Zero y como este tambien se convirtio en un demonio de luz… todo lo contado por Dante hizo que a Yagari y a Kaito les hirviera la sangre… jamas perdonarian a los Kuran y con Cross tendria una charla muy acalorada.

Yagari: algo mas que deba saber

Zero: si, pero no es algo que a mi me corresponda contarle… Zero a su tiempo lo hara… pues para el fue algo muy doloroso

Kaito: Zero ha sufrido mucho, acaso no puede ser feliz… acaso es una maldicion o un castigo

Dante: simplemente es el camino que debia seguir para encontrar la felicidad… Yagari Toga… siendo usted el padre de Zero y tu Kaito Takamiya, les pido que hacepten el compromiso que tengo con Zero asi como nuestro matrimonio.

Yagari: antes deseo ver a mi hijo y despues…. Ya veremos…

Dante salio de la sala y subio hacia el piso superior, entro a su habitacion y ahí estaba Zero, bestido con un pantalon blanco con evillas a los costados, una camiseta de manga larga lila con cuello en V, zapatos blancos y su hermoso cabello amarrado en una coleta baja.

Zero: estoy nervioso

Dante: ven, estare a tu lado en todo momento… ellos te han extrañado por mucho tiempo

Dante y Zero bajaron hacia la sala, Zero pudo ver la espalda de Yagari asi como su largo cabello negro azulado y como este al sentirlos se levanto viendolo de frente… Kaito se levanto y lo miraba sorprendido, pues estaba un tanto cambiado, su cabello ahora era muy largo llegandole a la parte alta de la cadera, sus facciones eran mas finas pero se veia lleno de vida… Yagari solo pudo pronunciar su nombre y Zero al escucharlo salio corriendo hacia el, siendo recibido por el mayor con un fuerte abrazo, Zero comenzo a llorar y Yagari solo le acariciaba la cabeza y lo apegaba mas a el para saber que no era un sueño que por fin tenia su hijo de nuevo a su lado

Yagari: Zero… hijo… mi niño no sabes cuanto te extrañe y lo preocupado que estaba

Zero: perdon… perdon…

Yagari: no tienes que pedirme perdon, nunca mas trates de quitarte la vida, nunca mas te alejes de mi lado hijo mio

Kaito: Zero… te extrañe

Zero se solto del abrazo de su padre para darle uno Kaito, ambos jovenes lloraban por el reencuentro, Yagari abrazo a ambos chicos depositando un suave beso en sus coroniñas… Lady, Trish, Patty y Morrison miraban tambien con una que otra lagrima el reencuentro de esos tres…

Dante: Yagari, Kaito… aquí tambien estan otros que han cuidado muy bien de Zero

Aido, Shikki, Kain y Ruka salian de donde habian estado escondidos y se pusieron frente a Yagari que aun abrazaba a ambos jovenes para mirarlos…. Estos hicieron una reverencia para saludarles

Yagari: ustedes… supongo que ya no podre llamarlos chupasangre… gracias por cuidar de Zero y por demostrar se sus amigos

Ruka: Ze-chan, siempre fue muy bueno con nosotros y nos encariñamos con el… por eso… cuando paso todo aquello, decidimos dejar el clan Kuran y venir con el

Aido: talvez no pueda confiar en nosotros pero le demostraremos que somos sinceros y que estamos para cuidar siempre de Zero

Shikki: nosotros lo queremos mucho

Kaien: por el incluso abandonamos el ser vampiros y no nos arrepentimos de nada

Yagari: no tienen porque darme explicaciones, si mi hijo los deja estar a su lado es por que a confiado en ustedes, no negare que cuando eran unas sanguijuelas queria acabar con ustedes, pero despues de todo lo que Dante me ha contado, supongo que todo esta bien ahora

Kaito: es verdad ahora tanto Zero como ustedes estaran a salvo

Zero: que quieres decir con eso Kaito

Yagari: sera mejor que nos sentemos aun hay cosas por platicar….

Todos se sentaron mientras que Patty servia café y ponia bocadillos en el centro para que estuvieran mas agusto, una vez hecho Yagari comenzo a hablar… eso si, sin soltar a Zero

Yagari: veran, despues de haber desaparecido, los Kuran se fueron despues de un tiempo dada por terminada la busqueda al igual que los cazadores, exepto Kaito y Yo, al pasar los meses todos dieron por echo que Zero habia caido totalmente al nivel E o que habria muerto y por ello la Asociacion lo puso en la lista y tienen la orden que al verlo deben eliminarlo, al mismo tiempo Kuran no perdono su uida y los puso en la lista tambien bajo la misma orden, por desertores y traicion… es por eso que durante mis misiones buscaba a Zero, no queria que le asesinasen, hubo muchos cambios, pues Kuran y Cross hicieron acuerdos para que a tanto Vampiros como a Cazadores reveldes se les diera muerte igual que a los nivel E, poco a poco Kuran esta haciendo suya la Asociacion de Cazadores pues ha sabido manipular muy bien a Cross con ayuda de Yuuki…. Sin embargo ustedes no son Vampiros, ahora son Demonios por lo tanto estar en la lista ya no les afectara, peropor lo que me ha dicho Dante, Kuran tratara de que vuelvan con el y mas tu Ruka, ya que cuando la princesa volvio a despertar despues de tantos años como humana su poder destruyo su matriz y el consejo declino el compromiso de estos, dandole cierto tiempo a Kuran para que se case y de su primer heredero… Cros y Kuran estan buscando la forma de sanar a esa chiquilla y una de llas era con el poder de un Demonio Sanador, lo que mas me preocupa es que si se enteran de que ustedes estan vivos en especial Zero… Kuran quiera hacerse de el.

Dante: y porque ese desgraciado haria tal cosa… no se supone que ama a su hermana

Yagari: no creo que la ame, el solo busca una descendencia mas fuerte y con Yuuki o con cualquier otra sangre pura puede lograrlo, pero que pasaria si se enterara de que Zero es un Demonio de Luz sumamente poderoso y no solo eso, sino que tambien puede engendrar .

Lady: con tal de que su poder aumente, trataria de apoderarse de Zero para que le de desendencia, una mezcla mas poderosa… un hibrido mitad vampiro sangrepura, mitad demonio sangrepura

Kain: eso incluso el propio consejo vampirico lo aceptaria con tal de tener mas poder… y una vez teniendo descendencia de ese tipo no dudarian en eliminar a Zero

Dante: y creen que yo me quedaria de brazos cruzados, nadie toca a mi esposo, nadie

Los ojos de Dante se habia puesto amarillos y sus colmillos empezaban a sobresalir, sus manos empezaban a deformarse para parecer mas unas garras… Zero se levanto deinmediato y corrio hasta donde estaba Dante para abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo…. Todos se quedaron paralizados por el poder que habian sentidos, a ecepcion de Yagari quien sonrio de lado, viendo que Dante era lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Zero

Una vez que Zero calmo a Zero, todos pasaron a la cocina y cenaron de una forma amena, platicando de todo lo que habian vivido durante esos tres años, reian y se divertian, incluso Yagari y Kaito se habian sorprendido cuando supieron de la apuesta que Zero perdio y que una vez al mes vestia como mujer pero con Kimonos y era algo que de verdad querian ver para poder creerlo.

… **.. UNA SEMANA DESPUES…..**

Yagari: estan seguros en querer regresar

Zero: si, ya es tiempo de arreglar algunos asuntos y sobre todo de poner a los Kuran en su lugar, durante esta semana Lady, Trish, Ruka, Aido y Kain an estado investigando sobre todo lo acontecido y descubrieron que Kuran esta asesinando a todos los sangrepura pero antes bebe de su sangre para adquirir su poder y nobles que no estan como aliados de el, Skikki y Morrison averiguaron que Cross esta anotando los nombres que Kuran le da, sin investigar antes, solo por confiar en el.

Yagari: y como haremos para que regresen y no los ataquen

Dante: eso es muy facil, Vergil mi hermano tiene a unos demonios encerrados en el limbo, son aquellos que dañan a la gente o los que son demonios devora-almas o contratistas, lo que haremos sera soltar a los menos peligrosos, cuando los cazadores no puedan con ellos nosotros apareceremos frente a ellos y cuando traten de atacarnos mi hermano aparecera para encerrar nuevamente a los demonios y cuando nos "retiremos Zero, Lady y Trish" usted intervendra… es ahí cuando todos sabran que Zero no es un vampiro y por ende lo tacharan de la lista, con ayuda de Usted convenceremos a Cross para que se alie con mi hermano y usted pedira que los mejores cazadores de demonios esten en la asociacion y despues llegaran Aido, Shikki, Kain y Ruka… los cuales estaran en las sombras cuidando de Zero y al final llegare yo como el segundo lider que envia mi hermano

Kaito: es una buena estrategia, asi podremos ponerle fin a muchas cosas ya que muchos cazadores no estan de acuerdo con los nuevos cambios y menos de que Cross se deje manipular y no desean dejar la asociacion por miedo a ser anotados en la lista por desertores

Con esto planeado, Yagari y Kaito regresaron para poner su plan en marcha, no sin antes de que Dante les entregara un anillo a cada uno el cual formaria un escudo en caso de ser atacados por algun demonio y asi no les ocurra nada

Zero y Dante comenzaron con la adquisicion de una propiedad cerca de la Academia para vivir ahí, ya que no querian estar en ese lugar ya que sabian que cuando Kuran se enterase de que habia vuelto lo mas seguro seria que le pediria a Cross quedarse en la Academia

Lady, Trish, Nero y Credo se marcharon con Yagari para adecuar el lugar que compraron Zero y Dante y comenzar con los planes.

Aido, Shikki, Ruka y Kain, comenzaron por empacar todas las cosas y preparar todo lo que necesitarian.

Morrison y Patty viajarian hasta que Dante les diera la orden

Un plan, una estrategia, todo esta en marcha para el Regreso de Zero, como actuaran los Kuran y Cross al verle de nuevo, cual sera la reaccion en cadena que todo esto llevaba consigo…

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **EL REGRESO A LA ACADEMIA CROSS,**

 **TRAICION Y DECEPCION**

Yagari y Kaito habían regresado sin ningún problema, ahora tenían que presentarse a la Asociación y esperar a que todo diera inicio. Por otra parte Dante hacia la transferencia para pagar la mansión que había adquirido para cuando se mudaran, Zero junto a los demás ex–nobles preparaban las maletas y arreglaban toda la documentación que necesitarían para poder estar en Japón sin ningún contratiempo.

Dante junto con Nero y Credo partieron a ver a Vergil para explicarle todo lo que han estado investigando y lo que tenían planeado hacer

Dante: básicamente es toda la información que reunimos y lo que hemos planeado, es por ello que requiero de tu ayuda

Vergil: entiendo la situación, supongo que elegiré demonios devora-almas, de esa forma cuando los capturen de nuevo la gente que fue afectada le será regresada su alma, además de que estos solo pueden ser capturados y no destruidos por lo que ni los cazadores, ni los vampiros podrán hacer nada, sin embargo estos si serán lastimados

Nero: supongo que esos están bien, además de que para nosotros será pan comido capturarlos

Vergil: y ¿para cuándo necesitan que los suelte? Y ¿cuándo partirán?

Dante: necesito que los liberes desde hoy ya que Lady, Trish, Nero, Credo y Zero partirán en dos semanas, así tendrán el pretexto de decir que llevan tiempo rastreándoles, Ruka, Aido, Shikki y Kain parten mañana para tener todo listo en la mansión, ahí permanecerán ocultos hasta que sea un buen momento para que se presenten, Yo llegare después, primero tengo que terminar con el trabajo que le han pedido a Morrison.

Vergil: de acuerdo, espero que todo salgo de acuerdo a lo planeado, una vez que los capturen, Nero tendrá que romper el sello para que yo aparezca y así evitar que le den captura a Zero.

Credo: será fácil manipular un poco a la Asociación, sin duda al ver que ellos no pueden en contra de los demonios, no negaran que les ayudemos, aunque lo de Zero será un poco más difícil puesto que querrán una explicación y por lo que Dante me conto dudo mucho que el Presidente Cross crea una sola palabra de lo que los Kuran le hicieron

Vergil: en eso tienes razon, sin duda lo mas dificil de explicar sera que es un Demonio, pero todo a su tiempo, supongo que al ver su nueva naturaleza y su fuerza, los demas miembros del consejos le querran como cazador y mas aun por ser un Kiryuu y mas importante, ya no es vampiro

Dante: esas imbeciles, no dejare que traten de usarlo a su conveniencia, me dare prisa con los trabajitos e ire lo mas pronto que pueda.

Zero y los demas ya habian terminado de alistar todo lo necesario, sabian que el regresar era recordar algunas cosas que deseaban olvidar, pero al mismo tiempo sabian que no podian estart por siempre ocultos, seria un trabajo bastante dificil sobre todo para Zero, pero sus amigos darian todo por el, Zero se habia retirado a recostarse pues estaba demasiado cansado y sus amigos se habian quedado en la sala

Ruka: ¿qué creen que pase cuando Kuran lo vea?

Aido: supongo que estara muy molesto de verlo con vida

Trish: y creen que quiera hacerle daño

Kain: conociendo a Kuran, querra hacerlo menos e incluso me atrevo a decir que por el nuevo aspecto de Zero, trate de hacerlo suyo nuevamente para destruirlo

Shikki: no creo que sea todo lo que quiera hacer

Lady: ¿a que te refieres?

Shikki: todos hemos notado que Zero es muy fuerte, incluso Vergil lo ha dicho, recuerdan aquella vez que ambos estaban entrenando… Según Nero solo Dante habia podido hacerle un rasguño a Vergil y con muchas dificultades y Zero sin dificultades podia estar peleando a la par de el.

Lady: pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que has dicho

Shikki: es muy facil, mi primo siempre ha buscado el poder… Recuerden que fue el quien mato a Shisuka-sama y bebio de su sangre para obtener su poder e hizo creer a todos que habia sido Zero… eso me hace pensar que al ver lo poderoso que es Zero, tal vez trate de quedarse con el para hacerce de ese poder por medio de su sangre.

Kain: ya veo, supongo que lo mejor sera estar muy al pendiente de Zero y evitar que vean todo el poder que tiene, creo que lo mejor sera estar entre las sombras y a menos que sea muy necesario hacernos presentes

Ruka: es una buena idea

Trish: no se preocupen, de todas formas estaremos tambien nosotras, ademas de Nero y Credo, asi que esperemos todo salga bien

Lady: si y no olviden a Yagari y a Kaito

Ruka: supongo en en cuanto Kuran nos vea querra matarnos

Aido: ups es verdad jajajaja, pero se llevara la sorpresa de su vida

Nero: ¿quien se llevara la sorpresa de su vida?

Shikki: ah, ya han regresado, como les ha ido

Nero: bastante bien, Vergil solto demonios come-almas asi que lo mas seguro esque ya hayan empezado a atacar a algunas personas

Dante: donde esta Zero?

Ruka: se sentia cansado y fue a descansar

Dante: raro en el… en fin sera mejor que todos vayamos a descansar, les engargo mucho a Zero, yo debo partir de inmediato a hacer mi trabajo

Ruka: no te preocupes no le pasara nada, nosotros partiremos mañana temprano y tendremos listo todo como lo has pedido

Dante solo hizo un gesto con la mano, subio las escales y se dirigio al cuarto que compartia con su esposo, al entrar pudo verlo, al centro de la cama completamente dormido, se acerco y sento a su lado acariciando sus hermosos cabellos y su mejilla, haciendo que con ese sutil rose aquellas joyas amatistas lo mirasen con amor

Zero: has regresado… te extrañe.

Dante: si… te encuentras bien?

Zero: si, solo me sentia algo cansado y quise dormir un poco antes, como te fue

Dante: bien, Vergil solto algunos come-almas y lo mas seguro es que ya esten atacando

Zero: supongo que era necesario

Dante: si, lo es, Zero debo partir, tengo varias misiones que terminar aquí y les alcanzare lo mas rapido que me sea posible

Zero: esta bien, ten mucho cuidado

Dante se inclino a besar aquellos labios carnosos y tan apetecibles que le embriagaban, sin poder evitarlo se despojo se su gabardina y sus ropas, adentrandose en la cama con Zero a quien desposo por completo de sus ropas

Zero: eres insaciable… lo acabamos de hacer esta mañana…

Dante: es tu culpa…

Zero: porque seria mi culpa… aaah

Dante: por tener un cuerpo tan sexy

Zero: aaah… ahhh… Dante… metelo por favor… aaah, hazme el amor… aaah

Zero abrio sus piernas para darle acceso total a su esposo, quien gustoso lo penetro, empezando unas embestidas suaves y certeras, haciendo gemir a Zero, ambos disfrutaban del acto de entrega mutua, Dante empezo a subir el ritmo de las embestidas y Zero se aferraba mas a el para sentirle aun mas, despues de un tiempo ambos se corrieron

Dante: como se supone que soportare todo este tiempo sin ti

Zero: entonces tendras que darte prisa… sera mejor que te vistas y te vayas o Morrison me regañara a mi.

Dante: de acuerdo mi hermoso panquecito

Zero: Panquecito?... aun vas a seguir con los motes

Dante: claro, ya sabes la condicion para que deje de hacerlo

Zero: nunca…. Jamas asi que olvidalo

Dante: Panquecito entonces no respinges, si usas lo que te di en navidad dejare de hacerlo

Las riñas que sostenian eran incluso riñas que daban gracia, Zero agradecia que Dante hubiera cumplira su palabra, era feliz…. Dante partio esa misma noche, al amanecer, Ruka, Aido, Shikki y Kain, partieron

… **.. UNA SEMANA DESPUES, DMC…**

Lady: ¿Zero?

Trish: que pasa porque ese grito

Lady: sera mejor que llevemos a Zero con Vergil

Trish: ¿eh? ¿por qué?

Lady: toda la semana pasada y esta ha estado volviendo el estomago, le dije que lo ocultaria siempre y cuando viera que estuviera mejor, pero no lo esta.

Trish: desde la semana pasada…. Y como es que Dante y los demas no nos dimos cuenta

Lady: estabamos demasiado apurados planeando todo, hay que esperar a que salga del baño, si algo le pasa, ten por seguro que Dante nos mata

Trish y Lady esperaron hasta que Zero salio del baño, este por supuesto no estaba nada contento de que le llevaran con Vergil, pero tenian razon, desde hace unas cuantas semanas, no se sentia nada bien y no queria preocupar a nadie asi que obedecio y fue con sus"hermanas"

Una vez llegaron Vergil le llamo la atencion pues no es normal que un ser como ellos se enferme, Zero le explico que desde hace tres semanas no se sentia bien, Lady se molesto pues ella sabia que eran dos semanas, pero eso lo dejarian para despues, primero era mejor saber que es lo que tenia

Vergil: bien Zero recuestate en ese diban y dime que te pasa

Zero: pues ultimamente me siento muy cansado y con mucho sueño, por las mañanas amanezco con nauseas y algunas comidas me probocan malestar

Vergil: mmmh, creo saber que es, pero dejame verificar

Vergil puso un pequeño cristal blanco en el vientre de Zero el cual despues de un rato se torno de un color amarillo intenso, Vergil sonrio ampliamente, pues el chico no dejaba de sorprenderle de sobre manera, primero habia cautivado a su "tonto y exasperante" hermano, segundo habia despertado como un demonio de Luz, tercero habia podido luchar contra el a la par y ahora esto, al parecer el chico jamas dejaria de sorprenderlo

Vergil: bien Zero esta confirmado

Zero: ¿qué es lo que tengo?

Vergil: Zero como sabras solo los demonios hembra pueden quedar en cinta como cualquien mujer, sin embargo algunos demonios nacen con esta habilidad, por lo segular los demonios Incubos pueden engendrar, los humanos les llaman "donceles" y nosotros les llamamos"Portadores"

Zero: he oido hablar de los donceles, pero por lo que se estos ya no existen, pues cuando un doncel aparecia le daban muerte pues pensaban que sus hijos nacerian mal o creian que eran portadores de malos ahugurios

Vergil: bien, pues en el mundo menoniaco no es asi, al contrario los Portadores son considerados muy especiales, pues los hijos que engendran nacen con mas poder

Zero: y eso que tiene que ver con lo que ten…

Zero no pudo terminar la frase, por alguna extraña razon su cabeza hizo un "clic", Nauseas, Mareos, Sueño… sintomas de las mujeres embarazadas, miro a Vergil quien tenia una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y entonces todo cayo en su lugar

Vergil: asi es Zero, estas en cinta, al parecer eres un Portador

Lady y Trish captaron todo lo dicho y en una fraccion de segundos ya estaban avalanzadas contra Zero y gritando de la emocion, Vergil veia divertido la situacion

Vergil: muy bien, dejenme terminar y despues pueden seguir con los gritos

Zero: y como puedo saber cuanto tiempo tengo

Vergil: es lo que quiero saber, muy bien dejame checar

Vergil puso su mano en elñ vientre de Zero y concentrandose hizo fluir su energia sobre el cuerpo de Zero, al despegar su mano pudo decirle a Zero que tenia un mes exactamente, tambien le explico que el embarazo de un Portador era casi parecido al de una mujer con algunas cosas diferentes

Vergil: Zero, tu gestacion es un poco diferente, en un humano dura un periodo de 9 meses sin embargo en un demonio dura Un año, es un poco mas delicado pues requieres no solo de alimento humano sino tambien de energia demoniaca, la cual solo puede ser brindada por Dante por ser tu esposo

Zero: y como adquiero esa energia

Vergil: la energia la obtienes al tener sexo con el, ese era un alimento indispensable para el bebe

Zero estaba totalmente rojo, al parecer Dante habia estado alimentando al bebe sin saber, pues si bien muchos sabian que Dante y Zero lo hacian casi a diario y si no habian reclamado era porque Dante siempre que entraba a su habitacion activaba un hechizo para inzonorizar la habiatacion

Zero: pero nosotros partiremos y Dante aun va a tardar en regresar, eso no le hara daño al bebe… como obtendre la energia en este tiempo

Vergil: no te preocupes, por ahora te dare unas esferas de energia que tengras que ingerir, estaran hechas de mi energia pues al ser hermanos sera parecida, no lo alimentara como la energia de Dante pero servira, no te preocupes, todo estara bien

Despùes de milesy miles de expicaciones, Vergil le entrego un pequeño saquito en el cual reposaban algo parecido a unas canicas, las cuales debia comer una por dia hasta que Dante regresara, ambas chicas estaban sumamente felices por la noticia, al parecer su hijo tendria unas "Tias" que le darian de todo, pues ya estaban pensando en todo lo que tendrian que comprar, Zero estaba feliz y lo mostraba con una amplia sonrisa, no dudaba en posar sus manos en su vientre y en pensar que pronto seria "madre"

Por fin habian llegado al DMC, en donde Credo y Nero ya les esperaban para partir, no sin antes enterarse de la nueva noticia, la cual los descoloco un poco, pero despues sonrieron y felicitaron a Zero pues al parecer todo estaba resultando muy bien en la vida de ambos cazadores.

… **PUEBLO, MANSION SPARDA….**

Ruka: ya estoy ansiosa por que lleguen, espero les guste como dejamos toda la mansion

Aido: Es verdad, ya tenemoas una semana aquí debemos preparar el portal ya casi es la hora que nos dijeron para que lleguen

Kain y Shikki estaban en la sala recitando un conjuro, un portal se habrio y pudieron ver a sus amigos, Ruka y Aido ayudaron a pasar las maletas y al terminar todos los demas entraron a la nueva "casa"

Credo: vaya les quedo muy bien

Ruka: y eso que no han visto sus habitaciones, pensando en sus gustos y forma de ser los adecuamos, espero sean de su agrado

Aido: oye Ze-chan por que estas tan contento, paso algo bueno

Zero: si

Shikki: y que es

Zero: pues veran… ustedes tres seran tios y tu seras tia

Aido, Shikki, Kain y Ruka, no entendian muy bien lo dicho por Zero, Ruka miro un poco mas a Zero y fue que capto lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, corriendo a abrazarle y darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque los demas aun no captaban

Ruka: no sean idiotas, lo que Zero trata de decir es que esta en cinta, tiene un mes de embarazo

Aido/Shikki/Kain: ¿¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

Lady les explico todo lo sucedido desde que se fueron hasta el dia de hoy, todos estaban muy contentos por su amigo, tambien les explicaba que Vergil despues Revisaria a Aido, Shikki y Kain para ver si por la conversion alguno de ellos tambien era un Portador, ya que aun Ruka estaba en entrenamiento y no podria saber si lo son, tambien le decian a Ruka que ella seria la que estaria revisando a Zero por ordenes de Vergil, le entregaron un libro que este le habia enviado para que empezara a estudiar sobre el estado de Zero y asi estar mas al pendiente.

Lady: bien Ruka es todo tuyo, si no entiendes algo Vergil dijo que podias buscarle y el te explicaria

Ruka: muy bien, pueden contar conmigo

Aido: cuando Dante se entere les apuesto a que se desmaya

Kain: yo creo que lo tomara con mucha alegria, a quien se parecera el bebe

Lady: espero que saque los hermosos ojos de Zero, eso si, espero que no saque el mal gusto por la comida igual que Dante

Aido: es verdad, sino fuera por Zero el seguiria con su pizza y fresas con crema jajajaja

Credo: siento cortar un tema tan alegre, pero como estan las cosas por aquí

Todos sabian que por el momento eso era importante, pasaron a dejar sus cosas a las habitaciones que les correspondian, al terminar todos se juntaron en la sala, Ruka habia preparado café y te, para que pudieran hablar de todo lo que habian investigado.

Nero: muy bien, veamos todo paso a paso, primero que ha pasado con los ataques

Kain: bien, ha habido muchos ataques en el pocblado y en la academia, ya que en el momento en el que Vergil solto a los devora-almas, otros se les unieron, los cazadores no han logrado detenerlos y han tenido bajas considerables, Kaito ha puesto a los cazadores que han perdido sus almas en el sortano de la Asociasion pues se han dado cuenta de que los cuerpos siguen con vida pero no reaccionan, Los alumnos que han sido atacados han sido puestos en la enfermeria por Yagari y a la gente del pueblo los cazadores los han llevado al hospital, creen que han entrado en algo parecido aun coma y asi lo estan manejando, como Dante y Vergil lo previeron, no pueden contra ellos.

Nero: ¿cómo ha reaccionado Cross y que esta haciendo?

Aido: tal y como lo sospechabamos La Asociacion es controlala por Cross siendo el Presidente, sin embargo esta tambien es controlado por la Asociacion de Vampiros ya que mantiene contacto con Kuran, pero este aun no le ha prestado ayuda ya que "según el" no puede intervenir pues es algo que no afecta a los vampiros, por lo que averigue se encuentra viviendo ahora en Paris, pues al parecer la princesa Kuran es bastante caprichosa.

Nero: ¿han averiguado algo mas de los Kuran?

Shikki: si, pude ingresar a la asociacion de vampiros y descubri que cancelaron el matrimonio entre los Kuran, al parecer es verdad lo que Yagari nos ha dicho, estan en busca de una nueva prometida sangre pura para Kaname, y no solo eso por lo que escuche, Kaname tiene solo unos cuantos meses mas para casarse, le estan obligando, ahí mismo pude ver a Takuma y le he seguido al paracer Kaname le encomendo buscar el Codex para ver si ahí encuentran algo que ayude a Yuuki a poder concevir, pero no han tenido éxito, cada vez que utilizan algun hechizo del libro este se anula al tener contacto con Yuuki

Ruka: y no solo eso, Seiren por ordenes de Kaname, esta buscando a un Demonio Sanador

Credo: es imposible, se supone que ellos nos creen extintos

Ruka: en el Codex que robaron, habia un hechizo para fabricar un cristal que busca energia demoniaca, afortunadamente Yagari puso una barrera para cazadores aquí en la mansion o de lo contrario nos hubiera encontrado Takuma, pero Seriren esta con Kaname asi que por ahora aquí no buscaran

Credo: ¿pero como es posible que en el codex venga algo asi?

Shikki: al parecer en un momento cuando la guerre entre demonios y vampiros existia en la tierra, los vampiros crearon esos diamantes para localizarlos y poder matarlos ya que no podian sentir su energia lo cual era una desventaja pero antes de que algo mas pasara un Demonio poderoso acabo con casi todos los vampiros, llevandolos casi a extinguirse pero el mismo se llevo a su gente al inframundo y creo el "Campo Meditri" para que su gente viviera ahí empaz, no mencionan el nombre del Demonio pero despues de eso solo los que no acataron su orden fueron "castigados" y los maldijo para que no puedan regresar, y estos para conservar su fuerza, fueron adaptandose

Credo: si y fue cuando nacieron los Demonios Devora-Almas y Los Demonios Contratistas… el Demonio creador de nuestro hogar es el Padre de Vergil y de Dante… el no deseo que mas humanos salieran lastimados pues en ese entonces el se habia enamorado de una humana y esta le habia dado dos hijos

Trish: Vergil y Dante, ustedes los llamarian hibridos, nosotros los conocemos como "cambion" asi son llamados los hijos de un demonio y un humano

Ruka: si pero ellos se convirtieron en demonios completos

Hubo un silencio en toda la sala, habian muchas cosas que pensar y una estrategia que debian de reacomodar, pues Zero en su nuevo estado, no podia luchar demasiado, ya que al hacerlo gastaria energia y eso era algo a lo que no podia darse lujo, pues era necesaria para su hijo, las cosas se les habian complicado un poco

Nero: de todas formas, debemos actuar, no cambiaremos nada el plan inicial, pero Zero deberas comer varias de esas esferas de energia que te dio Vergil, tampoco debemos dejar que le pasa nada al bebe, ademas solo sera esta unica ocasión, despues te guste o no, nosotros nos haremos cargo

Zero: esta bien, ahora debemos esperar para actuar

Kain: le entrege el pergamino a Yagari, lo pondria a as afueras del pueblo ahí empezaran a reunirse los demonios y Yagari les dara aviso de haberles visto ahí, los cazadores llegaran y comenzaran a pelear contra ellos y es ahí donde entraremos nosotros

La noche habia llegado, todos cenaron y pasaron a descansar a sus habitaciones pues en pocas horas todo daria comienzo, Zero se habia bañado y acostado, estaba nervioso y no era para menos, aun asi no dejaba de sonreir y acariciaba su aun vientre plano, pensando en como seria su hijo o hija y de cómo reaccionaria Dante con la noticia, poco a poco el sueño le vencio hasta quedar dormido, Ruka ingreso a la habiatacion y cobijo a Zero, habia leido un poco el libro y habia encontrado un sello de proteccion, puso su mano en el vientre de Zero y recito el conjuro, salio de la habitacion no sin antes ponerle una barrera de proteccion a la recamara, no podia permitirse que a su amigo y hermano le pasara algo.

La mañana llego y todos desertaron, desayunaron y empezaron a preparar las armas y esperar a que ta tarde hiciera presencia

… **ASOCIACION DE CAZADORES…**

Yagari ingresaba con brusquedad a la oficina de presidente, el cual estaba con los miembros de la asamblea

Cross: Yagari, que forma es esa de ingresar, se supone que tu debes estar en la academia

Yagari: lo lamento presidente, pero esto es mas importante, estabamos dando nuestro recorrido y pudimos ver como un gran numero de esas cosas cosas estan a las afueras del pueblo, al paracer van a atacar al pueblo completo, debemos salir

Cross: no podemos hacer nada, solo perderemos a mas cazadores

Yagari: entonces dejaras que la gente del pueblo muera?

Cross: estoy esperando la ayuda de Kaname

Yagari: no seas estupido, porque los cazadores debemos de depender de esos chupasangre, desde cuando los cazadores dejamos que ellos nos manejen

Todos los miembros de la asamblea empezaron a decir lo mismo, Cross no podia ir encontra de todos, asi que los cazadores mas fuertes saliero para darles lucha a aquellos seres

… **EN LAS AFUERAS DEL PUEBLO….**

Cross, Yagari, Kaito y varios de los cazadores mas fuertes habian llegado y vieron como eran superados en numero por esas cosas desconocidas, todos empezaron a luchas contra ellos, al parecer todos moririan ese dia, Cross estaba bastante molesto con Yagari

Cuando todos los cazadores suponian seria su fin unos rayos hicieron eco en el suelo dandoles de golpe a los demonios y desvaneciendolos, dejando salir de estos pequeñas luces que se iban con direciones diferentes, disparos fue lo siguiente que llamo su atencion, pudieron ver a una jover de cabello negro corto, ojos bicolor y vestida con una pequeña falta y botas militares, disparando contra los deminios y desintegrandolos, a su lado una chica de cabellos dorados, vestida de negro la cual disparaba y hacia salir esos rayos… un chico de cabello negro y traje blanco blandia una espada partiendo a la mitad a los demonios mientras que otro chico de cabello blanco con su espada hacia lo mismo, lograban pelear con ellos sin dificultad alguna.

Uno de los demonios se avalanzo contra Yaragi pero este no pudo llegar pues una bala lo atraveso haciendo que desapareciera, todos voltearon a ver a la direccion de donde habia provenido el disparo, Yagari y Kaito tenian una sonrisa de medio lado, Cross y los otros cazadores estaban perplejos pues la figura que corria hacia los demas y disparaba certeramente era un chico de cabellos cplor plata largos hasta la cadera amarrados con un lazo y de ojos amatistas incomfundibles… Zero… Zero Kiryuu… era aquel chico que peleaba sin esfuerzo alguno, despues deun tiempo pudieron acabar con todos y pudieron ver que aquellas luces que quedaban fuera regresaban al cuerpo de los cazadores que habian caido en aquel lugar despertando un poco confundidos.

Aquellos jovenes estaban por irse hasta que…

Cross: ¡Zerooooo!

Los jovenes se detuvieron y Zero volteo hacia la persona que le habia gritado, su mirada hacia el era de indiferencia, lo cual notaron todos incluso el mismo Cazador, por lo cual tuvo que actuar según lo que era

Cross: Kiryuu Zero, bajo la orden maxima de la Asociacion de Cazadores estas bajo arresto con la pena maxima por ser un Vampiro de Nivel E

Nero: Mire viejo, no se de que trate eso que dice, pero yo no veo aquí a ningun Vampiro

Cross: No se quienes sean ustedes, pero deben entregar a Kiryuu Zero

Nero: y si no deseo hacerlo viejo

Yagari: Cross que estupides estas haciendo, no te dejare que dañes a Zero

Cross: tu guarda silencio estan hablando con el Presidente

Cross habia desenvainado su katana y se acerco hasta donde estaban los demas, Nero rompio el sello que Vergil le habia dado y cuando Cross se avalanzo en contra de Zero para atacarlo un remolino negro se formo y dejo ver a un chico de piel palida, cabellos blancos y ojos amarillos, de vestimenta gris y negra, quien habia detenido el ataque de Cross con una sola mano y arrojandolo lejos de Zero:

Cross: ¿quien eres tu?

Vergil: lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que dañe a uno de los mios

Cross: ¿de los tuyos?... ese chico es un vampiro nivel E que esta en la lista de cazadores y debe ser asesinado

Yagari, Kaito y Zero no podian creer las palabras que salian de la boca de Cross, las palabras utulizadas para con Zero hicieron que Yagari se sintiera decepcionado por completo de Cross, ahora sabia bien que Kuran lo tenia comiendo de su mano, Zero quedo dolido nunca creyo que aquel que se autonombraba su padre hiciera y dijese aquello

Vergil: se equivoca Cazador, vealo bien y sienta bien su aura, Zero Kiryuu no es un sucio Vampiro, ninguno de los presentes aquí lo es

Cross habrio los ojos a mas no poder, era cierto, el chico no emanaba ninguna aura vampirica, pero si otra mas oscura y fuerte, todos ellos lo hacian, pronto llegaron los miembros de la Asamblea y otros cazadores como refuerzos, vieron al joven de de cabellos Plateados y ojos amatistas, no era aquel chico que todos conocian, almo mas habia en el.

Cross: Vuelvo a repetirlo, esta en la lista de Nivel E que deben ser asesinados y de igual forma por el Asesinato de Una Vampira Sangre Pura Shisuka Hio.

Vergil: lo lamento pero si desea matarlo, primero debera acabar conmigo, sin embargo Cazador no se lo recomiento, no pudo contra un simple Demonio Devora-Almas… Cree que podra contra un Demonio Sangre Pura

Cross: Demonio… Sangre Pura… imposible… no puede ser…

Yagari: ¿esas cosas con las que luchabamos, eran demonios… y si ustedes lo son, porque nos ayudaron y porque dices que Zero es de los tuyos?

Todos los cazadores pusieron su atencion en Yagari al igual que los miembros de la Asamblea, era una buena pregunta y dependiendo de la respuesta dependeria el futuro de Kiryuu.

Vergil: mi Nombre es Vergil Sparda, cual es tu nombre cazador

Yagari: soy el Cazador de Vampiros Yagari Toga

Vergil: vera Yagari, nosotros los demonios solo exterminamos a dos clases de demonios, los debo-almas, que solo comen para hacerse fuertes y sobrevivir en su mundo y los Contratistas aquellos que hacen un contrato con los humanos a cambio de su alma y contra los vampiros, nuestros enemigos por naturaleza… mi hermano le salvo la vida a Zero por una promesa hecha cuando era pequeño y por tal promesa le salve la vida, haciendole renacer como Demonio Sangre Pura, por ello digo que es uno de los nuestros, asi que no puedo dejar que le asesisen, cuando ya no es un Vampiro Nivel E como ese cazador dice.

Anciano: Vergil-sama, mi nombre es Daelus soy un de los miembros de la Asamblea, tiene razon al decir que Zero no puede ser asesinado, pues el Zero de la lista es un Vampiro nivel E y el chico frente a mi, no lo es

Los demas miembros de la asamblea asintieron, afirmando lo dicho por uno de sus miembros, Cross al ver que la mayoria estaba de acuerdo no podia hacer nada, pues el solo era el Presidente temporal

Daelus: Cross… Kiryuu Zero debe ser eliminado de la lista, no hay motivo para asesinarle

Cross: asi sera, sin embargo aun esta el cargo por el asesinato de La Vampira Shisuka Hio y debe ser entregado a la Asociacion de Vampiros

Daelus: Joven Kiryuu, hacerquese por favor

Zero lo hizo pues sabia que Daelus habia querido mucho a su padre y sabia que no le dañaria, al estar cerca Daelus tomo uno poco los cabellos de Zero y le miro a los ojos, estaba contento de saber que aquel niño estaba bien

Daelus: si tu madre te viera ahora, diria que te has vuelto un chico muy hermoso y tu padre estaria orgulloso de ti por haberte vuelto tan fuerte… Zero ¿mataste a Shisuka Hio?

Zero: no señor, el dia del baile, Yuuki Cross habia desaparecido y sali a buscarla, entre a la Antigua Mansion de la Luna y ahí vi a mi hermano Ichiru junto a la Vampira Sangre Pura, sostuve una pelea con mi gemelo y ella desaparecio, mi sed aumento con las heridas que Ichiru me proboco y el salio corriendo nombrando a la Vampiresa… yo tarde en llegar puesto que me sentia muy mal, cuando llegue Ichuru me dijo que ya era tarde y vi como esta desaparecio, yo cai y antes de perderme en la inconciencia vi a Ichiru irse de ahí

Daelus: ¿Notaste alguna presencia mas ahí?

Zero: no pude hacerlo, puesto que la sed y el dolor no me dejaban sentir nada mas

Daelus: puedes demostrar tu inocencia de alguna forma hijo

Cross: con todo respeto Daelus, despues del incidente su sed se contuvo eso demuestra que bebio de la sangre de su creadora

Yagari: pero te recuerdo Cross que despues de eso tuvimos que sellarlo y encadenarlo 2 ocaciones, si hubiera bebido de Shisuka Hio su sed hubiera desaparecido y si mal no recuerdo Kuran Kaname lo obligaba a beber su sangre para no caer en la locura

Cross y Yagari mantenian una pelea que para muchos era extraña pues bien sabian que Cross veia a Zero como un hijo al igual que Yagari y por ello no se explicaban del porque del actuar del Presidente Cross

Vergil: si me permite Daelus-san, hay una forma de probar que Zero no miente

Daelus: ¿y cual seria esta Vergil-sama?

Vergil: por medio de su sangre, la sangre no miente y guarda los recuerdos, sino me equivoco ustedes los cazadores descienden de una ansestra, por lo cual pueden ver a travez de la sangre. Porque no bebe la sangre de Zero, no le pasara nada

Daelus accedio, si bien ellos no necesitaban sangre, podian beberla solo para indagar y saber si alguien mentia o decia la verdad, Vergil dizo un pequeño carte en uno de los dedos de Zero y Daelus probo la sangre, Daelus pudo ver todos los recuerdos de Zero claro solo los que Vergil dejo que viera, pues aun no era tiempo de que descubrieran algunos

Daelus: es cierto, Kiryuu no fue el Asesino de Shisuka Hio y es verdad ya no es un Vampiro, ahora estamos frente a un Demonio Sangre Pura, ¿Kiryuu tu y tus amigos podrian ayudarnos con esta nueva amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos? Como podras ver, nuestras armas no pueden contra ellos

Vergil: Zero, regresa con los demas, Daelus-san, si gusta usted y yo podemos hablar sobre su pedido.

Todos marcharon rumbo a la asociacion, en el trayecto Yagari y Kaito abrazaban a Zero y alos demas tenian que ignorarlos, no podian dejar que vieran que ya eran conocidos, Cross se sentia pesimo por la forma en la que estaba actuando. Una vez llegaron al lugar El presidente y los miembros entraron con Vergil, Nero y Credo.

Lady: vaya y lo bueno es que se decia llamar tu padre, mira que querer hacerte daño, me daban ganas de patearle y meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja, en verdad que me ha dejado cabreada

Trish: pues ya somo dos, ese tal Cross no me a caido nada bien, solo espera a que Dante se entere y querra matarlo

Zero: el no era asi, pero siempre ha sido su mayor prioridad Yuuki y al parecer se ha dejado cegar por Kuran

Lady: no te preocupes Zero, cuando se de cuenta de su gran error, querra pedirte perdon de rodillas y es ahí donde le dare una paliza

Adentro de la Asamblea, todos estaban de acuerdo en que Los cazadores asignados por Vergil estuvieran para apoyarlos, la unica condicion que pusu Vergil (y que sabia que Cross no cumpliria) era que no debian dar a conocer la verdadera naturaleza de Zero o de los demas Cazadores que les apoyarian, lo cual todos habian aceptados (menos Cross pues en ese momento penso que Vergil podia ayudar a su hija Yuuki, por lo tanto Kaname tenia que Saberlo)

… **..MADRID, LLAMADA DE DANTE A ZERO…..**

Dante: al parecer esta mision se alargara, maldita sea, Morrison estos demonios son Sucubos espectrales, joder, tendre que llamarle a Zero

…

…..

…..

Zero:¿Dante?

Dante: hola paquecito, como estas y como salieron las cosas?

Zero: todo salio bien, ya no estoy en la lista y Daelus quito todos los cargos, pero ya te contare con mas detalle a tu llegada

Dante: primor, tardare un poco mas de lo planeado, Morrison omitio decirme que eran sucubos espectrales y unos cuantos se me han escapado

Zero: asi que al poderoso Dante se le escaparon unos cuantos bichos

Dante: no te mofes muñequita, solo queria avisarte

Zero: Dante, ten cuidado y termina pronto, hay algo que debo decirte y es muy importante.

Dante: y por que no me lo dices ahora primor

Zero: ya te lo dije es importante y no quiero decirtelo por telefono, asi que asegurate de terminar pronto tu mision

Dante: vale primor, estare lo mas pronto que pueda, cuidate y nos vemos

Zero: adios, cuidate

Dante: (colgando) bien supongo que tendre que darme prisa si quiero saber que es lo que paso y sobre todo que sera eso importante que Zero quiero decirme.

… **.CASA DE CROSS, llamada tefonica de Cross a Kuran….**

Cross: Kaname, siento mucho llamarte a esta hora pero es de suma importancia

Kaname: Cross, en verdad lamento mucho no poder ayudarle pero como se lo mencione antes

Cross: no se trata de eso Kaname… es sobre Yuuki

Kaname: ¿Yuuki?

Cross: si Kaname, te lo explicare rapido, lo que nos estaba atacando eran Demonios devora-almas, un grupo de Cazadores de Demonios los estaban rastreando y aparecieron acabando con ellos, lo mas importante es que Zero estaba con ellos

Kaname: me esta diciendo que Kiryuu sigue vivo, ¿pero como es posible?

Cross: eso no es importante, no se como lo habran echo pero Zero ya no es un Vampiro, de alguna forma la persona con la que hicimos un alianza hizo renacer a Zero y ahora es un Demonio

Kaname: Kiryuu un Demonio y eso en que tiene que ver Yuuki

Cross: que Zero es un Demonio de Luz, es la clase de demonio que decia el Codex que puede sanar a Yuuki, ahora lo entiendes Kaname, mi hija puede sanarse y volver a ser como era antes y asi podras casarte con ella

Kaname: entiendo Cross, estare llegando en una semana, tengo que preparar todo

Cross: tendre listas las habiataciones de la residencia de la Luna, espero su llegada, Adios

… **CASA KURAN….**

Kaname: Seiren, llama a todos y diles que los espero en la Academia del Director Cros en una semana y llama a Yuuki

Seiren: como usted ordene Kaname-sama

Yuuki: Kaname para que me has hecho llamar, no estoy de humor

Kaname: Yuuki, volveremos a la Academia

Yuuki: claro que no, no regresare a ese estupido lugar Kaname

Kaname: Yuuki, tenemos que hacerlo, Recuerdas que te conte que algo estaba atacando a la academia y el pueblo

Yuuki: ¿y… eso no me interesa?

Kaname tomo la mano de Yuuki haciendola tomar asiento sobre su regazo, empezo a explicarle todo lo que habian leido entre pergaminos y el codex, de los sucesos y apariciones de los demonios y del regreso de Zero, haciendole ver que ahora Zero podia curarla para que ellos pudieran casarse y tener hijos, a lo que Yuuki accedio feliz, pues sabia que Zero no podia negarse a ayudarla.

Lo que ella no sabia es que ahora Zero ya no estaba solo, que muchas verdades saldrian a la luz y que su propio hermano sera quien con el paso del tiempo la lleve a hacer cosas mas alla de su propia imaginacion…. Ahora Kaname empezara a saber que el sufrimiento que vivio no se comparara con lo que vendra ahora y mas al darse cuenta de un sentimiento que jamas noto…. Cross se arrepentira de muchas cosas y ahora sabra lo que es sentirse solo…

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **REENCUENTRO AMARGO,**

 **NADIE TOCA A ZERO-SAMA,**

 **¿QUIÉN ES EL HOMBRE DE CABELLOS BLANCOS?**

Yagai y Kaito habian ido a visitar a Zero y a los demas, despues del acontecimiento de ese dia por fin podrian platicar mejor y ahora todos estaban mas tranquilos pues Zero ya no corria ningun peligro

Yagari: ese tonto de Cross se ha dejado manipular por Kuran, pero ahora que has regresado los miembros de la Asamblea quieren que tu seas el nuevo Presidente de la Asociacion tal y como ellos lo habian deseado desde hace mucho tiempo

Kaito: deberias de aceptar Zero, serias un buen presidente y Kuran ya no podra meter las narices… por cierto Zero… ¿porque estas vestido con un Kimono de chica?

Zero estaba muy sonrojado pues era el dia del mes en el que debia vestir Kimono y dejarse peinar por sus queridas hermanas, Trish le habia comprado un Kinomo azul cielo con pequeñas decoraciones de flores rojas, con un Obi rojo y Ruka le habia hecho una coleta alta, dejando sueltos unos mechones acada lado de sus orejas y Lady le habia puesto un ornamento en forma de clavel

Zero: No lo se, ademas primero tendria que hablarlo con Dante y pues… bueno aun tienen que saber algo

Yagari: que es Zero

Zero: pues veran… bien como ya lo saben soy un demonio… pero bueno… digamos que unos de mi especie… como decirlo

Lady: vale que lo que Zero quiere decirles es que tiene un mes de embarazo, esta esperando un hijo de Dante… y lo del kimono es por perder una apuesta.

Yagari habia soltado el cigarro que tenia en su boca y este habia sido alcanzado por Nero quien lo apago en un cenicero, Kaito parecia pez ahogandoce pues abria y cerraba la boca… ambos hombres tardaron un poco en asimilar la noticia, Lady les explicaba de lo mas sencillo el porque de su nuevo estado, ambos hombres comprendieron lo dicho, Kaito se acerco a Zero y se puso en cunclillas picoteando con su dedo indice la "pancita" de Zero quien no tardo demasiado en darle un golpe en la cabeza

Kaito: hola… hola… oye pobre de ti, tu "madre" es un gruñon de primera, pero… auch… Zero eso duele

Zero: pues deja de hacer tonterias… idiota

Yagari: quien diria que el linaje Kiryuu renaceria aun mas fuerte… y que tu seas el propio gestante de esta nueva generacion, te felicito Zero, estoy muy horgulloso de ti y se que tus padres tambien lo estarian y Dante ya lo sabe

Zero: no, yo me entere apenas un dia antes de regresar, Vergil me reviso y por lo que me dijo tengo un mes de gestacion, Ruka sera la que este el pendiente de mi estado ya que el embarazo en un Demonio es de un año

Kaito: ¿un año?, pobre de ti, so yo fuera tu primero le daba una paliza a Dante

Zero: jajaja, esta bien, estoy contento con la idea, se que el tambien se alegrara con la noticia

Ruka: esta lista la comida, pasen todos al comedor

Kaito: aun no me la creo de que sepas cocinar

Ruka: bueno tuve que aprender en estos 3 años, aunque cuando Zero empezo a enseñarme era un desastre y la mayor parte de lo que cocinaba era horrible

Lady: horrible es poco, yo diria asqueroso, con decirte que una vez fuimos a parar todos con Vergil porque casi nos mata con su comida, pero ahora ya es decente y de buen gusto

Trish: era horrible, siempre teniamos que tomar algo para el estomago sino queriamos despues estar al borde de la muerte

Nero: y ni se diga de aquella ocacion en que trato de hacer panqueques

Kaito: que paso esa ocacion?

Ruka: parecian piedras, estaban duros

Todos reian pues recordar como sufrio Ruka era bastante gracioso, comieron de una forma gustosa al terminar pasaron a la sala, claro esta que Zero salio corriendo al baño, al parecer las nauseas eran lo que mas le pegaban, al salir del baño, Ruka le habia preparado un te y un poco de fruta, pues no podian dejar que estuviera sin alimento.

Ruka: porque no subes a descansar un rato, has estado mareado y con bastantes nauseas

Zero: estoy bien, es normal tu misma me lo has dicho

Ruka: lo se, pero es mejor que descances

Zero hizo caso no sin antes comer la esfera que Vergil habia hecho, una vez que se retiro a su habitacion, despues de un rato Nero subio e hizo lo mismo que Ruka, puso un sello de proteccion en su vientre y al salir de la habitacion una barrera para protejerlo.

Yagari: porque de la barrera y el sello

Ruka: el sello preteje a su bebe y a el mismo, usando como catalizador nuestra energia, no queremos que le pase algo malo y la barrera es para repeler lo que sea, es mejor prevenir mientras Dante no este cerca

Yagari: ya veo, es bueno saber que lo cuiden tanto… bien es tiempo de irnos, Kaito y yo salimos mañana por la mañana iremos a una mision, esperamos no tardar mucho.

Lady: antes de irse… tomen, estas armas son especiales contra demonios… por si acaso, uno nunca sabe.

Kaito: muchas gracias, nos retiramos, nos despiden de Zero

Ambos hombres salieron, la noche cayo y todos fueron a descansar, a la mañana siguiente Zero se levanto pues las nauseas se habian convertido en su despertador, una vez que ternino, se metio a bañar, se alisto y bajo a desayunar algo ligero, no queria terminar vomitando lo que habia desayunado

Nero: ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Zero: nero, buenos dias, ire a la asociacion con Daelus quiero explicarle mi situacion y que no puedo tomar el cargo

Nero: ire contigo

Zero: puedo ir solo, no te preocupes

Nero: vamos, sabes que no iras solo

Ambos jovenes partieron en direccion de Asociacion, al llegar Daelus los recibio con una grata sonrisa, Zero le explico su situacion actual y que por ello no podia recibir el cargo que querian darle

Daelus: ya veo, pero porque no lo tomas mientras no se note, ya despues puedes dejarle el cargo preventivo a alguien mas hasta que nazca tu bebe

Zero: siendo sinceros, usted sabe que me gusta ser cazador, pero ahora que una vida dependera de mi, quiero estar lo mas tranquilo que se pueda, despues de que nazca pedo asumir el mandato

Daelus: te entiendo Zero, pero por desgracia es urgente que tomes el cargo, siento mucho decir esto, pero desde que Cross es el Presidente Preventivo, Los Vampiros intervienen mucho y las decisiones de Cross deben pasar primero por Kuran, ero esta entorpeciendo el trabajabo de los cazadores, se han registrado un gran numero de nivel E y los que lo hacen no tienen castigo y mas nobles se han estado alimentando mas de los humanos y eso ha llevado a un aumento en el numero de personas desaparecidas y las cuales despues de un tiempo se les encuentra muertas, totalmente drenadas… Cross afirma que Kaname hace lo que puede, pero creo que justifica a Kuran por Yuuki, cuando nos enteramos que la chica nunca fue humana y que el lo sabia, la Asociacion empezo a fracturarse, varios cazadores han desertado y si tu asumes el cargo se que volveran y este lugar se levantara

Nero: creo que debes aceptar Zero, al parecer te necesitan urgentemente y como el dice cuando ya no puedas por lo de tu embarazo puedes poner a un suplente para que el de tus ordenes mientras tu descansas.

Zero: entiendo ahora la situacion, esta bien aceptare el cargo

Daelus: bien Zero avisare a todos los miembros de la Asamblea y en una semana se llevara acabo el nombramiento, mientras mas rapido actuemos sera lo mejor

Zero y Nero se retiraron, una vez en la Mansion Sparda Zero explico lo ocurrido y a Credo le encargo que cuando el ya no pudiera por el embarazo el seria el que tomaria su lugar, sabia bien que Credo podria con el cargo, no por nada era el general del ejercito principal demoniaco, el dia paso rapidamente, organización para el evento se llevo acabo con rapidez por parte de todos los cazadores a quienes se les habia corrido la noticia y estos a su vez daban aviso a los demas incluso a aquellos que habian desertado

Al dia siguiente, todos los cazadores estaban presentes, al parecer la noticia habia sido tomada bastante bien, ya que varios desertores se habian presentado, cosa que molesto a Cross, pues se habia promulgado una ley diciendo que todo aquel cazador que desertara entraba automaticamente a la lista de los cazadores, pero en cuanto la Asamblea dia el aviso de la promulgacion del nuevo Presidente esta Ley quedo suspendida hasta que Zero decidiera si esta segia o no

La semana habia pasado rapidamente, todos los cazadores estaban en el salon principal, varios Nobles y Sangre pura habian sido invitados, Cross habia llegado en compañía de los hermanos Kuran y su pequeño sequito, cosa que enfurecio a Yagari pues este escucho cuando Cross le decia la Clase de Demonio que era Zero pero que no sabia que tipo de demonios eran los otros

Yagari: Cross, porque se los has dicho, claramente Vergil pidio que esa informacion no se le diera a nadie

Cross: lo he echopor el bien de mi hija, tu mas que nadie deberia entenderme, tu eres mi pareja, pero desde que Zero desaparecio me has abandonado y ahora que regresa solo ves por el

Yagari: claro que veo por el, es mi hijo, pero a diferencia tuya yo no uso a la gente, y es lo que estas haciendo nuevamente, usaras a Zero para que ayude a la estupida de tu hija y sabes que… estoy cansado de todo esto Cross, si para ti son mas importantes todos estos chupasangres que dañaron a Zero… quedate con ellos, lo nuestro se ha terminado, Adios Cross Kaien.

Zero y los demas estaban listos Vergil ya habia llegado, Yagari les previno sobre la indiscresion de Cross, Zero se entristecio al ver que jamas contaria con el apoyo de Cross, Yagari le abrazo para darle a entender que siempre lo tendria a el.

Zero: estoy nervioso… quiero vomitar

Vergil: debes estar tranquilo y sereno, recuerda que seras su lider y que tu debes transmitirles la confianza y seguridad que ellos necesitan en este momento. Ademas de dejar en claro que los Cazadores no son manipulables

Kaito: Zero ya esta todo listo, Los miembros de la asamblea ya van a empezar

Zero: de acuerdo, los vere en el salon principal

Vergil: sino me equivoco tu nombre es Kaito, verdad?

Kaito: si, asi es, que quieres

Vergil: vaya igual que Zero, no me diras que tienen al mismo maestro o si?

Kaito: claro que si, acaso necesitas que te lo demuestre cabeza blanca

Vergil quedo intrigado, ese chico si que tenia el mismo carácter que Zero, nadie se habia atrevido a apuntarle con un arma aun sabiendo que esta no le dañaria, vaya que el chico era de su total agrado, al parecer ser alumnos de Yagari era del gusto de ambos hermanos Sparda

… **SALON PRINCIPAL ASOCIACION…**

Dentro del salon ya todos estaban listos, la asamblea ya habia hecho el nombramiento de Zero como el nuevo Presidente de la Asociacion de Cazadores, todos estaban en espera de su nuevo Lider, en el palco principal Zero hizo presencia, vestia un pantalon de cuero negro con evillas relucientes doradas, una camiseta de cuello de tortuga blanca pegada a su cuerpo, encima un chaleco de piel negro que hacia juego con los pantalones y una gabardina roja de piel, regalo de su cuñado, su cabello habia sido peinado por Ruka, lo llebaba levantado en una coleta alta con un leve flequillo y unos mechones sueltos a los lados, en uno de sus costados de la cadera llevaba una pistola negra y delotro lado una espada de empuñadura dorada con la imagen de un craneo, para muchos una imagen sumamente impactante pues sus ojos mostraban seguridad y su aura mostraba fuerza, para otros era una imagen de lo mas sexy que hayan visto, tanto cazadores como vampiros habian quedado prendados de la belleza que el peliplata mostraba

Kaname por su parte, no daba credito a lo que veian sus ojos, ese era el prefecto nivel E, al que uso… ese era el chico al que tomo una y otra vez… el chico al que le destrullo el corazon, no podia ser, la persona presente ahí era perfecta, hermosa y digna de estar a su lado

Yuuki veia a su hermano aquella persona que le ayudaria para poder ser madre y casarse con Kaname y los nobles no creian lo que veian.

Un hombre veia por el ventanal a un chico de ojos amatistas, seguro, gallardo, hermoso, habia llegado a tiempo, pero era mejor esperar, pues habia notado una presencia que no dejaba de ver al que seria el nuevo presidente y el le tenia un buen espectaculo aguardandolo….

Daleus: y ahora nuestro nuevo Presidente Kiryuu Zero dira sus votos.

Zero: yo Zero Kiryuu descendiente del Linaje mas antiguo de los Cazadores, me comprometo a llevar a la Asociacion de la manera mas correcta, dandoles su lugar a cada miembro, haciendo respetar las reglas por las cuales nos hemos guiado como cazadores, tambien como nuevo presidente he de agregar que de ahora en adelante, nadie volvera a jugar con la asociacion, esta se hara respetar, los acuerdos a los que se hayan llegado seran revisados nuevamente y aquellos que se consideren absurdos seran desechados, cualquier peticion que se tenga por parte de las Alianzas sera sometido a la Asamblea y la ultima decisión sera tomada por mi, en cuanto a la Ley de desercion de Cazadores esta queda anulada, aquellos cazadores que deseen volver podran hacerlo, a partir de dos dias todos los cazadores se presentaran para nuevas ordenes.

Como Presidente les aclaro que los nuevos ataques no han sido provocados por ningun vampiro, estos son Demonios de bajo rango pero que solo pueden ser eliminados por metodos dirferentes, todos los cazadores serán llamados para un entrenamiento especial que sera dirigido por ni mano derecha Credo Angelo, también serán supervisados por Nero Angelo, Trish y Lady. Otros miembros seran asignados despues.

Zero se separo del lugar y Una gran obacion por parte de todos los cazadores no se hizo esperar, se sentian horgullosos de su nuevo presidente, para varios sino es que para todos los Vampiros las noticias no habían sido gratas, pues al no estar Cross como presidente, sabian perfectamente bien que Kiryuu no dudaria en darles caza si rompian las reglas

Vergil: eso fue impactante, al parecer te acabas de ganar a varios enemigos

Zero: no me digas… enserio…

Vergil: vamos, no te enojes, te hara daño, aunque creo que el dia de hoy deberas tener una gran paciencia y esta empieza ahora

Kuran: Vaya Zero, quien imaginaria que te volverias el nuevo Presidente de la Asociación

Zero: Kuran-sama buenas noches, para usted es Presidente Kiryuu, que yo recuerde no le he dado mi permiso para tomar esas confianzas

Tanto cazadores como vampiros quedaron impactados por la educacion con la que Zero se habia mostrado, pero para los cazadores ese era el indicio de que las cosas para los vampiros cambiarian

Kaname: Lo lamento Presidente, es solo que me tome la confianza dadas las circunstancias en que usted se crio al lado de mi amada princesa, pense que el formalismo quedaba a un lado

Zero: pues que no se le olvide Kuran-sama

Yuuki: Zero!,

La joven Kuran se habia acercado a Zero para tratar de saludarlo, quizo tomar uno de los mechones de cabello de chico, pero lo unico que recibio de parte de este fue un manotazo muy ligero que alejo su mano. Logrando que esta se sintiera mal y aun peor despues de lo que escucho.

Zero: Lo lamento Yuuki-sama, pero para usted tambien es Presidente Kiryuu y no vuelva a tocarme con tanta confianza, le recuerdo que la Asociacion tiene un tratado de Paz por el cazador Kaien Cross pero ello no significa que olvide su naturaleza vampirica, trateme con respeto y yo hare lo mismo con usted princesa Kuran.

Seiren la guardaespaldas de Kaname olvidando que ahora Zero el Presidente u que ostentaba el mismo rango que su lider hizo presencia y se acerco de manera agresiva hacia Zero pero lo siguiente, ni en sus mas remotos sueños lo hubiese imaginado

Seiren: como se atreve a hablarle a si a Yuuki-sama (alzando su mano para golpear su mejilla)

Kuran se quedo de piedra por la forma en la que actuo su guardaespaldas, pero lo que mas lo dejo asi fue ver que el golpe jamas llego, una mano habia interceptado el golpe y le detuvo.

Kain: Nadie toca a Zero-sama… Seiren

El chico que una vez fue uno de los suyos ahora defendia a Zero y no solo el, Aido se encontraba al lado derecho de Zero, Shikki a su lado izquierdo, Ruka y Kain al frente protegiendole

Kaname: Kain te ordeno que la sueltes ahora mismo… Tu, Ruka, Aido y Shikki retirense al Consejo Vampirico ahí les impondre su castigo por desertores

Kain: lo siento Kuran-sama pero no obedecemos ordenes de Vampiros

Kaname: te estas burlando acaso de mi Ka…

Kaname dejo de hablar, era cierto ellos ya no tenian la escencia de un vampiro noble, su aroma era direfente, no le tenian miedo y no se inmutaban a su presencia, Zero reia pues Kaname no estaba midiendo la magnitud de lo que Seiren habia hecho. Kain seguia con el fuerte agarre hacia la chica el cual se habia hecho mas fuerte rompiendole los huesos, pero Seiren no se quejaria.

Zero: Kaien, puedes soltarla y Kaname-sama seria prudente de su parte educar un poco a sus subordinados.

Kaname no entendia bien lo que Zero habia querido decir, pero el fuerte agarre de su hermana basto para saber a lo que se referia, todos los cazadores habian sacado sus armas y les estaban apuntando, Kaname sabia que ninguno dudaria en proteger a sdu Presidente.

Kaname: lo lamento mucho Presidente Kiryuu mi guardiana recibira un castigo por su insolencia, no es asi Seiren

Seiren: lo lamento mucho Kaname-sama… Presidente Kiryuu lamento mi ofensa hacia su persona

Zero: bien, supongo que aquí no ha pasada nada, porque no siguem disfrutando de la velada

Con esas palabras todos los cazadores habian guardado las armas, Yagari estaba orgulloso de su pupilo e hijo a la vez, Kaito no podia pedir mejor hermano de armas que Zero y al parece Kaname se habia llevado la sorpresa del dia al ver a sus "amigos" con Zero pero porque ya no eran vampiros eso era lo que tenia que descubrir pues se habia dado cuenta de que Kain le habia roto los huesos de la mano s Seiren

Vergil: bien Zero al parecer estas en buenas manos, me retiro aun tengo muchas cosas por hacer, si me necesitas no dudes en buscarme y cuidate

Zero: gracias Vergil-nii, me cuidare

Kain: Zero lo lamento se suponia que estariamos cuidante sin que nos vieran pero no podia permitir que Seiren te golpeara

Zero: esta bien, no se preocupen, tarde o temprano los tendrian que ver

Ruka: como te sientes, no te ha dado lata

Zero: un poco, pero estoy bien Ruka ademas ese te que me das me ayuda mucho

Mientras los jovenes amigos platicaban y dejaban que algunos cazadores se acercaran a saludar a Zero y a darle sus resetos, Shikki fue hasta donde estaba Kaname y le hizo que lo siguiera a uno de los ventanales

Kaname: asi que tu tambien me has traicionado Shikki

Shikki: te equivocas Kaname, el primero en traicionarnos fuiste tu, jamas me dijiste quien era Yuuki, tu siempre nos utilizaste solo eramos tus peones en tu tablero de ajedrez, pero lo que jamas te perdonare es la forma en la que utilizaste a Ze-chan, eso fue lo mas bajo que pudiste hacer Kaname, le hiciste creer que le amabas y el se entrego a ti con verdadero amor, por tu culpa el se mato

Kaname: de que hablas, el esta vivo

Shikki: despues de aquellas palabras que salieron de tu boca, el se disparo con la Bloody Rose y murio

Kaname: eso es mentira, si el estuviera muerto, como podria estar aquí

Shikki: gracias a una persona el renacio como Demonio Sangre Pura, Un Demonio de Luz, pero aquel Zero que tu conocias murio ese dia… pero dime "Primo" conseguiste lo que tanto deseabas, ahora eres feliz… porque yo solo veo, soledad y vacio… espero que estes satisfecho y feliz con todo lo que has logrado y te lo advierto, no te acerques a Zero, que ninguno de los tuyos lo haga… ya que ninguno de nosotros demostrara piedad si tratan de hacerle daño, estas advertido, Kaname Kuran

Kaname: ¿que eres o mas bien, que son?

Shikki: simple… Demonios que protegen a su amigo y señor

Kaname quedo incredulo, su primo jamas le habia hablado asi, es mas jamas habia hablado tanto, pero su advertencia sonaba firme, al parecer no bromeaba, ya no eran simples nobles a los que podria mandar, ahora eran demonios, uno de los seres a los que mas temian por su fuerza. Pero eso podria no preocuparle a el, ya habia matado y bebido la sangre de todos aquellos sangre pura que podrian ser una piedra en su camino, era mas fuerte y mas por ser un ansestro

Kaname: Seiren

Seiren: digame Kaname-sama

Kaname: tu mano

Seiren: completamente rota mi señor tardare un tiempo en sanarla

Kaname: piensa la proxima vez antes de hacer una estupides

Seiren: si mi señor, me retiro ire a cuidar de Yuuki-sama

Kaname miraba a su amada hermana, esta bailaba con su amigo Takuma, se notaba que aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero aun asi se mostraba un poco alegre, sabia que si convencia a Zero el podia sanarla, tambien tenia que averiguar que clase de demonios ahora era sus ex-amigos

Camino hacia fuera necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, se estaba sofocando, miro un poco a su derecha y pudo ver como Zero salia corriendo hacia el bosque, era su oportunidad para hablar con el y de que le explicara lo que Shikki le habia dicho, al parecer el Cazador era rapido pues lo perdio de un momento a otro…. Siguio buscando y cuando habia decidido regresar pudo escuchar algunos ruidos, penso que tal vez Zero se habia percatado de una amenaza y que tal vez estaba herido, ocultando su aura se acerco pero cuando lo hizo pudo persibir mejor los sonidos

Kaname: ¿gemidos?

Se hacerco hacia un arbol y desde ahí puro mirar como un hombre de cabellos blancos y bestimenta del mismo color sostenia a Zero, aquel hombre besaba de forma desesperada el cuello del menor, provocandole suspiros, de un momento a otro el extraño hombre de cabellos blancos, levanto una pierna de hermosa blancula, parecia de porcelana, un muslo delineado y marcado pero sin exagerar, un jadeo y puro observar como Zero se sostenia del cuello de aquel hombre… sin que lo percataran se acerco por otro lugar y desde ahí podia ver mejor, aquel hombre de cabellos blancos era mas grande que Zero, podria decirse que de la misma estatura de Kain… tenia que irse antes de ser descubierto, pero por alguna razon no podia moverse

Dante levanto con cuidado a Zero poniendo las piernas de este alrededor de su cadera y de una firme estocada lo penetro haciendo que gemir a Zero por el dolor pero al mismo tiempo por el placer, habia extrañado a su albino, un mes lejos de el habia sido una tortura, Dante le tomo por la cadera y lo embestia con mas rapidez, las estocadas eran certeras en aquel lugar que bien conocia haria delirar a su pareja, el baiven era apetecible, Zero se pegaba mas al cuerpo de su esposo buscando aquelos labios dulces, un beso suave y tierno, pero fuerte y agresivo tambien, ambos amantes gemian y en un momento Zero se corrio, haciendo que su estrada se estrechara y un par de estocadas mas Dante se corrio dentro de el.

Kuran habia mirado todo, y eso lo habia exitado de sobremanera, ni Yuuki o sus otras parejas lo habian hecho como Zero lo estaba haciendo, ahora que lo recordaba Zero era la unica persona que pudo satisfacerlo en todos los sentidos, su mirada regreso hacia el par de amantes y miraba co odio al albino, como se atrevia a tocar lo que era de el.

Dante: estas frio

Zero: es obvio tonto, me has quitado casi toda la ropa

Era verdad Kaname pudo obserbar que el peliplata solo vestia su camisa pero esta estaba totalmente abierta…. Dante se quito la gabardina sin salir del interior de Zero, lo tomo suavemente y lo tapo cubriendo asi un poco su cuerpo, Dante se dejo resbalar al suelo apoyandose del arbol en el que habia estado Zero antes, lo abrazo y beso sus cabellos, Kaname estaba molesto, queria matar a ese hombre.

Dante: escuhe tu discurso Presidente bombon, felicidades por tu nombramiento

Zero: gracias, no hubiera sido mejor que entraras

Dante: si lo hubiera hecho no estariamos aquí ahora preciosura

Kaname al escuchar como el hombre se dirigia a Zero penso que le gritaria, lo golpearia o de nemos lo amenazaria, pero no fue asi, todo lo contrario Zero se acurrucaba mas al pecho del otro y le sonreia, el jamas habia visto al cazador sonreir ni siquiera estando con el en la intimidad

Dante aparto a Zero de su pecho para tomarlo del menton y darle un beso, este nuevamente se estaba volviendo lujurioso, pero Zero se detuvo y lo miro

Dante: Zero, que pasa

Zero: porque has tardado tanto

Dante: lo lamento, pero esas alimañas se escaparon y estaban escondidas, por eso he tardado tanto

Zero: no vuelvas a hacerlo, no puedes dejarnos tanto tiempo, te necesitamos mucho

Dante: veo que estas muy sensible preciosura, sera que me extrañabas demasiado

Zero: hablo en serio Dante, no vuelvas a dejarnos solo

Dante: ¿dejarlos?

Zero solo asintio con la cabeza y toma una de las manos de Dante posandola sobre su vientre, Zero lo miraba con una infinita ternura, ambos se miraban a los ojos y fue ahí donde Dante pudo sentir los latidos, pudo ver como Zero derramaba lagrimas, pero estas eran de felicidad, Kaname no comprendia bien del todo y no queria comprenderlo, sabia que algo dentro de el se romperia.

Dante: ¿cuánto y desde cuando?

Zero: ¿tengo mas de un mes de embarazo y me di cuenta el dia que regresariamos aquí, Vergil-nii fue quien me reviso y me dijo que era un Portador

Dante: un hijo Zero, vamos a ser padres, no sabes lo feliz que me haces… espera un momento… maldita sea y porque no me avisaste por telefono, como te has alimentado, el bebe necesita de mi energia y mirame yo aquí como bestia salvaje tomandote

Zero: estoy bien, Vergil-nii hizo unas esferas con su poder y las he comido diario, Ruka tambien me cuida muy bien, y ahora que estas aquí como bestia salvaje, le has alimentado, ahora me siento mejor

Dante: Zero primor, no volvere a dejarlos solos y ahora estare pegado a ti como una sombra y no me vas a detener lo has escuchado.

Zero: lo se… te amo Dante

Esas palabras rompieron algo en el interior de Kaname, pero algo importante habia descubierto, Zero podia procrear vida, ya no necesitaba de Yuuki, si podia quedarse con Zero lo tendria todo, poder y una descendencia poderosa… sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el sonido de nuevos gemidos al parecer el tal Dante estaba mas que feliz y que mejor forma de demostrarselo a la futura "madre" que de una forma corporal.

Una vez que Dante y Zero por fin terminaron de su segunda ronda, Dante vistio a Zero, dejandolo nuevamente hermoso, peino sus cabellos y le abrigo con la gabardina que este traia de nuevo.

Dante: Zero cariño, podrias adelantarte, enseguida te alcanzo.

Zero: ¿sucede algo?

Dante: nada importante, pero deje mi espada junto al telefono e ire por ello, no tardo, asi que adelantate, ademas el Presidente no puede estar mucho tiempo desaparecido.

Zero: de acuerdo, pero no tardes

Dante beso de forma suave a Zero y este se alejo para regresar al salon de la Asociacion, una vez que sintio Zero estaba lo suficientemente lejos…

Dante: el espectaculo se ha ternimado, ya puedes salir.

Kaname: pense que Kiryuu era mas discreto con sus aventuras

Dante: mira quien lo dice… pero deberias ser tu el que tenga mas cuidado, ya que se nota que esa ereccion debe doler demasiado

Kaname: no se de que hablas

Dante: supongo que tal vez estoy viendo mal… en fin, no es mi problema, pero sabes algo, te pedire que no te acerques a Zero

Kaname: sabes el tambien fue mio y rodaba por mi cama, si le susurro palabras bonitas el regresara a mi sin pensarlo y mas por el lazo de rangre sin terminar que lo une a mi, mi sangre terminara por llamarlo aunque ahora sea un demonio.

Dante: te equivocas si piensas que Zero me dejara y aun mas si crees que el es capaz de alejar a nuestro hijo de mi, se ve que jamas le conociste bien, pues Zero lo que mas desea es una familia y eso es algo que he logrado darle, ahora si me disculpas debo ir con Zero, en su estado me necesita aun mas…. Por cierto antes de que se me olvide yo si tengo algo para ti.

De un momento a otro Kuran pudo ver como Dante desaparecia del lugar en donde estaba y cuando reacciono Dante ya estaba enfrente de el y le habia soltado un puñetazo en la cara rompiendole el hueso de la mandibula y mandandolo un poco lejos

Dante: Esta es por o que le hiciste en el pasado y no creas que con esto queda saldado

Dante se fue hacia el Salon y Kaname se levanto del suelo sacudiendose la ropa, estaba mas que molesto, era la segunda vez que alguien lo golpeaba con las manos desnudas y lograba lastimarlo

Kaname: seiren

Seiren: digame Kaname-sama

Kaname: quiero que averigues quien es ese hombre, tambien a los demas que fueron presentados por Zero e investiga que clase de demonios son ahora todos los demas

Una vez estando en el salon todos seguian presentandose ante Zero, incluyendo los vampiros, pues no querian problemas con el chico, sabian que podria ser una piedra en el zapato, minutos mas tarde, todos voltearon a la entrada, los cazadores se colocaron en guardia, un Hombre bastante alto, de cabellos blancos y ojos amarillos entraba al recinto, vestia un conjunto de pantalon y saco marron, una camiseta de cuello ajustada de color negro y una gabardina roja, en su espalda cargaba una espada de color gris la empuñadura era un craneo y a los costados de las caderas llevaba dos pistolas de color negro, el hombre se acerco hasta llegar con Zero, tomo su mano y la beso para despues jalarlo hacia el y darle un beso sumamente apasionado en los labios, todos pensaron que Zero lo descuartizaria pero no fue asi, Kuran habia llegado en ese preciso momento y sus ojos irradiaban ira.

Yagari: al parecer Dante terminara cayendome muy bien

Kaito: por que lo dice yagari

Yagari: mira la cara de Kuran

Kuran tenia un moreton bastante fuerte en la mandibula y Kaito entendio lo que decia su maestro, al parecer ya se habian conocido, Dante solto a Zero y volvio a besar la mano de Zero

Todos quedaron de alguna forma encantados por lo que habian visto

Daelus: Joven podria decirnos quien es usted y porque del atrevimiento de tal beso hacia nuestro presidente

Dante: lo lamento, mi nombre es Dante Sparda

Daelus: Sparda?... es usted algo de Vergil-sama

Dante: si Vergil Sparda es mi Hermano mayor, le repito mi Nombre es Dante Sparda y lamento mi comporanmiento, pero un mes lejos de mi esposo proboca estos arranques.

Daelus/Kaname/Yuuki/Cross: ESPOSO!

Dante: si asi es, Zero Kiryuu es mi esposo

Daelus: vaya, entonces jovencito usted tendra mucho trabajo en la Asociacion, espero podar contar con su ayuda

Yuuki: esto es asquesoro, Zero no puede estar con un hombre, no puedo creer que hayas caido tam bajo, me das asco

Al parecer los Kuran estaban haciendose de su noche por mostrar tal comportamiento, todos miraban a la chica con desprecio.

Dante: sera mejor que cierres la boca niña malcriada, en primer lugar a nosotros los Demonios no nos importa el genero de nuestra pareja, solo nos interesa encontrar a nuestra alma gemela a la persona que amaremos por el resto de nuestra existencia y por cual damos todo y en segundo lugar quien te crees que eres para opinar, los vampiros son peores pues cometen incluso insesto y supongo que tanto tu como tu hermano se revuelcan en la misma cama asi que no vengas a hablar de moral… no vuelvas a insultar a mi esposo o te aplastare.

El aura que desprendia Dante era muy pesada, Yuuki temblaba a mas no poder ahora todos sabian lo que eran… Demonios… pero para los cazadores eso era lo de menos, Kiryuu era su presidente y le defenderian, la chica gira buscando la ayuda de su hermano pero lo que se encontro fue a varios cazadores rodeandola y apuntandole con su arma

Kaname: lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana, al parecer aun le faltan modales, no queremos iniciar algun problema, nos retiramos Presidente Kiryuu, pronto le enviare a alguien para concertar una cita

Yuuki: Kaname que te paso en la cara

Kaname: nada que te interese vamonos, me tienes muy molesto

Bajo esas palabras los Kuran se retiraron, Cross se fue con ellos e iba consolando a hija, pues ella no tenia culpa de nada ya hablaria despues con Zero y con Kaname, todos los invitados comenzaron a retirarse despues de un rato, el salon quedo solo y los Sparda asi como sus amigos se retiraban a descansar.

… **..MANSION SPARDA…**

Zero: Dante que hiciste?

Dante: solo lo puse en su lugar, estaba de miron

Yagari: bien echo muchacho, ver a Kuran asi fue todo un poema

Zero: no le den alas a este tonto, Dante tendras que controlarte un poco, estaras trabajando en la Asociacion y eso quiere decir que tal vez nos lo encontremos

Dante: mientras no se acerque a ti no le hare daño

Todos se retiraban a dormir, ya sabian que Zero le habia dado la noticia a Dante, querian celebrar pero sabian que Zero estaria cansado ya despues lo harian, Dante y Zero se metieron a la tina en donde se dieron un buen merecido baño, se secaron vistieron y acomodaron en la cama, Zero cayo dormido inmediatamente en los brazos de Dante y este solo pensaba en como seria su hijo o hija al lado de Zero y con esa imagen ambos cayeron en los brazos de morfeo.

… **.ACADEMIA CROSS…..**

Cross: Kaname no regañes asi a Yuuki, no es su culpa, ademas Zero no tendria porque estar con ese hombre, ya hablare despues para pedirle una explicacion y de su comportamiento con Yuuki

Kaname: Cross no debe consentir asi a Yuuki, estan olvidando acaso que Zero es el unico que puede curar a Yuuki y tu Yuuki te recuerdo que el consejo me dio un plazo para casarme o ellos elegiran a mi esposa, y te recuerdo que solo quedan tres meses de ese plazo, si eso quieres entonces sigue con tus tonterias

Yuuki se marcho a su cuarto por ordenes de su hermano, no dirmiria con ella hasta nuevo aviso, Cross se fue a su casa

Kuran: asi que esposo, no lo sera por mucho tiempo, solo yo puedo poseerte y solo tu debes llevar a mis hijos Zero.

…..

Yuuki: te odio Zero, por tu culpa Kaname esta enojado conmigo, una vez que obtenga de ti lo que deseo te eliminare, bastardo

….

Cross: esta casa se sinte realmente vacia sin ti Yagari, pero debes entender que mi hija tambien te necesita, Zero esto es culpa tuya

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **RECORDANDO EL DOLOROSO PASADO**

Cross se encontraba bastante indignado por el comportamiento de Zero hacia Yuuki, en estos tres años el cazador habia sido manejado y engatusado por Kuran, su amor por Yuuki y el amor que le tuvo a Juuri fue lo unico que necesito Kaname para poder manejar al cazador a su gusto. Cross no dejaria que Zero tratara mal a los Kuran y en ello pusiera en peligro la paz que ha formado con ellos y con eso en mente se dirigio a la casa en donde vivia.

Era sabado y todos en la mansion ya se habian levantado y Dante horas antes que todos, pues Zero tenia nauseas y tenia que ayudarle o sostener el cabello y regresarlo a la cama, el sedayuno paso sin contratiempos al parecer el bebe necesitaba de la compañía de su padre para no dare lata a su madre

Zero: vaya al parecer sabe que estas aquí y me ha dejado comer

Dante: supongo que tambien debe ser a que recibio el otro alimento y ahora dejara que tu recuperes energias

Todos en el salon estaban relajados, Kaito y Shikki jugaban en su Play Station, Ruka, Lady y Trish leian unos mangas yaoi, Yagari estaba leyendo un libro y Aido junto con Nero y Credo peleaban por un pastel en la cocina, el timbre de la casa sono, Lady fue la que abrio la puerta e hizo pasar al invitado al despacho.

Lady: Dante, Zero… el Director Cross esta en el despacho y quiere hablar con Zero a solas.

Dante: lo siento mucho pero Zero no entra solo, vamos Zero

Yagari: esperen, yo ire con ustedes, es tiempo de que Cross escuche muchas cosas y si alguien debe ponerlo en su lugar, lo hare yo, Dante tu solo cuida de Zero, aunque no lo creas Cross puede ser un enemigo de temer… no por nada su apodo

Dante: cree que quiera atacar a Zero

Yagari: no lo se, esta cegado por el amor que le tuvo a Juuri Kuran y es por ello que creo que sobreproteje a Yuuki

Zero: pero Yagari, no se supone que tu estas con Cross

Yagari: despues hablaremos de eso, vamos

Los tres caminaron hacia el despacho y entraron, Zero tomo asiento frente a Cross, Dante y Yagari tomaron cada uno un divan direfente pero a los lados de Zero.

Cross: creo que pedi hablar a solas contigo Zero

Dante: lo lamento Director, pero si desea hablar con mi esposo, lo hara frente a mi, si no le parece la idea puede marcharse y Yagari esta aquí como lo que es, el padre de Zero.

Cross: de acuerdo, al parecer sera la unica manera… Zero sabes muy bien que el tiempo que estuviste a mi cargo siempre estuve al pendiente de ti, te cuide coo a un hijo y jamas hice distinciones entre Yuuki y tu, para siempre han sido mis hijos, pero debes asumir tus responsabilidades, empezando con decir la verdad acerca del asesinato de Shisuka Hio, te empeñaste en culpar a Kaname-kun todo el tiempo y el aun asi te ayudaba dandote su sangre para que no cayeras al nivel E, Yuuki tambien siempre te ayudo, bebiste de su sangre y ahora solo la repudias por ser una Sangre Pura y eso no es justo.

Como tu padre que soy vengo a exigirte que le pidas una disculpa por tu comportamiento hacia ella y no solo eso, ella quedo esteril cuando desperto como sangre pura por todo el poder que tenia acumulado y asi como ella te ayudo cuando te dio de su sangre de la misma forma te exigo que la sanes con tus poderes, es o menos que puedes hacer por ella, ademas con el comportamiento que tuviste ayer pones en peligro el tratado de paz que se hizo con Kaname-kun asi que debes disculparte con el.

Zero, Yagari y Dante no podian creer las palabras dichas por el directos, Dante estaba que queria molerlo a golpes, Yagari estaba completamente desilucionado de el y Zero estaba en las mismas que Yagari.

Dante: mire director, he escuchado todas sus malditas palabras sin decir nada, pero ahora solo quiero reventarle la cara, como se atreve a decir todas esas cosas y mas aun pedirle a Zero que pida disculpas, cuando son ellos los que deberian pedir perdon por todo el daño que le hiceron

Cross: tu no eres nadie para hablarme de tal forma, Kaname y Kuuki siempre han estado cuidando de Zero jamas le han dañado

Yagari: Kaien! Acaso te estas escuchando, sabes la mierda que estas diciendo, tu sabes que esos dos solo han lastimado a Zero, el unico que no desea ver la verdad eres tu

Cross: y sugun tu cual es la verdad, habla Zero cual es la verdad según todos

Zero: director he escuchado todo lo que han estado diciendo… tal vez lo que voy a contarle no cambie en nada su forma de pensar, usted siempre antepuso a Yuuki, usted siempre supo que ella era un vampiro y aun asi nunca dijo nada, Yuuki y Kaname jamas me ayudaron, Kuran siempre me obligo a beber de su sangre hasta cierto punto, y Yuuki lo hacia solo por lastima y para que no bebiera de kuran. Vera director…..

… **. 5 AÑOS ATRAS…**

Yuuki: Zero date prisa o las chicas no dejaran pasar a la clase nocturna

Zero: si, si Yuuki, ya voy

Zero y Yuuki se encontraban como siempre haciendo su trabajo como prefectos, las puertas se habrieron dejando entrar a los alumnos de la clase nocturna, como siempre Yuuki a duras penas podia con las chicas y Zero… bueno una simple miradita y listo… al ternimar empezaron a patruñar como cada noche, al menos esta habia sido tranquila, ambos chicos regresaron a su dormitorios correspondientes, Zero al entrar a su habitacion se encontro con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en su cama, unos chocolates semi amargos de alta calidad que bien eran sus favoritos y una pequeña nota.

 _Kiryuu Zero_

 _Estas rosas no se comparan con tu belleza inhigualable pero aun asi te las envio con todo mi corazon sabiendo que estas quedan opacadas con la belleza que se desprende de ti, se que el chocolate semi amargo es tu preferido, espero que estos lo sean._

 _Tu amor secreto_

Zero termino de leer la carta, se sentia un poco avergonzado, nadie en su vida le habia enviado algo asi, penso que podria ser una broma, asi que los chocolates termino por tirarlos a la basura, no sea que traigan laxante o algo parecido, y las flores bueno ellas no tenian la culpa de nada pero por si acaso termino aventandolas por la ventana y la nota la guardo.

Al dia siguiente paso lo mismo, rosas rojas, chocolates, una playera de marca y una nota mas, los chocolates los tiro a la basura, las rosas la arrojo por la ventana la playera termino en la basura junto a los chocolates pero guardo la nota

Toda la semana habia sido igual y hasta habia empeorado era viernes y su habiatacion habia sido llenada con rosas rojas por todas partes, incluso petalos de rosas en su cama, esta vez habian dejado varias cajas de chocolates por toda la habitacion, una caja con unos tenis de moda, otra caja con unos jeans y una playera, una caja con un brazalete hermoso y otra contenia un pircing de oro, al parecer esto no era una broma, porque quien diablos gastaria tanto para que el solo lo tire a la basura… sin embargo esta vez no habia nota, debia limpiar el lugar sino donde dormiria, tomo una bolsa grande de basura y puso todas las rosas dentro de ella, salto por la ventana y camino hacia un pequeño jardin que tenia Cross, no se percato de que alguien le iba siguiendo, entro al jardin y ahí encontro varios floreros los cuales lleno con agua y ahí puso las rosas, dejo en el lugar y se fue, esa persona solo lo miro y se fue para seguirlo el siguiente dia por la mañana… al amanecer Zero abrio todos los chocolates y los puso en una canasta enorme que encontro en la cocina de Cross y puso los chocolates en el centro de la sala de lectura para que todos los que entraran tomaran uno. La ropa y los zapatos los llevo a la casa hogar que estaba cerca de la academia, el brazalete y el pircing se los entrego a Cross diciendo que los habia encontrado tirados, para que asi buscaran a su dueño.

La noche habia llegado y al entrar a su habitacion volvio a encontrar en su cama un ramo de rosas, unos chocolates y una nota.

 _Kiryuu Zero_

 _Se que mis obsequios te han molestado de sobre manera, pero no tengo la menor intencion en detenerme, me he enamorado de ti, de tu belleza, de tus facetas, de tus gestos, amo cada parte de ti, he visto con tristeza como has desechado mis obsequios, pero si quieres que me de por vencido entonces te estare esperando en el lago artificial de la escuela para que tu mismo rompas mis ilusiones y este corazon que ha vuelto a latir por ti._

Zero termino de leer la carta y lo penso un poco, si no es una broma, serial algo hermoso y tal vez esa persona ayudaria a que olvidara a Yuuki, pero si lo era, era mejor terminar con el juego, tomo su Bloody Rose y la metio en su chaqueta, tomo las flores, los chocolates y la nota, salio por la ventana y se dirigio hacia el lago con tranquilidad, al llegar ahí pudo notar que no habia nadie, puso los regalos en el suelo y espero un poco de tiempo, mientras lo hacia miraba la luna que se reflejaba en el lago, la noche era estrellada y fresca, se sentia tan bien que no noto a la persona que estaba detrás de el hasta que sintio unos brazos que lo aprisionaban y ese aroma que era inconfundible.

Zero: ¡Kuan! Que te pasa idiota sueltame

Kaname: no lo hare Zero, no hasta que me aceptes

Zero: pero de que demonios estas hablando, sueltame maldito chupasangre

Kaname: se que para ti solo soy un chupasangre, se que jamas podras verme con el mismo cariño que vez a Yuuki, pero Zero, trata de entenderme, Cada vez que estas con ella me pongo celoso y es por ello que actuo de la forma en la que lo hago, siempre te busco pelea para que me tomes en cuenta, para que me mires y notes mi existencia, pero ya no puedo mas, por eso te comence a llenar de detalles y regalos, pero vi con tristeza todo lo que hacias, hasta anoche que al fin te quedaste con las rosas y las llevaste al jardin de Cross, por eso me arme de valor para verte hoy

Zero se habia quedado quieto escuchando a Kaname, dejo de forsejear a lo que Kamane le solto con lenitud para voltearlo y que este le mirase por primera vez, Zero buscaba algun indicio de burla o mentira en los ojos de Kaname, pero no encontro nada, el mayor lo miraba con ternura y con devocion la cual le demostro al unir sus labios con los suyos en un beso tierno

Kaname: Zero, yo te amo y no deseo verte lejos de mi, quedate a mi lado, se mio por toda la eternidad, dame una sola oportunidad y te demostrare que estoy hablando con la verdad

Zero: si esto es una broma o algo asi… no es graciosa

Kaname: no lo es Zero, te amo mi niño

Zero: esta bien, pero ni creas que te la dejare facil, ya me voy, tengo sueño…

Kaname: de acuerdo Zero

Kaname le dio un corto beso y tomo su mano, en ella coloco un brazalete de plata con varias rosas hechas de oro, Kaname sabia que el cazador se habia perforado el hombligo por Yuuki asi que en un rapido movimiento descubrio a Zero le quito el pircin que llevaba y le coloco uno que hacia juego con el grazalete

Kaname: ahora si puede irte Zero, descansa

Zero se fue del lugar mas rojo que un tomate y eso pudo notarlo Kaname, el joven no podia creer lo que habia pasado, su enemigo no lo odiaba, todo lo contrario le amaba y por ello le trataba asi.

Kaname: bastante facil Zero…. Paso numero uno, enamorarte… listo…. Paso numero dos… alejarte de Yuuki

Zero regreso a su habitacion y se sento en la cama aun no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar, miro su mano y admiro el brazalete, realmente era hermoso y reflejaba mucha elengancia, el pircing tambien era muy bonito, sonrio y despues de un tiempo se dio un baño y se recosto, al parecer las palabras de Kaname habian despertado un cariño muy profundo hacia el, pero algo en su mente le preocupaba… Yuuki… sabia bien que la niña amaba a ese vampiro

Zero: supongo que por ahora vere que pasa con Kuran

… **CONVERSACION ESCUCHADA POR YUUKI…**

yuuki caminaba por el lugar dando una ultima ronda, estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero bio como Zero se acercaba con varias cosas que coloco en el suelo, sentia curiosidad pues nunca habia visto a Zero tan tranquilo, poco tiempo despues vio como Kaname llegaba y hablaba con su "hermano" Yuuki se sintio traicionada y se fue antes de que Zero le viera por los corredores, mas nunca escucho las ultimas palabras de Kuran.

… **DOS DIAS DESPUES…**

Era fin de semana y Cross habia salido al pueblo para comprar algunos viveres, Zero salio temprano y se dirigio hacia la residencia de la Luna pues Kaname le habia mandado llamar, toco y fue recibido por Kain quien lo llevo hasta la habiatacion del sangre pura, una vez que ingreso Kaname se acerco hasta donde estaba el y le beso de manera casta.

Kaname: hoy te vez hermoso Zero

Zero: gracias Kuran

Kaname: es Kaname, Zero

Zero: esta… bien… Kaname… porque me has mandado llamar

Kaname: quiero que salgamos, digamos que nuestra primera cita

Kaname pudo notar el sonrojo en Zero por lo cual nuevamente le beso, lo tomo de la mano y salieron hasta la entranda donde Seiren les esperaba con uno de los carros, los demas nobles veian con felicidad que por fin su lider ronreia, al parecer el peliplata habia logrado que nadie mas habia podido hacer, salieron de la academia y se dirigieron a la plaza central del pueblo en donde ingresaron a un pequeño restaurante pero jujoso, ahí desayunaron y platicaron miles de trivialidades, al salir fueron a pasear al parque, fueron al cine y al salir fueron al paruqe de diversiones, ahí Kaname le obsequio un pequeño oso que gano al jugar los dardos, Zero se la habia pasado bien y estaba feliz, ambos vampiros venian de regreso y Zero se habia quedado dormido… Kaname le observo, con un suspiro espero a que arribaran a la academia, solo pensaba que estar con el cazador era asqueroso, pero si queria alejarlo de Yuuki tendria que soportarlo, una vez que llegaron a la Academia Kaname le cargo y lo llevo hasta su habitacion, lo coloco en su cama, le quito la chamarra, los zapatos y le tapo, tampoco era un tonto como para desaprovechar las oportunidades.

Todos los nobles habian escuchado el relato de Seiren, el como su lider habia cortejado a Zero, los pequeños regalos y la forma en que se habian divertido, todos estaban emocionados incluso Ruka y Aido quienes eran los que menos tragaban al cazador, pero con tal de ver esa sonrisa en su lider, valia la pena aceptar al cazador… Zero pudo sentir la comodidad del lugar en el que se encontraba, lentamente abrio los ojos y pudo ver que estaba en la habitacion del sangre pura, este al notar que estaba despierto, se hacerco a el y le acaricio la mejilla.

Kaname: por fin despiertas dormilon, es hora de que regreses con Cross o se preocupara.

Zero: si tienes razon, ya es tarde, me voy

Zero se levanto, se acomodo su ropa y tomo el pequeño oso de felpa… Kaname le dio un ultimo beso y Zero salio de la habitacion, al bajar se encontro con los nobles, quienes le saludaron con una sonrisa.

Ruka: Zero

Zero: que quieres

Ruka: no te molestes, sabes… sonara extraño viniendo de mi, pero si eres la felicidad de Kaname y tu presencia es lo que lo hace feliz… supongo que podriamos conocernos un poco… y bueno tratar de llevarnos bien, si te parece

Zero: eh?... yo… si, supongo que esta bien, gracias

Los demas nobles hicieron lo mismo, platicaron un poco mas con el peliplateado y este despues se dirigio hacia su casa con Cross y Yuuki, Kaname pudo escuchar todo lo que habian hecho sus "amigos", estaba bien, mientras mas creible fuera, mejor para el.

… **MESES DESPUES….**

Zero habia notado que Yuuki era cortante con el, incluso podria decirse que lo trataba con frialdad, habalria con ella, pues como hermanos le queria

Zero: Yuuki, tenemos que hablar

Yuuki: y de quieres hablar Zero… ¿de cómo me robaste a Kaname? ¿de cómo te has burlado de mi? De que Zero, no tenemos nada de que hablar, eres un traidor, sabes muy bien que yo amo a Kaname, eres ruin y te dices ser mi hermano

Zero: Yuuki, escuchame por favor, Kaname y yo nos amamos con sinceridad, yo esperaba que lo entendieras

Yuuki: te odio, odio ayudarte cada vez que estas perdiendo el control, pero escuchame bien Zero, de ahora en adelante ya no te dare mi sangre, frente a todos te tratare como siempre, pero a solas jamas… te odio y sabes que… ojala y caigas rapido en la locura para que asi puedan matarte ASQUEROSO NIVEL E…

Yuuki salio corriendo del lugar dejando a un muy triste Zero, desafortunadamente Kain y Shikki escucharon todo y se hacercaron a su amigo para consolarlos por las duras palabras de Yuuki

Shikki: es normal que reaccione asi, esta enamorada de Kaname

Kain: Zero, vamos no llores, nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos, no llores vale, ademas si Kaname se entera de que Yuuki te hizo llorar se enfadara

Zero: eh?... no quiero que se enoje con ella, no le digan nada de lo que paso por favor

Kain: no le diremos nada, pero deja de llorar

Despues de ese insidente, tal y como lo dijo Yuuki frente a todos se mostraba como siempre con Zero, pero na vez a solas esta le ofendia… un dia cuando Zero estaba en uno de sus recorridos, un dolor muy fuerte en su garganta se presento, tenia sed y estaba solo… cerca de aho pasaba Aido quien al percatarse de la presencia de Zero se hacerco a el y al notar como estaba su amigo no dudo en ofrecerle su sangre… una vez que su amigo estuvo mejor, le llebo a la habitacion de Kaname para que ah descansara…

Aido: Kaname-sama, que bueno que ha regresado

Kaname: que sucede Aido

Aido: Zero tuvo un ataque y como usted no estaba le di de mi sangre, ahora esta en su habitacion descansando, me tome la libertad de llevarlo ahí

Kaname: esta bien, yo me encargare… Aido si vuelve a presentar algun ataque y no estoy cerca no duden en ofrecerle su sangre

Aido: si Kaname-sama

Kaname subio las escaleras y al entrar a su habitacion pudo ver a Zero dormido, en verdad el tener al cazador tan cerca le hacia sentirse asqueroso, pero tenia que aguantar, muy pronto empezaria a mover esa preciada pieza

Kaname: Zero… Zero

Zero: kaname, hola

Kaname: te he dicho que eres un hermoso dormilon, lamento no haber estado cerca, supe lo que te paso por Aido, ver dormilon bebe de mi sangre

Zero: no es necesario Kaname, la que me ofrecio Aido fue sufiente

Kaname: mo puedes engañarme mi pequeño dormilon, aun tienes sed

Kaname de quito su camisa y jalo a Zero hasta su cuello, Zero lamio la zona y enterro con delicadeza los colmillos en la piel del castaño empezando a beber de aquel delicioso nectar, la sangre de Kaname era deliciosa y le saciaba por completo, una vez que termino, paso su lengua por aquellos orificios y las pequeñas hendiduras desaparecieron.

Kaname: bien Zero, es hora de irte es tarde.

Zero: Kaname… bueno esque yo… quiero pedirte algo

Kaname: y que es lo que quieres Zero, es raro que me pidas algo pero sabes que te dare gustoso todo lo que me pidas

Zero: no se trata de eso Kaname, yo quisiera saber si puedo quedarme esta noche contigo… digo solo a dormir, no… no… pienses mal

Kaname: Zero, puedes quedarte cuando quieras, no necesitas pedirme permiso, aunque si he de ser sincero, tal vez sea algo peligroso el que ambos estemos bajo la misma cama… sabes que me he estado conteniendo solo porque se que jamas lo has hecho

Zero: ah… yo… esto… creo que tienes razon, mejor me voy Kaname

Kaname: lo lamento Zero, pero creo que ahora tendras que quedarte, ya no me contendre mas, te necesito, necetito hacerte mio Zero, necesito saber que solo a mi me perteneces

Ese dia fue el peor error que Zero pudo cometer, se entrego en cuerpo y alma a Kaname, no lo sabia pero mas pronto de lo que lo imaginaria, su mundo se destrozaria, el tiempo paso y paso…. La relacion de Kaname y Zero era muy bien aceptada por todos los vampiros de la clase nocturna, Yagary y Cross desconocian esta relacion ya que Kaname le habia dicho a Zero que pronto pediria su mano formalmente a lo cual Zero le creyo.

… **.DIAS ANTES DE LA BATALLA CON RIDO…..**

Yuuki mostraba cada vez mas alucinaciones, buscando respuestas fue a la Habitacion de Kaname, ahí ambos conversaron, Yuuki estaba resentida con Kaname y con Zero, Kaname le habia dicho que muy pronto sabria toda la verdad

El dia de la batalla habia llegado, Kaname habia despertado a Yuuki y Zero luchaba contra Rido, sin embargo el sequito de Kuran no entendian porque Kaname dejaba solo a Zero, Kain fue en busca de su lider para que ayudara a su amigo, sin tocar abrio la puerta de la recamara y lo que vio ahí basto para odiarlo… Kaname tenia a Yuuki cabalgando sobre el, mientras este acariciaba todo el cuerpo de su hermana, Kaname al percatarse de la presencia de Kain tapo a Yuuki y miro con molesta a este…

Kaname: sal de aquí Kain

Kain: Zero esta peleando contra Rido y tu te revuelcas con ella… ese era el gran amor que decias tener por Zero, solo jugaste con el, para que el luchara contra tu tio no es asi…

Kaname no pudo decir nada pues Kain salio en busca de los demas para auxiliar a su amigo, luchaban contra muchos niveles E, eran demasiados, cuando por fin pudieron exterminarlos Ruka, Aido, Shikki y Kain buscaron a Zero el cual al parecer habia acabado con Rido, pero lo que escucharon los helo, mas aun los lleno de rabia

 _Todo había terminado por fin, Zero había logrado aniquilar a Rido pero había sufrido heridas muy graves, trataba de levantarse pero le era un tanto imposible, pues la pérdida de sangre era muy grande y estaba muy agotado… una presencia se hizo posible y giro hacia donde Kaname había aparecido, Zero estaba feliz pues no le había sucedido nada malo a Kaname, a paso lento pero firme se acercó a él para abrazarse, pero Kuran lo empujo y este cayó al suelo, la mirada de Kaname era distinta, mostraba odio, asco e indiferencia_

 _Kaname: bien… Zero… has cumplido perfectamente bien tu papel y ahora ya no me eres de utilidad, Yuuki ha despertado como la sangre pura que es y como ya lo sabes es mi hermana… pero también… MI AMADA PROMETIDA_

 _Zero: Kaname... De que estas hablando… tú dijiste que me amas… que era lo más importante para ti_

 _Kaname: Zero… en verdad creíste que yo el Rey de los Vampiros podría enamorarme de un sucio y asqueroso nivel E como tú, solo te utilice para que destruyeras a Rido y te alejaras de Yuuki, fuiste solo una pieza más para mis planes y ahora no te necesito, me das asco y cada vez que tenía que tocarte para según tu hacerte el amor, me daban ganas de vomitar, tu no sirves para nada, solo te espera la miseria, la desesperación y caer enloquecido por la sangre… Adiós Kiryuu…_

Cross estaba impactado por todo lo que Zero le habia contado, era imposible que su hija y Kaname le hicieran eso

Cross: es mentira, ellos jamas harian eso, Zero no puedes inventar esas cosas.

La puerta se habrio de un fuerte golpe dejando ver a Kain, Aido, Ruka y a Shikki, miraban con odio a Cross, al parecer Kuran le habia estropeado la cabeza.

Kain: y aun falta algo mas Cross… gracias a los bastardos de Yuuki y Kaname, Zero SU hijo se suicido ese dia

Cross: ¿acaso estan mal de la cabeza?, Zero esta aquí, hasta un niño podria ver que esta vivo

Kain: y lo esta pero por Dante y Vergil quienes le dieron un nuevo Renacer… y todo por culpa de los Kuran… despues de decirle todo eso a Zero (KAIN COMENZO A NARRAR LA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA QUE ZERO QUIRIA OMITIR)

Zero se había disparado con la Bloody Rose y se había dejado caer… tardaron en reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron los tres chicos se lanzaron en busca de su amigo, el no podía morir, no lo dejarían… antes de llegar al suelo pudieron ver como una sombra sápidamente atrapaba el cuerpo de su amigo y caía con agilidad y sin que Zero se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba

El hombre vestía unos pantalones de piel color marrón, una camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo con un chaleco de piel marrón, una gabardina roja y unas botas militares, a su espalda llevaba una espada larga con la empuñadura de un cráneo, en su pierna derecha llevaba una pistola, sus ojos amarillos y cabello blanco lo hacían ver enigmático, sin embargo su aroma no era como el de un humano pero tampoco era el de un vampiro

Kain: oye tu… deja a Zero

Hombre: no te entrometas vampiro

Kain: será mejor que me entregues a Zero por las buenas

Hombre: si no quieres que muera, cállate de una vez maldito

Aquel hombre tan extraño bajo a Zero con mucho cuidado, dejando ver la herida que la Bloody Rose le había dejado y viendo como esa zona se tornaba gris para empezar a desaparecer… tomo el dije en forma de rosa y lo abrió dejando ver una pequeña gema negra la cual puso en la boca de Zero haciendo que este la tragara con mucha dificultad, los tres vampiros miraban a la expectativa todo lo que aquel extraño hombre le hacía, pero al parecer solo quería salvarle… una vez que Zero trago la gema, aquel hombre corto su muñeca y tomo la sangre en su boca para dársela a Zero, lo hizo en varias ocasiones hasta que de pronto una luz roja se reflejó en todo el cuerpo de Zero, sus heridas estaban sanadas, su cabello había crecido y ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura y su aroma ahora era diferente era como el de aquel hombre… lo miraron confundidos y vieron como volvía a cargar a Zero y un portal aparecía, el hombre camino hacia el…

Hombre: Mi nombre es Dante y vine por Zero… si desean pueden venir pero con la condición de jamás decir en donde está, y sobre todo jurar cuidar de el…

Con esas palabras los cuatro vampiros se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, sin duda se adentraron con Dante y Zero a ese portal…

Ruka: ahora puede seguir diciendo que esos son de confiar, no son mas que basura, se aprovecharon de Zero y lo lastimaron

Aido: aunque director, tambien es algo que agradecemos… si Kaname no lo hubiese hecho, Zero no habria recordado a Dante y ahora gracias a el es Feliz

Lady: mire Director, tal vez no tenga vela en este asunto, pero a de saber una cosa, usted me tiene mas que cabreada y si no lo muelo a golpes es solo por no hacerle pasar un mal rato a Zero, pero escucheme bien, si esos vampiros o alguien mas hace que mi pequeño hermanito llore una vez mas, lo matare sin piedad, me ha entendido

Cross: Me das pena Zero, no pense que hubiese criado a un mentiroso y cobarde

Dante: ya estuvo bueno, salga de mi casa ahora mismo y no quiero que vuelva a poner un pie en ella, larguese antes de que yo mismo le reviente la cara

Cross: no sabes con quien hablas mocoso, soy Kaien Cross el Cazador Legendario "El Vampiro sin Colmillos", no me creas debil, he matado a Vampiros Sangre Pura, asi que no creo que un mocoso pueda contra mi.

Zero: Dante, detenganse no vale la pena

Zero trataba de contener a Dante, sabia muy bien por su union que Dante estaba mas que cabreado y no dudaria en pelear con Cross, solo basto un insulto mas y Dante no pudo contenerse, se avalanzo en contra de Cross y con los puños cerrados golpeo su estomago para lanzarlo lejos del estudio, Cross se levanto y saco su espada y arremetio contra el, Dante le esquibaba con facilidad, Zero quiso detenerlos pero un mareo hizo que callera al suelo y de no ser por Nero que lo sostuvo a tiempo se hubiera golpeado

Nero: Dante…. Estupido ya detente, Zero se a colapsado

Dante al escuchar lo dicho por Nero se alejo para tomar a Zero en brazos, estaba muy palido y frio, Cross pudo ver que Zero en verdad estaba muy mal y una punzada en su pecho lo hizo reaccionar por unos minutos

Cross: que es lo que tiene?

Yagari: nada que te incumba, vete Cross y no vuelvas y sobre todo, no olvides lo que se te ha contado, las verdades siempre salen a luz, tarde que temprano, recuerda que el tiempo es sabio y justo y todo lo pone en su lugar, cuando veas tu error no vengas a pedir perdon pues sera muy tarde

Cross: no lo entiendes, tu tambien te has dejado engañar por Zero

Yagari: de verdad Cross eres un estupido, siempre te he amado pero ahora todo en ti me decepciona, solo vete y nunca mas te aparezcas frente a Zero

Cross: eso si que no, el debe ayudar a Yuuki

Yagari: NECIO! MALDITA SEA CROSS!, acaso jamas abriras los ojos, Yuuki Kuran es tu perdicion solo por que en ella vez a Juuri Kuran a esa vampiresa que jamas correspondio a tu amor, la proxima vez que te acerques a Zero, no sera Dante el que quiera matarte, sino yo, estas advertido

Yagari saco a Cross de la mansion y todos estaban preocupados por lo que le habia ocurrido a Zero, Ruka estaba en la habitacion revisandolo y todos los demas esperaban afuera para saber como seguia Zero, Dante estaba preocupado y nervioso, sabia que habia perdido los estribos y no se perdonaria si algo le llegara a pasar a Zero y a su hijo.

Las puertas se habrieron y Ruka hizo que Dante pasara, los demas siguieron a la espera..

Dante: que le ha pasado?

Ruka: no te preocupes no es nada grave, su energia se turvo, creo que recordar todo el pasado y ver la reaccion de Cross hizo que entrara en una especie de shock y al reaccionar colapso, ya estabilice su energia, pero sera mejor que descance, preparare un Te que le ayudara a reponer todas sus fuerzas

Dante: gracias Ruka

Ruka salio del lugar y les explico a todos lo ocurrido, ahora estaban mas tranquilos aunque se sentian mal por la reaccion de Cross, todos pensaban que tal vez el cazador creeria en el o que tal vez dudaria un poco de los Kuran para averiguar la verdad, pero estaba cerrado de oidos y sentido comun

Nero: ya vera ese cabeza dura, voy a patearle el trasero

Lady: avisame que dia lo haras para acompañarte, ese hombre requiere de una paliza a ver si con eso entra en razon, mira que pedirle a Zero que ayude a esa zorra, estoy cabreada

Shikki: Yagari-sensei… que fue lo que le paso al director Cross despues de que nos fuimos, el no era asi.

Yagari: realmente no lo se, despues de la Batalla contra Rido el fue el primero en organizar la busqueda, estaba realmente preocupado por Zero, los tres primeros meses estaba desesperado e incluso Yuuki parecia no existir en su mundo, solo deseaba encontrar a Zero.

Aido: pero que fue lo que le ocurrio entonces

Yagari: Kaito y yo fuimos a una mision y al mismo tiempo buscabamos mas pistas sobre Zero, pero un dia que regresamos a la asociacion Cross se comporto muy extraño, dijo que Kaname y Yuuki le habian dicho que Zero estaba muerto que ellos podian saberlo ya que el habia bebido de su sangre y Cross abandono la busqueda, desde ahí nuestras riñas comenzaron y mas cuando fue nombrado Presidente, pero solo mientras se arregaban las cosas un poco

Aido: es extraño, jamas lo vi comportarse asi, no es que lo este defendiendo ni nada pero hay algo que no encaja, el siempre quizo a Zero y veiamos como luchaba para que Zero le llamara papa, no creen que Kaname le haya echo algo

Yagari: no creo que ese sea el caso, Cross es muy fuerte y aunque muchas veces se hacia el tonto siempre estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que ocurria a su alrrededor, aunque no lo crean siempre estaba con la guardia levantada aunque no se le notara, oacaso ustedes notaron la espada en algun momento

Trish: ahora que lo mensonas, es verdad, ni siquiera yo fui capaz de percatarme de que la traia

Lady: cuando le abri la puerta le mire de arriba abajo antes de dejarlo entrar, presisamente para corroborar que no trajera un arma

Nero: pero no pudo contra Dante, vieron lo facil que lo esquibaba

Yagari: te equivocas Cross solo estaba buscando los puntos muertos en su defensa y ataque para despues atacarlo de verdad, solo leia su velocidad y sus movimientos, Cross es de temer

Credo: alguna vez a luchado contra el?

Yagari: si, en el pasado

Credo: y quien de los dos gano?

Yagari: termine en el hospital por dos semanas, hubiese quedado en empate, pero corte un poco de su cabello y eso si lo descoloco, Zero ha sido el unico que ha podido darle batalla a la par, en una ocasión Cross queria que Zero asistiera a uno de sus estupidos bailes entre las clases, asi que lo reto a duelo

Nero: y que paso?

Lady: ya me imagino… Zero termino llendo al baile

Yagari: no

Kain: de echo no hubo baile

Lady: como?

Aido: pues esa pequeña batalla duro 3 dias y si no hubiese sido por Yagari habrian seguido

Kain: si, la verdad esque desde ahí empeze a cuidar todo lo que le decia a Zero, sabiamos de antemano la fuerza del cazador legendario pero jamas nos imaginamos que Zero estuviera a la par de el

Yagari: presisamente ese fue el motivo por el cual a muy temprana edad se le empezo a entrar y el director en ese entonces declaro que su sucesor seria Zero

Lady: y no importaba si habia sido mordido

Yagari: no, la asociasion estaba de acuerdo en que Zero al cumplir los 20 años tomaria el cargo de Presidente, sabian muy bien el potencial de Zero y no se equivocaron

Ruka engreso a la habitacion y vio a Dante acomodado al lado de Zero, con cuidado le desperto y ambos despertaron a Zero, estaba confundido pero empezo a recordar lo que habia pasado y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Dante abrazo a Zero acunandolo en su pecho para calmarlo

Dante: traquilo Zero

Zero: porque? Porque siempre son ellos antes que yo

Dante: es su forma de actuar, pero algun dia recapacitara, ya lo veras ahora tranquilizate, no te hace bien a ti y al bebe

Zero: lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo Dante

Ruka: mira Zero toma esto por favor, te ayudara a reponer tu energia, te hara bien ati y al bebe, sabes que Cross no es tonto y pensara en todo lo que le dijimos y buscara la verdad por sus propios medios

Ruka salio de la habitacion dejando a Dante quien aun sostenia a Zero entre sus brazos, acariciaba sus hermosos cabellos para reconfortarlo, con su otra mano empezo a acariciar el plano vientre de Zero y este al sentir el contacto de alguna forma se calmo

Dante: no quiero que te agobies Zero

Zero: esta bien, estare tranquilo te lo prometo

Dante: como crees que sera el bebe

Zero: espero que no saque tus mañas por la mala comida

Dante: oye, que tienen de malo las pizzas y el helado de fresa

Zero: eso no es comida, en verdad no se como sobrevivias con eso Dante

Dante: pues solo me gustan, pero me gusta mas tu comida, ojala y nuestro hijo se parezca a ti

Zero: a mi? Porque?

Dante: quiero que sea fuerte como tu, que tenga esos hermosos ojos amatisas y este bello cabello plateado, que saque tu hermosa sonrisa

Zero: quiero que saque algo de ambos, que sea fuerte igual que tu, que saque mi inteligencia

Dante: que me estas tratando de dicir

Zero: nada jajajajajaja

Dante: asi esta mejor, prefiero mil veces esta cara iluminada, te amo Zero, siempre voy a protegerlos no importa de quien sea, ahora descansa, ya mañana saldremos a comprar algunas cosas

Zero: de compras, pero no hace falta nada Dante?

Dante: claro que si, debemos empezar a arreglar el cuarto de nuestro pequeño, hay que elegir pintura, cortinas, cuna, ropa y todo lo que va a necesitar

Zero: y como sabes de todo eso

Dante: bueno Patty me dijo por telefono todo lo que se necesita comprar y me dijo que comprara unas revistas y libros y lo he hecho pero con tanta varulla no pude enseñartelos

Dante y Zero empezaron a buscar los que mas les gustaba, definitivamente la recamara para su hijo o hija quedaria hermosa, no escatimarian en nada y asi un nuevo dia terminaba

Cross habia regresado a su casa, estaba solo, nadie le esperaba en aquel lugar, se sento en el sillon y comenzo a pensar en todo lo que le habian dicho, Yuuki jamas lastimaria a Zero ambos habian crecido como hermanos y Kaname tampoco lo haria no gana nada, sabia muy bien que al despertar Yuuki esta se iria con el… no podia dudar de ellos eso seria traicionar la promesa que le hizo a Juuri de cuidarlos y velar por ellos… pero y si tal ves Zero decia la verdad y si no todo era lo que aparentaba ser… con que ojos volveria a mirar a Zero, el mismo tendria que buscar la verdad por su cuenta, el sonido del telefono lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, contesto…

Voz: buenas noches Cross-san

Cross: buenas noches, con quien hablo?

Voz: eso no importa, solo quiero que sepa que todo el sufriento de Zero fue real, Kuran Kaname lo utilizo y Yuuki Kuran no es quien aparenta ser

Cross: quien eres, y porque deberia creerte?

Voz: no me crea a mi, sino a las pruebas… empieze por indagar porque Rido Kuran queria matar a sus hermanos, pues ni Haruka ni Juuri eran lo que aparentaban ser, con ello tambien sabra los motivos que tenia RidoKuran para asesinar a Kaname y Yuuki Kuran…. indague sobre la razon que tuvo Shisuka Hio para matar a los Kiryuu, llevarse a uno de los hijos y morde al otro, todo tiene un porque Kaien Cross

Cross: ¿quién eres?

Voz: ya se lo dije eso no importa, si quiere la verdad, busquela usted mismo, yo le he dado las pistas, de usted depende armar el rompecabezas, pero le aseguro que al final el que mas sufrira sera usted

Cross: hola…. Hola…

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO Y DOLOROSO**

Voz: ya se lo dije eso no importa, si quiere la verdad, busquela usted mismo, yo le he dado las pistas, de usted depende armar el rompecabezas, pero le aseguro que al final el que mas sufrira sera usted

Cross: hola…. Hola…

Esa llamada habia desconsertado totalmente a Cross, y en los ultimos dos meses se habia dedicado a buscar la informacion, pero aun no encontraba nada en concreto, sabia que Shisuka habia vivido un tiempo en algun lugar de Europa y Rido al parecer tambien, asi que decidio irse, debia encontrar la verdad por el mismo, En la Asociacion habia dicho que tomaria unas vacaciones, por lo que Zero dispuso que Trish quedara como Directora suplementaria en la Academia, a Kaname no le habia agradado la idea pero sabia bien que el director necesitaba un descanso asi que no podia desconfiar de el.

Dante: Zero es hora de ir, la amiga de Morrison nos espera

Zero: si, solo debo terminar de firmar un documento y Credo se quedara

Credo: yo lo termino, mejor ve o se les hara tarde para la cita

Zero: de acuerdo, nos vemos en la casa

Lady y Kain habian salido a una mision a un pueblo llamado Teroshiki en el cual habian reportado la presencia de unos demonios espectrales, Kaito acompaño a Ruka a visitar a Vergil pues esta necesitaba que le explicaran algunas cosas sobre el libro que aun no entendia, Yagari se habia quedado en la Academia por peticion de Zero junto con Aido y Nero para mantener el orden entre los vampiros y los humanos, de esa forma tendria mas controlados a los chupasangre como el les seguia diciendo, Morrison y Patty habian llegado por fin y Patty asistia a clases en la academia, pero no se quedaba ahí, siempre regresaba a la mansion

… **.CLINICA DE TOKIO….**

Recepcionista: Señores Sparda la Doctora les espera, pueden pasar.

Dante: gracias

Megumi: buenas noches, tu debes ser Dante y tu Zero verdad?

Zero: asi es, buenas noches doctora

Megumi: mi nombre es Megumi Tatsuki, Morrison me explico su situacion asi que no se preocupen, esto es confidencial, yo tambien soy un "cambion" asi que pueden estar tranquilos

Dante: es bueno saber eso, pero me gustaria que las siguientes recibiciones fueran en la mansion, ahí esta Un Demonio Sanador que esta al tanto de mi esposo y de su estado

Megumi: entiendo Sr. Sparda, entonces seria bueno ir disponiendo de una habitacion especial, para cuando llegue el dia del parto, todo este listo, le dire a Morrison todo lo que necesitaran, ahora Joven Sparda, entre a la cabina y quitese la camisa y pongase la bata.

Zero hizo lo que la doctora le pidio, salio y se recosto en la camilla, la doctora empezo a palparlo y despues acerco un aparato y le coloco un gel frio

Megumi: el gel esta frio, trata de estar relajado, los embarazos en los "portadores" suelen ser mas lentos pero con los tres meses que dices tener ya se nota, quiero asegurarme de que no estas reteniendo liquido

Megumi prendio el aparato para el ultrasonido y empezo a buscar bajo la atenta mirada de Dante y Zero, la doctora hacia pequeños gestos y buscaba hasta que por fin encontro algo

Megumi: aquí esta… miren aquí esta, ya esta un poco formado aunque aun le falta mucho, pero creo que podremos oir su corazon.

Megumi encendio el sonido y Dante y Zero pudieron oir esos pequeños latidos que ya mostraba su pequeño bebe, estaban felices

Megumi: eh… un doble sonido… veamos… donde estas… donde estas… oh cariño asi que aquí te estabas escondiendo…

Dante: a que se refiere doctora?

Megumi: bien Sr. Sparda he de decir que tiene muy buena punteria jajaja…

Zero: Doctora no diga eso… me da pena

Megumi: no te preocupes cariño es muy natural el sexo, y mas si es con un buen Dominante jajaja… en fin pues muchas felicidades, tienes 3 meses de embarazo y estas esperando gemelos

Dante: gemelos!?

El sonido de un golpe seco retumbo en la cabina, Zero estaba sorprendido y pues al parecer Dante se desmayo por la noticia…

Megumi: vaya hombre, no aguanta nada, mira que sorprenderse por algo asi

Zero: supongo que fue algo inesperado

Megumi: bien Zero debes cuidarte aun mas, te recomiendo que no pases por alto ninguna comida y de igual forma ahora que sabemos que son dos, te recomiendo que al menos tengas sexo 3 veces por semana, eso les dara la energia que requieren los bebes para que se desarrollen sin ningun problema, trata de estar tranquilo como sabras los embarazos en los demonios son delicados asi que ten cuidado.

Dante desperto con la ayuda de Megumi, Zero y Dante salian felices del lugar, mirando las fotografias que la doctora les habia entregado asi como el video, Dante ayudo a Zero a subir al carro, le acomodo el cinturon de seguridad y tomaron rumbo de regreso a su casa

Dante: Zero, estoy muy feliz, perdoname por haberme desmayado

Zero: no te preocupes, supongo que cualquiera lo habria echo

Dante: mira que sorpresita, dos pequeños… que bueno que no hicimos las compras esa ocasión o de lo contrario tendriamos un doble gasto

Zero: Dante porque no venimos a las citas aquí, no es necesario que hagas tanto

Dante: lo siento Zero pero eso es algo en lo que no te complacere, quiero que tu y nuestros hijos esten lo mas comodos y seguros, en cuanto se note mas tendriamos que hacer todo este camino y no solo eso, tendrias que vestir uno de esos Kimonos y pasar por una mujer para no levantar sospechas y eso si que no me agrada

Zero: no seguiras molesto por lo de esa vez… o mas bien celoso?

Dante: claro que no, no estoy celoso… bueno si lo estoy y que… ademas eres mio y yo solo puedo tocarte

Zero: creo que exageraste

Dante: da gracias a que ese maldito era un vampiro y solo estara 4 meses en el hospital…

… **. FLASH BACK…..**

Ruka: Zero hoy usaras el Kimono que yo te compre

Zero: bien… bien… me lo pondre

Dante: oye porque no tocas antes de entrar

Ruka: para evitar que Zero salga huyendo

Dante: vale que entiendo que fue una apuesta de por vida, pero no podrian cambiarlo a un fin de semana, en donde no tenga que ir a la Asociacion

Ruka: lo siento, pero tus celos tendras que dejarlos muy aparte

Dante: Zero porque no les dices algo

Zero: eh?, bueno ya me acostumbre y no me da pena

Dante salio de la habitacion echando humos, sabia que Zero era hermoso pero cuando lo vestian asi esa aun mas y todos estaban tras el como moscas… despues de un rato Zero bajo con Ruka, esta vez el Kimono era Blanco con los borde en color rosa palo, con flores rosas, el Obi de un rosa mas fuerte, esta vez Ruka habia trenzado su cabello y lo habia colocado alzado simulando una flor con el cabello y le habia puesto unos arcillos con forma de hojas, aquel conjunto realzaba mas su belleza, Dante, Zero, Credo y Nero partieron a la Asociacion, a su llegada todos miraban a su presidente con fascinacion y admiracion, Realmente se veia hermoso con esas prendas, tanto que algunos tuvieron que ir al baño a hacerse cargo de un problemita que se les levanto al ver a su presidente.

Ese dia en particular, Zero no recordaba que tenia cita agendada con Kuran, el cual ya habia llegado, Credo y Nero fueron a supervisar las ordenes del dia y enviar a los cazadores a sus misiones.

Zero: Dante

Dante: que sucede preciosura

Zero: se me antojaron una peras

Dante: eh? Peras, esta bien ire a buscarlas, quieres algo mas

Zero: si un jugo de manzana, una rebanada de pastel de fresas y las peras

Dante: vale si se te antoja algo mas, enviame un mensaje, no tardo

Dante le dio un beso y salio del lugar, Zero se acerco a su oficina y su secretaria le dijo que Kuran ya habia llegado, sin pena entro a su oficina seguido por su secretaria y pudo ver a Kuran y a Takuma, ambos vampiros al sentir la presencia de Zero, se levantaron para saludar y mirarle, Takuma estaba con la boca abierta y Kaname habia quedado mas que embobado por la imagen tan hermosa y erotica de Zero, se veia hermoso, se sentia en la gloria al ver a Zero de vestido de esa forma

Zero: Buenos dias Kuran-sama, Buenos dias Takuma-san

Takuma: buenos dias Presidente Kiryuu

Kaname: Buenos dias Zero… Perdon Presidente Kiryuu

Zero: Mina trae por favor agua y unas tabletas para los presentes y a mi un te

Mina: enseguida Presidente

Zero: bien, comenzemos que es lo que desea tratar Kuran-sama

Kaname: antes que nada, sin animos de ofender, se ve muy Hermoso con esa Ropa Presidente

Zero: Se lo agradezco Kuran-sama, algo mas?

Kaname sentia las palabras de Zero como dagas que penetraban su corazon, que tonto habia sido al jugar con Zero, si no lo hubiera hecho en este momento aque cazador vestiria de esa forma para el y aquel hijo que esperaba seria suyo, pero aun no era tarde para recuperarlo y hacerlo suyo, siempre conseguia lo que queria.

Zero: Kuan-sama, acaso no venia por algo?

Kaname: lo lamento, queria que se revisara el documento que estipula la alianza de los 3 nuevos clanes vampiricos, de igual forma los clanes desean que sus hijos sean admitidos en la Academia Cross.

Zero: bien, como sabra aquellos clanes que quieran unirse al tratado de paz deberan pasar una inspeccion y firmar el documento de no agresion hacia los humanos, quedando estipulado que si rompen esta regla, seran puestos inmediatamente en la lista de cazadores, de igual forma los hijos firmaran el mismo convenio con la misma clausula

Kaname: Presidente cabe mensionar que esa regla es un poco estricta para los jovenes, usted mejor que nadie sabe que los alumnos de la clase diurna son bastante hormonales, tal vez pueda reconsiderar esta regla.

Zero: no habra exepciones, ademas con los nuevos prefectos y las modificaciones al reglamento diurdo, aquellos alumnos que causen estragos o alboroto o que si quiera pongan un pie en las rejas, seran expulsados, hemos tomado medidas mas drasticas, asi que no preocupe, los diurnos no molestaran a los nocturnos

El tiempo paso y Kaname pudo comprobar que Zero era bastante dificil de manejar sino es que imposible, ya que tuvo que ceder a todo lo que el cazador le dijo, Credo entro a la Oficina para decirle a Zero que habia llegado un cazador en un estado muy critico, Zero salio seguido por Kaname y Takuma, al llegar a donde estaba el cazador, pudieron notar que su piel era oscura, Zero mando a Credo por Ruka y esta llego despues de un tiempo, inspecciono al cazador y despues de un rato empezo a recitar un conjuro

Ruka: Credo, saldra pronto, estas listo?

Credo: si, hazlo salir

Ruka termino el conjuro y del cazador salio un remolino negro y pudieron ver a un demonio, Credo estaba por atacarlo pero este fue mas rapido y fue en contra de Zero, Kaname y Takuma tardaron en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo pudieron ver como Zero desenfundo su espada y con gracia y elegancia solo tuvo que dar un paso atrás para dar media vuelta y partir en dos al demonio, simplemente un espectaculo hermoso, una danza de muerte por demas bella

Ruka y Credo estaban orgullosos de su lider, en verdad era fuerte, todos salieron dejando a Ruka para que curara al cazador, Kaname y Takuma seguian a Zero y Credo, un vampiro que esperaba a Kuran se hacerco a el, pero Zero tropezo con la alfombra que estaba levantada y aquel vampiro fue el que evito su caida, por desgracia para el, Kaname estaba mas que furioso pero eso era lo de menos, Credo volteo al sentir un aura completamente furiosa, Dante habia regresado, se hacerco a Credo y le entrego la bolsa que traia, levanto a Zero entre sus brazos y este al ser mas fuerte y mas alto que Zero, (cosa que molesto a Kuran) pudo sortener a Zero en un solo brazo mientras Zero se sostenia del cuello de su esposo, levanto al vampiro y le dio tremenda paliza sin soltar a Zero quien solo veia sin intervenir con varias gotitas por su cien… al terminar lo acomodo bien entre sus brazos, le arrebato la bolsa a Credo y se encerro en la oficina con Zero

Credo: lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, nosotros cubriremos los gastos medicos, con su permiso y si aceptan mi consejo, sera mejor que regresen otro dia, sino quieren terminar como el.

Takuma: que bueno que no fuiste tu el que atrapo a Kiryuu

Kaname: callate… aunque creo que te dare la razon esta vez

Al parecer Dante era bastante posesivo y celoso con su esposo, al entrar a la oficina lo acomodo en el diban y empezo a revisarlo para ver si no se habia lastimado, para Zero era demasiado tierno Dante en ese momento, en verdad amaba a ese hombre con comportamiento infantil

… **..FIN FLASH BACK…..**

Dante: eso fue tu culpa, no deberias de ir vestido asi

Zero: Dante sabes que no me importa como me miren los demas, solo me importa que tu me mires y lo sabes, ademas no negaras que esa ropa es la que mas te exita

Dante: no me gusta que te vean asi, eres hermoso y con esa ropa lo eres aun mas, te ves encantador, te amo

Zero: y yo a ti Dante

Por fin habian llegado a su casa, al parecer no habia nadie, al prender la luces pudieron ver un sobre en el suelo, Dante lo levanto y este venia dirigido a Zero

Dante: es para ti

Zero: veamos que dice, no trae remitente

Dante: quieres que lo abra

Zero: si

Dante: que extraño, solo viene una tarjeta y una flor

Zero: muestrame la flor Dante!... que dice la tarjeta

Dante: que sucede Zero

Zero: solo dime que dice la tarjeta, por favor

Dante: dice

 _Zero Kiryuu_

 _Te estare esperando, en el lugar donde soliamos cortar estas flores para nuestra madre, el dia de hoy, no faltes._

 _Ichiru Kiryuu_

Zero: Ichi… Dante hay que ir, vamos rapido

Dante: Zero espera acaso tu hermano no estaba desaparecido, que tal si es una trampa

Zero: jamas lo encontraron y esta flor solo crece en un solo lugar y nadie sabe que eran las flores que le regalabamos a nuestra madre… por favor Dante llevame a ese lugar

Dante: esta bien, pero sube por un abrigo, hace demasiado frio como para que salgas tan ligero.

Zero: Listo, he traido por otro por si acaso, no se como se encontrara despues de tanto tiempo

Dante y Zero volvieron a subir al carro y Zero le fue guiando hasta que despues de 4 horas de viaje llegaron a un bosque, salieron del carro y Zero guio a Dante por el bosque, pronto llegaron a una cascada

Zero: tenemos que pasar por la cascada, detrás hay un pasaje y es ahí donde crecen estas flores

Dante: bien, hasta ahora no he podido sentir ninguna presencia

Dante cargo a Zero y lo cubrio con su gabardina para que este no se mojara, al entrar caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño claro que resaltaba gracias a la luz de la Luna que habia en ese momento, entre las flores pudieron ver dos sombras, se acercaron y la imagen que vio Zero le partio el corazon, Ichiru estaba recostado con la espalda recargada en una piedra, estaba sucio y andrajoso, estaba casi en los huesos, su hermoso cabello estaba bastante largo pero maltratado, la ropa esta hecho girones y podia ver varias heridas, sus manos y pies mostraban marcas de haber estado encadenado, a su lado una pequeña vampiresa de cabellos plateados trataba taparle con una pequeña cobija.

Maria Kurenai, tampoco se veia bien aunque no en las mejores condiciones, su semblante era triste y se le veia cansada.

Zero corrio hasta donde estaba su hermano pequeño y con lagrimas en los ojos lo sostenia y acunaba, Ichiru trato de abrazarlo pero no pudo, estaba demasiado debil.

Zero: Ichiru hermanito, que te paso… Ichi…

Dante: Zero dejame revisarlo… oye tu mocosa, que les paso y sera mejor que hables con la verdad

Zero: Dante, no seas asi… Maria-san, por favor que les paso, necesito saberlo.

Maria: Zero-san, primero hay que ayudar a Ichiru, lo lamento, estoy muy cansada, no dejes que Kuran se entere de que estamos vivos

Maria cayo al suelo y fue sostenida por Zero, estaba preocupado miraba a Maria y a su hermano, estaba desesperado, Dante le revisaba pero sabia bien que si no actuaban rapido el chico moriria, comenzo a recitar el hechizo para abrir un portal, Dante levanto a Ichiru y le cargo con cuidado, Zero a Maria ambos entraron al portan llegando con Vergil, uno de los soldados aviso que estaban ahí y era urgente su presencia.

Vergil al entrar a la habiatacion en donde se encontraban, mando llamar a unos de sus medicos, lavaron el cuerpo de Ichiru, le vistieron y colocaron en una cama, Vergil estaba preparando varios sellos, en otra habitacion atendian a Maria.

Zero: Vergil-nii, por favor no dejes que Ichi muera, por favor (llorando)

Dante: Zero calmate por favor, te hara daño y tambien a los bebes, veras que salvaremos a tu hermano

Vergil: todo esta bien Zero, hare lo mismo que hice contigo, le dare un renacimiento como demonio, aunque estara debil y tardara en recuperarse, pero estara bien, lo mismo hare con la pequeña vampiresa al parecer le estaba dando su sangre a tu hermano para mantenerlo con vida.

Vergil habia terminado los sellos y haciendo el mismo ritual, coloco una perla negra en la boca de Ichiru, le dio a beber su sangre, la de su padre y pronuncio el mismo cantico que hizo despertar a Zero… hizo lo mismo con la pequeña Maria, Zero estaba mas tranquilo pues ahora su hermano estaria bien, ya no se veia tan mal, pero se podia aun notar algunas marcas del matrato que sufrio, con el tiempo estas desaparecerian, pero no sabia si lo que le habia pasado a su hermano algun dia podria superarlo, Vergil y Dante miraban a ambos hermanos que parecian una gota de agua, el que sigan vivos por la maldicion de los gemelos era un milagro y ahora que les habian dado un nuevo nacimiento como demonios aquella Maldicion se habia roto y ahora aquellos cazadores que tuviesen gemelos no tendrian que preocuparse nunca mas.

La puerta se abrio y los tres miraron quien era la persona que entraba, la pequeña Maria habia despertado, Vergil le ayudaba para que llegara hasta donde estaban los gemelos, esta me recosto al lado de Ichiru, Vergil le explico lo que habian echo para salvarles la vida y ahora ellos querian respuestas.

Maria: Muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por nosotros.

Zero: Maria porque estaban asi, que les paso?

Maria: Zero, despues de que Kuran matara a mi tia Shisuka, Ichiru y yo nos fuimos de la academia, regresariamos a Venecia en donde habiamos estado viviendo en paz con ella, sin embargo antes de llegar al barco, varios nobles nos emboscaron y llevaron hasta Escocia, en el lugar nos encerraron y apenas si nos mantenian con vida, meses despues llego Kuran nos torturaron de formas en las que… Kuran es una bestia, hizo que sus nobles nos violaran varias veces, eramos golpeados…

Dante: pero cual fue la razon para que les hicieran todas esa cosas?

Maria: Kaname habia descubierto que el codex prohibido estaba dentro de mi cuerpo y para hacerlo salir a la fuerza me torturo, logrando su cometido, una vez que lo obtuvo pense que nos mataria pero no fue asi, al parecer estaban buscando hechizos especificos para su hermana… nos mantuvo un tiempo mas pero Ichiru no resistiria mucho por ser humano, un dia entro a la celda en la que nos tenia y dijo que al parecer el otro gemelo tenia un uso y que pronto moriria para servir de algo.

Vergil: que deseaba de Ichiru?

Maria: no lo supe, ya que ese mismo dia, uno de sus nobles al parecer se canso de las atrocidades de Kuran y le traiciono, nos ayudo a escapar con la condicion de no revelar quien era, escapamos con el dinero que nos dio, Ichiru me dijo que le llebara a ese lugar y sali a buscarte, pude enterarme de donde vivias y deje el sobre y regrese lo mas rapido, no queria dejar a Ichiru solo.

Zero: maldito Kuran, ese desgraciado… voy a matarlo

Dante abrazo con fuerza a Zero, al parecer ambos hermanos habian sufrido un infierno gracias a los hermanos Kuran, al dia siguiente Ichiru desperto y vio a su lado a su hermano, quien por el moviento que sintio se desperto, ambos hermanos se miraron con lagrimas y se abrazaron, lloraron amargamente, una vez calmados Zero le explico a Ichiru todo lo que habia pasado desde que el desaparecio e Ichiru le conto lo que el vivio.

Dante: veo que han despertado

Zero: Ichiru, el es Dante mi esposo y la persona que viene con el es Vergil-nii el hermano de Dante

Ichiru: muchas gracias por haberme salvado, estoy en deuda con ustedes y gracias por cuidar de Zero-nii todo este tiempo.

Dante: no tienes nada que agradecer, ahora que tu y tu pequeña amiga han despertado, se iran con nosotros ya he dispuesto todo en la mansion, por ahora tendran que estar en cama para que puedan reponerse

Ichuru: gracias

Zero: Ichi, debes saber algo

Ichiru: que pasa Ze-nii

Zero: Ichi, ahora soy el Presidente de la Asociacion de Cazadores y por ende tengo que tratar con Kuran, se que no quieres saber nada de el, por el momento no haremos nada, como Dante lo ha Dicho estaran en la casa y ahí estaran a salvo

Dante: seguramente les estaran buscando, pero pronto detendran la busqueda, mande a uno de mis amigos a poner un ansuelo, lo mas seguro esque esten esperando a que vayan a la casa y los seguro esque ahora crean que les han matado.

Ichiru: eh?... pero como?

Vergil: tome unos cuantos mechones de su cabellos de ambos y con un hechizo hize una replica de ustedes, les pusimos la ropa que traian y Nero los dejo cerca de la casa de Dante

Las puertas se habrieron y dejaron ver como llegaba Nero con una ronrisa, el plan habia salido a la perfeccion

Nero: listo los idiotas mataron a los titeres y ni cuenta se dieron de que no eran ellos… vaya si que son dos gotas de agua… no puedo ver ninguna diferencia entre ambos… es extraño

Ichiru: eh? Que acaso nunca has visto un par de gemelos, tonta cabeza blanca.

Nero: oye, oye, mira mocoso despues de que te ayudo, me insultas… que malagradecido… y si para tu informacion para los demonios no es nada comun ver gemelos

Zero: ichi, no seas grosero, Nero solo lo decia por que es verdad, jamas habian visto a un par de gemelos

Ichiru: lo siento, es solo que estoy muy a la defensiva

Vergil: es normal despues de lo que pasaron, bien ya esta todo listo, Ruka sabe como debe cuidarles

Dante: muy bien Zero vamos tu tambien debes descansar, y nada de repliques, Credo ve con Ruka por la jovencita y tu Nero sirve de algo y ayuda a Ichiru a ponerse el abrigo y cargalo, debemos irnos

Ichiru: noooo… que no me toque… Zero-nii… por favor…

Zero pudo ver el terror en los ojos de su hermano, al parecer seria bastante dificil hacer que olvidara lo que le hicieron

Zero: Ichi sabes, si pudiera cargarte yo mismo lo haria, pero ahora no puedo

Ichiru: pero porque no puedes… snif…snif… snif

Zero: Ichi sabes, vas a ser tio y por partida doble, estoy de encargo y tengo tres meses

Ichiru dejo de llorar para ver a su hermano con asombro, de una manera rapida le explicaron el porque de su condicion y que al ser gemelos identicos eran de la misma clase demoniaca y al igual que Zero era un Portador ahora, Zero pudo convencerlo para que se dejara llevar por Nero, con un poco de temor acepto ser ayudado por el joven peliblanco, le puso el abrigo y lo cargo, todos regresaron a la mansion y Credo dejo a Maria en una habitacion y en otra dejaron a Ichiru quien ya se habia quedado dormido, los dias pasaron con algo de agetreo, pues tanto Maria como Ichiru solian despertar por la noche gritando y llorando, Shikki habia terminado por cuidar de Maria pues en el poco tiempo que se conocieron en la academia ella le habia agradado y Nero por ordenes de Dante, terminaba cuidando a Ichiru, pues era al unico que toleraba un poco cerca de el aparte de Zero y Dante.

… **OFICINA DE ZERO…..**

Zero: Yagari, Kaito, los he mandado llamar para decirles que su mision se cancela, se enviara a otro equipo, pero requieren que vayan esta noche a la casa, es algo importante.

Yagari: y porque no lo dices de una vez

Zero: aquí no… lo sabran mas tarde

… **MANSION SPARDA…..**

Yagari: JURO QUE MATARE A ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!

Dante: Calmese, el esta arriba dormido y si oye este escandalo se asustara y mire que nos ha costado trabajo hacerle dormir y mas con las constantes pesadillas que tienen ambos

Kaito: entiendelo tu, como debemos reaccionar entonces, acaso debemos alegrarnos, ese maldito debe morir

Dante: creeme que te entiendo, ganas no me faltan de matarle por lo que le hizo a Zero, pero no tenemos pruebas de lo que les hizo, debemos ser mas listos que ese bastardo

Yagari: si esa mocosa nos dice quien le ayudo, esa persona puede que tenga pruebas

Dante: y al parecer las tiene, pero debe juntar toda la informacion desde hace 3 años y si hacemos algo que le exponga, Kuran le matara y no obtendremos nada, tenemos que ser pacientes

Yagari: esta bien, lo entiendo, ahora quiero ver a mi otro hijo

Dante. Adelante

Kaito: esperare a que Yagari hable con el, estare en la sala

Vergil: pense que saldrian corriendo a buscar a Kuran para matarlo, ahora entiendo porque me has hecho venir

Dante: si hermano yo tambien pense lo mismo, gracias por venir

Vergil: ire a hablar con el chico, tu ve a descansar Zero te necesita

Vergil salio con direccion a la sala donde pudover como su hermano se perdia por las escaleras, entro a la sala y sento al lago de Kaito, el chico estaba llorando, habia logrado una amistad con el joven por lo que de alguna forma tenian cierta confianza, le abrazo y Kaito solo pudo llorar en sus brazos, lamentando todo el daño y dolor que los Kuran significaban.

Yagari tomo aire y entro a la habitacion donde se encontra Ichiru, al ingresar pudo ver a Ichiru despierto quien al verlo comenzo a llorar, Yagari corrio a su lado y le abrazo de forma protectora, el chico se dejaba abrazar por aquella persona que le queria como a un hijo, lloro hasta mas no poder y quedarse dormido entre los brazos protectores de su "padre" y maestro, Yagari se acomodo en la cama atrallendo a su pequeño junto a el, esa fue la primera noche en donde no hubo pesadillas, por fin estas se alejaban al menos por esa noche.

… **..MANSION KURAN…..**

Kuran: sin Ichiru y Maria de por medio no corro ningun riesgo de que Zero me odie, ahora debo prepararme, esos vejestorios aceptaran mi propuesta… pues queremos lo mismo, mas poder…

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO, LOS AMIGOS AHORA SON ENEMIGOS,**

 **LA AMENAZA DE YUUKI Y UN ENFRENTAMIENTO CON LADY**

Kuran caminaba con parsimonia dirigiendose a la sala donde le esperaban todos esos viejos del consejo, ese dia decidio ir solo, bueno solo con su fiel guardiana Seiren, las cosas iban a cambiar a su favor y Zero regresaria a el aunque fuera a la fuerza, el debia ser suyo nuevamente.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al estoico Sangre Pura quien tomo asiento y la sesion dio inicio

Anciano1: joven Kuran-sama el tiempo limete impuesto se ha terminado y al ver que no elegido esposa el consejo a desidido que debera desposar a la Srita. Sira Misuki Sangre Pura del Clan Misuki, la boda se realizara la siguiente Luna llena

Kaname: dicha boda no se llevara acabo

Anciano1: Kaname-sama debe entender que el consejo exige un descendiente, ya que Yuuki-sama no es apta para usted

Kaname: entiendo su punto y al igual que ustedes estoy de acuerdo en que Yuuki no sirve para tal plan, sin embargo me he topado con algo aun mas interesante, si me dejan explicar mi punto tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo que nos conviene a todos

Anciano2: lo escuchamos Kaname-sama

Kaname: veran hace 5 meses retorno el cazador Zero Kiryuu, sin embargo por ciertas circunstancias este regreso convertido en demonio…. (Kaname comienza a contar todo)… y como ven, si logro desposar a Kiryuu Zero, no solo con su sangre me volvere aun mas fuerte, sino que obtendre herederon aun mas poderosos, con lo cual aseguraremos que el poder siga en nuestras manos

Los ancianos del consejo empezaron a murmurar, preguntandose unos a otros lo que convenia, sin duda era una buena idea, el problema seria eliminar al hombre que esta con el cazador

Anciano1: Kuran-sama estamos de acuerdo con su propuesta, sin embargo como hara que el joven Presidente se case con usted, de acuerdo con lo dicho esta casado con Dante Sparda, del que no sabemos absolutamente nada y esta esperando linaje de el, que piensa hacer al respecto.

Kaname: lo primero sera llevarme lejos a Zero ahora que esta de alguna forma indefenso, una vez en mi poder podemos interrumpir su embarazo y al finalizar su recuperacion y manteniendole sedado creare el lazo de sangre, anulando el lazo que tiene con Sparda, buscare a los mejores guerreros del clan para que le den muerte, y al paso de los dias mientras fortalezca el lazo, Zero terminara aceptandome y no habra ningun inconveniente

Anciano4: digame Kaname-sama, una vez que adquiera la descendencia que hara con el cazador, le dara muerte?

Kaname: no sera necesario, el lazo hara su trabajo y el se convertira en mi consorte asi aseguraremos mayor poder.

Anciano 3: de acuerdo Kaname-sama, cancelaremos el matrimonio y esperamos que lleve acabo su plan lo mas pronto posible.

Kaname: no se preocupen empezare a moverme para tener a Zero en mi poder

Kaname salio del resinto con alegria pues habia podido convencer facilmente a los del consejo, tenia que pensar la forma en acercarse al casador, no podia dañarlo, tenia que tratar de conquistarlo y si eso no funcionaba entonces haria lo que les habia dicho a los ancianos.

Zero habia ido a la Academia a supervisar el trabajo de Trish, al parecer la chica trabajaba muy bien y se apoyaba bastante en Kain, el ya sabia de los sentimientos del chico por la chica, pero aun no se animaba a decirle algo.

Despues de placicar con ambos, salio a dar un pequeño recorrido por el lugar, afortunadamente todo estaba tranquilo por ser fin de semana y vacaciones para los alumnos, por fin pronto llegaria su cuarta navidad al lado de su nueva familia, ahora la fecha no le causaba tristeza al contrario se sentia bien y mas ahora que por fin tenia a su hermano de regreso, llebaba puesto un kimono y un abrigo bastante calientito, pues Dante se habia empeñado en comprarselo puesto que debia estar mas abrigado para proteger a sus hijos del frio, al parecer esta ropa era mas comoda en su actual estado y la verdad no queria gastar en ropa que despues no volveria a usar, llego hasta el jardin de la parte trasera y ahí sesento un momento en la fuente, pues un mareo le habia echo tambalearse un poco, estaba muy agusto descansando

Yuuki: Zero

Zero: Yuuki, que haces aquí?

Yuuki: aquí vivo por ahora, estoy esperando a Kaname y queria hablar contigo tranquilamente, se que fui un poco grosera y me disculpo pero todo me cayo de sorpresa

Zero: que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo, que yo sepa no tenemos nada pendiente entre nosotros

Yuuki: Zero necesito de tu ayuda, sabes como pase mucho tiempo siendo humana, al momento de despertarme, era tanto el poder acumulado que mi vientre no lo soporto dejandome esteril y a causa de ello el consejo anulo mi matrimonio con Kaname… y pues no hay una cura para mi, o no la habia hasta ahora… Zero se que uno de tus dones como Demonio es la de poder sanar a las personas y necesito que me ayudes

Zero: porque tendria que ayudarte Yuuki?

Yuuki: pues porque yo te ayude cuando eras un miserable Nivel E, o acaso se te olvida que tambien tomaste de mi sangre

Zero: vaya al parecer ahora si te muestras tal y como eres, creiste que me comeria ese cuento y te ayudaria como si nada. Te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que me ofrecio su sangre y fuiste tu la que me la nego, te recuerdo las humillaciones por las que hiciste pasar?

Yuuki: mira Zero sera mejor que me ayudes por las buenas, bastante tengo con haberte perdonado por haberte revolcado con MI Kaname

Zero: por mi puedes estar tranquila, no tengo ni la mas minima intencion de acercarme a ustedes, por si lo olvidas y te lo recuerdo estoy felizmente casado con Dante… Kuran fue un graaan error en mi vida, al menos puedo decir que yo si encontre la felicidad y un amor sincero y puro y no como el de ustedes que es impuesto y que aleguas se nota que Kuran no te soporta.

Yuuki: maldito bastardo, esto es suficiente voy a acabar contigo

Yuuki saco a su Artemis y la transformo en su oz y ataco a Zero… Zero reacciono rapidamente esquivando los ataques que la princesa daba contra el, un dolor en su vientre le hizo frenar un poco la velocidad y fue cuando yuuki pudo hacerle un pequeño rasguño el cual afortunadamente solo rasgo la gabardina que llevaba puesta, dejando expuesto su pequeño pero ya abultadito vientre… Yuuki quedo hecha piedra al ver el estado de Zero

Yuuki: imposible… tu no puedes estar embarazado

Zero: pues lo estoy, asi que sera mejor que dejes tus estupideces Yuuki

Yuuki: te odio… te odio… TE ODIOOOOOOO! VOY A MATARTE JUNTO A TU BASTARDO HIJO… porque?... porque tu y yo no?

Yuuki arremetio nuevamente en contra de Zero y este como podia esquibaba los ataques, Yuuki lanzo nuevamente su artemis pero esta fue detenida por Kain quien con sus espadas contraataco a Yuuki haciendole un corte en el brazo

Yuuki: kyaaaaaaaa… maldito como te has atrevido

Kain: ni se te ocurra lastimar a Zero o no dudare en matarte

Rima: en serio, tu y cuantos mas

Shikki: ni siquiera lo pienses Rima

Seiren: ustedes solo son dos

Aido: te equivocas yo tambien estoy aquí Seiren

Yuuki: Rima quiero que te desagas de Shikki, Seiren destruye a Aido, Takuma elimina a Kain

Takuma: Yuuki-sama, detenga esto por favor si Kaname se entera se molestara mucho

Yuuki: acaso me estas desobedeciendo

Takuma: no princesa

Ahora los que alguna vez fueron amigos, tendrian que pelear, Rima empezo a mandar sus ataques electricos hacia Shikki quien rapidamente los esquivaba sin ningun esfuerzo, Seiren se lanzo con su katana hacia Aido quien luchaba contra ella sin ningun problema, Takuma saco su katana y arremetio en contra de Kain quien facilmente luchaba contra el

Rima peleaba contra Shikki y este rapidamente esquivaba cada ataque electrico que ella daba, incluso algunos ataques iban dirigidos hacia Zero pero Shikki le detenia, sin pensarlo dos veces y de una vez frenar a la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, un aura negra empezo a embolverle y miles de lobos aparecieron, algunos alrededor de Zero para protejerle… Aido hizo lo mismo una espesa niebla lo embolvio y rapidamente varios demonios aparecieron rodeando el lugar y protegiendo a Zero, Kain hizo lo mismo pero a diferencia de los demas fue envuelto en llamas y varias aparecieron alrededor de Zero y de sus ahora enemigos… todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver su apariencia… Kain tenia la piel negra y escamosa, sus cabellos eran de fuego y sus ojos eran de un amarillo mas llamativo… Aido tenia igual la piel negra y las escamas eran de un color azul electrico, sus cabellos rubios ahora eran llamas doradas… Shikki tenia de igual forma la piel negra rojiza y sus cabellos irradiaban un fuego tenue de color naranja… su aura era mas poderosa y de un solo golpe arremetieron contra sus oponentes dejandolos inconsientes, volvieron a la normalidad y pudieron ver como la chica Sangre Pura se avalanzaba contra Zero nuevamente sin embargo un disparo la hizo detenerse.

De entre la espesura del bosque Yuuki pudo ver a una chica alta, cabellos negros cortos, ojos bicolores, vestia un top negro con una camisa blanca, una falda tableada con una licra pequeña y aus costados dos pistolas, una de ellas entre sus manos y con la cual le habia disparado a los pies.

Lady: que te crees que haces mocosa?

Yuuki: tenme mas respeto, estupida humana

Lady: humana?... no importa, pequeña escoria… porque no te vas tranquilamente de aquí y dejas a Zero tranquilo

Yuuki: nadie me da ordenes a mi, en cuanto a esta perra el y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes y si deseo matarle lo hare, pero no antes de que beba de su sangre, depsues lo matare

Lady: mira mocosa, piensa bien lo que dices o en verdad haras que me cabree de verdad y mira que he estado bastante estresada

Yuuki: escuchame bien, primero bebere la sangre de Zero y despues le matare y ustedes seran los siguientes

Lady: Aido, Shikki, Kain… ni piensen en entrometerse, voy a darle una leccion a esta mocosa malcriada y si algunos de esos (Rima, Seiren y Takuma) se atreve a internenir desaganse de ellos si es necesario y tu mocosa, en cuanto Dante se entere de lo que trataste de hacerle a Zero sabras lo que es temerle a un demonio

Yuuki: y crees que una simple humana patetica como tu puede hacerme algo

Lady: veamos que puede hacer esta "patetica humana" contra ti

Yuuki se movio rapidamente hacia Lady dandole un golpe con su artemis, golpe que Lady esquivo con sutileza, para ella eso no era nada y ahora la princesita lo comprobaria… Lady volteo y le dio un fuerte golpe al estomago, lanzandola lejos, corrio hacia ella y le dio una patada con la cual hizo que se estrellara contra un arbol, Yuuki se puso de pie e hizo crcer sus uñas lanzandole zarpazos a Lady, Lady atrapo una de sus manos y le jalo hacia ella dandole un rodillazo en el estomago sacandole el aire, para luego con el codo golpear su espalda y estrellarla con el piso

Lady se alejo de la chica dejandola en el suelo y acercandose hacia los demas, Yuuki se reincorporo y quizo arremetir con su artemis pero Lady volteo y empezo a dispararle causandole grandes heridas que sanaban lentamente, Yuuki grito de dolor y fue cuando Seiren, Rima y Takuma reaccionaron al oir el grito de la princesa, pudieron ver como la chica disparaba encontra de ella, al querer pararse vieron como eran rodeados por aquellos perros espectrales de Shikki, Lady dejo de disparar y Yuuki nuevamente se lanzo contra ella, no lograba atinar ningun golpe contra la "humana"

Kaname que hiba llegando pudo sentir el aroma de la sangre de Yuuki y se apresuro hasta donde emanaba una energia un poco escalofriante para el, al llegar pudo ver como sus subditos estaban rodeados por unos lobos estraños, Yuuki arremetia contra la chica de cabello negro y pudo ver a Aido y Shikki cubriendo a Zero, el cual estaba siendo sostenido por Kain y pudo ver a Zero con la ropa un poco rota, viendo mejor se percato de que estaba rasgada por algo filoso y pudo ver una pequeña linea de sangre, miro a Yuuki y pudo comprender que ella habia sido la que habia iniciado el conflicto, no intervendria, si le daban muerte ella misma se la habria buscado

Kaname pudo ver como los intentos de su hermana eran nulos, Lady volvi a atacarla dando golpes y patadas certeras hasta que se canso de jugar y estirando su mano y abriendo la palma una onda de energia negra golpeo a yuuki perforando su estomago

Lady: espero que con esto aprendas a que nadie toca a Zero, no moriras por esa herida pero si te costara recuperarte de ella, esta ha sido mi advertencia, la proxima vez ninguno de nosotros nos detendremos

Kaname: Yuuki que estupides has hecho ahora!

Yuuki: Kaname-nii… ellos me atacaron primero, Zero enloquecio y quizo matarme yo solo me defendi y llegaron los demas para defenderme, Kana…. (PLAF)

Todos miraban extrañados lo que habia echo Kaname, nunca le habia levantado la mano a Yuuki pero acababa de darle una tremenda cachetada dandole una mirada de odio.

Kaname: Takuma llevate a Yuuki y curen sus heridas

Takuma: si Kaname-sama

Rima y Takuma partieron con la princesa para hacer lo que Kaname habia ordenado, Lady volteo a verle en espera de un ataque, sin embargo vieron como se acerco hasta donde estaba Zero

Kaname: Zero… lamento mucho lo que Yuuki te haya querido hacer, espero que con esto no tengamos algun problema, hablare con ella y tendra un castigo adecuado

Kaname trato de tomar la mano de Zero pero esta fue quitada por Kain quien lo miraba con ira

Zero: sera mejor que hagas algo con ella, esta vez Lady se contuvo para no crear un conflicto al igual que los demas, pero si vuelve a hacerlo no creo que salga bien librada

Dante: La proxima vez que trate de dañar a mi esposo, la mato Kuran

Todos voltearon al oir la voz de Dante, esta era dura y de ultratumba, todos temblaron, emanaba una energia de furia, salio de la espesura del bosque y pudieron ver como parte de su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse, una de sus manos ya estaba trabsformada y una afiladas garras salian de estam su piel empezaba a tornarse oscura y de su cabeza dos cuernos emergieron, su lado Demoniaco estaba descontrolado y amenezaba con darle muerte a Yuuki, Zero al percibir la sensacion se solto de Kain y corrio hasta donde estaba Dante abrazandolo con fuerza para tratar de controlarle.

Zero: vayanse todos

Kain: pero Zero, no podemos dejarte

Lady: ese estupido se percato, maldita sea y yo que queria esconder lo que paso… oye tu Kuran… mejor llebate lejos de aquí a tu hermana, Dante esta saliendose de control y va a matarla

Kaname: ella se lo habra buscado

Lady: no estas entendiendo, arremetera contra todos los vampiros

Kaname podia persibir como la energia de este seguia emanando, al parecer era un rival bastante fuerte, pudo ver como Zero se quitaba la gabardina y abrazaba con mas fuerza a Dante, Zero empezo a dejar salir su energia lentamente tratando de tranquilizar a Dante, poco a poco su poder tranquilizaba a Dante y pudieron ver como este volvia a sus rasgos humanos, Zero callo pero fue sostenido por Dante quien lo lebanto entre sus brazos y le miro con dulzura dandole un tierno beso en la frente, Zero poso su mano sobre la mejilla de este

Zero: estoy bien, no nos paso nada

Dante: lo lamento, te hice utilizar energia para detenerme, he sido un imbecil, pero temi pir ti y por nuestros hijos, me asuste pensando en lo peor y perdi el control

Kaname: ¿hijos?

Dante: asi es Kuran, Zero esta esperando gemelos o gemelas, sera emjor que alejes a tu hermana de mi esposo o la proxima vez… no habra un despertar para ella, estas advertido.

Lady: ya lo has escuchado, la proxima vez no vamos a contenernos

Kain se quito el abrigo que llebava y con el cubrio a Zero, Kaname pudo ver como todos se retiraban, tomo la prensa que minutos atrás Zero se habia quitado y la acuno a su pecho oliendo el aroma del cazador… camino hasta su habitacion en donde coloco aquella prenda en su gardarropa y salio hasta la habitacion de su hermana

Ahí pudo ver como esta estaba inconciente, Sus "amigos" estaban ahí al parecer le habian dado de su sangre para ayudarle

Kaname: la proxima vez que haga una estupides, sera problema de ella, les prohibo ayudarla o intervenir

Seiren: Mi señor. Ya tengo la informacion que me ha requerido

Takuma: Kaname, estas diciendo que dejaras que la maten?

Kenama: asi es Takuma, no ire encontra del Presidente de la Asociacion de Cazadores ni creare un desacuerdo por culpa de ella… si le dan muerte sera asunto de ella, ademas como sangre pura no tiene utilidad alguna ya que no puede engendrar, por lo tanto nadie la desposara jamas, solo es util por su poder

… **..MANSION SPARDA…..**

Dante llebo a Zero a su habitacion no sin antes decirle a los otros que no dijeran nada de lo que habia pasado, ya en su habitacion pudo notar que habia un pequeño bulto en su cama, ambos se miraron y suspiraron pues sabian bien quien era, Dante coloco a Zero a en la cama y el se sento en el sillon

Zero: Ichi que haces aquí

Ichiru: estoy esperandote, no puedo dormir, quiero dormir contigo

Zero: Pesadillas de nuevo?

Ichiru: algo asi y no quiero molestar a Nero-san, ya tiene bastante con tener que aguantar mis quejas

Dante: bien, supongo que me toca el sillon

Zero e Ichiru sonrieron y se acomodaron en la cama, no sin antes ponerse sus pijamas, Dante los tapo bien pues la noche ya era bastante fria, saco algunas cobijas de uno de los closet y las acomoso en el sillon, acomodandose para dormir, pero antes pudo oir otros pasos acercandose a la habitacion, la puerta se abrio y Maria se asomo, Dante solo pudo ladear la cabeza para decirle que podia entrar, Maria entro y se subio a la cama siento recibida por Zero e Ichiru quienes la acomodaron en medio de ambos y asi se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Nero y Shikki tocaron la puerta y Dante les habrio

Nero: otra vez estan aquí?

Dante: si me ha tocado el sillon

Nero: porque no tomas la habitacion de Ichiru

Dante: prefiero quedarme aquí, asi les cuido

Nero: saben, si no fuera porque Maria ha dicho que no es nada de ellos, yo habria pensado que eran hermanos

Shikki: ahora que lo dices, cuando Maria llego a la academia, todos pudimos ver el parecido que tenia con Zero y cuando vimos a Ichiru nos quedamos sorprendidos

Dante: pues biendolos dormir, no les veo diferencia alguna, solo que Maria es mujer y aun asi son muy parecidos

Nero: da miedo… no quiero saber si de carácter son similares

Shikki: pues lo son, una ocasión vimos discutir a Zero con Ichiru y casi destrozaron el auditorio con su pelea, dias despues Maria le reclamo a Zero y despues llego Ichiru y si no fuera por Yagari que los detuvo habrian destruido media academia

Nero: asi que tienen su carácter, ojala que lo recuperen pronto… se me acaba de acurrir algo… bien me voy

Shikki: de acuerdo, si necesitas algo solo avisanos Dante

Dante: bien, solo pongan la barrera

Nero y Shikki salieron del lugar y pusieron una barrera alrededor de la habitacion para cuidar de aquellos tres seres tan tiernos

… **DESPACHO DE KANAME….**

Kaname: bien habla Seiren

Seiren: mi señor, Dante y Vergil son hijos legitimos del poderoso Demonio Sparda tal y como lo sospechaba, su madre llebaba por nombre Eva y era una humana, ambos eran "cambiones" pero abandonaron su humanidad, Vergil para dirigir en el lugar de su padre y Dante al salvar a Zero, Los poderes de Zero son la curacion y sanacion, asi como la purificacion….(seiren le conto todo lo que habia averiguado)… eso es todo mi señor.

Kaname: ya supiste quien dejo escapar a Maria Kurenai y a Ichiru

Seiren: si mi señor y le he dado muerte, no debe preocuparse

Kaname: bien, y pudiste constatar la muerte de estos

Seiren: si mi señor, yo misma les di muerte

Kaname: al parecer son adversarios fuertes, debo preparar bien mi jugada

… **.. MANSION ESPARDA…**

habian pasado algunos dias, Zero, Dante, Credo y Lady estaban en la Asociacion trabajando, Trish y Kain en la Academia, ese dia Nero se levanto y vistio rapidamente, preparo el desayuno para Ichiru y se lo subio a su habitacion

Nero: desayuna mientras te preparo el baño

Ichiru: gracias, pero no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo

Nero: solo come, Zero me pidio que te cuidara y eso hago

Ichiru: ya lo se, es solo porque mi hermano te lo ordeno

Nero: oye, oye… mira solo voy a decirlo una vez, tambien lo hago porque me agradas aunque no le lo creas y date prisa que hoy saldremos

Ichiru: pero no puedo salir, alguien podria verme y reconocerme

Nero: eso ya lo se, por eso Zero me presto esto.

Nero le mostro uno de los Kimonos que solia usar Zero, era Violeta con decorado de flores rojas y un Obi de color azul

Ichiru: pero aun asi, seria raro si alguien me viera, zero esta trabajando y no puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, ademas se te olvida que Zero ahora tiene por estomago un pequeño globo

Nero: bueno se un hechizo que puede cambiar el color de tu cabello y ojos

Ichiru: y si puedes hacer eso porque debo vestir como mujer

Nero: porque no creo que mi ropa te quede, ademas presisamente por eso saldremos, necesitar tomar aire y necesitas ropa, asi que vamos

Despues de que Ichiru tomara su desayuno, Nero le ayudo a bañarse y a vestirse ya que aun estaba algo debil, solo aceptaba la ayuda de Nero porque sabia que este no le haria daño ademas de que le agradaba, sabia bien que habian iniciado mal pero con el tiempo se llebaron muy bien. Al terminar de arreglarle, Nero quedo embelezado, Ichiru mostrabo una belleza inigualable igual a la de Zero pero por alguna razon Ichu¡iru se le hacia mas hermoso, recito el conjuro y su cabello y ojos se tornaron de color negro, no le gustaba mucho a Nero pero aun asi se veia hermoso, salieron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ichiru estaba muy contento, lo llevo a diferentes tiendas en donde le compro ropa de diferentes estilos y al igual que Zero algunos Kimonos, comieron en un restaurante e Ichiru estuvo divertido como nunca, pasearon por la plaza y cual mas miraba a Ichiru pensando que en verdad era una chica pero al ver la mirada asesina que les daba Nero optaban por no ver mas a Ichiru, iban tomados de la mano ya que a Ichiru aun no le gustaba estar solo, Nero sintio como el joven dejo de caminar y miro hacia el, pudo ver como sus ojos amatistas (ahora negros) brillaban, vio como el joven veia una tienda de mascotas y miraba embelezado a un pequeño gatito, lo jalo y entraron a la tienda, Ichiru se solto de el y empezo a mirar a todos los animales pero se acerco a donde estaba el pequeño gato y lo sostubo con mucha alegria

Vendedor: veo que a su novia le a gustado mucho, esta en adopcion si lo desea

Nero: ella no es mi novia, aunque no por mucho tiempo

Vendedor: nada cautiva mas el corazon de una dama que una hermosa mascota, si lo desea puedo prepararlo, bañarlo y tenerlo listo en una hora, que dice

Nero: me lo llevo

Vendedor: bien regrese en una hora

Nero: tengame listo todo lo que vaya a requerir el gato

Nero e Ichiru salieron de la tienda, Ichiru salio un poco cabisbajo pues en verdad le habia gustado el gatito, caminaron y fueron a tomar un helado, una hora despues regresaron por el mismo camino y entraron a tienda nuevamente, cosa que desconcerto a Ichiru y ahí el vendedor se acerco a el y le entrego a gatito, lo habian bañado y arreglado, era un gatito de color blanco con pequeñas manchitas en color ocre, aun era muy pequeño

Nero: el nombre se lo pones tú

Ichiru: ¿nombre?

Nero: si, es tuyo, un regalo, asi que elige el nombre para que le hagan el collar

Ichiru: de verdad? Puedo quedarmelo?

Nero: claro es todo tuyo

Ichiru se avalanzo contra Nero y le abrazo dandole un beso en la mejilla, despues corrio hacia el tendero y le dijo que queria que el collar llevara el nombre de "Angelo", Nero al escuchar su apellido sonrio el chico le habia puesto su apellido, estaba feliz pues tambien se habia ganado un beso del pequeño angel que muy pronto haria su pareja para toda la vida, para hacerlo inmenzamente feliz.

Salieron del lugar, y subieron todas las cosas al carro, Ichiru llebava a su gatito entre sus brazos e iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Takuma: vaya veo que tiene buenos gustos Nero-san

Ichiru se tenso al percatarse de quien era la voz, Nero lo noto y lo abrazo para que el menor se sintiera seguro

Nero: claro que los tengo algun problema Takuma-san

Takuma: no ninguno, es solo que su acompañante me recordo a alguien

Nero: supongo que a alguna chica que corrio de su lado por no saberla tratar

Takuma: ojala hubiera sido eso, lo lamento señorita no quise incomodarla, si me disculpan

Nero: estas bien?

Ichiru: si gracias a ti y a Angelo, gracias

Nero: no me lo agradezcas, lo hago por que deseo verte solo sonreir, Ichi, me gustas, me gustas mucho, se que estas temeros por todo lo que te paso y lo entiendo, solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti, iremos lento a tu ritmo, no voy a lastimarte, Ichi yo te amo y quiero que seas mi pareja para toda la eternidad

Ichiru se puso rubprizado por aquella confesion, no se la esperaba, pero Nero no le desagradaba, esa tierno y lindo con el, podia ser un cabeza dura a veces pero era muy bueno

Ichiru: quiero darte una oportunidad, no solo por ti, tambien por mi… Nero solo te pido que me tengas paciencia, se que me costara trabajo pero si tu estas a mi lado se que saldre de esta

Nero abrazo a Ichiru con suma delicadeza y ternura, depositando suaves besos en su cabeza y frente, dando un sutil beso en sus labios

Miau… miau… grrrrr… miau

Ichiru: creo que Angelo tambien esta feliz

Nero: creo que si… es tiempo de irmos mi hermoso angel

Ichiru caminaba pensando en la similitud que aquella mujer tenia con Ichiru, pero solo era eso, similitud ademas olia como Nero, por lo cual era un demonio, asi que no podia ser el

Takuma: el esta muerto… y yo fui un cobarde que no supo defenderlo.

… **.MANSION SPARDA…**

Nero e Ichiru habian llegado a la mansion y al entrar, se encontraron con que Shikki estaba besando a Maria y esta le correspondia el beso, al parecer en su ausencia Shikki tambien se le habia declarado a Maria y por lo visto esta habia aceptado.

Dante: por lo visto no perdio el tiempo, es mejor asi, se ven bien

Shikki: amo a Maria y quiero estar con ella, Ichiru por favor concedeme tu permiso para salir con ella

Ichiru: por mi no hay problema, solo no la hagas sufrir, hazla muy feliz por favor

Nero: Zero, Dante, Maria… yo tambien quiero pedirles su permiso para que me dejen salir con Ichiru, les juro por mi honor y mi vida que lo hare feliz, jamas volvera a derramar ninguna lagrima y siempre le protejere

Zero: esta bien Nero, se que lo cuidaras

Maria: solo quiero su felicidad y si esta contigo por mi esta bien

Dante: bien, solo cuidalo Nero

Por la noche todos habian llegado y estaban en la sala, esperando a pasar al comedor, Yagari y Kaito habian llegado y se habian alegrado con las noticias, Zero estaba esperando gemelos (as), Nero pidio el permiso formal a Yagari para salir con Ichiru, llebandose una advertencia muy seria de parte de su "suegro" y de Kaito, Kain y Trish tambien llegaron con la noticia de que estaban saliendo por fin como una pareja, Vergil llego saludando a todos y como a era costumbre siempre estaba cerca de Kaito para platicar aunque Yagari no era nada tonto y sabia bien que Vergil andaba tras otro de sus hijos, al parecer esos 3 mocosos a los que habia entrenado y criado como sus hijos eran un iman para los demonios, pero demonios que mostraban un profundo amor hacia ellos, solo tenia que esperar para que tambien le pidieran al parecer tambien la mano de Kaito, la vida si que le daba sorpresas…

Yagari: bien solo me faltan Kaito, Lady, Aido y Ruka… aaaaah me siento viejo…

Kaito: a que te refieres Yagari

Yagari: a nada… nada… bien tengo hambre… pasemos a comer y no es Yagari mocoso es papá que acaso los papeles de adopcion no dicen eso

esa noche tuvo varios acontecimientos que celebraron todos muy felices en la Mansion Sparda, Dante y Vergil jamas se habian vuelto a ver rodeados de tanta felicidad despues de la muerte de su madre, para Credo, Nero, Lady y Trish esa convivencia era nueva pero acogedora, Patty podia decir que tenia nuevos hermanos y hermanas y se sentia genial, para Morrison ver que Dante por fin era feliz era su mayor sueño y al parecer lo vei cumplido, para Ruka, Aido, Kain y Shikki era la mejor decision que habian tomado en su vida, ahora sabian lo que era tener una verdadera familia para Maria era nuevo y exitante todo aquello y para Zero e Ichiru todo volvia a ser feliz en sus vidas.

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **PRIMER DESCUBRIMIENTO, LA VERDAD SOBRE RIDO KURAN,**

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

Habian transcurrido varios meses desde que Cross se habia ausentado, habia estado siguiendo las pistas sobre la vida de Rido Kuran hasta que llego por fin a un poblado muy lejano en las afueras de Rumania, ahí encontro los vestijios de lo que una vez fue un gran castillo en el cual habian vivido Rido, Haruka y Juuri Kuran, busco por varias dias hasta que por fin encontro un tunel secreto que lo llebaba hasta el fondo del castillo, ahí varios tuneles se habian colapsado y solo dos seguian en pie, segiendo sus instintos de cazador se adentro a uno de ellos hasta que por fin dio con un amplio pasillo, encendio varias antorchas que se encontraban ahí con la ayuda de un hechizo, siguio aquel camino hasta que encontro una puerta doble y la habrio con algo de dificultades, no entendia bien el porque de aquel dolor en su vientre, desde hace un año le dolia y por mas que le revisaban no encontraban nada innusual.

Entro a la habitacion y se encontro con una biblioteca y ahí empezo su busqueda, encontro varios pergaminos que hablaban cobre los origenes de los Kuran y los matrimonios entre hermanos que se habian dado, hasta que encontro el de Haruka y Juuri, pero lo que le llamo la atencion fue un pergamino de color negro con letras en plata, el cual empezo a leer.

 _Rido Kuran_

 _Proclamacion de Orden Matrimonial con Amelia de Ferenc_

 _El Consejo Vampirico imforma sobre la aceptacion del Matrimonio entre El sangre Pura Rido Kuran y La Sangre Pura Amelia de Ferenc, en vista de que ambos sangre pura desean contraer matrimonio por mutuo acuerdo, la celebracion se llebara acabo durante la Luna Nueva del Cambio de Estacion._

 _Consejo Vampirico_

Cross: pero quien es Amelia de Ferenc, jamas he oido su nombre en los archivos de la Asociacion, veamos que mas hay sobre Rido.

Cross siguio buscando los documentos asi que empezo a guardar todo lo que encontraba que fuera de utilidad en una mochila que habia llebado y todo lo fue metiendo en una camioneta que habia rentado, una vez que saco los documentos y reviso por completo todo el lugar y al serciorarse de que no habia nada se marcho del lugar, manejo hasta llegar a una cabaña que habia rentado a las afueras del pueblo para no ser molestaho, una vez ahí saco todos los documentos y empezo a leer uno por uno

Muchos de los documentos no le servian, iba apilandolos según la informacion que contenian, entre todos ellos encontro un diario que le pertenecia a la persona llamada Amelia de Ferenc, el cual dejo a un lado para despues leerlo con mas calma, un papel con el nombre de Haruka llamo su atencion y decidio leerle pues este estaba en un pergamino rojo con letras plateadas y era algo extraño, por lo cual lo abrio y leyo el contenido

 _Haruka Kuran_

 _Proclamacion de Exterminio_

 _El Consejo Vampirico le informa que debera exterminar a la Sangre Pura Amelia de Ferenc por alta traicion, la Vampira Sangre Pura esta aliada con la Asociacion de Cazadores, ademas de que ha descubierto nuestro secreto y es posible que trate de sacar la verdad a la luz, Rido Kuran tiene descencia con la Vampira Sangre Pura y puede ser que la informacion se la haya transmitido al beber su sangre para mantener la informacion en caso de que algo le pase, por lo tanto se le ordena tambien el exterminio de su sobrino Sirek Kuran de Ferenc, le recordamos que este acto debe aparentar ser obra de algun cazador para evitar la ira de Rido Kuran, ya que su sangre es muy valiosa asi como la usted y Jurri Kuran_

 _Consejo Vampirico_

Cross: pero que es esto, no existe ninguna informacion de que haya existido un primer primogenito de Rido, que esta pasando porque Haruka haria algo asi, esto debe ser un error… el diario…

Cross se acerco el diario y empezo a leerlo

… **..DIARIO DE AMELIA DE FERENC….**

 _18 de julio de 16XX_

 _Me encuentro muy feliz ya que a Rido le ha llegado la aprobacion de nuestro matrimonio, el habernos conocido en aquella fiesta de mascaras fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, me doy cuenta de que le amo con todo mi ser y dentro de dos meses se llebara acabo el ritual y por fin podremos esar juntos, mis padres estan contentos con este matrimonio y al parecer los padres y hermanos de Rido tambien lo estan…_

 _18 de septiembre de 16XX_

 _Por fin ha llegado el dia, estoy ansiosa y feliz en unas horas sere la esposa de Rido y nada nos separara, seremos felices por toda la eternidad_

 _24 de septiembre de 16XX_

 _Por fin soy la esposa de mi Amado Rido el ritual se llevo acabo y unimos nuestras vidas, hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio y ahora vivimos juntos, lo amo._

 _10 de octubre de 16XX_

 _Rido y yo estamos muy felices, estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo, Rido ha informado a su familia, al consejo y a mi familia, por lo que mañana se llebara acabo una fiesta en honor a nuestro hijo._

 _11 de octubre de 16XX_

 _Hoy en la fiesta he notado algo sumamente extraño, el consejo le ha dado a Haruka un sobre de color rojo y otro a Juui, ambos han estado actuando muy extraño desde hace un par de meses, me he acercado a ellos ocultando mi aura y lo que he escuchado me ha tensado un poco, pues el consejo les ha ordenado darle muerte a unos Sangre Pura, al parecer dos clanes que no desean estar bajo la supervisión del Consejo._

 _Será mejor no decir nada, no se si Rido también este inmiscuido en algo asi pero lo dudo ya uqe si fuera ese hecho el sobre se lo hubiesen entregado a Rido y no a Juuri… Juuri Kuran es muy extraña a mi parecer, no creo que sea la persona que aparenta ser._

 _19 de noviembre de 16XX_

 _Hemos sido invitados a una fista en la cual un nuevo clan vampirio se ha unido al consejo, sin mencionar que dos días después de que vi que les entregaran las cartas a los hermanos Kuran, se supo de la muerte de dos sangre puras a manos de unos cazadores, pero yo se bien que el acto fue cometido por Juuri y Haruka, de alguna forma tengo que hacer Rido y yo nos alejmos de ellos, temo por nosotros ahora que se de lo que son capaces._

Cross leia con cautela aquel diario, los escritos eran pequeños y con fechas diferentes, pues no llebaba el diario por dia, llego hasta la parte que era la mas importante

 _14 de mayo de16XX_

 _Sin querer he descubierto algo terrible, ahora no se que hacer, se que si se lo digo a Rido pondre su vida en peligro al igual que la de nuestro pequeño hijo, debo hacer algo para ponerlos asalvo, la informacion se la he transmitido a mi pequeño bebe por la sangre que aun toma de mi, y los documentos de la conspiracion los he escondido en la abadia que pertecio a mi abuela, ahí jamas encontraran los documentos, pues soy la unica que sabe sobre su localizacion, pero he dejado pistas para que Rido las encuentre si me llega a pasar algo._

 _De alguna forma debo hacerle saber a los Cazadores lo que ha pasado aunque esto me lleve a mi propia muerte, pero es mejor a seguir dejando que el poder siga en manos de los Kuran, solo espero que alun dia Rido me perdone por lo que e hecho, ahora solo me queda llevarme a mi hijo y ponerlo a salvo_

 _26 de julio de 16XX_

 _Hoy por fin me reuniré los cazadores y no se cual sea mi destino, solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto….._

… _.. Mi amado Rido, si estas leyendo este diario es porque ya no me encuentro a tu lado y lo mas probable es que tambien hayan matado a nuestro hijo, pero se que por mas dolor que lleves ahora, deberas de exterminar al Consejo ellos son los unicos culpables de todo esto, las pruebas las encontraras en el lugar donde me entrege a ti antes de llevar acabo nuestro ritual para estar unidos por la eternidad, Rido te amo y algun dia se que volveremos a encontrarnos, tal vez ahora no creas en mi inocencia pero he dejado las pruebas que harán que talvez me perdones por lo que he hecho, te amare por toda la eternidad_

 _Amelia de Ferenc_

el diario estaba manchado con sangre seca, pero para Cross no encajaban las cosas, primero tendria que averiguar quien era Amelia de Ferenc, segundo que fue lo que hayo y tercero descubrir la abadia de su ancestra, eso le ayudaria a armar el rompecabezas que tenia entre sus manos, regreso al castillo y busco por varios dias mas, estaba a punto de irse cuando tropezo con algo y vio que el suelo estaba partido pero alcanzo a ver algo, movio las piedras y pudo ver un medallon con un emblema, jamas lo habia visto pero al sujetarlo bien vio que se trataba de un guardapelo, lo habrio y ahí encontro un pequeño pergamino doblado, miro mejor el lugar en donde estaba y ahí encontro un cofre pequeño y otros pergaminos los tomo y salio del lugar

Al regresar a la cabaña miro el guardapelo y extrajo el pergamino, al parecer era un pequeño mapa pero muy antiguo, tal vez ahí encuentre la abadia de los Ferenc, abrio el cofre y ahí pudo ver varios emblemas diferentes, al voltearlos parecían tener relieves, lo mas probable es que fueran llaves, ¿pero que habriran?

Cross: esto es demasiado confuso, lo primero que debo de averiguar es quien era Amelia de Ferenc, de acuerdo a este mapa antiguo, marca el antiguo cementerio Rumano, supongo que empezare desde ahí, pero ya será mañana, ahora descansare, desde que me aleje de la Academia siento que he olvidado algo muy importante, ¿que será?... Yagari… te extraño tanto…

Al dia siguiente, cross partio por la mañana el camino hacia el cementerio antiguo era largo, casi tres horas de camino, al llegar bajo consigo el medallón y el cofre que iba en su mochila, empezó a buscar de acuerdo a la localización del pequeño y mapa y después de una hora encontró un mausoleo, al llegar al lugar indicado quedo sorprendido pues el nombre que vio ahí no era el de la persona que buscaba… "EN HONOR A MINA HARKER"… Mina Harker aquella mujer que uno de los primeros cazadores salvo de la maldición de los vampiros, porque le guiaba hasta ese lugar.

Busco por todos lados hasta que en la parte de atrás pudo ver un pequeño hueco en donde encajaba uno de los emblemas, unas escaleras se mostraron y sin temor se adentro, al hacerlo la puerta se cerro a su paso,camino hasta llegar a una puerta la cual tenia el mimo tipo de cerradura, coloco otro de los emblemas y esta se habrio… asi paso un largo tiempo, caminando por todo el lugar, llego a su ultima puerta la abrio y ante el se mostro un mausoleo, se hacerco pero no había ningún cuerpo.

Voz: tu cazador que has logrado entrar aquí, sino deseas morir marchate ahora

Cross: espere por favor, estoy buscando respuestas, necesito averiguar quien era Amelia de Ferenc y porque Rido odiaba a sus hermanos es sumamente importante

Voz: para que desea saberlo un cazador

Cross: necesito saber la verdad y asi descubrir si debo confiar en los Kuran, necesito saber si he cometido un error al dudar demi hijo, necesito saber si he sido traicionado, por favor.

Voz: lo único que obtendrás será dolor cazador, yo puedo ver pasado, presente y futuro, si decides seguir por este sendero slo obtendrás dolor y sufrimiento, aun asi ¿quieres seguir?

Cross: quiero saber la verdad

Voz: ¿Por ti?, ¿Por tu hijo?, ¿Por los Kuran? ¿Por la persona que amas?... ¿Por qué cazador? Dime y si tu respuesta es la adecuada te revelare todo incluso lo que estas buscando de Shisuka Hio

Cross: Por mi hijo Zero Kiryuu, necesito saber si como padre le he fallado y por la persona que amo

Voz: a pesar de que ello te lleve a mas dolor y sufrimiento Cross Kaien, Cazador de Vampiros… aunque con ello debas incluso matar a una persona que amas "Vampiro sin Colmillos"

Cross: quien eres tu

Voz: lo soy todo y al mismo tiempo nada.

Cross: muestrate por favor

Frente a Cross apareció un joven esbelto de cabellos negros y ojos bicolor, uno de color amarillo y otro de color plata, vestia una túnica begra con bordes blancos, palido, no pasaba de los 17 años a la vista de Cross.

Voz: aquí me tienes cazador, ahora si deseas saber la verdad, yo te puedo mostrar, pero tiene un precio

Cross: ¿cual seria el precio? Y como te llamas

Voz: mi último nombre fue Mavelus… y el precio debe ser equivalente a la verdad que deseas saber

Cross: ¿si esta en mis manos pagare lo que sea?

Mavelus: bien, el precio será el alma de la persona que has de matar, al momento de que tus recuerdos vuelvan a despertar.

Cross: ¿recuerdos… que recuerdos?

Mavelus: todo a su tiempo cazador, lo tomas o lo dejas

Cross: de acuerdo acepto el trato, ahora muéstrame la verdad

Mavelus: sígueme Cross Kaien

Mavelus guio a Cross por un sendero, hasta que llegaron a un cuarto totalmente vacio, al llegar al centro una pequeña fuente apareció

Mavelus: ahora cazador, vierte un poco de tu sangre a la pileta y yo pondré de la mia después para cerrar nuestro trato, asi te mostrare la verdad que buscas

Cross se pincho su dedo y dejo caer algunas gotas en la pileta y Mavelus hizo lo mismo, un símbolo apareció, era una rosa de color negro atravezada por una espada

Mavelus: este es el símbolo de nuestro pacto y es el símbolo que aparecerá en e cuerpo de la persona que estas destinada a matar y su alma corrupta será mia por la eternidad, ahota bien te mostrare el pasado.

Cross: dime Mavelus, eres un demonio?

Mavelus: no, no lo soy, pero sabes lo que soy, no es asi

Cross: la muerte… pasado, presente y futuro… el tiempo… La Muerte

Mavelus: muy inteligente, una cosa mas cazador, tal vez al final solo obtengas dolor, pero depende de ti cambiarlo, recuerda que el futuro es incierto y puede cambiar de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones, si haces lo correcto, te devolveré algo que nunca debiste perder, algo que nunca debieron quitarte

 _Last ostium, ostende te coram me abscondita subiacet veritas, et ostendam tibi have ut persolvo receivables, corrupto animas quas vos accipere, ostendit transiero illum venator huc spectante._ (Puerta del pasado, muestrate ante mi, la verdad oculta has de mostrar y la paga has de cobrar, el alma corrompida es la que has de tomar, muestra el pasado que este cazador en busca esta.)

Cross no pudo preguntar a que se referia pues Mavelus recito un conjuro y pronto se vio en otro lugar al lado de Mavelus.

Cross: ¿Dónde estamos?

Mavelus: es el pasado, desde aquí podras ver la verdad que buscas, solo somos espectadores, nadie puede vernos

Cross pudo ver el Castillo donde vivía Juuri y su hermano Haruka…. Juuri y Haruka se encontraban en la sala al parecer la chica estaba muy molesta

Juuri: no lo entiendo por que debemos casarnos Haruka-nii, yo amo a Rido-nii

Haruka: entiende el consejo acepto el matrimonio de Rido y de Amelia ya acéptalo, por ahora estamos comprometidos hasta que algún sangre pura de un alto rango pueda ser desposado por nosotros y si esos alguien no aparecen, nos casaremos

Cross pudo ver la Boda entre Rido y Amelia, las peleas constantes entre Haruka y Juuri, pasaron a otrolugar y ahí pudo ver quien era Amelia de Ferenc…. Amelia era chica de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas, razgos que pasaban de generación en generación, una chica delgada, de modales exelentes, refinada y muy educada, alta, con lapiel palida y de una belleza singular

Mavelus: Amelia de Ferenc es la descendiente directa de Vladislav "El Principe Maldito", ella siempre fue acultada de los demás sangre pura, hasta que encontrase a su verdade amor, ese hombre era Rido Kuran, como puedes ver es muy diferente al Rido que ustedes conocieron, pero todos los seres vivos cambiamos de acuerdo a la vida que vivimos, el siempre fue muy diferente a su hermanos como podras darte cuenta, depues de haberse casado Amelia quedo preñada casi de inmediato y poco iempo después dio a luz a un varon de cabellos plateados y ojos bicolor, un ojo azul y el otro amatista, pero como podras darte cuenta Amelia descubrió la realidad y la verdad de los Kuran.

Una mañana fri y nublada, Amelia salio de su Mansion y se diriguio a la mansión Kuran ocultando su presencia por medio de un echizo siguió a Juuri Kuran a la cual le habían entregado un sobre rojo, la sguio hasta llegar a un pueblo en donde se alzaba una mansión majestuosa ahí pudo ver como esta, sin temos y con friandad asesino a Dos Sangre Puras y aus tres pequeños hijos, su rostro lleno de lujuria y de satisfacción la hizo sentir miedo por primera vez ensu vida.

En otra ocasión siguió a Haruka quien hizo lo mismo asesino a sangre fría a ambos sangre pura y a su dos hijos los cuales no pasaban de los 6 años si acaso

Pudo entrar al aquerrale del consejo vampirico sin ser vista pues su poderes y conjuros eran poderosos, por lo cual podía pasar desapersivida, una vez ahí dentro busco toda la información, habían archivos ocultos de todos los vampiros asesinados por el Consejo, todos ellos pormanos de Juuri y de Haruka, se sentía tranquila al ver que Rido no tenia nada que ver con aquellos asesinatos, sin embargo a casa asesinato le habían puesto también el nombre de un cazador al cual por supuesto le habían dado muerte los soldados de alto rango del Consejo.

También encontró documentos en los que aparecían los nombres de catas de cazadores poderosos a los cuales habían secuestrado y hecho pasar por muertos, habían arias clases de experimentos para despertar su lado vampirico y asi tratar de obtener el despertar de la sangre de la Primera Progenitora que dio su vida para crear a los cazadores asi como sus armas.

Hasta ahora ningún cazador había sobrevivido a los experimentos… estuvo mucho tiempo indagando y reuniendo todo tipo de información, no podía decirle nada a Rido o pondría poner en riesgo su vida.

Descubrió el lugar donde experimentaban y pudo liberar a un cazador, lo llevo lejos para ponerlo a salvo, una vez lejos, le curo y cuido con la ayuda de una humana que contrato, con el paso del tiempo se hizo "amiga" del cazadorquien confiaba en ella, entre ambos trataron de buscar mas información ella la obtenia y el la guardaba, ella sabia que el cazador algún dia seria su voleto para talvez salvar a su hijo y a su esposo.

Meses habían pasado desde que ella investigaba en las sombras, aquel cazador una vez recuperado, le prometio no revelar nada hasta que ella obtoviera todas las pruebas, el cazador era un ancestro de Yagari, al parecer aquel cazador heredaría algo que nadie mas sabia.

En una de sus cuantas salidas pudo obtener información de como Haruka y Juuri planeaban destruirá la los cazadores por medio de las creaciones "fallidas" que habían obtenido, sin embargo esa noche Amelia fue descubierta, huyo junto con su hijo, sabia que ese momento podía llegar y todo lo había puesto para que Rido algún dia supiera la verdad.

Amelia de Ferenc huyoy llego hasta la Asociacion decazadores y ahí pidió ver al Cazador Yagari Kirishi, los cazadores al ver su angustia y sobre todo el bebe que llevaba en brazos le escoltaron hasta una celda, donde tiempo después apareció su amigo y el Consejo mayor de cazadores

Saimon: Kirishi, conoces a esta Sangr Pura

Kirishi: asi es, Presidente ella fue la que me ayudo y si esta aquí es porque le han descubierto y es tiempo de que todos sepan lo que los Sangre Pura Kuran están planeando

Saimon: bien cual es su nombre

Amelia: mi nombre es Amelia de Ferenc hija del "Principe Maldito"

Saimon: una persona tan importante, traicionara a su propia raza

Amelia: si con ello salvo la vida de mi hijo y de mi esposo, no me importaría incluso dar mi propia vida, por favor se lo suplico, mantengan con vida a mi hijo, por favor

Saimon: supongo que podemos darle la oportunidad de ser escuchada, pues una de ustedes hace tiempo fue la que nos dio las armas para destruirles y nos creo también

Amelia y Kirishi contaron y mostraron todo lo que el consejo y los Kuran estaban haciendo, Saimon acepto que los cazadores cuidarían de su hijo pero para hacerlo sellarían su lado vampirico, seria un cazador y cambiarian su apellido, Amelia acepto y después de entregarle a Kirishi a su hijo y brindarles gran parte de su sangre para hacaerse mas poderoso y luchar mejor contra losvampiros, se marcho a su mansión

Rido había salido por ordenes del consejo en busca de unos Sangre Pura que se unirían al consejo, esediano vio a su esposa, pero sabia que esta salía seguido a pasear con su hijo, asi que no le tomo demasiada importancia… cual equivocado estaba…

Haruka y Juuri tenían la orden de asesinarle, Rido tenia un dia de haberse ido y sabían que Amelia estaba en su mansión, entraron y ella les esperaba en la sala, ese dia despacho a todo el personal para que tuvieran unos días libres, al entrar pudieron verla sentada en un silon y con la mirada tranquila como si no temiera por nada

Amelia: asi que han venido por fin, no se preocupen que no luchare contra ustedes, se que no le harán daño a Rido pues su sangre es muy importante, no traten de buscar a mi hijo pues jamas lo encontraran, es una pena que sean los perros que hacen el trabajo sucio del consejo, al menos ellos deberían hacer el trabajo.

Juuri: sabes sino hubieras escuchado nada o te hubieras hecho de oídos sordos, no estarías en esta situación, Rido pensara que lo hicieronlos cazadores

Amelia: lo se, pero al menos me quedo tranquila sabiendo que Rido seguirá vivo y que jamas hayaran a mi hijo, pero sepan que algún dia alguien ira por sus cabezas, tarde o temprano siempre pagamos por nuestros pecados

Haruka: entonces no lucharas, solo nos dejaras asesinarte

Amelia: asi es, mi poder lo he utilizado sabiamente y aunque quisiera pelear no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo

Amelia cerro los ojos y rápidamente Juuri y Haruka le atravesaron el pecho con sus espadas, después de ver que esta se convertia en cenizas, quitaron el hechizo de las espadas para volverlas a su foma original y que estas mostraran la insignia de un cazador. Salieron del lugar, borrando todo rastro de haber estado ahí.

Días después, Rid meliaoregreso y pudo ver su mansión destrozada y las cenizas de su esposa, ahí estaban dos espadas de cazadores, Rido se vengaría por lo que habían hecho, que mal podía haber hecho su amada esposa, sus hermanos lo apoyaron en su dolor, Rido arremetio contra el lugar y contra los pocos cazadores que se habían quedado, los mas viejos que ya habían dejado desendencia, los demás se habían ido por ordenes del Presidente quien fue uno de los que se quedo.

Aquellos cazadores se fueron a otra Sede en donde empezarían nuevamente, guardando el secreto del joven vampiro convertido por su madre en un humano y cazador... un nuevo linaje fuerte y poderoso, al cual protejerian porque siempre serian su carta mas poderosa… el linaje Ferenc había sido destruido dando lugar al nuevo Linaje… Kiryuu…

Los años pasaron el joven se convirtió en un gran cazador, el tiempo transurrio, nueva descendencia dejo aquel joven los años pasaron Rido se caso con una vampira noble y tuvo un hijo, Shikki Senri al cual se negó a darle su apellido, ya que Rido había sido forzado a casarse en esos años se había vuelto frio e indiferente, dejo de creer en el amor y se volvió incluso rencoroso, sus hermanos se casaron y eso lo hizo mas frio, los años transcurrieron y siguieron pasando hasta que un dia, por haras del destino Rido encotro en diario de su amada Amelia, ahí descubrió la "verdad" investigo lo que su amada esposa le dejo y ahí su odio se volcó hacia sus hermanos, Juuri estaba esperando a su primer hijo, Rido busco a los cazadores buscando el paradero de su primer hijo y ahí por primera vez conocio a al ahora descendiente de su hijo, aquel hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas idénticos a los de su amada Amelia ese joven también llevaba su sangre, el hijo del hijo de su hijo… Rido por primera vez en su larga vida lloro, al menos podía ver a aquel ser que ella protegio y sin duda sus hermanos pagarían por tal acto.

Rido planeo la forma en la cual se vengaría, en ese tiempo conocio a una Vampireza de nombre Shisuka Hio la cual había sido encerrado por sus padres por mucho tiempo por culpa de Haruka y Juuri, el le promketio su libertad con la condición de que le ayudara a llevar su venganza, ella le explico que los Kuran guardaban en secreto el ataúd del primero de sus ancestros Kaname Kuran…. Le explico como revivirlo y controlarlo

Al nacer el primogénito de sus hermanos en un descuido lo tomo y llevo a dicho lugar, pero algo salio mal y no pudo completar el hechizo, por lo que salio de lugar muy herido, Kaname el ancestro tomo el lugar del hijo de los Kuran, con el paso del tiempo perdieron el rastro de Rido, hasta que nuevamente apareció para asesinarles a todos pero fue detenido por Haruka y Kaname, pero aun asi logro matar a su hermano, mientras que su propia hemana se quitaba la vida para sellar a su hija, le costaría mucho tiempo regenerarse pero la espera valdría la pena, había conocido a la nueva descendencia de su amada Amelia, Zero e Ichiru los gemelos mas hermosos que sus ojos habían visto, la mirada fuerte de Amelia, su belleza y su espíritu de lucha, y gracias a Shisuka los liberaría de la maldición de los gemelos. Ahora era el turno de Shisuka de llevar acabo su plan.

Lo siguiente en ver Cross fue cuando Shikki fue usado por Rido, La forma en que Yuuki trato a Zero y el como Kaname Kuran utilizo a sus hijos, la forma en que Zero asesino a Rido, el dolor de Zero al ser rechazado, el momento en el que se quito la vida y como vivio después de aquel suceso, su vida al lado de Dante y el saber que estaba en cinta y esperaba gemelos… El secuestro de su otro hijo junto con Maria, el dolor y sufrimiento de ambos y como ahora vivian bajo el cuidado de Zero y Dante, escondidos pero felices ahora.

Mavelus: ahora conoces una de las caras de la moneda Cross Kaien, te adverti que el único que sufriría con esto serias tu… ahora es tiempo de ver la otra cara y al final conocer la verdadera naturaleza de Kaname Yuuki Kuran

Cross derramaba lagrimas al saber que le había fallado a sus hijos, los habían lastimado y el había dudado de Zero, ahora con que cara podía pedirle perdón, con que cara veria a los ojos a Yagari y aun faltaba mas…

Mavelus con un sutil movimiento regreso e tiempo atrás y pudieron ver a una vampireza encerrada, con la vista triste y perdida… Shisuka Hio… ahora era el turno de saber lo que la llevo a matar a los Kiryuu, llevarse a Ichiru y morder a Zero.

… **..MANSION KURAN….**

Seiren: mi señor, mis informantes me han dicho que el director Cross, descubrió todo, es cuestión de tiempo para que se rompa el sello de sus memorias y recuerde todo, que desea que haga

Kaname: no puedo dejar cabos sueltos si deseo apoderarme de Zero… lo siento Director me sirvió de mucha ayuda peroes tiempo de que desaparezca ahora… Seiren elimina a Cross

Seiren: de inmediato mi señor

Kaname: Adios Vampiro sin Colmilos…. Adios Cross

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **SEGUNDO DESCUBRIMIENTO, LA VERDAD SOBRE SHISUKA HIO, 2ª PARTE**

 **LA DESAPARICION DE CROSS Y LA PRIMERA JUGADA DE KANAME**

Mavelus: ahora es tiempo de que veas el pasado de Shisuka Hio

Cross: espera un momento por favor

Mavelus: esmucho para digerir aunque te lo repito, quien sufrirá mas seras tu, ahora sabes el dolor y la agonía por la cual pasaron tus hijos, aunque el precio que pagaste fue igual de doloroso

Cross: no te entiendo a que te refieres

Mavelus: parte de tus recuerdos están sellados, pero el sello se romperá al descubrir toda la verdad, sufrirás… si, por segunda vez, al recordar lo que te hicieron, lo haras por tercera vez al lado de la persona que amas pues ante el en su momento y tiempo me presentare y vera tu dolor el cual sera el mismo para el, sufriras al quitarle la vida a una persona al salvar la vida de dos.

Cross: habla claro, no te entiendo

Mavelus: después de mostrarte el pasado de la vampiresa, tu sello se romperá y tus memorias regresaran, asi que mejor espera para que veas toda la verdad

Mavelus retrocedio el tiempo y le mostro a Cross una mansión en ella una Sangre Pura estaba encerrada, su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte

Rido: asi que tu eres Shisuka Hio

Shisuka: y tu un maldito Kuran

Rido: vamos no te pongas tan agresiva que tengo un trato para ti, si me ayudas a destruir a los culpables de tu encierro yo te liberare

Shisuka: porque habría de creerte

Rido: bebe mi sangre y sabras del porque

Rido se hizo un corte en su muñeca y Shisuka bebio la sangre de este y sin reparo alguno le mostro toda su vida y lo que sus miserables hermanos le habían hecho, Shisuka lamio la herida y esta sano

Shisuka: sácame de aquí y te ayudare, no solo a destruirlos, salvare a tu linaje y lo traeré de regreso hacia ti

Riso: trato hecho

Rido con sus poderes rompió la celda y la pared que aprisionaba a la vampiresa y ambos salieron del lugar, Rido la llevo a una mansión que tenia de la cual nadie sabia de su existencia, ahí Shisuka le hablo del primer ancestro Kuran y de como podría revivirlo y contrlolarlo, pues su poder era capaz de analiquilar a sus hermanos

Shisuka: sin embargo no te asugo que todo salga como deseamos ya que al ser un ancestro tiene mucho poder y puede rechazar el hechizo de control, aunque no podrá matarte con sus propias manos

Rido: tendremos que planear un segundo plan por si acaso

Shisuka: si asi es, de todas formas vigilare a tu descendiente y vere de que es capaz

Tal y como lo planearon Rido despertó al primer Kuran pero como lo habían predicho no pudieron controlarlo, sin embargo sabían que no podría matar a Rido, pues su sangre había sido parte del sacrificio junto con el pequeño hijo de sus hermanos.

El tiempo paso y Shisuka se entero del nacimiento de la hija de los Hermanos y del encierro en el que la mantenían para protejerla, por otro lado Rido cuidaba a los descendientes Zero e Ichiru entre las sombras esos pequeños realmente se parecían a su Amelia, los dos poseían sus características y a la vez cada uno tenia algo de ella, lo único malo era que por ser gemelos tenían aquella maldita maldición de los cazadores, Rido fue testigo de una promesa de amor entre Zero y un Demonio poderoso, al parecer aquel pequeño habia entregado su corazon con la inocencia que conlleba su edad, el tiempo había pasado y era tiempo de llevar acabo su plan.

Hio: No te preocupes romperé la maldición, sin embargo hay que contarles toda la verdad, además con todo lo que tienes ellos te creeran y por sus hijos creo que darían su vida, yo me encargare de eso, es preferible que me odien a mi y no a ti Rido

Rido: si acceden será mejor que te lleves a Ichiru es el mas débil y debemos fortalecerlo y tendremos que despertar la sangre de Zero, ya que es el mas fuerte. Ademas esta ese demonio con el cual hizo la promesa y estoy seguro que llegara un tiempo en el que el venga por el, solo espero que mi pequeño descendiente lo acepte y sea feliz a su lado.

Hio: bien es tiempo de ir a buscarles y no te preocupes dejare a uno de los mios para que le de una pista a ese demoni y busque a Zero

Y asi un dia amos vampiros se presentaron ante los cazadores Kiryuu, los cazadores sabían que no podían darles muerte ya que no estaban en lista, pero tampoco entendían que hacían ahí, lo bueno es que Yagari se había llevado a sus hijos y no corrian peligro alguno, ambos vampiros se identificaron diciendo que deseaban hablar de algo sumamente importante relacionado con su linaje y con la maldición de los gemelos pero sobre todo que ellos podían salvarlos, al escuchar aquello ambos cazadores les dejaron pasar a su casa, ambos escucharon atentos la historia de Rido y la de Shisuka, tambein les entregaron el diario y los documentos que avalaban toda su historia el Cazador no lo podia creer, sin embargo ahí estaba la verdad el era un descendiente de aquel hombre, podía notar el dolor de aquel vampiro y valoraba el sacrificio de la vampiresa para salvar a su hijo, ahora entendia del porque el linaje Kiryuu era el mas fuerte entre los cazadores y porque siempre les cuidaban como si fueran lo mas importante.

Rido les explico lo que debían hacer para salvar a los gemelos y Shisuka les mostro el codex en donde se explicaba como romper la maldición, ambos padres accedieron, sabían que seria doloroso para sus hijos, pero su vida valia aun mas, Rido pudo abrazar a aquel joven descendiente de su hijo, y aquel cazador se dejo pues sabia que eso era lo único que aquel vampiro deseaba. Rido les juro que sus hijos estarian a salvo que no dejaria que nada malo les pasara. Tambien les conto sobre el encuentro entre Zero y ese misterio demonio, dejanloles tranquilos al decirles que los demonios cuando eligen a su pareja, siempre les protejeran y amaran sobre todo.

Les hablaron de sus planes y de loque harian para ponerle fin a los del Consejo y a sus hermanos

Tal y como el plan suponía, Rido ataco a sus hermanos dándole muerte a Haruka, haciendo que Juuri se matara ella misma y tal como lo habían planeado Kaname no pudo matarle solo hirió gravemente su cuerpo para que tardara años en recuperarse

Shisuka salvo su cuerpo y su alma y lo puso en estado de letargo para que durmiera y sanara su cuerpo, un año después llego el momento, Shisuka se presento ante los zacadores y estos dejaron que la vampiresa tomara su vida para salvar a sus hijos, Shisuka les borro la memoria, y puso los recuerdos de haber asesinado a sus padres, coloco sus cuerpos de forma en que nadie dudara que haian sido atacados y destrozo aquel lugar para aparentar una batalla… se llevo a Ichiru para reforzar su salud y mordio a Zero para despertar su poder, jamas caería al nivel e, eso creerían los cazadores y los vampiros, era necesario para su plan, el joven debería de adquirir el poder de ambos hermanos Kuran y asi poder darles muerte… o eso creían en ese tiempo sin saber que muchas cosas no saldrían de acuerdoa su plan

Cross miro atento todo lo demás, la crianza que le dio Shisuka a Ichiru, como cuido de su salud, el entrenamieto que le dio, la vida distinta que llevo el joven gemelo, su llegada a la academia, el sufrimiento por perder a Shisuka, comprobó que el verdadero asesino de la vampira había sido Kaname, el dia en que Ichiru y Maria partieron y los abusos de Kaname.

Pudo ver como Kaname enamoro a Zero y jugo con el para usarle y hacer que el le diera muerte a Zero, nuevamente veia por segunda vez esa imagen.

Shisuka: al final el único que caera seras tu Kuran, espera la llegada de tu fin

Kaname: tu querias apoderarte de mi poder asi que estamos en igualdad de situación, solo que yo actue mejor.

Shisuka: te equivocas… jamas busque tu poder, solo tenias que creer aquello, yo solo busco mi venganza y se que ya la logre, el único que ha perdido en todo esto has sido tu, mi "muerte" será tu perdición

Vio como shisuka se desintegraba, pero era extaño, normalmente al morir un sangre pura lo hacen, convirtiéndose en luces blancas, sin embargo shisuka lo hacia en una luz dorada entre los brazos de Ichiru y veía a Zero en el suelo

La imagen se desvanecio y de nuevo le mosto el momento en el que Rido era asesinado por Zero, pero lo mismo que paso con Shisuka, paso con Rido, eso era extraño

Mavelus: ahora ya sabes la verdad y el sufrimiento de aquellos vampiros

Cross: dime porque se desintegraron de forma diferente a lo que lo harian normalmente

Mavelus: eres muy observador, pero la respuesta a tu pregunta, tu mismo la sabes

Cross: entonces…

Mavelus: si… ahora es tiempo de romper tu sello y de que recuerdes Cross, cuando despiertes yo ya no estare aquí, ten cuidado ahora ya sabes quien es tu enemigo, aunque al final obtendrás ayuda extra y como te lo prometi, veo que tu corazón ha tomado una resolución, hay arrepentimiento sincero y puro, por ello te gregreso aquello que has olvidado y lo que perdiste, se feliz cazador y no te preocupes ellos comprenderán, ahora duerme y recuerda todo…..

Mavelus puso su mano sobre la frente de Cross y este cayo al suelo inconsiente, pues el sello impuesto por Kaname y Yuuki fue roto

Mavelus: sal de ahí ahora… Seiren… llevatelo con ellos, ahí estará a salvo hasta que llegue el momento en el que deba de aparecer, he cumplido mi promesa, ahora tomare el alma que me corresponde por pago

Seiren: puede hacerlo Mavelus-sama, ahora me llevare a Cross

Mavelus: muy bien, ahora la rueta del futuro gira en blanco pero para mi la paga será esa alma corrupta y sedienta de sangre, pero lo unico que encontrara al final sera su muerte ante quien menos lo ha imaginado

… **MANSION SPARDA…..**

Todos en la mansion dormian placenteramente pero un grito aogado en la habitacion de Yagari les desperto

Yagari: KAIEEEEEEN! Maldita sea que fue eso, por que me duele tanto el pecho

Todos corrieron en direccion a su habitacion, adentrandose en ella y marando al confundido cazador, de su cara podian notar el sudor y una mueca de preocupacion

Zero: Papá? Que te paso?

Yagari: no lo se… algo le paso a Cross… tengo un mal presentimiento

Zero: a Cross?

Ichciru: no te preocupes papá, solo fue un mal sueño, ya veras que pronto regresa ese loco

Dante: se puede saber que fue lo que soñaste, normalmente jamas te alteras

Yagari: realmente no lo se, solo pude ver como Cross caia frente aun hombre pero no supe distinguirlo y despues era llevado por alguien

Dante: no creo que haya sido un simple sueño, tu y el estaban juntos un hilo los une, tal vez algo le paso

Ichiru: un hijo?

Dante: asi es, todos estamos unidos a una persona o varias en especifico por medio de un hilo el cual no podemos ver, tal vez en la vida alguien esta destinado a una sola persona, pero en ocaciones pueden ser mas pues tal vez la muerte se lleve a una y tu destino es conocer a otra, ese es el caso de los humanos, para los demonios solo es una persona a la cual nos ligamos y esa sera nuestra eterna compañía

Ichiru: y que pasa si esa persona muere?

Nero: la otra pierde las ganas de vivir y muere tambien para estar a lado de su ser amado. Es por eso que los demonios somos sobreprotectores en extremo, pues nuestro amor es mucho mas puro por ser demonios y estar ligados a los pecados.

Ichicru: Zero porque no pides mañana en la Asociacion que rastreen su paradero, por mas cruel que haya sido, el cuido de ti

Zero: en eso tienes razon, mañana dare una orden para que le localicen y saber donde esta, asi estaras mas tranquilo papá

Yagari: supongo que eso estara bien, por mas dolido y molesto que este con el, aun le amo y me preocupa.

Todos regresaron a sus habitaciones, pero la intriga de lo dicho por Yagari de verdad les habia causado preocuparse por Cross. La mañana llego pronto y todos se despertaron.

Shikki salio con la pequeña Maria rumbo a la asociacion, usaron un echizo para cambiar el color de su cabello y de sus ojos, ahora la chica aparentaba un cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, ese diam empezaria su trabajo como cazadora y su pareja seria Shikki, ella habia despertado como un demonio espectral, siendo capaz de manipular la oscuridad a su antoja y hacer que esta tomara diferentes formas, su arma principal era una guadaña negra que emanaba un veneno de color negro.

Ichiru estaria trabajando al lado de Nero, su espada ahora era negra y podia manipular el agua, el viento, el fuego y la tierra, habia renacido como un demonio elemental y al igual que con Maria usaron un hechozo para volver su cabello de un color dorado y sus ojos del mismo color, su cabello largo lo habia atado con una cinta que Nero le obsequio.

Una vez que todos llegaron a la asociacion presentaron a Maria con el nombre de Lania y a Ichiru como Izeki. Asu llegada Zero envio algunos documentos pendientes e hizo que Credo mandara investigar el paradero de Cross con la escusa de que debia reportarse por algunas cuestiones de la Academia.

… **ACADEMIA CROSS….**

Seiren: mi señor he cumplido con lo que me ha pedido

Kaname: muy bien, que has hecho con el cuerpo

Seiren: lo deje caer por un acantilado para que padezca un accidente, le rompi el cuello para que al revisarlo si es que lo encuentran sepan que murio por la caida

Kaname: tuviste problemas para matarlo

Seiren: algunos mi señor, me costo mucho trabajo, en verdad era muy fuerte

Kaname: como fue que lo mataste

Seiren: se distrajo al escuchar la voz de unos turistas y aproveche el momento mi señor aun asi logro herirme

Kaname: muestrame la herida Seiren

Kaname reviso la herida que su fiel guardiana llevaba en su espalday pudo verificar que habia sido con la katana de Cross, con sus poderes limpio el rastro del veneno y despues le ordeno a su guardiana retirarse a descansar, se lo habia ganado.

Kaname: muy bien Zero es tiempo de que tu y yo tengamos un encuentro casual

… **.. TOKIO….**

Zero: ya te lo dije Dante estoy bien, ademas solo vine a comprar a algo de ropa, tendre que comprarme algo de maternidad y tambien quiero comprar un poco de ropita para los bebes.

Dante: de acuerdo, pero en cuanto termine mi mision ire rapido por ti, cuidate mucho ya hablaremos en la casa por haber hido solo.

Zero: si, si, yo tambien te amo, cuidate mucho por favor, te cuelgo, voy a entrar a una tienda cariño.

Dante: esta bien, terminare rapido esto e ire por ti, nos vemos.

Zero: aaaah… no cabe duda de que nos sobreprotejes demasiado… bueno pequeños hoy haremos algunas compras.

Zero bajo de su camioneta y salio del estacionamiento, dirigiendose a algunas tiendas, mucha gente a su camino ya fueran hombres o mujeres le miraban, pues ver a una "chica" tan hermosa vistiendo Kimonos era muy inusual y mas al ver ese abultadito vientre de unos seis o siete meses le hacia verse aun mas "linda"… Zero ya se habia acostumbrado a vestir los Kimonos y a que la gente creyera que es un chica, no le molestaba pues eso evitaba preguntas innesesarias, y aun mas con el cabello tan largo y sus finos rasgos, pues realmente no podia hacer nada.

Entro a una tienda en la cual compro algunos conjuntitos de ropa en colores amarillo, verdes, beige, blancos tambien unos lindos mamelucos con forma de gatitos y de ositos, le leones… salio muy feliz de la tienda y todos le miraban por la belleza que irradiaba, hasta que al quedarse mirando un aparador de ropa un hombre se le acerco tratando de meterle mano y cuando iba a golpearlo, pudo ver a Kaname que sostenia la mano del hombre y con mirada fria y voz profunda le decia que se marchara o le romperia el brazo.

Kaname: Kiryuu no deberias andas solo, en tu estado, ademas llamas demasiado la atencion.

Zero: eso es algo que a usted no le importa Kuran, gracias por la ayuda aunque no era necesaria, ahora si me disculpa me retiro.

Kaname: espera… tal vez deba acompañarte, no es bueno que andes solo

Zero: no gracias

Kaname: Zero, que pasaria si te hacen algo, Yagari y tu esposo se molestaran mucho y saldrian a buscar a las personas que te hagan algo

Zero se puso a pensar por un momento y era verdad, Dante y Yagari le sobreprotegian y si enteraban que alguien le falto al respeto, Dante le encerraria hasta que diera a luz y Yagari le reprenderia y si lo dejaban salir no dudaba que fuera casi con un ejercito

Zero: aaah… tu ganas Kuran, pero solo por esta vez y no te atrebas a querer pasarte de listo, o te mandare muy lejos usando mi poder, estas advertido

Kaname: bien y dime a donde vas?

Zero: a buscar ropa, la que tengo ya no me queda.

Kaname: bien entremos a esta tienda.

Kaname y Zero se adentraron a la tienda y Zero empezo a buscar ropa mas comoda, algunas blusas olgadas pero que no fueran tan "tiernas" pero era un tanto imposible, tomo varias que le gustaron y que la vendedora le mostro, los empleados en verdad veian que era una persona sumamente hermosa, Kaname por su parte le escogio otras prendas que le habian gustado a Zero pues tambien se las llevo.

Vendedora: su esposa es realmente muy bonita

Kaname: si es muy hermosa

Vendedora: y digame es el primero?

Kaname: si, es el primero pero esperamos tener aun mas

Vendedora: buena suerte señor, si gusta puedo mostrarle unos modelos de importacion que nos acaban de llegar, ademas de unas hermosas gabardinas ideales para este frio y que le quedaran bien a su esposa.

Kaname siguio a la vendedora, le habia seguido la platica pues, dentro de poco no dudaba que en verdad Zero y el estubieran en la misma posicion pero para buscar ropa para el y sus hijos, claro despues de desarcese de los que esta esperando

Depues de haber salido del establecimiento, Kaname invito a Zero a comer y no se nego pues la verdad tenia hambre y jamas dejaba pasar sus horas de comida como se lo haba recomendado la doctora. Ademas tenia que averiguar que tramaba el sangre pura, jamas le perdonaria lo que le hizo a su pequeño hermano y a Maria. Por ahora le soportaria aunque tuviera ganas de matarle.

Despues de un rato Kaname acompaño a Zero hasta cu camioneta y le ayudo a subir sus cosas, Zero le agradecio y se dispuso a subir para marcharse y dejar al sangre pura, pues estar con el realmente no le agradaba y le traia pesimos recuerdos, pero tuvo que aguantarlo pues sirvio para auyentar a los que buscaban molestarle y en su estado lo menos que podia hacer era alterarse

Zero: gracias Kuran ahora si me disculpa me retiro

Kaname: Zero espera por favor, necesito decirte algo

Zero: mira Kuran te agradezco que me hayas acompañado pero seamos relalistas, no te soporto.

Kaname: lo se, se que te hice daño en el pasado, pero fue porque debia salvar a mi hermana de Rido, perdoname por haberte mentido, Zero yo realmente te amaba pero cuando Yuuki desperto recorso el compromiso que nos impusieron mis padres y primero tenia que convencerla para…

Zero: oh vamos Kuran no seas tan hipocrita, se muy bien que al despertala, te revolcaste con ella y despues me buscaste para destruirme y lo lograste, no se cual sea tu juego, pero si crees que caere rendido a tus pies nuevamente, estas perdiendo el tipo o si lo que buscas es que ayude a Yuuki olvidalo, pues no lo hare y menos despues de haberme atacado aun descubriendo mi estado

Kaname: bien, creo que las cosas no me las fejaras de la forma facil Zero, asi que las haremos por as malas

Kaname tomo del brazo a Zero para jalarlo hasta el pero lo que no imagino fue que Zero desplegara su poder mandandolo a estamparse contra el muro de contencion del estacionameinto, al parecer habia subestimado la fuerza de Zero

Zero: si creias que por mi estado estaria debil te has equivocado Kuran es cuando mayor fuerza tengo

Kaname: Zero sera mejor que vengas conmigo por las buenas, solo te lo pedire una vez, ven conmigo, abandona a Dante Sparda, aborta a esos bastardos que crecen en tu vientre y se mio, cre aun lazo de sangre conmigo y ten a mi descendencia

Zero: asi que de eso se trataba, si seras un bastardo Kuran, jamas ire contigo jamas abandonare al hombre que amo y muchos menos dañaria a mis amados hijos, sera mejor que te alejes Kuran, ya tengo suficiente de ti, no quieras adelantar tu muerte

Kaname: bien entonces sera por las malas

Kaname empezo a caminar hacia Zero el cual no se inmutaba y a cada paso soltaba mas y mas su aura, era pesada y fuerte, los cristales de los autos comenzaron a romperse y los carros empezaron a trozarse por la fuerza, pero al parecer a Zero no le afecaba, rapidamente corrio hasta donde estaba Zero para tomarlo y hacerlo perder la conciencia, cuando una guadaña fue lanzada hacia el quedando en medio de Zero y Kaname, un rafaga de viento le azoto nuevamente hasta el muro de contencion.

Hombre: no te dejare tocarle

Mujer: alejate de el Kuran

Kaname: salgan y enfrentenme como se debe, no se escondan.

De las sombras pudo ver como salian Ichiru y Maria, estaba en shock como es posible que esos dos estivieran vivos, Seiren los habia matado, ahora Zero sabia la verdad.

Kaname: maldita sea… ustedes

Maria: al parecer tu plan fallo no lo crees Kuran

Kaname: crees que te tengo miedo, jamas le temeria a una noble enfermiza y aun cazador mediocre

Ichiru: noble enfermiza?.. cazador mediocre?... porque no miras mejor vampiro idiota

Kaname: imposible… demonios, ustedes tambien…

Ichiru: si asi es Kuran, pudimos sobrevivir y llegar hasta Zero-nii, el nos salvo y nuestra nueva familia nos ayudo a superar todo el dolor que nos causaste.

Maria: ahora nosotros seremos los que te devolvamos el favor y con creces Kuran

Kaname expulso todo su poder y tamto Maria como Ichiru corrieron a abrazar a Zero para protejerlo del inminente impacto que recibirian, varios carros habian sido destruidos y una nuve de polvo se levantaba, poco a poco esta se fue dispersando dejar a Seiren quien habia creado un campo de energia para proteger a los tres demonios, Zero estaba extrañado por la conducta de la vampiresa, Ichiru y Maria agradecian su intervencion, Seiren estaba sangrando del brazo pues a pesar de haber colocado la barrera esta no le habia protegido del todo y Kaname estaba mas que furioso por lo que Seiren habia hecho.

Kaname: Seiren! Que acabas de hacer

Seiren: salvar a mis señores y la pequeña Maria de su usted Kuran Kaname

Kaname: tu unico señor soy yo Seiren… esto es una traicion y no dudare en matarte

Seiren: jamas le traicione, puesto que usted jamas fue mi Señor y si desea eliminarne trate de hacerlo, pero creo que antes debera pelear contra el.

Credo emergia del suelo haciendo que este se derritiera a su paso, Kaname sabia que estaba en desventaja, pues Luchar contra Maria, Ichiru y Credo era demasiado y mas porque no sabia que tipo de poderes tenian estos.

Kaname: esto me lo pagas muy caro Seiren, voy a matarte tarde o temprano, Kaname salio del lugar convertido en miles de murcielagos

Credo: alejate vampiresa o te eliminare

Maria: espera… Seiren fue la que nos rescato de Kuran, ella es la persona que nos ha ayudado con la informacion

Zero: Seiren eso es verdad?

Seiren: lo es Zero-sama, siempre he estado aquí para protegerle, ese fue mi trabajo desde un principio, lamento haberle engañado pero esas fueron mis ordenes, es por ello que me pusieron bajo el servicio de Kuran Kaname, para seguir de serca sus pasos y protegerle

Credo: quien es tu señor entonces

Seiren: lo lamento pero no puedo decirlo, aun no es el momento, pronto mi señor se presentara y aclarara sus dudas, mi unico deber es cuidar y proteger a Zero-sama y a Ichiru-sama.

Ichiru: a mi?

Seiren: asi es mi señor, tambien a usted

Zero: Credo podrias arreglar este desastre

Credo: enseguida mi señor

Credo empezo a emanar energia y esta fue poco a poco arreeglando todo el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Zero: Seiren, estas herida, bebe de mi sangre para que sanes

Seiren: se lo agradezco mi señor, pero no puedo hacerlo y menos en su estado, estare bien

Ichiru: bien entonces bebe de la mia, esa herida fue muy fuerte y tardaras en sanar

Seiren: lo siento mi señor pero jamas beberia de la sangre de mis señores, es un gran honor, pero aun no soy digna ni merecedora de ser honrada de esta manera.

Credo: aaaah… bien, bien… si no bebes de esos mocosos toma de la mia, es mejor irnos rapido

Seiren fulminaba a Credo con la mirada por haber llamado "mocosos" a sus señores, y a regañadientes y por orden de Zero bebio de la sangre de Credo y su heria se curo por completo y de esa forma saliron del lugar para ir a la Mansion Sparda.

… **MANSION SPARDA….**

Ya era de noche y todos estaban en la mansion, todos estaban mirando a Seiren quien se encontraba frente a Zero e Ichiru arodillada, dandoles el saludo que sus jovenes señores merecian, estaban confundidos pues bien sabian que Seiren era fiel a Kuran y no se fiaban de ella.

Yagari: sera mejor que empieses a hablar mocosa y sera mejor que digas la verdad

Seiren: lamento mi comportamiento, Yagari-san, pero mi trabajo consistia en trabajar para Kuran y hacerme de su total confiansa para vigilarlo de cerca e informar a mis señores de sus movimientos, sin embargo aun no puedo decir quienes son, eso les corresponde a ellos y no tardaran en hacerse presentes, sin embargo Yagari-san, es de suma importancia que usted deba partir a este lugar (entregandole un mapa) a solas, ahí encontrara a Cross Kaien, Kuran queria asesinarle y me mando a mi, el se encontro con Mavelus y le revelo muchas cosas y de ahí lo he llebado a un lugar en donde esta a salvo junto a mis señores, pero le necesita, nadie mas puede ir.

Dante: has dicho Mavelus

Seiren: si Dante-sama

Dante: quitame eso de "sama", no me van esos motes pomposos, solo Dante y dime niña me estas hablando de Mavelus… La Parca, señor de todo y de la nada

Seiren: asi es Dante-sama y lo lamento pero al ser la pareja de Zero-sama no puedo dirigirme a usted como si fura su igual, le debo mi respeto.

Zero: Ichuru y yo ya lo intentamos sera mejor que te resignes Dante

Dante: bien… Yagari si esta chica estaba con Mavelus es mejor creerle, sera mejor que vayas y averigues que es lo que esta pasando

Seiren: mi señor, es mejor mantener a Zero-sama protegido, Kuran y los ancianos desean convertirlo en la pareja de Kuran para adquirir mas poder y no solo eso, desean suspender su embarazo para que Kuran le deje en estado y le brinde descendencia poderosa, ademas de apoderarse de el mediante el vinculo y asi darle muerte a usted.

Dante: ahora ya sabemos lo que el bastardo esta buscando, lo siento cariño pero Credo se hara cargo de la asociacion y deberas mantenerte en casa y si alguien no esta aquí iras con Vergil y tambien tu hermano

Ichiru: ja y yo porque?

Dante: es obvio tu tambien eres un portador y si se enteran tambien te querran a ti, Nero… Ichiru es tu responsabilidad

Nero: no tienes que decirmelo, no dejare que le pongan una sola mano esos malditos vampiros

Yagari: por ahora yo partire de inmediato, necesito saber que fue lo que paso con Cross

Seiren: Yagari-san, creame que Cross no fue culpable de nada, todo fue culpa de Yuuki y Kaname Kuran, por favor escuche a Mevelus-sama

Yagari: vale, ahora ire a prepararme para salir.

Y asi todos, se quedaron pensando en que vendria a parar todo esto, Seiren una poderosa guerrera se habia unido a ellos y por lo visto Dante confiaba en ella solo por haber estado con Mavelus aunque en realidad para muchos aun no queda claro quien es este personaje y mucho menos los señores a los que Seiren sirve y sabian muy bien que Seiren no diria nada, Yagari se marcho ese mismo dia en busca de Cross y los dias pasaron, veian como Seiren no se despegaba de los jovenes gemelos, todo lo que deseaban ella se los daba y no se diga con Zero cada vez que algo se le antojaba esta salia corriendo para traerle a su joven amo lo que apetecia cosa que Dante agradecia pues en muchas ocaciones los pedidos de Zero resultaban casi imposibles pero para la joven vampira al parecer eran pan comido.

… **.MANSION KURAN…..**

Kamane: maldita sea, ahora lo tiene mas protegido que antes y esa maldita Seiren me traiciono, bueno al menos aun puedo utilizar a Cross, ya que no creo que lo haya matado, tengo que encontrarlo antes que ellos y ponerlo de mi lado ademas de reforzar el echizo

Yuuki: Kaname de una vez te advierto que no permitire que te cases con Zero, solo necesitamos de su sangre para que me sane y podre darte los hijos que deseas

Kaname: no importa lo que tu quieras, me quedare con Kiryuu y punto, sino te gusta puedes irte.

Yuuki: ya lo veremos Kaname-nii

Lo que Kaname no sabia esque tal vez su pequeña hermana ya tramaba algo para nada bueno, ahora era tiempo para planear y ganar… Kuran Kaname siempre consigue lo que desea eso siempre ha sido asi.

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **EL DOLOR DE CROSS Y YAGARI**

 **NUEVA ESPERANZA E ILUSION**

Cross por fin habia despertado y ahora recordaba lo que Yuuki y Kaname le habian echo, de golpe recordo tambien lo que Mavelus le mostro, sus ojos se aguaron y comenzo a derramar lagrimas, cuanto dolor pasaron sus hijos y el fue participe de ello aunque inconsientemente, pero aun asi lastimo a Zero y no pudo cuidar de Ichiru, sus lagrimas aumentaron mas al saber que ya no tenia a Yagari a su lado, trato de calmarse y vio que estaba en una cama, la recamara estaba limpia y ordenada, habia una chimenea que calentaba el lugar y pudo sentir dos presencias que se acercaban al lugar en el que estaba.

La puerta se abrio y dejor ver a una persona que el bien conocia y detrás de esta otra mas… recordo lo dicho por Mavelus _"eres muy observador, pero la respuesta a tu pregunta tu mismo ya la sabes"_ , asi que era cierto

Cross: Shisuka Hio… Rido Kuran…

Shisuka: al fin despierto has estado dormido por una semana Cross

Cross: como es posible, yo vi como te mato Kaname y a ti Zero

Rido: usamos magia muy antigua que requiere de mucho poder, en estos 4 años nuestros cuerpos se estaban regenerando con la ayuda de Seiren y de Mavelus, aunque agradecemos que no hayas sido tam imbecil y hayas salido a investigar tu mismo para que tus memorias regresaran

Cross: y de que me sirve recordar, perdi a Zero y a Ichiru, perdi a Yagari y perdi…

Shisuka: es verdad, pero aun puedes recobrarlos, ademas recuerda las palabras de Mavelus _"no solo recordaras, tambien te devolvere aquello que jamas debiste perder"_ , cuando su momento llegue Mavelus cobrara el precio que te pidio.

Cross: entonces eso quiere decir… que..

Rido: si Cross Kaien… el te ha devuelto a tu hijo, su alma regreso a tu cuerpo y regenero su pequeño cuerpo, nuevamente esta dentro de ti, nuevamente comienza a crecer, agracede el regalo que Mavelus te brindo, no todos podemos recibir algo asi, por mas que querramos

Cross: entonces ni pequeño bebé nuevamente crece dentro de mi… pero Yagari jamas me creera

Rido: si te refieres al cazador… el esta aquí, acaba de llegar, Mavelus ya le mostro lo que te ha pasado, le diremos que suba, ya despues tendremos una larga charla

Shisuka: hablen tranquilamente y descancen, lo necesitan

Rido y Shisuka bajaron las escaleras, Yagari se puso de pie frente a ellos esperando que le dejaran ver a Cross

Shisuka: ha despertado, sube y habla con el, en verdad te necesita mucho

Yagari: muchas gracias por haber cuidado de el, en verdad no puedo creer todo esto, sino lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos aun no lo creeria, la vida si que da tantas vueltas

Shisuka: ya hablaremos despues, ahora ve con el. Una sirvienta ira a dejarles comida, has que coma lo necesitan

Yagari: si… gracias

Una suave sonrisa se deslizo de los labios de Yagari, subio las escaleras y se adentro al pasillo que lo llebaria hacia donde estaba Cross, al llegar a la puerta, la abrio con lentitud, entro y pudo ver a Cross sentando en la cama acariciando su plano vientre y con una expresion nostalgica

Yagari: Kaien

Cross: Yagari

Yagari entro y cerro la puerta, camino hasta la cama y se sento junato a Cross, ahí lo atrajo hacia el, brindandole un abrazo lleno de amor, comprension y proteccion, Cross no pudo mas y sus lagrimas salieron nuevamente, despues de un rato su llanto fue calmado por las caricias que Yagari le daba en sus suaves cabellos y en su espalda, y sin separarse de el por fin hablo.

Cross: ya lo sabes, verdad?

Yagari: si, lo se todo, perdoname Kaien, no debi dejarte solo, se que no me lo dijiste por la desesperacion de encontrar a Zero y se tambien que los Kuran se aprobecharon al verte vulnerable para hacer lo que hicieron, pero todo estara bien, ahora yo cuidare de ti y de nuestro hijo que crece en tu vientre….

… **..UNA SEMANA ANTES….. FLASH BACK…**

Tal y como Seiren se lo habia pedido Yagari partio rumbo a Rumania, despues de una semana de viaje llego al lugar que le habia marcado en el mapa, al llegar al lugar, estaba extrañado, era un pueblo muy antiguo, no habia rastro alguno de que alguien viviera ahí, camino por el lugar y llego hasta la iglesia en la cual se encontraria con Mavelus, entro y ahí espero hasta que de pronto sintio un presencia muy diferente y escalofriante un hombre aparecio frente a el.

Mavelus: Yagari Toga, te esperaba cazador

Yagari: tu debes ser Mavelus

Mavelus: asi es, supongo que ya sabras por Dante Sparda quien soy

Yagari: asi es, tambien me hablo sobre el pago para que me digas lo que necesito saber.

Mavelus: no te preocupes cazador, el pago me lo brindara Cross, ahora no perdamos mas el tiempo y dejame mostrarte lo que has venido a ver.

Yagari pudo ver como Mavelus movia sus manos y de pronto el lugar se lleno de sombras y de repente mostro la silueta de Cross, estab dando ordenes en la Asociacion, movilizando a todos para que encontraran a Zero, pudo ver como el cazador se tambaleaba y se sentaba.

Cross: creo que sera mejor que vaya con Leus

Vio como Cross caminaba rumbo al pequeño despacho del medico cazador que habia ahí, se adentro y dejo que Leus le revisara, le extrajo sangre y esperaron ahí hasta que los resultados estuvieron, todo ese tiempo Cross estuvo durmiendo, se veia cansado.

Leus le desperto con sumo cuidado y le entrego los resultados, Cross tenia una cara de sorpresa y Leus sonreia de forma picara

Leus: bien y dime quien es el afortunado Cross

Cross:Yagari

Leus: supongo que el no sabia nada sobre tu condicion verdad

Cross: no, jamas se lo dije, pense que era imposible

Leus: pues bien, suerte con la noticia futura "mamá" jajajajaja

Cross: moooooooo Leus, en este momento no se lo puedo decir, no esta y se encuentra buscando a Zero, pero en cuanto regrese se lo hare saber, se que estara feliz y recibira con mucha alegria la noticia… tendremos un hijo…

Leus: felicidades Cross, me alegra por ti y por el, el siempre ha querido formar una nueva familia a tu lado y al lado de los gemelos, espero que los encuentren con vida.

Cross: y asi sera Leus, ahora me marcho

Leus: Cross… recuerda cuidarte y comer a tus horas, te sentiras mal al principio ya sabes, mareos, nauseas, cambios de humor, pero es normal, te espero en un mes para revisarte

Cross: esta bien, aquí estare

Yagri estaba mas que sorprendido, Cross era un Cazador Doncel y estaba esperando un hijo… un hijo con la persona que mas ama… pero… porque no se le noto nunca y porque no se lo dijo

Mavelus: ahora sabras la respuesta a las preguntas que te estas haciendo

Mavelus le mostro una imagen de Cross y Kaname ambos estan platicando y Cross le da la noticia a Kaname, este le felicita pero de repente pueden ver como entra Yuuki

Cross: en cuanto Yagari regrese le dare la noticia, ya no puedo seguir aplasandola mas o se me notara.

Kaname: lo felicito Cross, es bueno saber que ahora podra formar una familia

Yuuki: porqueeeeeee… porque todos deben estar felices y yo no…. Es una aberracion un hombre no debe tener hijos

Yuuki empezo a descontrolar su poder y Kaname no sabia como frenarla, tanto poder contenido y que saliera de golpe no era bueno, Yuuki comenso a cambiar, su forma vampirica estaba saliendo a relucir, sus facciones empezaban a deformarse y sin esperarlo de un momento a otro Yuuki estaba detrás de el y habia arremetido contra Cross, le habia golpeado con Artemis y con la potencia del golpe esta le habia atravesado el vientre, la sangre salia sin poder detenerse, Kaname lanzo de un golpe a Yuuki haciendo que esta perdiera la conciencia, Takuma, Rima y Seiren entraron al salon y pudieron ver a la princesa inconciente y a Cross en el suelo perdiendo demasiada sangre, Seiren se acerco al Cross y trataba de parar la hemorragia, Takuma y Rima le ayudaron a llebarlo hasta una recamara donde Takuma le auxiliaba, abrio el vientre y tuvo que extraer a la pequeña criatura que comenzaba a formarse pero no podian parar la hemorragia, Kaname se acerco y se abrio la muñeca dejando caer su sangre para sanar al cazador, le pidio a Rima quemar al feto y borro sus recuerdos de este, mando a Rima a que asesinara al medico Leus para que este no dijera nada sobre la condicion del cazador y ¿porque no? hacer que el cazador fue una marioneta para el y sus nuevos planes, sello sus memorias y puso nuevas, le empezo a lavar la cabeza poco a poco y asi fue como logro que Cross hiciera todo lo que el deseaba.

Pudo ver como lo manejaban entre ambos hermanos, la forma en que hacian que les obedeciera, pudo ver cuando regreso Zero, la ofensa de Cross, como informa a Kaname, la manera en la que protegia a Yuukiporque haci lo habia planeado Kaname.

Hasta cuando el cazador se fue, los hallazgos que hizo, las verdad de Rido Kuran, La verdad de Shisuka Hio, como Mevelus le quito el sello y vio como una luz regresaba al vientre de Cross, la llegada de Seiren y como esta la llevo con…. Rido y Shisuka… estaban vivos.

Mavelus: ya lo sabes todo cazador

Yagari: en donde se encuentra

Mavelus: toma, lo encontraras aquí, cazador, ahora vete y ten cuidado Kaname Kuran y Yuuki Kuran poseen un pecado aun mas grande

Yagari: y cual es?

Mavelus: todo tiene un precio cazador

Yagri: y que alma es la que deseas

Mavelus: entregame el alma de los ancianos del consejo, estos deberan morir a tus manos ese es mi precio.

Yaragi: hecho… esos malditos moriran… ahora dimelo..

Mavelus: Kaname Kuran y Yuuki Kuran saben sobre Amelia de Ferenc ya que Juuri y Haruka grabaron esos recuerdos en su sangre, ellos guardaron la sangre de Amelia de Ferenc y Kaname y Yuuki Kuran la tomaron, como pudiste ver ella es la hija del Principe Maldito y ahora esa poderosa sangre corre por su venas, aun no despierta pero no tardara mucho

Yagari: hay alguna forma de destruirles

Mavelus: la hay… uno de los Sparda puede darle muerte, ¿quién? Eso lo sabran en su momento, pero lo importante es que dejes que Shisuka y Rido les ayuden pues la batalla sera peligrosa y deben estar unidos para lograr vencer

Yagari: con lo que me has mostrado, puedo confiar en ellos, ellos no son mi enemigo, pero si matare a Yuuki Kuran por lo que le hizo a Kaien

Mavelus: ella morira, pero no por tu mano… puedes estar tranquilo cazador… otra cosa mas cazador, un regalo… quitate ese parche…

Yagari salio del lugar, aun era increible todo lo que habia visto, ese ser era poderoso, es una lastima que no luche, seria un digno aliado…

Yagari: mira que regresarme la vista de mi ojo, solo para que mi hijo vea su belleza, que idiota… gracias Mavelus…

se marcho de aquel lugar y unos dias despues llego a una mansion en Grecia donde le recibieron y ahí pudo ver con sus propios ojos a Rido y Shisuka vivos

Rido: has tardado descendiente del cazador que salvo la vida de mi hijo

Yagari: si no hubiera visto lo que vi… bueno… no importa, mi antepasado hizo lo que creyo mejor y lo agradezco ya que por eso tengo a mis hijos Zero e Ichiru…. Vaya antepasado que se cargan

Shisuka: sadico y un tanto salvaje… una combinacion perfecta que tiene Zero e Ichi

Yagari: gracias por cuidar de Ichiru y de ayudarle a sanar su cuerpo.

Rido: ya lo sabes todo por Mavelus, eso nos ahorra tiempo, por ahora es mejor que no sepan que Cross esta con vida, deberas regresar solo despues o sospecharan de que hayas partido y no regreses, le cuidaremos

Shisuka: Rido imbecil al menos ten un poco mas de tacto al decir las cosas, no seas tan idiota

Riso: oyeme a mi no me llamas idiota, mujer masoquista

Shisuka: masoquista? Que te crees vampiro imbecil

Yagari: bien.. bien… su charla marital no me interesa, podrian llebarme con Cross… (soltando un suspiro) en definitiva Ichiru aprendio de tus rabietas Shisuka y Zero saco tu pesimo carácter Rido, ahora ya se a quienes se parecen, en definitiva se nota que son familia y que al otro lo criaron

Rido y Shisuka no podian creer lo dicho por el cazador, de alguna forma eso era un halago, pero Rido estaba feliz de saber que al menos esos pequeños se parecian algo en el

Rido: tendran el carácter, pero tienen la belleza de mi Amelia

Yagari: cierto, esos chicos ahora ya tiene quien los protegera

Shisuka: mi Ichi ya encontro pareja?

Yagari: si un demonio y tu pequella familiar esta con Shikki, el otro hijo de este

Rido: tiene buenos gustos, tenia que ser mi hijo

Yagari: porque no le diste tu apellido, en cuanto te vea querra matarte

Rido: circunstancias… ya estaba enterado de lo de Amelia y si lo hacia le pondria en peligro, algun dia sabra la verdad

Shisuka: mira nada mas… tatara tatara tatara tatara nietos… y suegro y tal vez pronto abuelo, definitivamente mas viejo no podias ser jajajajajaja

Rido: Mira quien habla, tú "Ichi" pronto podria hacerte "abuela"

Ambos tenian una "discusión" graciosa a la vista de Yagari, quien imaginaria que estaria en una situacion asi, si alguien se lu hubiera dicho jamas lo hubiera creido

… **..FIN FLAS BACK…..**

Yagari: y asi fue como te encontre y me entere de todo, Kaein, no debes culparte por nada de lo que has hecho, lamentablemente los Kuran deberan pagar por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que han causado e uncluso tal vez deban morir

Cross: lose, es solo que es doloroso para mi el haber recordado que aquella pequeña a la que crie como a una hija me haya hecho todo esto, confien tambien en Kamane y el me traiciono, me puso en contra de todos ustedes y ahora no se que les dire a todos cuando les vea, fui cruel.

Yagari: no te preocupes, todos lo entenderan, estoy seguro de que que Kuran jamas te habria manipulado de estar en tus cinco sentidos, el no es tonto, sabe que tu podrias ser capaz de matarle

Cross: ya no creo tener la fuerza para detenerlo, bebieron la sangres de Amelia de Ferenc y no sabemos enque momento esta sangre despertara.

Yagari: Kaien aun me queda una duda, como es que los cazadores no sabiamos nada de Amelia de Ferenc, porque desaparecieron su informacion.

Cross: cuando Kaname sello mis memorias, tambien olvide eso, de echo todos los cazadores sabemos sobre Amelia, aunque no conozcamos su nombre.

Yagari: a que te refieres.

Cross: ella es mencionada en cantico que se les da a los bebes cuando son presentados ante la Asociacion.

Yagari: habala de una mujer que dio su vida, de cómo la luna trajo la luz para los cazadores…

Cross: ese cantico fue creado por tu Predecesor, aquel que la ayudo, de alguna forma quizo recordarla de alguna manera y tal vez haya algo de ella en el Codigo Negro, aquel que solo el presidente tiene permitido leer.

Cross y Yagari pasaron platicando de muchas cosas, Cross se entero de que Zero estaba esperando un bebe de Dante, que Ichiru estaba comprometido con Nero y que la pequeña Maria estaba saliendo con Shikki, entre otras cosas, cenaron y al terminar Cross se quedo profundamente dormido, salio de la habitacion y se diriguio hasta el salon principal donde se hayaban Shisuka y Rido

Yagari: bien es tiempo de algunas respuestas.

Rido: que deseas saber?

Yagari: en primer lugar porque no estan muertos?

Shisuka: eso te lo puedo responder yo… mis ancestros manejaban a la perfeccion la hechiceria por lo que sabiamos de un hechizo que hace que entres en letargo al ser asecinado, o cuando el cuerpo sufre un daño muy fuerte, siempre y cuando haya un ataud previamente preparado con sellos y hechichos especiales y asi fue como lo hice, antes de partir a la academia, hice los preparativos necesarios, para tener 5 ataudes listos.

Yagari: cinco?

Shisuka: si, una para Rido y para mi, uno para mi familiar por si Kuran le daba muerte y losotros dos para Zero e Ichiru… pero no todo salio como esperabamos, algunas cosas cambiaron.

Yagari: pero por que Zero e Ichiru?

Rido: según nuestro plan inicial, Zero llevaria acabo la maldicion y absorberia a Ichiru, pero este renaceria en un sangre pura al entrar en letargo, despues era que Kuran me hiciera pelear contra Zero y yo darle muerte para que renaciera como un sangre pura al igual que Ichiru, y asi Shisuka y Yo le Dariamos Muerte a Kaname y a Yuuki la sellariamos para siempre para que permaneciera como humana, pero el primer error que cometimos fue que no sabiamos que Kaname habia bebido la Sangre de Amelia para hacerse mas fuerte y asi matar a Shisuka y beber de su sangre para adquirir sus poderes, por lo cual gran parte de nuestro plan fallo, lo unico que quedaba era que yo apareciera y matara a los gemelos para que sus cuerpos aparecieran en los ataudes y darle muerte a Kaname, pero el desperto a Yuuki y habia sabido ganarse a Zero el cual luchaba por el. Me sorprendio la fuerza de Zero y tu lo has dicho el me dio muerte. Pero Seiren nos mantenia al tanto al darnos cada mes un poco de su sangre en donde guardaba sus memorias de todo lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que por fin salimos del letargo y empezamos a actuar.

Shisuka: lo primero era salvar a Cross, por lo que Rido le llamo y le advirtio de buscar la verdad, asi fue como logramos que Cross saliera de viaje para que el empezara a buscar los indicios que lo trajeran hasta nosotros

Rido: depues teniamos que averiar que tramaba Kaname, pero cuando trato de llevarse a Zero, lamentablemente intervinieron Ichiru y Maria por lo cual descubrio que estaban vivos y cuando Kuran trato de matarlos Seiren aparecio para defenderles lo cual agradecemos aunque ahora estara bajo la mira de Kaname

Yagari: ahora entiendo todo, pero esa mocosa Seiren por que estuvo tanto tiempo con Kuran?

Rido: Seiren era una vampiresa que fue abandonada por su padre y su madre quizo asesinarla, pero yo le salve, la entrene y le di la educacion requerida para ganarse la confianza de Kaname, despues shisuka le instruyo sobre las artes de hechiceria, asi que no creo que Kuran pueda hacerle algo grave.

Yagari: tendo entendido por Zero que cuando les defendio puro romper un poco su barrera y casi le destrozo el brazo

Shisuka: eso es grave, eso solo quiere decir que los poderes de Amelia estan despertando

Yagari: que debemos hacer

Rido: lo primero es poner sobre aviso a los Sparda y contarles toda la verdad

Yagari: que pasa con Zero e Ichiru, ellos tambien deben saber toda la verdad, no creo que soporten mas mentiras

Shisuka: en ello tienes razon, pero es mejor que no sepan nada de nosotros hasta el momento de la batalla

Yagari: porque?

Shisuka: si ahora saben de nosotros y del lazo que tienen con Rido ¿cómo crees que se sentira Zero al saber que de alguna forma mato a su ancestro, al hombre que aquella vampiresa tanto amo y que por el cual dio a su hijo al los cazadores para salvarle?, ¿cómo crees que se sentira al saber que sus padres no fueron asesinados por mi, sino que dieron la vida por ellos para darle fin a esa estupida maldicion? En su estado es mejor que Zero no sepa nada aun, podria ponerlo en un estado de shock que afecte su embarazo.

Rido: ademas aquel que tendria que hablar con ellos seria Mavelus, ya que no creeran en ninguno de nosotros y tal vez Ichiru odie a Shisuka al creer que ella preferia a Zero y mas por no haberle hablado de sus planes.

Yagari: supongo que tendremos que esperar a que ellos sepan la verdad, me quedare unos dias con Kaien y luego partire, para hablar con Vergil, Dante, Nero y Credo, aunque tambien tendre que decirle a Trish y Lady

Shisuka: tambien deberas poner al tanto a Aido, Kain y Ruka…. Skikki tampoco debe enterarse de que Rido esta vivo, el aun le odia

Yagari: vaya que complican ustedes las cosas, despues de hablar con ellos, vendre nuevamente en su compañía para empezar a planear todo.

Despues de su platica, Yagari regreso a la recamara con Cross y ahí ambos descansaron, Rido y Shisuka tendrian que armar una extrategia que les dejara vencer a los Hermanos Kuran y al mismo tiempo Proteger a los descendientes de Rido asi como a su Hijo y a todos los demas, estaba claro que Kaname estaba comenzando a adquirir el poder de Amelia y por lo tanto el poder del Principe Maldito Vladislav… el Primer Vampiro…

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **CONOCIENDO A RIDO KURAN Y A SHISUKA HIO,**

 **LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DE ZERO E ICHIRU,**

 **NUEVOS ALIADOS Y EL PLAN DE KANAME.**

Yagari regreso despues de tres semanas, Zero sabia bien que aun habia gente de Kuran dentro de la Asociacion asi que habian metido documentacion en la cual se daba a conocer que le habian mandado a dos misiones en lugares diferentes, Zero e Ichiru habian parado de ir a misiones y se mantenian en la Mansion Sparda con Seiren de guardiana y si los demas debian salir fuera del pueblo los tres se trasladaban con Vergil.

A su regreso Yagari le informo a Dante que era urgente verse con su hermano pues habia muchas cosas que debian saber.

Dante: Zero preciosura, entiende es necesario que se queden aquí, esta vez no puedes ir.

Zero: pero yo quiero ir, cual es el maldito problema para que no vaya a ver a Vergil-nii

Yagari: Zero! Es importante, es sobre lo que descubri de Cross, pero para que tu e Ichiru lo sepan primero debo informar a Vergil, en tu estado no es bueno que te alteres y lo que debo decirles no te gustara y lo unico que pasara es que termines en cama… despues yo mismo hablare con ustedes dos, ahora quedense aquí con Seiren y Shikki.

Ichiru: pero Seiren-ne es fuerte, pueden llevarse a Shikki

Nero: Ichi es mejor que Shikki se quede, en cualquier caso es muy poderoso y puedo apoyar a Seiren por si algo malo pasa

Shikki: por mi esta bien si me quedo aquí, ademas solo se iran por una semana a lo mucho.

Seiren: pueden ir tranquilos, nosotros cuidaremos de mis jovenes amos.

Despues de una laaaaarga alegata, por fin pudieron hacer que Zero aceptara quedarse y asi todos los demas partieron a ver a Vergil y esperar lo que Yagari fuera a contarles.

… **MANSION KURAN….**

Kaname: no puede ser que no encuentren a Cross, deben hacerlo sin importar nada.

Rima: lo lamento Kaname-sama, pero hemos buscado por todas partes y no hay rastro alguno de el, seguimos los pasos de Seiren pero se detienen en un cementerio antiguo y de ahí no hay nada mas, es como si hubiera desaparecido.

Kaname: maldicion, tendre que apresurar mi plan

Rima: Kaname-sama, al parecer Kiryuu esta solo en su casa, solo estan Seiren y Shikki ademas del otro gemelo. Al parecer todos los demas han salido

Kaname: bien al menos eso nos deja una oportunidad, has averiguado algo más.

Rima: si Kaname-sama, al parecer el otro gemelo tambien es un portador.

Kaname: vaya, asi que ambos gemelos lo son, puedo quedarme con Zero y hacerlo mi consorte y a Ichiru mi amante, asi ambos me daran mas poder y mas descendencia… y como va lo de Yuuki.

Rima: no se preocupe Kaname-sama, ya tengo la daga y el somnifero, en cuanto usted me de la orden, la eliminare.

… **..INFRAMUNDO….**

Vergil estaba sentado en la sala principal y todos los demas presentes estaban esperando al que el Cazador Yagari Toga empezara a contarles todo lo sucedido.

Yagari: bien ahora que estamos todos, les dire todo lo que Cross descubrio con ayuda de Mavelus y lo que le paso realmente a el y el porque de su comportamiento, se que mucho de lo que les dire no podran creerlo que pueden estar seguro de que sera la verdad pues el mismo Mavelus me revelo lo mismo.

Dante: desafortudamente si es Mavelus el que les mostro algo, debemos creerlo

Vergil: supongo que podemos empezar bien Yagari que te mostro Mavelus.

Yagari puso una expresion seria y comenzo a relatar el porque de la repentita ausencia de Cross, la cual habia sido por una llamada telefonica, desde ahí comenzo a contar como Cross descubrio los pergaminos, documentos y diario en donde se mencionaba la realidad de quienes eran Haruka y Juuri Kuran….. (Contando la historia de Rido Kuran)…..

Yagari: por lo que Rido no solo es el padre de Shikki Senri como todos lo sabemos sino que a su vez es el ancestro de Zero e Ichiru, por lo tanto al ser los descendientes de Amelia de Ferenc, hija del Principe Maldito Vladislav, el primer vampiro y el mas poderoso, eso los hace los herederos legitimos y Reyes de los vampiros.

Dante: eso es imposible si eso fuera verdad Zero no habria caido al nivel E

Yagari: eso lo explicare acontinuacion, pues veras….. (Contando la historia de Shisuka Hio) y es por eso que Shisuka lo mordio, para despertar su lado vampirico, pero como todos sabran Zero se quito la vida después de la desilusión que le dio Kuran

Nero: pero si eso paso, no se supondría que Zero terminaría en uno de esos ataúdes que preparo Shisuka

Yagari: efectivamente, sin embargo Dante detuvo su muerte, dándole esa perla negra y luego Vergil le despertó como Demonio

Vergil: esto sera un problema, yo desperté a ambos hermanos como demonios con la ayuda de la sangre de nuestro padre ya que estaban muriendo, por lo tanto su sangre vampirica aun esta presente pero dormida y no se si esto pueda causar algún problema

Yagari: de todas formas eso podemos tratarlo con ellos, desean entablar una alianza, pues aun hay algo mas preocupante.

Dante: y que podría ser eso?

Yagari: pues, resulta que Haruka y Juuri Kuran guardaron la sangre de Amelia de Ferenc y tanto Kaname como Yuuki ya han bebido esa sangre y el poder que tenia Amelia por ser hija del "Principe Maldito" esta empezando a despertar.

Dante: pero si han bebido la sangre, lo mas seguro es que ya sepan que Zero e Ichiri son los descendientes de su hijo

Yagari: no, ellos jamas sabran eso, de acuerdo a Mavelus, mi antepasado borro esos recuerdos de su sangre asi que los hermanos Kuran no lo saben al menos que alguno de nosotros se los haga saber.

Credo: si bien la información ha sido bastante perturbante para nosotros no quiero ni imaginar lo que será para Zero e Ichiru y para Shikki. Pero como Yagari lo ha dicho lo primero es hablar con Rido y Shisuka y empezar a planear una estrategia para detenerlos, pero sobre todo creoque lo principal seria moverlos a otro lugar mas seguro, creo que estarían mejor aquí.

Vergil: supongo que en caso de no querer podemos adecuarles a otros guardianes…. Modeus… Bàul…

Modeus: digame Vergil-sama

Bàul: en que podemos servirle Vergil-sama

Vergil: ya habran escuchado todo, asi que iran a la casa de Dante y ahí se quedaran a resguardar a los gemelos y serán deapoyo para Seiren y Shikki, entréguenle esto a Shikki y eso bastara para que sepan que los he enviado yo.

Modeus: entendido mi señor… Dante-sama, puede estar tranquilo, si es necesario daremos nuestras vidas para protegerles

Dante: eso espero, pero preferiría que no murieran de ser posible, son vampiros nobles, una vampiresa sangre pura que no sabe usar su poder y un sangre pura algo poderoso, nada del otro mundo

Bàul: entendido Dante-sama, nos retiramos, Srita Ruka un placer volver a verla, al parecer estaremos trabajando juntos, le vere después.

Ruka: si, será unplacer

Baúl y Modeus partieron rumbo a la MAnsion Sparda, dos demonios poderosos se unian a las filas para proeger a los gemelos y destruir a los Hermanos Kuran.

… **. MANSION SPARDA…**

Una explosión en la entrada alerto a los 4 integrantes que estaban en la sala, Seiren y Shikki saliero a ver que estaba pasando… ahí en la entrada ya destruida, estaban Rima, Takuma y otros nobles a los cuales nunca habían visto y una pequeña orda de niveles e

Shikki: Seiren pon una barrera en la sala, debemos proteger a Zero y a Ichi.

Seiren: enseguida, no tardare demasiado

Seiren corrió de nuevo a la sala y cerró todas las ventanas con la ayuda de Ichiru, les pidió que no salieran por nada y cerró la puerta poniendo un sello y una barrera para mantenerlos a salvo, Zero e Ichiru estaban frustados, pues no podían hacer nada más que esperar, solo oian los golpes de la batalla.

Shikki estaba destruyendo a los nivele algunos nobles que intentaban adentrarse a la mansión, Seiren hacia lo mismo contra algunos nobles, niveles e y Rima la cual persistía con sus ataques eléctricos, sin embargo Rima hizo que los demás fueran a atacar a Seiren, esta estaba luchando para evitar que entraran y de la nada sintió algo adentrándose en su espalda, Rima se había aprovechado para clavarle una daga… Seiren se la retiro rápidamente y se la lanzo haciendo que esta se le encajara en una pierna, Shikki ya había soltado a los lobos espectrales para que acabaran con todos e ir a ayudar a Seiren, cuando de pronto pudieron ver como un hombre de gabardina blanca con cuello alto con bordes forrado en color dorado, camisa blanca, pantalón blanco y grebas doradas. Su cabello blanco estaba erizado hacia arriba y de ojos verdes usaba sus garras para destrozar a los nivele los nobles sin ningún problema.

Seiren estaba herida y esta no cerraba pues la daga alparecer contenia veneno… iba a ser nuevamente atacada por Rima y los nobles pero frente a ella pararecio otro hombre de gabardina y pantalones negros con grebas doradas, una camiseta de cuello de tortuga negra, de ojos dorados, cabello largo y oscuro pero a diferencia del otro hombre este tenia las orejas puntiagudas, como los elfos pero de una belleza inigualable… Seiren pudo ver como este de igual forma, sacaba una espada y blandiéndola con elegancia decapitaba a los Nobles, Rima tuvo que escapar pues al parecer esos hombres eran demasiado fuertes y no contaba con que hubiera mas demonios en el lugar, Takuma quien en ningún momento se movio para atacar, veía una de las ventanas de la sala en donde se encontraba Ichiru y Zero, viendo como sus amigos los protegían, ver a Ichiru con vida le aliviaba pero al mismo tiempo le destrozaba… Takuma se hacerco hacia Rima para sostenerla y se fueron del lugar con los pocos nobles que quedaban, dejando a los nivel E.

Después de que Bàul y Modeus exterminaran a la "basura" Shikki fue con su amiga Seiren la cual estaba palida y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre pues su herida no cerraba, pudo sentir como la barrera y el sello se debilitaban

Shikki: Seiren quita el sello y la barrera en tu estado no debes contenerla

Seiren: no lo hare, mi deber es proteje a mis jóvenes amos de cualquiera

Modeus: si lo has dicho por nosotros no debes preocuparte Vergil-sana y Dante-sama nos han enviado y al parecer fue justa a tiempo

Seiren: Shikki… tu… los conoces?

Shikki: eh?, no, jamas loshabia visto

Bàul: toma Vergil-sama dijo que con esto confiarías

Baúl le lanzo el emblema de Vergil y asintió con la cabeza para que Seiren descansara y pudieran curar su herida, Shikki iba a cargarla pero Modeus se adelanto, cargando a la joven vampiresa para adentrarce a donde estaban los gemelos

Zero e Ichiru al ver a Seiren corrieron hacia ella, la llevaron a su habitación y ahí Ichiru la reviso, la herida era grave pues al parecer habían usado un arma anti-vampiros y veneno

Ichi: Zero-nii, nopuedo curarla, demebos traer a Ruka-nii, ella podrá detener el veneno

Modeus: si me permiten yo puedo hacerlo.

Modeus se puso a un lado de la cama donde Seiren estaba recostada boca abajo, Modeus puso su mano en la herida y una pequeña luz en color verde empezó a surgir, la herida de la vampiresa se cerro y una pequeña masa de color negro salio de la herida, era el veneno, el cual fue extraido por Modeus.

Baúl: como pueden ver mi hermano le ha extraido el veneno y cerro la herida, solo hay que hacer que beba sangre

Zero: Seiren-nii, por favor bebe de mi sangre

Seiren: lo siento Zero-sama, ya se lo he dicho antes, no soy digna de beber la sangre de mis jóvenes amos.

Ichi: pero Seiren-nii, sino lo haces estaras muy débil

Modeus: bien entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero sabes el haber estado con Kuran Kaname y servirle no te hace menos digna, esa era la tarea que te encomendaron tos Señores para protejerl a tus jóvenes amos, eso es de admirar, pues sin importar todo el dolor que sentias al verles sufrir, debias cumplir con tu deber… ¿te parece bien si bebes de mi sangre?

Seiren se quedo sorpredida, aquel hombre la entendia, asi que solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole a entender que bebería de su sangre, Ichi y Zero le ayudaron a cambiarse la ropa y una vez hecho esto, la ayudaron a que se recostara y salieron de la habitación en compañía de Shikki y de Baul.

Baúl: hermano… acasu tu…

Modeus: si hermano… al igual que tu

Baúl: ya veo, quédate el tiempo necesario, yo hablare con ellos

Modeus: entiendo… bien Seiren será mejor que bebas

Modeus, se quito su gabardina y la puso sobre un sillón que se encontraba cerca y de igual forma se quito su plareya para dejar su torso desnuno, cosa que hizo que Seiren se sonrrojara

Seiren: no era necesario que se quitara la ropa, solo necesitaba su muñeca

Modeus: si bebes de mi muñeca la sangre minima, es mejor si bebes de mi cuello, de la vena principal, será mas rápido, no tepreocupes

Modeus se sento frente a Seiren y se acerco hasta ella poniendo su cuello cerca de la cabeza de esta, Seiren por primera vez en su vida estaba avergonzada, pues el joven frente a ella realmente era hermoso, acerco su cabeza y lamio la zona y de forma delicadaclavo sus colmilos en el cuello de Modeus… Modeus podo sentir como la chica daba grandes sorbos de sangre pues al parecer evitaba alimentarse de sangre fresca y seguía usando aquellas tabletas, por lo que su poder y fuerzas eran minimas… Seiren se encontraba centrada en beber, hacia años que no bebia sangre tan deliciosa quele hiciera despertar todos sus sentidos, ni siquiera la que Credo le había ofrecido se asemejaba a la del joven Modeus.

Una vez que Seiren termino de alimentarse, saco con sumo cuidado sus colmillos y volvia a lamer las heridaspara poder cerrarlas.

Seiren: lo lamento, he bebido de más

Modeus: no te preocupes, nosotros los demonios reponemos de manera rápida la sangre, asi que no es molesto para mi, además si sigues con esas tabletas no podras proteger a los gemelos, tu poder y fuerza deben ser realmente sorprendentes, estabas luchando muy bien aunque con dificultades por lo mismo, Vergil-sama y Dante-sama nos enviaron a apoyarlos, por lo cual quisiera pedirte que te alimentes de mi, asi que cuando sientas la necesidad de beber solo dimelo Seiren

Seiren: se lo agradezco mucho Modeus-san, pero no debe preocuparse por mi, me las arreglare para poder alimentarme, creo que podre conseguir algunas bolsas de sangre de una clínica.

Modeus: me gustaría que no lo hicieras y que mejor aceptes mi oferta Seiren, para mi seria un gran honor darte de mi sangre

Seiren: porque lo hacer? Ni siquiera me conoce

Modeus: has oído hablar del Llamado de Almas o de la Resonancia de Almas

Seiren: realmente nunca he oído hablar de ello.

Modeus: pues veras, de alguna forma los Demonios y los Vampiros nos parecmos en algo y eso es en que solo somos capaces de amar a una persona, la única diferencia es que en los vampiros, es el Llamado de la sangre lo que los atrae, no tanto el amor, sino la compatibilidad de la sangre y estos al formar un lazo de sangre se enamoran a consecuencia del ritul, y en el caso de los Demonios es la Resonancia de Almas, nosotros buscamos a nuestra alma gemela, aquella persona que es única para nosotros, nuestro verdadero amor, nosotros los demonios tenemos un amor posesivo por nuestra pareja pero al mismo tiempo sincero, le cuidamos de todo y protejemos brindándole seguridad, amor, comprensión… y al darnos hijos el amor crece aun mas y nos inmiscuimos mucho en el cuidado y educaion de los hijos, sin embargo cuando los demonios perdemos a nuestra pareja todo deja de importarnos y morimos después de unos días, si tenemos hijos pequeños, solo vivimos por ellos mientras estos crecen y encuentran a su pareja y después morimos, los vampiros sufren de esa perdida pero no mueren, pueden llegar a querer a alguien mas, pero si su dolor es muy fuerte, estos caen en letargo, algo parecido a la muerte, pero no mueren de alguna forma siguen vivos.

Seiren: entiendo, son grandes diferencias, pero aun no comprendo su pregunta

Modeus: veras, cuando un demonio encuentra a su alma gemela, nuestra alma vibra, nuestro corazón empieza a latir al ritmo del corazón de nuestro ser amado, empezamos a sentir su dolor, tristeza, felicidad, todo pues es nuestra alma gemela…. A lo que quiero llegar Seiren, es que en el momento en el que te vi mi alma te reconocio como mi persona destinada y cuando vi que te atacaron sentí miedo y pavor de perderte, aun sin conocerte ya te amo Seiren

Seiren estaba con los ojos abiertos, no sabia que decir, ni siquiera sabia como debería comportarse, estaba feliz por lo que le habían dicho pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundida, como alguien de la nada la amaba y comprendia tan bien

Seiren: yo… no se que decirle

Modeus: no tienes nada que decirme, solo déjame amarte Seiren, déjame demostrarte que lo que te he dicho es verdad, solo bríndame la oportunidad de demostrártelo

Seiren: es que… bueno… yo…

Antes de que pudiera seguir la puerta se abrio y dejo ver a Shikki, quien le dedico una mirada tierna, una que la vampiresa jamas había visto en el joven

Shikki: solo venia a decirles que la cena estará lista muy pronto… Seiren será mejor que le digas que si, no se dara por vencido fácilmente, los demonios somos demasiado persistentes y mas si se trata de nuestra alma gemela

Despues de esas palabras el joven pelirojo saliode la habitación dejando a Seiren aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba y no era para menos, el chico los había encontrado a ambos demasiado cerca y a Modeus a medio vestir.

Modeus: el lo ha dicho, somos persistentes Seiren

Seiren: de acuerdo… esta bien Modeus

Modeus: me parece perfecto Seiren, ahora descansa mi hermosa flor.

Modeus beso de foma tierna los labios de Seiren y después su frente haciendo que la joven quedara profundamente dormida, la arropo y salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala en donde estaban todos los demás.

Baúl: siempre tan directo como siempre hermano

Modeus: al menos me ha aceptado

Baúl: ¿Qué? Eso no es justo

Modeus: lo siento hermano, pero deberías de aprender de mi y hacer lo mismo con Ruka-san

Zero: ¿de que hablan?

Modeus: lo lamento Zero-sama, como ya le habrá dicho mi hermano mi nombre es Modeus, y con respecto a Seiren he sentido la Resonancia de Almas mi señor y he preferido ser honesto con ella y mas al momento de decirme que conseguiría sangre medica, ya que la sangre medica contiene un poco de sangre hunama y no deseo que ella beba de alguien mas, espero lo comprensa mi señor.

Ichiru: vaya y yo que pensé que Nero exageraba de posesivo… pobre Seiren-nii y mira que ella esta acostumbrada a valerse por ella misma

Zero: y dime Baùl, tu de quien te has enamorado

Baúl: eh?... bueno… esto

Modeus: de Ruka-san pero aun no se atreve a decírselo, mi hermano es muy fuerte y el mejor guerrero pero en cuestiones sentimentales es una piedra, al igual que Ver-sama, no saben nada

Ichiru: Vergil-nii… esta enamorado?... de quien?

Zero: yo creo saber de quien

Modeus: es de su amigo Kaito Takamiya

Ichiru: de Kaito! Waaaaaaaaaw… esa no me la esperaba, pero…

Zero: que pasa Ichi

Ichiru: pues Kaito es humano… y algún dia morirá… si eso pasa Vergil-nii se dejara morir de la tristeza y no quiero que eso pase

Baúl: no deberían preocuparse por eso, no creo que Vergil-sama desista de tenerlo como su compañero para toda la eternidad, asi como les convirtió puede hacerlo con el chico, además aun queda un poco de la sangre que dejo Sparda-sama "El Caballero Legendario Oscuro" y de la Sacerdotisa

Zero: ¿Sacerdotisa?

Baúl: si fue aquella mujer que ayudo a Sparda-sama, el sacrifico su sangre junto a la sangre de ella, en el filo de su espada "Yamato". Vertió su energía demoníaca en la misma, la cual le permitió cerrar la puerta que unía al mundo humano con el demoníaco.

Ichiru: pero y ¿los portales?

Modeus: los portales solo pueden ser abiertos usando magia pero son muy diferentes a la "puerta"

Modeus y Baul les explicaron algunas cosas que los gemelos aun no sabían, sin embargo jamas dijeron del porque de su presencia realmente y asi paso la semana entre conocer a los nuevos aliados que cuidaban de los gemelos y de Modeus quien seguía cuidando de Seiren la cual a pesar de decir que ya se encontra mejor, este no la dejaba hacer nada. Cosa que le hacia gracia a los gemelos, pues ver a su "hermana" sonrojada y peleando por que la dejaran hacer trabajo era algo gracioso.

… **...MANSION KURAN…**

Rima: lo lamento mucho Kaname-sama, pero no sabíamos nada sobre esos dos hombres, además eran demasiado fuertes, al menos pude herir a Seiren con la daga antivampiros y el veneno, lo mas seguro esque ahora ya este muerta

Kaname: pues eso es lo que espero por tu bien, ahora retírate.

Rima: si Kaname-sama.

Takuma: Kaname

Kaname: que quieres Takuma

Takuma: Kaname seria mejor que te detuvieras, eres mi mejor amigo y por ello te digo que estas cambiando demasiado, tu obsecion por Zero se esta saliendo de control.

Kaname: no es obsecion Takuma, es amor, deseo a Zero a mi lado y lo voy a tener sea como sea

Takuma: acaso te estas escuchando… Kaname mírate, estas dispuesto a matar a Yuuki, la persona por la cual jugaste y heriste los sentimientos de las personas, no se supone que Yuuki era tu todo.

Kaname: tu lo has dicho "era"… ahora quiero a Zero, es poderoso ya no es un Nivel E, por lo tanto es digno de estar a mi lado como mi Reina, además de poder darme descendencia y eso tendrá felices a los Ancianos del consejo y no se opondrán a que este con el.

Takuma: Kaname, estas olvidando que Zero ya tiene pareja y es sumamente poderoso, además de que esta esperando a los hijos de el.

Kaname: eso tiene solución, lo único que debo hacer es interrumpir ese embarazo y mantenerlo sedado hasta que se haya recuperado pero mientras tanto formar el lazo de sangre con el, de esa forma no se ira de mi lado y podrá darme los hijos que tanto anhelo a su lado.

Takuma: pero que estupides estas diciendo Kaname…! Estas loco!

Kaname: ¡FÍJATE COMO ME HABLAS TAKUMA, ZERO ERA MIO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO Y LO SEGUIRÁ SIENDO!

Takuma: tu jugaste con sus sentimientos y encontró a otra persona que realmente lo ama y aprecia, eso debes entenderlo

Kaname: ¡BASTAAAAA! Zero es mio y de nadie mas… y si quiero que las cosas salgan como yo deseo yo mismo las are.

Takuma: entonces no cuentes conmigo Kaname, estoy cansado de tratar de hacerte entrar en razón, tu obsecion mal sana por Zero acabara contigo.

Kaname: mira quien habla, aquel que me ayudo a torturar y violar una y otra vez a Kurenai MAria y a Ichiru.

Takuma: y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de todo el mal que les hice, maldigo la hora en que me deje guiar por tus palabras. Asi que no cuentes más conmigo Kaname

Kaname: has lo que desees y si deseas largarte hazlo, no te necesito, a la única persona que necesito a mi lado es a Zero… ¡LARGATE… FUERA DE LA MANSION Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MAS O TE MATARE Y NI SE TE OCURRA AYUDARLES!

Takuma: no te preocupes Kaname, ya tengo suficiente castigo al ver a Ichiru con alguien mas, ya tengo suficiente con mis pesadillas y mis propios demonios… pero no intestes dañarlo u olvidare la amistad que una vez hubo entre nosotros.

Con esas palabras Takuma salía del despacho del que alguna vez fue su amigo y líder, ahora tendría que pensar en que hacer, ir con Zero e Ichiru después de lo que hizo no seria posible, estaba seguro de que le matarían, en especial la pareja de Ichiru, el único lugar para el seria regresar a su mansión y vivir en la soledad, con la culpa y remordimientos de todo el daño que hizo. Pero si Kaname trataba de lastimar a Ichiru tendría que intervenir y no por Kaname… sino por la persona que ama y a la que tanto daño le hizo.

… **DIAS DESPUES VENECIA…..**

Shisuka, Rido y Cross se habían mudado a Venecia en donde esperaban la visita del Rey de los Demonios y aliados, habían tenido una semana algo pesada y agitada pues alparecer Cross daba "demasiada" lata según las palabras de Rido, a lo cual Shisuka solole respondia con una sonrisa burlona, pues a Rido le había tocado "asistir" a Cross en sus salidas rapidas al baño… Cross se encontraba en la sala platicando con Rido y Shisuka.

Cross: aun no puedo creer quetodo este tiempo estuve tan cegado por Juuri

Rido: que fue lo que esa mujer te dijo comopara que cayeras en su plan

Shisuka: o mas bien dicho como le conociste

Cross: fue en una Mision, estaba persiguiendoa unos nobles que estaban en la lista y cuando les di alcance y pude eliminarlos me percate de que uno de ellos había huido en otra dirección y cuan le alcance para matarle, Haruka me detuvo, me di cuenta enseguida que era un Sangre Pura, asi que le pedi que se alejara de el pues estaba en la lista de los Cazadores, Juuri se acerco y se presentaron ante mi, diciendo que ellos le impondrían el castigo pero no accedi y al fina pude eliminar al noble. Tiempo después Haruka y Jurri fueron a mi casa a buscarme, no entendia el porque, pero al no estar en la lista deje que hablaran, me dijeron que ellos deseaban la vivir entre los humanos y pues ya sabran… su historia me hizo desear lo mismo, en ese entonces ya estaba cansado de tanta lucha sin sentido y decidi retirarme como cazador, tiempo después Haruka em hablo de poner una escueda donde los humanos pudieran convivir con los vampiros… tiempo después lleve a cabo la idea y fue como construi la Academia me costo mucho trabajo convencer a ls Cazadores pero al hablar directamente con lo Lideres Kuran en ese entonces ellos, pues se les brindo una oportunidad, Jurri me visitaba muy seguido y pues termine enamorándome de ella, ella dijo amarme pero que tenia que cumplir con su obligación como sangre pura y contraer matrimonio con su hermano, yo lo entendí pues con ello la convivencia era mas que segura. El resto ya lo saben… a palabras de Kaname… Rido les arrebato al bebe y lo sacrifico… tiempo después los ataco y mato a Haruka y Juuri sello a Yuuki y Kaname la llevo conmigo y la crie juanto a Zero quien llego un poco después… lo demás ya lo sabran cuando lleguen los demás.

Estaban esperando en la sala cuando sono el timbre y un mayordomo abrio y les dejo entrar guiándolos hacia el salón donde les esperaban, ahí Yagari se acerco para saludar a Cross con un tierno beso en los labios, seguido de saludar a Rido y a Shisuka. Cross vei con pena a los demás pues bien sabia que no lo perdonarían por todo lo que le hizo a Zero.

Yagari: bien… ellos Son Shisuka Hio y Rido Kuran

Todos los presentes acintieron con la cabeza

Yagari: ellos son Vergil y Dante Sparda

Vergil: mucho gusto en conocerles Mi nombre es Vergil Sparda y soy el hermano mayor de Dante y Rey de los Demonios. Guerrero de Elite A

Dante: Dante Sparda, esposo de Zero, Cazador de Demonios de Elite A y Pricipe de los Demonios.

Credo Angelo: Medio hermano de Nero, General de las tropas Demoniacas y Guerrero Nivel A y actual Representante del Presidente de la Asociacion de Cazadores Zero-sama.

Nero: Nero Angelo, Cazador de Demonios de Rango A y Prometido de Ichiru.

Lady: Maria pero todos me llaman Lady, Cazadora de Demonios Nivel B, experta en armas, explosivos y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Trish: mi nombre es Tris y soy Cazadora de Demonios, Nivel B, experta en Magia y atributo del Rayo.

Kaito: mi nombre es Kaito Takamiya, Cazador de Vampiros, pupilo de Yagari y mi padre ahora, amigo y compañero de armas de Zero y amigo de Ichi.

Rido: es un placer conocerlos

Shisuka: es un placer tambienpara mi el conocer a tan poderosos guerreros asi como a su Rey a su Principe.

Yagari: bien aquí también están Ruka, Maria, Aido y Kain a ellos ya los conocen, sin embargo ahora son Cazadores de Demonios Rango Espectral B.

Ruka: Shisuka-sama, Rido-sama mi especialidad es Curativa asi que no soy del todo cazadora y estoy acargo de la salud de Zero-sama e Ichiru-sama, además de todos los demás, también llevo el control del embarazo de Zero-sama con la ayuda de Vergil-sama.

Aido: mi especialidad es la creacion de ejércitos espectrales

Kain: Guerrero Demoniaco del Fuego

Maria: Guerrera Demoniaca Elemental espectral de nivel B

Shisuka: Maria… mi hermosa Maria, perdóname por no haberte podido proteger, lo siento tanto, en verdad… yo… lo siento

Shisuka había caído de rodillas y lloraba amargamente, pues por Yagari y Cross se entero de la tortura que sufrio su pequeña familiar

Maria: tia Shisuka, no debes llorar, en parte fue nuestra culpa, si nos hubiéramos quedado con Zero tal vez no nos hubiera pasado nada, pero eso jamas lo sabremos, no debes sufrir, además ya lo estoysuperando con ayuda de Shikki, el me ha hecho mucho bien, y todos los demás me hay ayudado y también gracias a que los conoci mi cuerpo ya no es enfermizo y ahora soy fuerte y capaz de proteger a los que quiero

Shisuka: es verdad mi niña, te he extrañado tanto y también a Ichi

Nero: Shisuka-sama

Shisuka: ¿que sucede Joven Nero?

Nero: Shisuka-sama, se que usted es como una madre para Ichiru y aunque yatengo el permiso de Yagari-san, quiero pedirle su aprobación para casarme con Ichiru una vez que todo esto termine y que me permita estar a su lado, le amo con toda mi alma y siempre estare para el, para protegerlo y amarlo.

Shisuka: veo que Ichi encontró a la persona indicada, por mi no hay ningún problema solo quiero que lo cuides y que lo hagas muy feliz….(de pronto la cara de Shisuka se mostro seria y su voz salio seca y de ultratumba) "ESO SI, HAS LLORAR A MI PEQUEÑO Y ENTONCES CONOCERAS LA FURIA DE UNA VAMPIRA SANGRE PURA REAMENTE PODEROSA"… lo has entendido verdad

Nero había quedado petrificado, el Aura que desprendio Shisukajunto a su advertencia en verda lohizo sudar frio y por primera vez pudo sentir miedo por su integridad.

Nero: si… si lo he captado… no se preocupe… Rido-sama, siendo usted el ancestro de Ichiru y su muuuuy viejo abuelo, qiero pedirle lo mismo.

Nero codeo a Dante para que este hiciera lo mismo, pues le gustara o no Zero era descendiente de aquel vampiro y tenia que tener su aprobación.

Dante: eh?.. Asi… bien yo también espero su aprobación para mi relación con Zero, aunque ya estamos casados y estamos esperando gemelos o gemelas.

Rido: Dante siempre he sabido de ti, en las sombras cuidaba de mis pequeños descendientes y vi cuado hicieron su promesa, solo quiero la felicidad de Zero y se que es a tu lado, y Nero lo mismo va para ti, cuida de Ichiru… pero al igual que Shisuka…"SI SE ATREVEN TAN SIQUIERA A DAÑARLOS, HERIRLOS O HACERLES LLORAR, YO MISMO LOS CASTRO Y LOS MATO"… por favor cuiden de ellos.

Al parecer tanto Rido como Shisuka eran de temer cuando algo era relacionado con Zero e Ichiru, ahora Cazadores, Vampiros y Demonios estaban juntos, muchas cosas se aclararan, una nueva alianza para derrotar a los Hermanos Kuran y proteger a los gemelos, muy pronto o mas pronto de lo que creen Yuuki y Kaname volverán a ver a aquellos que creían destruidos y los gemelos se enteraran de su verdadera esencia

Rido: ahora lo mas importante… Zero e Ichiru… por sus venas corre la Sangre del mas Poderoso de los Vampiros, son los Descendientes del "Príncipe Maldito" Vladislav y de mi amada Amelia de Ferenc y al beber la sangre del Primer Rey Demonio y mas poderoso eso trae consecuencias

Vergil: ¿a que consecuencia se refiere?

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **LA VERDAD DE NUESTRO LINAJE,**

 **ANTOJOS, SEXO Y NOCHES DE DESENFRENO,**

 **RENDIRSE ANTE EL AMOR.**

Despues de una larga semana en la cual convivieron con Rido y Shisuka, todos quedaron de acuerdo en que no era buena idea de que los gemelos y Shikki no supieran la verdad, sabían que si les ocultaban las cosas no se los perdonarían jamas, por ello, tanto Rido como Shisuka regresaron con Cros y los demás, Cross, Rido y Shisuka se quedaron en la Academia ya que los hermanos Kuran se habían ido a su mansión, Credo regreso a la Asociacion para seguir dirigiendo el lugar y que nada se sospechara, Trish y Kain, volvieron a la Academia para ayudar a Cross en especial por su estado.

Dante y los demás regresaron a la Mansión Sparda una vez ahí, Modeus y Baul, les explicaron la situación que se había dado el dia que llegaron, informaron sobre la Noble que puede usar armas anti-vampiricas con la cual había lastimado a Seirem pero que gracias a Modeus esta ahora estaba bien, Modeus le informo tanto a Vergil como a Dante que Seiren esa su alma gemela y que la joven vampiresa había aceptado estar a su lado, cosa que en verdad lleno de alegría a Vergil pues habían pasado muchos siglos y Modeus ni Baul habían podido encontrar a su alma gemela, para Vergil era bien sabido que el alma gemela de Baul era Ruka y solo esperaba que este se decidiera a decirle a la joven. También el debía de arreglar su asunto con un cazador en extremo testarudo.

Unos días después Vergil, Dante y Nero estaba en la sala acompañados por Yagari, frente a ellos estaban Shikki, Zero e Ichiru a los cuales les habían dicho que tenían algo muy importante y difícil de contar pero que era necesario que lo supieran, pues una gran batalla contra Kaname y Yuuki podía desatarse en cualquier momento.

Yagari: Zero, Ichiru y Shikki lo que tenemos que decirles es un tanto difícil pero espero sepan comprender lo que ha pasado pero sobre todo deben prometer que escucharan todo sin interrumpir y hasta que terminemos de hablar ustedespodran decir o preguntar lo que deseen, solo debemos esperar a Mavelus

El tiempo no se hizo esperar pues el timbre sono y a lospocos segundos pudieron distinguir a un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos negros y de un aura muy extraña.

Dante: el es Mavelus, en pocas palabras La Muerte, el conoce el pasado, presente y futuro, lo que muestra es la verdad es por ello que les pedimos que tomen con calma lo que van a ver.

Zero: Dante no entiendo, que es eso tan grave que debemos saber

Dante: solo escuchen a Mavelus el les revelara todo.

Dante se sento al lado de Zero y lo abrazo de la cintura, mientras que Nero hizo lo mismo con Ichiru, MAria entro a la sala y se coloco al lado de Shikki pues sabia que necesitaría de ella.

Mavelus: entonces empecemos Gemelos descendientes del "Principe Maldito"

Mavelus movio sus manos y apareció un gran reloj de arena "arenas del tiempo regresen al inicio y muestren la verdad ante los ojos de aquellos que necesitan despertar" y con esas palabras Empezaron a ver la figura de Cross subiendo a un avión y partiendo a Rumania …(aquí los Gemelos y Shikki ven todo lo que descubrió Cross acerca de Rido Kuran y de su primera esposa Amelia de Ferenc, les mostro quien era ella en realidad, su boda, el nacimiento de su hijo, el como descubrió a los del consejo y a HAruka y Juuri, como escondio todo para que Rido lo descubriera, el dejar a su hijo con los cazadores, su muerte, la unión de Rido con la madre de Shikki, el nacimiento de Shikki, cuando descubrió como asesinaron a su esposa, como se alio con Shisuka, cuando despertó a Kaname del letargo, cuando su cuerpo quedo débil, cuando Shisuka le cuido, vieron como Rido los cuidaba desde las sombras a los gemelos y a Shikki, la lucha contra Haruka y Kaname, cuando Juuri sello a Yuuki, la batalla contra Rido, la muerte de Shisuka y la vida de Zero e Ichiru)

Mavelus: ahora ya saben la verdad sobre Rido Kuran y el lazo que tienen con el, Zero, Ichiru ustedes son parientes de Shikki, en esta época se podría decir que son algo asi como medios hermanos ya que ustedes son los descendientes del primer hijo de Rido Kuran y de Amelia de Ferenc, por sus venas corre la sangre vampirica mas poderosa del munda y por lo tanto ustedes dos Zero e Ichiru son los verdaderos Reyes del mundo vampirico.

Zero, Ichiru y Shikki no sabían que decir, estaban absortos con todo lo que Mavelus les había mostrado, Zero se sentía fatal pues había asesinado a Rido su ancestro aquel hombre que no solo perdió al amor de su vida, sino que jamas pudo ver crecer a su hijo, asesino al Vampiro en el cual confiaron sus padres para poder romper la maldición de los gemelos, aquel hombre solo había actuado para clamar justicia y el fue su verdugo, Dante podía sentir todos los sentimientos de Zero como suyos, lo abrazaba mas fuerte y acariciaba su abultado vientre de 7 meses para calmarlo.

Mavelus: no te atormentes joven Zero aun hay mas por ver… con esas palabras fue el turno de que vieran la verdad de Shisuka, el apoyo que le dio a Rido, cuando hablo con sus padres, la noche en que sus padres ofrecieron su vida y de como la vampiresa les borro sus memorias e implanto otras, de como mordio a Zero para despertar su lado vampirico y como se llevo a Ichiru para cuidar de el y fortalecer su cuerpo, cuando llegaron a la academia, el dia en que Kaname le dio muerte y el sufrimiento de Ichi y de Maria.

Después les mostro lo que le había pasado a Cross, lo del ataque de Yuuki y la perdida de su hijo, de lo que le hizo Kaname para poder manipularlo, también les mostro cuando rompió el sello de Cross, la aparición de Seiren y de como se lo llevo con sus Señores…. Y ahí fue que vieron a Rido y a Shisuka vivos, les mostro como habían sobrevivido…. Les mostro todo.

Ambos gemelos estaban callados, perdidos en sus pensamientos, Shikki estaba con la cabeza gacha perdido en todo lo que les habían mostrado, cuanto sufrimiento había pasado su padre y el jamas lo comprendio, le odio por no estar con el, pero lo hizo para protegerlo…

Ichiru de alguna forma estaba feliz de saber que Shisuka estaba viva, pero confundido por lo de Rido

Zero: necesito ver a Cross, necesito decirle que le quiero y que no estoy enfadado con el, el no tuvo la culpa… ese bastardo de Kaname y de Yuuki acaso jamas nos dejaran tranquilos, porque deben ser ellos los que nos hacen sufir

Mavelus: y ¿que pasa con Shisuka y con Rido?, ahora el sello que les impuso Shisuka esta roto y ahora recuerdan todo lo que paso ese dia… acaso no tienen algo que decirle a ellos… ambos han sufrido igual o mas que ustedes.

Al decir aquellas palabras pudieron ver como Mavelus se desvanecia en el aire, era como si jamas hubiese estado ahí, Dante se llevo a Zero a su recamara para que descansara, era mucha la información para un solo dia ya irían a la mañana siguiente a la Academia.

… **. ACADEMIA CROSS…..**

Cross, Shisuka y Rido estaban en la sala de los dormitorios del sol, Dante les había confirmado que irían ese dia y los tres estaba nerviosos, impacientes sabían que habrían muchas preguntas, en verdad jamas en su larga vida se habían sentido asi de impacientes, los minutos se les hacían eternos, hasta que de pronto pudieron sentir aquellas energías, luego escucharon los pasos que avanzaban hacia el lugar, las puertas se abrieron y ahí estaban Dante estaba con Zero quien lucia su hermoso cabello trenzado, un pantalón olgado en color negro, una camiseta manga larga de maternidad en color lila con el dibujo de una cigüeña, zapatos negros y unas flores, Ichiru estaba a su lado su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, llevaba un pantalón color crema, una playera manga corta azul y zapatos en color azul, llevaba también unas flores a su lado estaba Nero. Depues miraron a Maria que vestia un vestido en color turqueza y zapatillas blancas, sus cabellos sueltos y también llevaba flores a su lado estaba Shikki vestia un pantalón blanco, una playera verde agua y zapatos blancos también llevaba flores, y detrás de ellos todos los demás.

Maria e Ichiru corrieron hasta donde estaba Shisuka y se soltaron a llorar mientras eran abrazados con amor por la vampiresa quien al mismo tiempo derramaba lagrimas, no había nada que decir todo estaba perdonado, Zero se acerco hasta donde estaba Cross y le abrazo diciendo "Papà", Cross le correspondia el abrazo con lagrimas en sus ojos al igual que Zero

Cross: Zero mi niño, perdón… perdón…perdóname mi niño, jamas quise lastirmarte

Zero: no tengo nada que perdonarte papa, te quiero mucho, te quiero papa.

Shikki camino un poco temeroso hasta llegar en donde estaba Rido, el joven sentía miedo, no sabia si seria aceptado o rechazado por aquel hombre, pero sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando por primera vez en toda su vida sintió los brazos protectores de su padre

Rido: hijo mio, perdóname… se que te hice mucho daño… solo quería protegerte, mi pequeño Shikki no sabes cuanto te amo hijo mio, perdóname

Por primera vez en toda su vida, aquel vampiro lloro, dejando salir ese dolor que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, al fin su corazón estaba en paz, por fin podía mostrarle su amor a su hijo, no dejaria que nadie le dañara.

Todos miraban aquella escena tan hermosa, algunos con pequeñas lágrimas, otros con sonrisas pero todos felices de ver que aquellos seres por fin tenían paz en sus almas y corazones.

Zero e Ichiru se separaron de Cross y de Shisuka entregándoles un ramo de flores a cada uno para ponerse frente a Rido, Shikki noto la presencia de sus "hermanos" y se separo de Rido dejándole un poco confundido, pero cuando miro a ambos gemelos frente a el, no pudo evitar temblar, ambos idénticos, no había nada que los direfenciara a uno del otro a no ser por el abultado vientre de Zero… por Dios eran idénticos a su amada Amelia, que cruel era el destino pero al mismo tiempo que afortunado se podía sentir

Rido: Zero… Ichiru… yo…

Rido no pudo terminar su frase pues ambos gemelos lo habían abrazado y lloraban en su pecho, Rido los rodeo entre sus brazos y nuevamente las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos bicolor.

Zero: perdóname por haberte lastimado, perdón (hipando)

Ichiru: nosotros no te culpamos de nada (hipando) estamos orgullosos de llevar tu sangre y la de Amelia en nuestras venas y la de tu querido hijo.

Zero: tal vez no seremos tu hijo… hip... hip… pero queremos tenerte en nuestra vida, compensar tu soledad… hip... hip… queremos ser el hijo que te fue arrebatado para ser salvado

Ichiru: sabemos que no seremos el, pero queremos brindarte el cariño que te fue negado por tus hermanos… hip… no estes tristes… ahora tines a Shikki y también a nosotros

Zero/Ichiru: ahora también eres nuestro "PAPÀ" si nos permites llamarte asi

Rido: gracias… gracias… mis hijos… mis pequeños hijos

Rido estiro su mano para tomar a Shikki y unir a esos tres niños en sus brazos, los 4 soltaban lagrimas llenas de ternura, los tres jóvenes sabían el dolor por el cual había pasado y le recompensarían con creces. Por fin aquel dolor que tanto sentía Rido se había desvanecido con las palabras de sus tres hijos.

Después del emotivo momento, todos pasaron a sala, en donde platicaron de muchas cosas, se contaron anécdotas, Rido les hablo de Amelia, todos la pasaron muy bien ese dia, cenaron muy a gusto para después volver a la sala

Rido: ahora que ya saben quienes son y su verdadero linaje, han de saber que ustedes son los verdaderos Reyes del mundo vampirico

Dante: pero ahora son Demonios Sangre Pura, no podrán tomar ese papel.

Shisuka: te quivocas, esa sangre como ya lo habíamos dicho sigue latente en ellos, esa sangre volverá a despertar y se volverán los primeros hibridos vampiro/demonio los mas fuertes y poderosos.

Zero: ¿pero como es eso posible?

Rido: la Sangre de Amelia aun corre por mis venas por el Lazo que forme con ella, si beben de mi sagre, su poder despertara, serán mitad demonio, mitad vampiros, pero mas fuertes que ambos, deben hacerlo pues de esa forma la sangre que bebio Kaname y Yuuki de Amelia de anulara y asi no podrán adquirir ese poder que no les corresponde.

Ichiru: pero eso como puede ser posible, si ellos ya la bebieron su poder ya esta latente en ellos

Rido: si ustedes beben de mi sangre, la sangre de Amelia los reconocerá y despertara su poder en ustedes y desconocerá a Kaname y Yuuki pues al no ser nada de ella esta los rechazara, la sangre reaccionara en su organismo provocándoles un inmenso dolor hasta desvanecerse, pero en ustedes será diferente, les otorgara su verdade poder como vampiros

Shisuka: sin embargo esto debe ser lo mas pronto posible y mas en Zero, porque ahora que esta en cinta debe pasarle su poder a sus hijos

Dante: que pasa si ellos no desean despertar su poder

Rido: Kaname y Yuuki adquirirán ese poder y serán un gran peligro mas Kaname al ser un ancestro pues el poder que adquiera será mayor, eso mas la sangre que tomo de Shisuka y de los otros sangre pura que ha estado asesinando para adquirir sus poderes.

Seiren: cuando estuve bajo las ordenes de Kaname hasta antes de proteger a Zero y a Ichiru, Kaname ya había asesinado a 20 sagre puras, por lo que su poder se ha acrecentado

Shisuka: no solo eso, también a exterminado a nobles que poseen poderes poco comunes, se esta volviendo sumamente letal, no sabemos que tan fuerte sea.

Zero: pero si papà Rido tomo de la sangre de Amelia la cual era pura no lo hace eso mas fuerte que Kaname

Rido: si y lo soy, pero si Kaname despierta ese poder con la cantidad de sangre Pura y Noble que esta bebiendo no sere capaz de detenerle, sin embargo puede que Dante o Vergil si puedan contra el.

Asi la noche siguió hasta que Zero se quedo dormido, Dante y los demás se despidieron quedando en que regresarían después, Rido y Shisuka se fueron con ellos por un portal que habrio Credo para que nadie notara su presencia, al llegar a la Mansion les mostraron las habitaciones que ocuparían y reforzaron los sellos para que el olor de Rido y Shisuka no se pudira sentir asi como su aura… Yagari se quedo con Cross esa noche en su casa, al dia siguiente les alcanzarían pues tenían que empacar varias cosas de Cross para que este estuviera mas comodo en la Mansion, por su parte Rido y Shisuka pusieron una barrera especial mezclando su poder junto con el Vegil y Dante asi nadie podría entrar, solo aquellos que llevaran el amuleto que Vergil les había dado antes.

… **CASA DE CROSS…..**

Yagari: ¿y dime como se han sentido?, ¿has estado alimentándote correctamente?

Cross: si he comido lo mejor que puedo, a veces me dan muchas nauseas pero, todo esta bien Yagari no te preocupes, el bebe y yo estamos bien y mas ahora que estamos contigo y con los demás.

Yagari: bien entonces subamos a descansar, lo necesitas.

Yagari cargo a Cross y subio por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación una vez adentro, lo sento y recostó en la cama con sumo cuidado, sin embargo Cross lo atrajo hacia el y empezó a besarle, el beso era desesperado pero lleno de lujuria y amor, tanto Cross como Yagari se habian estado conteniendo por lo que ya no les importaba, de todas formas ahora ya no habia nadie en la casa y podian ser lo mas ruidosos que fueran… bueno Cross podria ser lo mas ruidoso que fuera.

Yagari: no lo hare muy fuerte, no quiero lastimar al bebe

Yagari comenzo a desnudar a Cross mientras el mismo se quitaba su ropa, ver el cuerpo de su amado era algo que ahora lo reconfortaba, saber que dentro de el estaba nuevamente el fruto de su amor lo hacia dichoso, empeza a acariciar de forma suave aquel hermoso cuerpo, Cross suspiraba y gemia por el contacto de su amado, Yagari comenzo a repartir besos por su cuello haciendo que Cross comenzara a acariciar su espalda, Yagari tomo uno de sus pezones y comenzo a lamerlo, bajo su otra mano y tomo el miembro de su amado, empezando a masturbarlo, sus movimientos eran rapidos y tortuosos, Cross gemia por el gran placer que estaba recibiendo, Yagari se acerco y le dio un beso apasionado para despues con premura bajar y engullir el miembro de su amante mientras que con sus dedos preparaba la entrada de su querido y amado Cross, una vez que hubo terminado se separo de el para penetrarlo lentamente

Cross: aaaaah… Toga…. Se… siente bien….

Yagari: sigues igual de estrecho…. Tan caliente… tan delicioso

Yagari comenzo con embestidas lentas y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas, con cada movimiento los gritos de Cross se hacian cada vez mas y mas fuertes, los gemidos eran musica para sus oidos, lentamente coloco a Cross en cuatro y volvio a penetrarlo, Cross gimio pues ahora las estocadas daban solo en su punto mas sansible, una y otra vez Yagari salia de el, lo embestia rapido, pero al mismo tiempo se deleitaba con los movimientos de su pareja, quien en un movimiento rapido lo tumbo a la cama, Cross se autopenetro y comenzo a moverse, subia y bajaba, Yagari adoraba cuando Cross hacia eso, lo tomo de las caderas para ayudarle y hacer mas profundas las estocadas, Cros ya no podia mas y en una ultima estocada se corrio dejando el rastro de su semen en el cuerpo de Yagari quien al sentir las contraciones de las paredes internas de su amado yambien se corrio dentro de el.

Cross cayo en el pecho de Yagari y este lo recibio con amor, salio lentamente de el y lo acomodo a su lado para abrazarlo, tomo las frasadas y los tapo y asi con una ultima mirada de amo caer dormidos.

… **..MANSION SPARDA…**

Despues de haber puesto la barrera, Dante guio a Rido y a Shisuka a lo que serian sus habitaciones, Dante regreso a su habitacion con Zero, todos los demas ya se habian ido a descansar menos Vergil, quien les daba los ultimos pormenores a Baul y a Modeus, ya que estos se habian quedado en la mansion, al terminar estos se fueron a sus habiataciones, Vergil caminaba hacia a las escaleras y pudo notar la luz de la cocina encendida, se acerco y vio que la persona que estaba ahí era Kaito, aquel joven castaño que le habia robado el corazon en cuanto lo conocio.

Vergil: ¿aun despierto?

Kaito: ¡aah!... eres tu, no me asustes asi idiota

Vergil: lo siento, estabas bastante distraido, en que pensabas.

Kaito: en Zero e Ichi… en todo… si que ha sido una sorpresa saber todo eso

Vergil: es cierto ahora ellos deben decidir si se quedan como demonios o si toman la sangre de Rido… y a todo esto que se supone que estas haciendo.

Kaito: pues… Aido compro un pastel esta mañana antes de irnos y pienso comerlo en este momento

Vergil: acaso no comiste bastante hace un rato

Kaito: bien, soy humano y un cazador asi que es normal para mi comer un poco mas de lo normal, pues las misiones son bastante agotadoras, ademas de que mañana salgo a primera hora a otra mision y no se cuanto tiempo me lleve, asi que es mejor que coma algo.

Vergil vio como Kaito tomaba una rebanada de pastel y un vaso con leche, se disponia a irse…

Kaito: bien, buenas noches Vergil

Vergil: descansa… oye… tus misones son peligrosas cierto

Kaito: lo normal, mas bien dependen de las habilidades de los cazadores, Zero, Ichi y yo fuimos entrenados por mi padre (Yagari, recordemos que lo adopto legalmente) es de los cazadores con mas poder y fuerza, es un cazador legendario al igual que Cross asi que mis habilidades son bastantes buenas, aunque debo admitir que en algunas ocasiones he salido gravemente herido.

Vergil quedo como piedra al saber que el chico podia salir gravemente herido en alguna mision, su corazon se estremecio, dolia solo con el echo de pensar que podia perderlo, Kaito por su parte se dio la vuelta al ver que el mayor ya no decia nada y se marcho, subio las escaleras y se fue a su habitacion, Vergil reacciono y pudo ver que Kaito ya no estaba, salio corriendo practicamente y entro con brusquedad a la habitacion del chico

… **.HABITACION DE KAITO….**

Kaito estaba solo con los pantalones puestos y su camisa estaba es una de sus manos, se extraño por la extraña y abrupta entrada del mayor, Vergil veia el cuerpo de Kaito, fuerte y bien tonificado pero con varias heridas, una bastante grande que llamo su atencion estaba en su pecho muy cerca del corazon, Vergil se hacer hasta el chico y toco toda la extension de la herida, Kaito no tenia miedo, pero si estaba sorprendido por las acciones del mayor.

Kaito: fue de una mision recien de cuando me hice cazador, me enviaron a eliminar varios nivel E, pero tambien habia algunos nobles, pude exterminarlos pero al final el ultimo me corto con su espada, yo le dispare y el me apuñalo al final enterrando su espada, papa me encontro y me llevo de regreso a un hospital y estuve ahí por una semana.

Kaito no sabia porque le habia contado sobre aquella herida, pero sentia que era necesario pues veia reocupado a Vergil, quien no apartaba la vista de su cuerpo, el cual tenia varias cicatrices.

Kaito: oye… estas bien… sabes es normal para los cazadores que tengamos heridas, asi que no me veas asi, estas muy extraño.

Vergil: como no habria de estarlo, si estoy mirando el cuerpo de la persona que amo y veo heridas y mas si le escucho decir que ha estado al borde de la muerte, como debo sentirme si se que podria perderte, como se supone que me sienta… Kaito te amo desde el primer dia en que te conoci, contigo siento la resonancia de almas, no quiero perderte.

Kaito estaba con los ojos mas abiertos, Vergil se habia confesado y no habia sido cualquier confesion, le estaba diciendo que era su alma gemela, asi como Zero lo era de Dante, y Nero de Ichi… pudo sentir como el mayor le abrazo y de un momento a otro le estaba besando, Kaito no podia resistirse, era un beso apasionado pero tierno, no queria alejarse del mayor y Vergil tampoco le dejaria ir.

De un momento a otro ambos estaban en la cama, Kaito estaba perdido en las sensaciones que el mayor le hacia pasar que no noto cuando este le habia despojado de toda la ropa y tampoco noto cuando el mayor se habia quitado la suya, salio de su ensueño cuando sintio la boca de Vergil chupando su miembro, para Kaito la sensacion era deliciosa, si bien ya tenia experiencia con mujeres era su primera vez con un hombre y al parecer Vergil era experto en la materia, pues jamas en su corta vida, ninguna mujer le habia echo un oral como el que estaba sintiendo, sus gemidos salian juanto con el nombre de su ahora amante

Kaito: Vergil… aaah… para… yo ya no puedo… para… aaahh

Kaito habia terminado en la boca de Vergil y este habia tragado toda la escencia del cazador, Kaito respiraba con dificultad despues de aquel orgasmo tan delicioso, pudo sentir como sus piernas eran elevadas y vio como Vergil introducia su lengua en aquella rosada entrada, sacandole gemidos de placer, Vergil se deleitaba con la voz del joven cazador y ahora su amante, una vez que hubo lubricado bien la entrada de Kaito se posiciono en medio de el y le beso apasionadamente y se introdujo dentro de el, sacandole un grito de dolor, el cual apago con besos

Kaito: ya… ya puedes moverte…

Vergil: lo hare, te amo

Tomando sus manos y entrelazandolas, comenzo un vaiven lento, que poco a poco fue incrementando, ambos gemian, estaban sincronizados perfectamente, sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente y ambos disfrutaban de las sensaciones recibidas, las embestidas seguian mas fuertes, mas profundas, los gemidos de Kaito alentaban mas a Vergil quien en un movimiento se sento en la cama atrayendo el cuerpo de su amante, el cual gimio al sentir como el miembro de Vergil habia entrado aun mas en el, tocando un punto que lo hizo delirar de placer.

Vergil: di en el punto… cierto..

Kaito: si… mas… mas rapido… mas profundo… aaaaah… aaaaah…. Ahhh

Vergil embistio con mas fuerza a su amante sintiendose arder por dentro, pues su forma demoniaca estaba empezando a surgir, Kaito de inmediato se dio cuenta no solo por la energia que emanaba sino tambien porque aquel miembro habia crecido un poco mas, Kaito deliraba de placer, jamas le tendria miedo a su pareja, las embestidas seguian mas y mas fuertes, en un momento Kaito dio un gran grito de dolor y placer, pues Vergil lo habia mordido dejando en su cuello una marca que jamas sanaria y la cual lo marcaba como su pareja y ahora esposo, con esa sensacion termino por venirse entre el abdomen de ambos y Vergil termino dentro de el, recuperando su forma humana, ambos calleron en la cama, Vergil salio despacio de la entrada de Kaito, el cazador se veia cansado.

Vergil: duerme mi amor, estas cansado.

Kaito: te amo

Con esas ultimas palabras el cazador quedo perdidamente dormido, pues su sesion de sexo habia sido sumamente agotador. Vergil lo acomodo y cubrio con las frasadas, se levanto y acomo una bata que de seguro era de su amante y salio

Vergil: Baul

Baul: si Vergil-sama

Vergil: Ve con Credo y dile que te pase el documento de la mision de Kaito, necesito que cubras su mision.

Baul: creo que eso sera un tanto dificil ahora mi señor

Vergil: a que te refieres

Baul: bueno… Credo esta ocupado y no creo que le agrade que lo interrumpa…

Vergil: no importa ve

Baul: aaah… mi señor… creo que esta "ocupado" con el joven Aido y no creo que les agrade ser interrumpidos… pero si lo desea ire yo mismo al despacho y checare la mision de mi nuevo señor para cumplirla.

Vergil: entiendo, gracias Baul, espero que respetes y cuides de Kaito de la misma forma en que lo haces conmigo

Baul: asi sera mi señor, ire a revisar lo que me ha pedido y saldre mañana temprano, descance mi señor.

Baul se retiro del lugar y Vergil se adentro nuevamente a la habiatacion de su ahora esposo, se recosto a su lado atrayendolo hacia el y tomando su mano izquierda beso su dedo anular en el cual aparecio una sortija de oro con el simbolo de los Sparda al mismo tiempo otro habia aparecido en su mano, asi juntos se perdieron en los brazos de morfeo…

… **.HABITACION DE CREDO….**

Al despedirse todos para ir a dormir Credo intercepto a Aido cuando este se disponia a entrar a su habitacion y lo jalo hasta la suya, Aido estaba extrañado por la forma de actuar del joven, pues era raro que este se le acercara, incluso penso que se caia mal o algo asi.

Aido: sucede algo?

Credo: si, no me gusta que estes tanto con Kain

Aido: aaaah… pero si es mi primo, porque no deberia estar con el

Credo: porque tu eres mio… estoy enamorado de ti

Aido: ¡eeeeeeeh! Pero… pero no se supone que tu estas con Lady

Credo: claro que no, solo somos amigos, tu eres mi alma gemela y eres la persona con la que deseo unir mi vida por toda la eternidad, te quiero a mi lado como mi esposo Aido.

Credo se acerco hasta Aido plantandole un beso a lo que Aido contesto, pero al sentir que el mayr empezaba a monocearlo, este lo detuvo y se aparto de el, cosa que extraño a Credo

Credo: acaso no sientes nada por mi?

Aido: no es eso, es solo que si de verdad quieres algo conmigo, UNO: tendras que pedirle permiso a mi Primo y a Yagari, DOS: me respetaras hasta que nos casemos y TRES: yo tambien te amo Credo.

Con esas palabras ambos jovenes volvieron a unirse en un beso, Aido acepto dormir con Credo siempre y cuando este no se propasara con el, cosa que el otro acepto, pues no haria nada que iciera enojar a su pequeño amor y asi ambos durmieron abrazdos sintiendo el calor de su compañero.

… **JARDIN…**

Nero, Kain y Modeus se habian puesto de acuerdo para llevar a Trish, Maria e Ichiru al jardin, una vez ahí cada uno se separo y se fueron a los lugares que habia adecuado para la ocacion pues los tres hombres les propondrian matrimonio a sus parejas, lo que no habian precisto fue que Rido estaba observando todo y ya hablaria con uno de ellos para que no olvidara la sentencia que le habia dado, aun sonreia al ver a su hijo de lo mas nervioso.

… **NERO E ICHIRU…...**

Ichiru se sorprendio al ver un corazon hecho con velas y en el centro del corazon estaba escrito "ICHIRU MI AMOR, DESEAS CASARTE CONMIGO" Ichiru volteo a ver a Nero el cual le sonreia, Ichiru se lanzo a sus brazos diciendole que si a lo cual Nero lo llevo al centro de aquel corazon y tomo una cajita que habia dejado ahí, se inco y tomando la mano de Ichiru y besandola le coloco un anillo de oro, con runas antiguas y al centro una amatista con forma de rosa.

… **KAIN Y TRISH….**

Trish se sorprendio al ver un corazon hecho con velas y en el centro del corazon estaba escrito "TRISH MI ADORADA DAMA, DESEAS CASARTE CONMIGO" Trish volteo a ver a Kain y con lagrimas en sus ojos se lanzo a sus brazos diciendole que si a lo cual Kain la llevo al centro de aquel corazon y tomo una cajita de cristal que habia dejado ahí, se inco y tomando la mano de Tris le coloco un anillo de oro con un rubi en el centro y con las palabras "TE AMO" grabadas adentro del anillo.

… **MODEUS Y SEIREN…**

Seiren se sorprendio al ver un corazon hecho con velas y petalos de rosas blancas y en el centro del corazon estaba escrito "SEIREN MI HERMOSA JOYA, DESEAS CASARTE CONMIGO" Seiren volteo a ver a Modeus y con lagrimas en sus ojos por primera vez se lanzo a sus brazos diciendole que si a lo cual Modeus la llevo al centro de aquel corazon y tomo una cajita hecha de plata que habia dejado ahí, se inco y tomando la mano de Seiren le coloco un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda en el centro

Las tres parejas se encontraron de camino a la Mansion comenzaron a reir pues su plan habia sido todo un éxito, lo unico que faltaba era hablar con Yagari… eso si seria su mas grande reto… Pues Nero aun recordaba lo que Yagari le habia hecho a Dante despues de haber hablado con el, cosa que todos ahora sabian y por lo tanto sabian que ni Rido ni Shisuka podian compararse con la "advertencia amigable" de Yagari… pues Dante habia conseguido la paliza de su vida, un moreton en un ojo, dos costillas fracturadas, una mano rota y la "advertencia o sentencia" de mas sufrimiento si hacia llorar a Zero…. Los tres al Recordarlo tragaron grueso y Modeus aunque no tanto pero si temia porque aquello fuera verdad…. Pero en fin… mañana lo sabrian….

… **. HABITACON DE DANTE Y ZERO….**

Zero: Dante en este momento se me ha antojado algo

Dante: y que es?

Dante se encontraba acostado boca arriba y pudo sentir como Zero se subia horcajadas sobre el empezando a mecerse y a despertar su miembro, Dante amaba esos antojos de Zero y claro que se los daria, Zero se despojo de su ropa interior y Dante hizo lo mismo, Zero monto sobre el erecto y duro miembro de Dante, poco a poco se fue introduciendo hasta quedar completamente lleno y sentir el palpito de la ereccion de su esposo, Dante comenzo a acariciar las piernas de Zero al igual que su inchado miembro, mientras que Zero comenzaba a subir y bajar, jadeando y gimiendo por el placer que sentia, Dante recosto a Zero con mucho cuidado, dando un beso en su abultado vientre y despues en sus labios comenzo a dar firmes estocadas pero no muy fuertes para no lastirmarlo, Zero gemia y Dante gruñia por el placer, ambos amandose intensamente, sintiendo el cuerpo arder el uno por el otro, llegando a un climax inminente, se ducharon para despues recostarse y asi poder descansar por fin de un dia muy agitado.

…..MANSION KURAN…..

Kaname: Ahora esta todo listo, Rima prepara a todos, este es el preciso momento para que Zero sea mio, mañana tiene que presentarse en la Asociasion para la firma del tratado de los nuevos Clanes y ahí ejecutaremos el plan

Rima: si Kaname-sama, ya esta todo listo, los medicos esperan en el lugar indicado, todo esta listo para que en cuanto tengan a Zero-sama, interrumpan su embarazo y se desagan de esos engendros

Kaname: y la casa?

Rima: tambien esta lista para su llegada, de igual forma un medico y una enfermera estan ahí para mantenerle anesteciado hasta que se recupere y usted pueda formar el lazo y tomarle para que le de hijos.

Kaname: bien… descansemos, mañana Zero sera mio.

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **EL SECUESTRO DE ZERO,**

 **RIDO KURAN VS KANAME KURAN,**

 **NACIMIENTO PREMATURO**

Todos en la Mansion Sparda comenzaron a despertar, los primeros fueron Zero y Dante pues Zero tenia que ir a la Asociacion personalmente para recibir a los nuevos clanes aliados y entregarles los documentos correspondientes, Dante saldria con Lady y Nero a una mision especial que Morrison les habia encomendado.

Zero: aaaah…. Cada dia estoy mas gordo…

Dante: jajaja… claro que no preciosura, estas hermoso, recuerda que esta hermosa barriguita que tienes es por que aquí dentro crecen nuestros hijos.

Zero: ¿entonces no me veo gordo?

Dante: claro que no, te vez hermoso

Zero sonreia por lo dicho por Dante… Dante no era estupido, no volveria a cometer el mismo error dos veces, aquella unica ocasión en la que le dijo que estaba un poco gordito, termino haciendo llorar a Zero quien habia corrido hasta la habitacion de su padre Yagari para "acusar" a Dante de ser un mal esposo y de ya no quererlo, cosa que le habia costado muy caro pues recibio una tremenda paliza por parte de Yaragi y una seria advertencia de perder "aquello" que lo hacia ser hombre y siendo honestos no queria volver a pasar por la misma situacion… "Yagari en modo Padre Sobreprotector era Peligroso" no sabia de donde sacaba tanta fuerza en esos momento Yagari y realmente no iba a averiguarlo.

Un tremendo estruendo se oyo en el despecho, cosa que alerto a todos y bajaron rapidamente, Zero fue cargado por Dante y llegaron hasta donde estaban todos incluso algunos aun en pijama.

Dante: pero que diablos esta pasando ahí adentro

Lady: no lo sabemos acabamos de llegar

Dante: entonces nadie sabe nada

Zero: ¿Kaito… tu que haces aquí, no se supone que tenias una mision?

Todos miraron a Kaito, era cierto, todos sabian que el cazador saldria muy temprano a una mision y la verdad no sabian cuando iba a regresar, el pobre joven se veia un tanto enojado pero preocupado a la misma ves, pero entonces fue cuando Dante se percato de una "marca" y un "anillo"… ahora sabia que estaba pasando

Dante: Kaito… dime una cosa… mi hermano y tu de casualidad

Kaito: si… anoche y quizo decirselo a mi papa en cuanto sintio que habia llegado con Cross y en cuanto termino de explicarle la situacion papa me saco, cerro la puerta y ya escucharon

Zero: Dante de que hablan?

Todos miraban a Dante y despues a Kaito, el chico estaba sonrojado… y fue que Dante les explico, que al parecer Vergil habia desposado anoche a Kaito y que habian consumado el matrimonio… Kaito no podia estar mas avergonzado… entonces todos entendieron la situacion, al parecer el gran cazador, estaba en su modo "Padre Sobreprotector", podian escuchar varios golpes, algunas cosas que al caer se rompian, incluso podian escuchar a Cross decir "Yagari ya basta, estas exagerando"… tambien escuchaban varios insultos por parte de Yagari, honestamente nadie se atrevia a acercarse a abrir y tratar de ayudar al pobre de Vergil.

Modeus en ese momento entendio lo que Nero, Shikki y Kain le habian dicho sobre el cazador ahora si el pobre demonio tenia miedo de Pedir la Mano de Seiren… Credo tambien empezo a temer por su vida, al saber que una de las condiciones de Aido era pedir su mano con Yagari. Rido y Shikura aparecieron preguntrando que estaba pasando, Shikki les explico rapidamente y ambos vampiros estaban sorprendidos del tremendo poder que soltaba el cazador en ese estado, aunque de cierta forma era divertido, .

Shisuka: Rido creo que debemos intervenir

Rido: si, ya lo creo o dejaran viudo al joven jajajaja

Shisuka: que mal chiste Rido… aunque puede ser verdad jajajajaja… mejor entremos, puedo sentir a Cross adentro

Rido y Shisuka abrieron la puerta y al hacerlo pudieron ver cono Yagari sostenia con ambas manos alzadas sobre su cabeza a Vergil, el cual estaba "algo" estropeado, vieron como Yaragi lo azoto contra el suelo, Rido corrio y detuvo al cazador, mientras que Shisuka ayudaba a Vergil a ponerse de pie, el pobre estaba echo papilla lo cual le daba gracia a la vampiresa.

Shikki: lo ha dejado peor que masilla

Aido: pero no esta tan mal, Dante se veia peor.

Dante: Gracias… chicos

Shikki/Aido: de nada… amigo… jejejejeje

Rido: Yagari detente o vas a dejar viudo a tu hijo

Yagari: es lo que pretendo… semejante bestia como te atreviste a tocar a mi hijo, voy a matarte….

Yagari seguia con una serie de palabras las cuales fueron dichas por Trish y Lady al mismo tiempo, con lo que Dante en verdad sintio pena por su hermano, pues eran las mismas palabras que le habia dicho a el…

Lady/Tris (Yagari): hijo de perra, ya veras como le corto las bolas y te las meto por la garganta, para despues cortarte el pi** y metertelo por el cu**, pero eso no se quedara asi, voy a torturarte lentamente hasta que pidas morir, maldito pervertido, mira que abusar de mi pobre hijo, el que es tan puro (aja si como no) y casto (si sueñalo Yagari)

Shisuka: Vamos Yagari, tal vez hicieron mal las cosas, pero Vergil lo ama, no te enojes tanto.

Cross: Yagari Toga! Ya basta de berrinches!

Yagari al escuchar las palabras de Cross se cayo, al parecer su ojimiel estaba molesto

Yagari: pero amor…

Cross: nada de amor… estas exagerando las cosas

Shikki: lo mismo hizo con Dante, aunque a el le fue peor…

Cross: ¿cómo?... Yagari… estas exagerando, sera mejor que te calmes

Yagari: esta bien…

Rido solto a Yagari el cual estaba "mas" tranquilo, todos querian reir por la situacion, pero era mejor no tentar la suerte, pero como todo… alguien mas hablo…

Ichiru: ya se… aprovechando… Papá… Nero, Credo, Modeus y Kain quieren hablar contigo

Tres de ellos sudaban a mares y no era para menos, su integridad fisica y mental estaban en peligro

Yagari: espera… Vergil te lo voy a decir solo una vez… haz llorar a mi hijo o lo lastimas y "TE MATO CABRON PERVERTIDO DE MENORES DE EDAD"

Vergil: no se preocupe por eso, me ha quedado bastante claro Yagari-san

Yagari: ¿bien y ustedes que tienen que decir?

El primero en acercarse fue Kain tomando de la mano a Trish, los otros estaban temblando peor que gelatina, Zero ya se habia percatado por donde iban las cosa y la verdad estaba bastante alegre

Kain: Yagari-sensei Trish y yo deseamos su aprobacion para poder casarnos, ayer formalmente he pedido su mano y ella ha aceptado, por lo tanto deseo su bendicion y apoyo.

Yagari: al menos ustedes si saben hacer las cosas correctamente, bien… Kain tienes mi aprobacion para desposar a Trish y Trish si se pasa de listo solo avisame, lo pondre en su lugar.

Trish: muchas gracias Yagari.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado, dejando que Nero e Ichiru pasaran frente a Yagari, estando de frente a el..

Yagari: bien y tu que?

Nero: yo… yo… tambien

Yagari: tambien que?... habla?

Nero: yo tambien, quiero pedirle formalmente la mano de Ichiru, ayer yo tambien le pedi matrimonio

Yagari: ya me lo habian comentado antes, pero si ahora esto es formal por mi no hay ningun problema, Nero espero que cuides de Ichiru o ya sabes las consecuencias… ¿verdad?

Nero: si… si lo hare… Shisuka-sama… tambien a usted le pido formalmente la mano de Ichiru

Shisuka: oh cariño, por mi esta muy bien, pero igual que Yagari quedas advertido "sufrimiento y agonia" sera lo que te espere si dañas a mi pequeño, lo entendiste cierto cariño

Nero: si… Rido-sama… espero tambien su aprobacion para casarme con Ichiru

Rido: por mi no hay problema

Nero: muchas gracias Rido-sama

Rido: sin embargo, te lo advierto (poniendo sus ojos rojos) dañalo y moriras lenta y dolorosamete

Nero: si… pueden estar tranquilos… lo cuidare mucho

Nero e Ichiru se alejaron, Ichiru sento a Nero en uno de los sillones pues el joven estaba palido y como no estarlo bajo la advertencia de tres, muertes dolorosas

Shikki: Padre, Shisuka-sama, deseo pedir su aprobacion para contraer matrimonio con mi linda Maria

Rido: jajajaja ya te habias tardado, por su puesto que apruebo tu matrimonio hijo mio. Hazla muy feliz

Shisuka: oh que linda noticia, me alegro mucho, por mi no hay ningun problemas.

Bien ahora era el turno de Credo y Aido, pasaron con Yagari y paso lo mismo una advertencia de agonia y muerte si lastimaba al joven de ojos azules, la cual fue ratificada por Kain, el primo de este.

Era el turno de Baul, enfrentarse a un cazador y a dos sangre puras… pedir la mano de Seiren fue lo mas aterrador que habia sufrido en su vida, advertencias de dolor, agonia, muerte y quien sabe que cosas mas si lastimaba a la joven vampiresa.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, todos regresaron a sus habitaciones, tiempo despues se encontraban desayunando, Yagari y Cross fueron a instalar al oji miel a la habitacion de Yagari y al mismo tiempo para que descansara, Dante, Lady y Trish, salieron rumbo a un poblado que estaba a dos dias de viaje, Kain y Ruka se fueron a la Academia Cross pues sustituirian a Trish en su labor, Shikki, Maria, Nero e Ichiru, salieron al pueblo a comprar los viveres que ya hacian falta en la casa, Zero les habia pasado una lista.

Kaito llevo a su esposo a su habitacion, para curar las heridas que su padre le habia dejado.

Rido y Shisuka se quedaron en la sala platicando sobre las fechas para las bodas, los banquetes, los vestidos, los trajes, Shisuka estaba bastante emocionada y Rido la escuchaba sin problema eran muy buenos amigos, aunque Rido pensaba ser algo mas, pero aun no era el momento, presentia que algo malo estaba por suceder… y sus instintos nunca le fallaban…

Shisuka: estas distraido, te pasa algo

Rido: tengo un mal presentimiento…

Shisuka: estamos listos para cualquier situacion y lo sabes, sin embargo te recuerdo que si esta vez morimos no habra retorno, el hechizo solo puede usarse una sola vez

Rido: lo se… me no morire hasta vez a Kuran Kaname y a Kuran Yuki… muertos al igual que esos vejestorios del consejo

Shisuka: cierto…

Credo: Zero es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde, Modeus, Seiren hay que partir

Zero: bien vamos

Subieron al auto el cual era conducido por Seiren, Zero y Credo estaban hablando de los ultimos detalles, mientras que le explicaban a Modeus como se manejaban las cosas en la Asociacion

Modeus: entiendo, Zero-sama, estare junto con Seiren para cuidarle

… **MANSION KURAN…**

Kaname: es hora, vamonos

Las puertas de la mansion se cerraron, dejando sola la mansion, Yuuki salio de su habitacion y se asomo por la ventana de la sala en donde vio partir a su querido hermano en una de las limosinas

Yuuki: hermano… no sabes lo que te espera… jajajajaja… voy un paso delante de ti… solo espera y me las pagaras, desearas no haber elegido a Zero…

… **..ASOCIACION DE CAZADORES…..**

Por fin todos estaban presentes en la junta, incluso Kaname estaba ahí, Zero les otorgaba la documentacion y les explicaba los reglamentos que debian seguir, asi como la clausula en donde se disponia que la eduacion de sus hijos debia ser en la Academia Cross, todo estaba transcurriendo de forma tranquila.

Kaname: Presidente Kiryuu, necesito que me firme los documentos de los alumnos que entraran al siguiente curso, para que sean entregados.

Zero: sigame a mi oficina Kuran, Seiren, Modeus esperen aquí en la puerta.

Kaname: te vez muy hermoso Zero

Zero: le agradeceria de abstenerse a sus comentarios Kuran… listo aquí estan las hojas firmadas, ahora retirese.

Kaname salio de la oficina de Zero, poco tiempo despues salio dejando a Credo acargo de todo y regreso con Seiren y Modeus, al llegar a auto, Rima estaba ahí, junto con varios nobles y Niveles E a los cuales les dio la orden de atacar, Seiren y Modeuos exterminaban a los niveles E, varios cazadores llegaron al lugar haciendo que Zero entrara a la Asociacion, pero en un descuido Zero fue tomado por Kaname quien le puso un pañuelo en la cara e hizo que quedara inconsiente, Seiren y Modeus corrieron lo mas rapido pero Kuran habia sido mas rapido y habia desaparecido llevandose a Zero con el.

Credo, Seiren y Modeos dieron aviso a los demas cazadores para salir en grpos de busqueda, regresaron a la Mansion Sparda en donde le Explicaron a Rido y a los demas lo que habia sucedido, Rido estaba mas que furioso.

Credo: Morrison avisale a Dante lo que esta pasando y que debe regresar de inmediato

Morrison: tratare de localizarlo y si no puedo partire de inmediato e ire por ellos.

Shisuka: no podemos perder mas tiempo, tendremos que adelantarnos, Kaname ha enloquecido y puede dañar a los bebes y a Zero.

Seiren: el problema sera averiguar en donde estan, pues dudo que hayan ido a alguna de las dependencias que yo conocia.

Rido: creo saber en donde pueden estar

Credo: en verdad?

Rido: si… creo que estaran en la mansion Kuran… en la primera donde vivian Juuri y Haruka

Seiren: puede ser que ahí lo tengan, si su plan es interrumpir el embarazo de Zero lo primero que haran sera escondero y mantenerlo sedado y de ahí lo trasladaran a algun hospital o algun lugar que hayan adecuado para hacerlo.

Shisuka: no perdamos mas el tiempo, Morrison quedese aquí y trate de contactar a los demas y que esperen aquí, digale a Ruka y a Vergil que esten listos por cualquier situacion que se pueda presentar

Mirrison: si asi lo hare, vayan rapido por favor

Modeus: acaso es buena idea que ustedes se muestren

Rido: no se puede evitar, Yagari quedate aquí los demas se desesperaran y eres el unico que puede controlarlos

Yagari: esta bien, treelo de regreso

Rido: asi sera… Shisuka, Seiren, Modeus, Kaito… Vamos…. Vergil abre un portal y mantenlo en el momento en el que tengamos a Zero haras que aparezca para que salgamos de ahi

Vergil: bien,

Rido y los demas corrieron a velocidad vampirica, tratando de encontrar el olor de Kaname o de Zero y tal y como la habia previsto Rido, habian llegado al lugar que una vez tambien fue su hogar, desaparecieron sus presencias y empezaron a observar el lugar, era custodiado por varios nivel E, y nobles.

… **..MANSION TAKUMA…**

Ichijo: estas segura Tia

Melani: si Ichijo, Kaname ataco a los cazadores y se llevo al presidente, todos estan detrás de el, van a darle muerte.

Ichijo: estupido Kaname, se volvio loco, tia quedate aquí, debeo detenerlo y salvar a Kiryuu, es lo minimo que puedo hacer despues de todo el mal que les hice.

Melani: ten mucho cuidado Ichijo, eres lo unico que me queda

Ichijo: no te preocupes tia, estare bien.

… **. MANSION KURAN….**

Zero despertaba lentamente, trato de enfocar y lo primero que vio fue que estaba en un cuarto blanco y en una camilla, atado, se sentia debil, podia ver a varios medicos y enfermeras… entonces pudo verlo… frente a el se encontraba Kaname Kuran, vestido todo de blanco y con una capucha en su cabello.

Kaname: veo que has despertado cariño

Zero: yo no soy tu cariño, maldito desgraciado… donde estoy…

Kaname: calmate Zero, pronto estaras de nuevo a mi lado y comenzaremos una vida juntos

Zero: jamas estare contigo Kuran, maldito bastardo sueltame… que pretendes…

Kaname: Zero… mi Zero, no digas nada, estas cegado por ese demonio, pero yo hare que despiertes mi amor, estos medicos interrumpiran tu embarazo y nos desaremos de esas cosas y una vez que estes bien, tu y yo formaremos el lazo que siempre hemos deseado, seremos felices y me daras hijos, mi amado Zero.

Zero: estas loco, sueltame, malnacido, te odio…

Zero veia como aquellos vampiros preparaban todo, uno de ellos inyecto algo en el suero que tenia puesto y pudo sentir rrecorrer el liquido frio por sus venas

Zero: que me han puesto… Kuran… dejame ir… no le hagas daño a mis hijos

Kaname: Zero esos cosas no son tus hijos, yo te hare olvidar todo, borrare de tu mente todo lo que has vivido, seremos muy felices mi amor.

Kaname se acerco a Zero y le dio un beso, Zero trataba de zafarse, sentia asco, lo unico que deseaba era que Dante le salvara, Kaname se separo de el y le acaricio la mejilla

Zero: maldito, Dante estara pronto aquí y te matara

Kaname: NO MENSIONES EL NOMBRE DE OTRO NOMBRE EN MI PRESENCIA… TU ERES MIO…

Zero se empezaba a sentir mal, algo no estaba bien, un dolor en su vientre se comenzaba a mostrar, le dolia… le dolia mucho…

Kaname: doctor que esta pasando?

Medico: permitame Kaname-sama… no puede ser… el parto se esta adelantando…

Kaname: como que se esta adelantando

Medico: creo que el estrés y los medicamentos hicieron que el parto se acelerara, que desea que hagamos.

Kaname: dejenlos nacer y ensegida los matan

Zero: no lo hagas… Kuran… aaahg… no por favor… aaaahg… por favor… no los mates…

… **VIA TELEFONICA DANTE-MORRISON….**

Dante: maldito engendro, vamos para alla

Lady: que ha pasado?

Dante: ese maldito de Kuran se llevo a Zero, debemos regresar a la Mansion, Rido y los demas han partido

Trish: yo me are cargo de esto, ustedes vayanse

Lady: pero son demasiados demonios, me quedo contigo, Dante vete y dale su merecido a ese cabron de Mierda, en cuanto acabemos con esto te alcanzaremos, usa un portal.

Dante abrio un portal y desaparecio del lugar, llego de nueva cuenta a la Mansion Sparda.

… **.. MANSION SPARDA…**

Vergil: Dante hay que esperar, abrire un portal en cuanto tengan a Zero, Modeus lo vinculara y podras entrar

Dante: de acuerdo…. Voy a matar a ese cabron de mierda…. Esto no se quedara asi…

Lo que ellos no sabian era que alguien mas estaba ahí, en silencio, esperando el momento adecuado, nadie habia persibido su presencia… que sencillo habia sido cambiar los medicamentos que tenian que matar a los hijos de Zero por unos para acelerar el crecimiento de los bebes, muy pronto sabrian de lo que es capaz Yuuki Kuran

… **.MANSION KURAN…**

Todos esperaban afuera, estaban listos para entrar a la Mansion y sacar de ahí a Zero, pero una fuerte detonacion llamo su atencion, corrieron y empezarona atacar a todos aquellos que se interponian en su camino.

Rima: no creas que te dejare pasar Takuma

Takuam: haste a un lado Rima, no deseo matarte

Rima: pero yo a ti si

Rima y Takuma habian empezado una lucha, el joven noble habia llegado ahí y al entrar empezo a atacar a los niveles E, buscando a Kaname hasta que lo encontro en una habitacion, ahí estaba Zero, estaba sufriendo y cuando trato de atacar a Kaname, Rima se habia interpuesto y lo habia lanzado lejos, lanzandole un ataque electrico que hizo que explotara una de las paredes. Y eso hizo que Rido y los demas aparecieran.

Seiren veia como Takuma luchaba contra Rima

Takuma: Seiren, suban rapido, Kaname le ha hecho algo a Zero y esta sufriendo, se que no confias en mi, pero debes hacerlo, Zero y los bebes estan en peligro.

Rima: callateeeeee!

Takuma se habia descuidado y Rima aprobecho eso para lanzarle uno de sus ataques, el ataque fue directo y Takuma salio disparado hacia fuera, pero fue atrapado por Shisuka, Rima al verla no podia creerlo, peor aun detrás de ella Rido Kuran…

Rima: imposible…. Aaaaaaaaaahg…..

Rido habia corrido hacia la joven noble y con su mano le atraveso el pecho, sacando su corazon y aplastandolo… ahora la joven se convertia en cenizas, Shisuka puso al joven herido en una esquina

Seiren: vayan ustedes nosotros los contendremos aquí.

Kaname pudo sentir esa aura, pudo reconocerla, pero era imposible… ellos estaban muertos

Zero: Rido… Shisuka…

Kaname volteo al oir esos nombres ahí estaban… Rido y Shisuka… Shisuka se lanzo en contra de Kaname y ambos vampiros Sangre Pura comenzaron una pelea, mientras Rido mataba a todos los vampiros que estban en el lugar llegando hasta donde estaba Zero.

Rido: hijo… que te hicieron…

Zero: no lo se… me duele… me duele mucho papa…

Rido empezo a revisar a Zero y se percato de algo… Zero estaba dilatando…

Rido: Zero hijo, creo que te inyectaron algo para acelerar el crecimiento de los bebes, estas dilatando, estan por nacer, necesito que bebas de mi sangre

Zero asintio y Rido lo guio hasta su cuello para que comenzara a beber de su sangre, Zero bebia… la sensacion de la sangre era exquisita nuevamente… su poder se renobaba.

Shisuka: te lo dije Kaname… tu perdicion seria mi sangre…

Kaname: no se como lo han logrado pero esta vez me asegurare de…. Aaaaagh… que esta pasando… aaahg…

Rido: es muy facil, Zero mi verdadero descendiente ha bebido mi sangre… la sangre de Amelia de Ferenc… y esta te ha desconocido a ti Kaname…. Shisuka llevate a Zero, los bebes estan por nacer yo me encargo de esta basura….

Shisuka tomo a Zero entre sus brazos y bajo rapidamente, Modeus, Kaito y Seiren ya habian exterminado a los nivel E

Shisuka: Modeus habre el portal, Zero esta dilatando, los bebes van a nacer, Kaito toma al joven Takuma y treelo

Kaito: pero.. es amigo de ese.

Shisuka: no Kaito, el trataba de salvar a Zero… dense prisa

Zero: aaahg… aaaaahg…. Dante….aaaaah

Shisuka: respira Zero, todo salgra bien, respira pequeño.

Modeus habrio el portal y del otro lado Vergil lo vinculo, todos entraron a escepcion de Modeus quien esperaba a Rido

Rido estaba frente a Kaname, al paracer el dolor habia sesado, pero se habian llebado a Zero, Rido se avalanzo contra Kaname, haciendo que sus garras rasgaran el pecho de Kaname, Kaname transformo su mano en una oz y empezo con varios ataques , ambos vampiros luchaban, Rido les estaba dando tiempo para que salieran del lugar, y una vez que solo sintio la presencia de Modeus.

Rido: no sabes como me gustaria matarte, pero ahora lo mas importante es mi hijo Zero

Con esas palabras Rido hizo aparacer una vides enormes atrapando a Kaname, salio del lugar hasta donde estaba Modeus y ambos ingresaron al portal y este se desvanecio, Kaname se solto de las vides y solto un grito, maldiciendo a aquellos que se habian llevado a su Zero

Kaname: me la pagaran, malditos bastardos

Kaname empezo a sacar todo su poder, su cara comenzo a deformarse, sus colmillos crecieron aun mas, su piel se oscurecio y una imponentes alas negras sobresalieron de su espalda, unos craneos sobresalian de sus hombros y una armadura negra habia aparecido, su espada iba tomando forma, su respiracion era agitada… pero poco a poco se calmo

Kaname: por fin… he despertado… voy ti mi amado Zero…

… **.MANSION ESPARDA….**

Dante: Zero, mi amor… que esta pasando….

Shisuka: le hicieron algo para acelerar el crecimiento de los bebes, esta dilatando, van a nacer

En ese momento iban entrando todos los demas, Modeus les explico rapidamente lo que habia pasado

Shisuka: Ruka es el momento, los bebes van a nacer, hay que preparar todo

Dante subia a Zero a la habitacion que habia adecuado para cuando llegara el momento, Morrison llamaba a Megumi (la medico de Zero) Ruka y Vergil preparaban todo, llebaban agua caliente, sabanas, estaban arreglando a Zero, le habian puesto el suero y unas bolsas de sangre, habian llevado la ropa y todo para los bebes, las tinas para bañarles enseguida, Ruka le habia dado una infusion a Zero para mitigar el dolor y estaba funcionando, todos esperaban afuera, Megumi ya habia llegado.

Adentro, Megumi, Ruka y Shisuka, ayudaban a Zero

Megumi: todo esta listo, Dante puedes pasar, ponte esto por favor

Megumi le habia dado un pantalon azul, botas azules, bata azul y una boina para el cabello, entro en una area donde le esterilizaron y ahí estaba su Zero, aferrado a los barrotes de la camilla, se acerco a el y le tomo la mano y beso su mejilla

Dante: perdoname por no haber estado contigo, te he fallado mi amor

Zero: no me has fallado… no fue tu culpa… Kaname esta loco… aaah… me duele Dante

Dante: todo estara bien Zero, ya lo veras

Magumi: bien Zero ya has dilatado por completo, en cuanto sientas una contraccion vas a pujar lo mas fuerte que puedas, cuando te diga que te detengas lo haras y vas a respirar, en la siguiente contraccion haras lo mismo.. has entendido…

Zero: si Megumi

Megumi: Bien… Shisuka, tu sostendras a primer bebe y tu Ruka al segundo, cuando ambos esten fuera… Dante… podras cortar el cordon… ustedes se encargaran de lo demas y yo de Zero… listos… Zero ya sabes

Zero sintio la primera contraccion y pujo lo mas fuerte que podia, paro cuando Megumi se lo indico, asiestuvo por un tiempo, Dante besaba la frente de Zero y con un paño le secaba el sudor de su cara… despues de mucho tiempo al fin uno de los bebes salio, lo reviso rapidamente y se lo dia a Shisuka para que lo sostuviera, este empezo a llorar… nuevamente las contraccion…. Otro tiempo mas y por fin el segundo habia nacido otro llanto inundo el lugar, Zero se dejo caer por el cansansio, Dante corto el cordon como Megumi le habia señalado, Ruka atendia a un bebe y Shisuka al otro, los limpiaron, vistieron y taparon, entregandoselos a Dante mientras Megumi retiraba la placenta y limpiaba a Zero, Shisuka y Ruka le ayudaban.

Megumi: felicidades Dante son unas niñas hermosas

Dante: si que lo son

Megumi, Ruka y Shisuka salieron de la habitacion dejando a Dante cargando a dos bultitos, se acerco a Zero quien ya habia despertado, se sento a su lado y le dio a una de sus hijas, esta vestia un mameluco de un leon, su cabello era blanco como el de Dante y de ojos bicolor uno amatista y el otro entre plateado y azul como los de Dante, tomo a la segunda que vestia un mameluco de un tigre quien igual que su hermana tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos bicolor uno de color plata/azul como los de Dante y el otro amatista, ambos se miraron con ternura sus pequeñas los miraban curiosas, dieron un boztezo y comenzaron a dormir.

Dante: buen trabajo, son hermosas… como las llamaremos

Zero: quiero que ella (la que esta vestida de Leon) se llame Eva… en honor a tu madre

Dante: Zero… gracias mi amor… entonces que te parece si esta pequeña se llama Amelia, en honor a tu ansestra

Zero: me parece muy bien… pero creo que todos estan desesperados, porque no los haces pasar

Dante se levanto y abrio la puerta, todos entraron y felicitaron a ambos padres, las bebitas eran realmente hermosas, Rido al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña que cargaba no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas y Vergil al escuchar el nombre de la que el cargaba hizo lo mismo, al parecer, habian tenido un dia muy dificil pero al final habia dicha y felicidad.

Todos salieron, Zero ya estaba en la habitacion que ocupaba con Dante y ahí mismo habian puesto el cunero, pues con lo que habia pasado era mejor mantenerlas cerca de ellos, Zero ya se habia preparado para dormir pero antes le habia pedido a Seiren que pasara a sus hijas a la cama y asi lo hizo la vampiresa, despues de un rato los tres ya dormian, Modeus y Seiren se quedaron adentro de la habitacion y la revisaron de pies a cabeza, Seiren permanecio adentro sentada en el divan que daba hacia la ventana, para velar el sueño de su joven amo y Modeus afuera junto con Baul quien ya habia regresado al escuchar lo que habia pasado. Dante, Vergil, Rido y Shisuka habian puesto una fuerte barrera en la habitacion para proteger a Zero y a las bebes, sabian que solo era cuestion de tiempo para que Kaname reapareciera.

Cross: Sera mejor que me quede en la habitacion con Zero, creo que estara mejor protegido si yo tambien estoy ahí.

Yagari: en definitiva te quedaras en esa habitacion y no para proteger a Zero, en tu estado no puedes luchar, asi que te quedaras ahí con el a descansar.

Cross hizo caso de lo que le decian, se fue a la habitacion y ahí Modeus y Baul le dieron paso para que entrara, Seiren le ayudo y se recosto en la cama aun lado de Zero y de las bebes.

Dante: es mejor estar prevenidos, esto sera una pelea debastadora, Lady tu al ser al descendiente de la sacerdotiza que ayudo a mi padre a sellar al principe demonio, tendras que usar tus poderes por completo, para formar una barrera dimensional para evitar daños en el pueblo.

Lady: de acuerdo entonces me retiro, tengo que hacer algunas cosas y voy a ver si ya se recupero aquel chico llamado Takuma, a ver que nos puede decir.

Dante: Aido, Shikki, Maria y Kaito, ustedes se enfrentaran solo a los niveles E ese sera su trabajo, pues creo que ese maldito hijo de pu** traera demasiados y sus poderes seran de mucha ayuda Kaito eres un demonio de sombras ahora, crees poder controlar tus poderes

Kaitos: si, no te preocupes, estare bien.

Dante: bien… Yagari, Shisuka ustedes iran al Consejo Vampirico junto con los demas cazadores y eliminaran de una vez por todas a ese consejo. Morrison, Trish lleven a los estudiantes de la Academia tanto a los del sol como los de la luna al aquerrale para protejerles y llven a Patty con ustedes

Trish: bien, nos vamos, tengan cuidado, tambien avisare a los clanes aliados para que no se inmiscuyan o seran eliminados.

Dante: esta bien, Credo, Ichiru, Kain, junto con otros cazadores que eligan solo atacaran a los Nobles, Rido se hara cargo de los Vampiros nivel B junto con Vergil, Baul y Modeus les ayudaran de ser necesario, Ruka estara al pendiente cuando alguien sea herido vayan con ella para que sane sus heridas, Ruka sera pesado para ti, pero confio en tus poderes y en ti.

Ruka: estare bien, no se preocupen

Rido: tu acabaras con Kaname… pero debemos estar atentos, Yuuki no se ha mostrado y creo que esa mocosa es igual a Juuri y puede aparecer en cualquier momento, tengan los ojos bien abiertos.

Lady: te sientes mejor Takuma Ichijo

Takuma: si muchas gracias por ayudarme

Lady: sabes algo de Kuran que nos ayude a vencerle

Takuma: en realidad solo se, que elimino a 46 sangre puras y obtuvo poderes mentales mas poderosos, elimino a cerca de 90 nobles con poderes innusuale nivel B igual de poderes extraños, presiento que esta vez no se mostrara como normalmente lo han visto.

Lady: a que te refieres

Takuma: creo que atacara con su verdadero poder vampirico y su verdadera apariencia, yo les ayudare en lo que pueda.

Lady: bien supongo que ayudaras al equipo que solo externimara niveles E, Dante cree que ese Kuran traera un ejercito demasiado grande

Takuma: y no lo dudo

Y asi todos comenzaron con su plan, todos preparaban sus armas, cada uno tomaba posiciones, algunos salian con rapidez de la mansion, todos estaban listos, los cazadores habian llegado, se les habia expicado que harian, Dante tenia todo listo

Yagari, Shisuka, Credo y 30 de los mejores cazadores nive llegaban a la Sede Vampirica, pronto la batalla comenzara

Yuuki estaba escondida en la Mansion aun sin ser detectada, solo estaba esperando una oportunidad, y pronto eliminaria a Zero y se llevaria a sus hijos para criarlos o quien sabe tal vez matarlos enfrente de Zero antes de eliminarlo a el.

Kaname por su parte se alzaba en vuelo con un ejercito enorme, Miles de Niveles E, Nobles, Nobles nivel B, algunos Sangre Puras que le eran leales… la batalla se avecinaba, Zero seria de el y destruiria a los demas…

Mavelus: Una batalla sangrienta esta por comenzar, todos estan listos, quien ganara… ellos no lo saben, pero yo si lo se… yo que soy todo y la vez nada… solo espera mi deliciosa alma… pronto te consumire y tu arrepentimiento llegara, pues mi alimento no seras, mas bien tu torturador siempre sere…. Que comience…

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **LA LUCHA INMINENTE,**

 **DANTE SPARDA VS KANAME KURAN,**

 **LA MUERTE DE YUUKI**

Zero dormia placidamente al igual que sus pequeñas y Cross, las pequeñas habian despertado y comenzaron a llorar, a lo que Zero y Cross despertaron.

Zero: que sucede mis amores, ¿por qué lloran?

Cross: deben estar mojadas o tal vez tengan hambre hijo.

Cross ayudo a Zero a revisar a las pequeñas, efectivamente necesitaban un cambio de pañal, ambos se levantaron y Seiren comenzo a pasarles las cosas, para Zero era un poco complicado pero para Cross era algo facil, asi que le hiba explicando a Zero como hacerlo, una vez que les cambiaron el pañal nuevamente comenzaron a llorar, en ese momento ingreso Dante y Yagari.

Dante: ¿sucede algo?

Zero: no, nada, estaban mojadas y ya les hemos cambiado el pañal, pero siguen llorando

Dante: amor entonces tal vez tengan hambre… pero… espera es mejor consultarlo con Rido

De un momento a otro Rido regreso y pudo oir los fuertes pulmones que sus nietas tenian, Dante le explico el problema, pues ahora Zero era un Hibrido y sus hijas tambien lo eran.

Rido: no hay ningun problema, solo debe amamantarlas, cuando cumplan un año es cuando empiezan a pedir sangre, por ahora solo leche "materna"

Zero: jaa… ahí si que hay un problema… se les olvida que soy hombre… no tengo senos

Rido: eso no importa, eres un portador, creeme cuando te digo que puedes amamantarlas… asi que les dejo su espacio para no incomodar… por cierto Dante… Zero tambien necesita alimentarse…

Todos salieron de la habitacion dejando a los nuevos padres solos y aun par de bebitas que lloraban soltando pequeñas lagrimas cosa que le rompia el corazon a Zero, Dante tomo a Eva y ayudo a Zero a desabrocharse la caniseta del pijama, lo ayuda a que se sentara en la cama y coloco a la pequeña Amelia cerca de su pezon y esta por instinto lo tomo y Zero pudo sentir como "algo" salia, Dante tomo a Eva y la coloco del otro lado y la pequeña hizo lo mismo

Zero: se siente extraño… creo que si estan tomando "algo"

Dante: querras decir "leche", yo tampoco sabia que podrias producirla, pero es bueno saberlo, asi no tendran que tomar de un frio biberon.

Zero: tienes razon, aunque aun asi es raro

Ambos miraban a sus pequeñas, las cuales se alimentaban con gusto, una vez que terminaron, Dante tomo a Amelia y pudo ver como del pezon de Zero escurria un poco de leche, sin pensarsela dos veces lamio el pezon de Zero y este se estremecio por la accion de Dante.

Zero: que haces Dante

Dante: pues de verdad que es leche

Zero: tonto… no olvides sacarle el aire…

Ambos les dieron unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda y estas asacaron el aire contenido, las mecieron por un rato y ambas se habian quedado dormidas, Dante las coloco en el cunero y se hacerco a Zero

Dante: Zero es tu turno

Dante se quito su fiel gabardina, su chaleco y su playera, quedando desnudo de su torso, Zero se sonrojo al ver a si a su esposo, Dante le alzo la barbilla y lo acerco a su cuello, los ojos de Zero se pusieron rojos y de forma brusca avento a Dante a la cama quedando encima de el, termino por desabrochar el pantalon de Dante y bajarle la ropa interior, Dante estaba por detenerlo pero Zero fue mas rapido, engullo su miembro de una sola bocanada, Dante gimio bajo, no queria despertar a sus pequeñas, Zero lo habia exitado al punto de hacerlo venirse en la boca del menor

Zero: ya que vas a alimentarme, quiero la comida completa mi amor

Ambos terminaron desnudos en la cama, Zero se monto en Dante y se autopenetro ambos trataban de no hacer mucho ruido, sabian que podian despertar a sus pequeñas, Zero subia y bajaba con la ayuda de Dante quien hacia que las penetraciones fueran mas profundas, Dante se sento en la orilla de la cama y siguio asi con las embestidas en Zero, los ojos de Zero estaban rojos asi que lo atrajo a su cuello y Zero de forma delicada perforo aquel cuello esquisito, bebiendo la sangre de su amado, sentia un placer y gozo infinito, Dante se sentia de igual forma, sentir a Zero bebiendo de el lo exitaba aun mas, despues de un tiempo ambos se vinieron.

Dante: eso fue delicioso mi amor, no quieres mas sangre

Zero: estoy satisfecho Dante, gracias, te amo

Dante: bien, entonces tienes que descansar aun estas debil por el parto, entra a bañarte mientras arreglo aquí, Cross estara quedandose contigo

Zero entro al baño y tomo una ducha, Dante cambio las sabanas y arreglo la recamara, Zero salio del baño se vistio y se recosto en la cama, Dante le paso a las pequeñas y se metio a bañar, al salir Cross ya habia regresado a la habitacion, se despidio de Zero dandole un beso en los labios para despues besar las cabecitas de sus pequeñas.

Dante: descancen, Cross usted tambien, Seiren se quedara aquí

Zero: Dante… crees que Kuran sea capaz de venir hasta aca

Dante: no lo dudo, pero no te preocupes ya hemos convocado a todos y estamos terminando algunos detalles, pase lo que pase Zero no salgas de esta habitacion, es el lugar mas seguro por ahora, Cross lo mismo para usted.

… **HORAS ANTES, LLEGADA DE YUUKI A LA MANSION SPARDA…**

Aprobechando todo el caos que su hermano habia desatado Yuuki salio de la mansion hasta llegar a la Mansion Sparda, antes cuando habia atacado a Cross y con ayuda de su hermano a manipularlo, le quito un pendiente que la protegia de ciertos ataques, y lo habia bañado con la sangre de Cross, salto por lo alto y puso traspasar la barrera gracias a ese pendiente

Yuuki: ya sabia yo que me seria de utilidad algun dia… veamos ahora… donde me escondere….

Pero antes de poder hacer algo un fuerte dolor la ataco pero contuvo cualquier grito, nopodia ser descubierta, no sabia que habia pasado pero no le tomaria mayor importancia, asi que se adentro a la mansion

Yuuki entro eliminando todo rastro de su escencia y poder, se adentro a una habitacion que estaba al lado de la Zero, por ahora las cosas no estaban tan bien, Seiren estaba adentro, realmente ella no era problema, el problema era Cross y los otros dos de afuera, tendria que pensar muy bien como atacar a Zero

Yuuki: maldita sea… bien, tendre que esperar a que empieze a atacarlos Kaname y asi entrare

… **.MANSION SPARDA….**

Vergil: es tiermpo empezemos a movernos, Dante puedes sentir su poder?

Dante: si, es muy fuerte… Lady tu turno empieza con la barrera dimensional

Takuma: yo ire con ella, la protegere para que no puedan hacerle daño, les juro que no dejare que Kaname siga con esto.

Dante: bien, pero si le haces algo a Lady…

Takuma: no lo hare.

Lady y Takuma subieron hasta lo mas alto de la Mansion y en el techo Lady empezo a dibujar algo en el suelo y posteriormente se coloco en el centro

Lady: sera mejor que cuides bien de mi, no podre defenderme

Takuma: esta bien, empiece

Lady comenzo a recitar un cantico que Takuma no sabia reconocer, aquel sello que habia dibujado Lady empezo a brilla y una luz salio de ella, pronto empezo a propagarse y Takuma puco ver como el pueblo iba desapareciendo junto con la academia como si jamas hubiesen existido.

… **CONSEJO VAMPIRICO…**

Yagari junto con Shisuka y varios de los mejores cazadores partieron rumbo al consejo vampirico, sabian que el ataque de Kaname seria letal, pero tenian que exterminar a esos viejos y darle inicio a una nueva era con Zero e Ichiru como los verdaderos reyes del mundo vampirico.

Al llegar al lugar, pudieron ver como varios Nobles y Niveles E, estaban listos y aguardando su llegada.

Anciano1: ¿Shisuka-sama?... pero es imposible… usted esta muerta

Shisuka: pues como puede notarlo no lo estoy

Anciano1: ¿que es lo que trata de hacer y porque esta con los cazadores?, esto es traicion Shisuka-sama, recapacite, usted es una vampiresa sangrepura debe estar con los suyos

Shisuka: y lo estoy, estoy con los verdaderos herederos al trono vampirico

Anciano2: a que se refierte Shisuka-sama, el unico rey en Kaname-sama

Shisuka: ¿de verdad… digame entonces… no seria mas bien el Hijo de Rido Kuran y Amelia de Ferenc… el verdadero y unico Rey?

Anciano2: se equivoca, jamas hubo un heredero

Yagari: pues ustedes son los equivocados, Amelia de Ferenc le otorgo a su hijo a mi ansestro el cuido de el, volviendolo un humano, pero ese "humano" tuvo desendencia y esa descedencia se volvio uno de los linajes mas fuertes de los cazadores

Anciano2: eso es imposible, el debio morir

Yagari: pues no fue asi… esos cazadores no son ni mas ni menos… que el Linaje Kiryuu

Anciano1: imposible… eso.. eso quiere decir…

Shisuka: asi es vejestorio… Zero Kiryuu e Ichiru Kiryuu son los verdaderos reyes del mundo vampirico, aun mejor Mitad Vampiros Sangrepura, Mitad Demonios Sangre Pura

Yagari: Los primeros hibridos con mayor poder y uno de ellos ya con descendencia… a si que me disculparan pero es hora de exterminar a la basura

Shisuka: es tiempo de pagar, por el daño que nos han hecho a todos… asi que… mueran….

… **MANSION SPARDA….**

Se pudo sentir un aura muy aterradora por todo el lugar, todos se encontraban afuera, estaban listos para lo que viniera

Dante: recuerden lo que cada uno tiene que hacer, de esa forma podremos vencerles y pase lo que pase no se enfrenten a Kuran, solo Rido, Vergil y Yo podemos hacerlo no se expongan y esten atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño

A lo lejos pudieron ver a miles de Niveles E, Nobles, Niveles B, Sangre Puras

Rido: tambien hay sangre puras… Vergil has llamar a Baul y Modeus ellos deberan aniquilar a los Niveles B, tu y yo nos encargaremos de los Sangre Pura

Vergil: Modeus, Baul… vengan

Modeus y Baul pudieron oir el llamado de su señor, Modeus le dijo a Seiren que se quedara a dentro con Zero que ellos irian a la batalla, Seiren se quedo y estos estuvieron al lado de Vergil, quien les indico que debian exterminar a los Niveles B

Dante pudo ver como descendia Kaname, su forma habia cambiado completamente, pero aun asi lucharia, mo dejaria que Kaname lastimara a su familia.

Kaname: rindanse y entrengenme a Zero y tal vez los deje vivir

Dante: porque no te vas a la mierda, no te dejare ponerle una mano encima a Zero o a mis hijos

Kaname: bien… los matare a todos….

La batalla estaba por comenzar… solo una palabra y todo empezaria, Zero, Cross y Seiren podian sentir el aura de Kaname, no era normal… pero no podian hacer nada…

Dante: ven si puedes, maldito bastardo…

… **.CONSEJO VAMPIRICO….**

Todos los cazadores luchaban con fuerza y atacaban a todos lo nobles que se interponian en su camino, el sonido de espadas chocando, disparos y gritos es lo unico que se oia, se podia ver tanto a cazadores como a vampiros luchar, Yagari disparaba contra todos los que se avalanzaban contra el. Shisuka por su parte hacia uso de su telequinesis para aplastar a los vampiros o eliminarlos facilmente, con sus garras los desgarraba o les perforaba el pecho y les arrancaba el corazon aplastandolo para hacerlos cenizas.

Paso a paso se fueron adentrando al consejo y la lucha seguia, tanto vampiros como cazadores caian, pero aun asi seguirian con aquella lucha, no se darian por vencidos, lucharian incluso si ello terminaba con sus vidas..

… **MANSION ESPARDA….**

Kaname: ustedes son tan pocos, no podran ganarme jamas, tengo mas soldados y sirvientes, voy a destruirlos todos-

Aido comenzo a invocar a su ejercito de espectros, poco a poco el numero fue incrementasndose, Shikki hizo lo mismo, convoco a su lobos espectrales y estos fueron colocandose a lodo lo largo, dispuestos a atacar a cual mas quisiera entrar a la Mansion, Kain saco sus espadas y estas fueron envueltas por fuego.

Kaito comenzo a inbocar miles de sombras, eran extrañas pues no tenian un cuerpo definido pero si unas garras enormes que brillaban como la misma luna, Maria no se quedo atrás y delante de ella de la tierra fueron surgiendo bestias, el agua flotaba a su alrededor en forma de dagas… por lo visto ahora estarian parejos en cuanto a ejercito…

Kaname: nada mal, pero aun asi, no son nada para mi… basura… vampiros ataquen…..

… **.RECAMARA DE ZERO…..**

Zero: Papa estoy preocupado, la energia que emanan es muy poderosa, estoy preocupada por Lady y Takuma… Seiren ve con Tacuma y ayudale

Seiren: pero mi señor, se me ordeno quedarme a su lado

Zero: Eso no importa ayudalos, si la barrera cae, la gente del pueblo y los de la academia estaran en peligro.

… **AZOTEA….**

La batala se habia desencadenado, Takuma luchaba contra los niveles E que subian al techo y con ayuda de su katana, empezaba a darles muerte, cuando uno iban a atacarlo Seiren aparecio para ayudarle, entre los dos vencian a los que se acercaban o a los que trataban de tocar a Lady

Takuma: esto es una pesadilla son muchos

Seiren: debemos protegerla o la barrera caera y la gente del pueblo y de la academia seran atacados.

Seiren y Takuma luchaban pero los niveles E cada vez eran mas y mas luchaban alrededor de Lady para protejerla de cualquier ataque, pues ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y murmurando, uno de los vampiros logro colarse pero antes de poder tocar a Lady, varios relampagos arremetieron contra el nivel e y los otros que estaban cerca…

Seiren: Trish… que haces aquí… debes estar en la academia, protegiendo a los estudiantes

Trish: no queria perderme la diversion, no te preocupes Morrison se esta haciendo cargo, ademas varios cazadores llegaron y algunos de los vampiros de la academia estan con ellos, protegeran a los alumnos, pero mejor dejemos la charla para despues, aquí vienen mas…

Takuma se movia con destreza y agilidad, atacaba a todos los niveles e que trataban de subir, lo mas facil era decapitarlos, asi ahorraria mas energia, por su parte Seiren hacia lo mismo, pero de vez en cuando usaba sus garras. Trish por su parte disparaba con ambas pistolas y al mismo tiempo lanzaba relampagos para aniquilar a los que trataban de seguir subiendo

Trish: maldita sea, que nunca se acaban… y por lo visto alla abajo estan igual…

Aido atacaba a los niveles e con una lanza mientras que su ejercito espectral atacaba de la misma forma, no sabian de donde salia tanto nivel e, Shikki habia tomado su forma demoniaca un lobo enorme de pelaje rojo, ojos negros y garras plateadas, tanto el como sus lobos espectrales, corrian por todos lados, degollando a los niveles e, Maria habia unido fuerzas con Kaito ya que este aun no podia controlar por completo su poder, Maria habia formado una barrera de filosas dagas hechas de agua y las lanzaba con destreza atravezando el pecho de los niveles E, Kaito manipulaba a sus sombras para proteger a los cazadores y que estos se apoyaran de ellos como escudos, queria evitar el mayor numero de bajas, los cazadores, disparaban con sus armas, algunos atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo con armas filosas, Ruka atendia a los que iban sdaliendo heridos y al mismo tiempo les daba munisiones a los cazadores.

Credo, Ichiru, Kain y Nero, peleaban contra los vampiros nobles y aunque no les causaban muchos problemas, eran demasiados y al mismo tiempo tenian que exterminar a uno que otro nivel e que los acompañaba como escudo.

Kain lanzo un ataque de fuego con sus espadas quemando a dos nobles que lo atacaban, Credo guiaba al ejercito demoniaco para atacara a los niveles e, cubrieran a sus compañeros y otros sacaran a los heridos metiendolos en la mansion para que Ruka los atendiera, al mismo tiempo tambien luchaba, Ichiru y Nero luchaban hombro a hombro, ambos usaban espadas, por lo cual se defendian mutuamente y contraatacaban, Nero protegia a Ichiru para darle tiempo e invocar "Luz Terrenal" para poder acabar de golpe con varios, pero debia ser cuidadoso, Ichiru podia cansarse y no podian darse el lujo de que saliera lastimado o peor aun trataran de llevarselo.

Kuran miraba molesto toda la escena, al parecer tendria que hacer algo para ir por Zero… Kaname empezo a caminar hasta toparse con Vergil, Rido y Dante

Rido: sera mejor que te detengas Kaname, no podras pasar

Kamane no hizo caso alguno y los ataco con su espada, todos pudieron esquivar el ataque, pero Dante lo detuvo con ayuda de su espada "Revelion" Rido y Vergil fueron tras los sangre pura que estaban en el lugar, Baul y Modeus hicieron lo mismo,

Rido invoco sus vides y con ellas apreso a los sangre pura, con ayuda de vergil este los decapito, Baul y Modeus tomaron su forma demoniaca y arremetieron contra los otros sangre pura, la pelea de ellos no era tan agotadora, pues no eran demasiados, pero si les habia tomado tiempo acabar con todos ellos, al finalizar cada uno se disperso para ayudar a los demas, pues la prioridad era eliminar a los sangre pura.

… **CONSEJO VAMPIRICO….**

En el techo de una construccion se podia ver a un hombre de cabellos negros, ropa negra y ojos del mismo color, estaba sentado observando la batalla

Mavelus: tiempo al tiempo… nada llega antes ni despues, es tiempo de un cambio, un cambio que llevara paz entre especies, pero antes la sangre del pecado debe caer… Cazador espero con ansias tu pago, esas almas corruptas que he de deborar, para sumergirlas en la agonia eterna una y otra vez…

Los cazadores peleaban contra los vampiros, mientras que Shisuka les ayudaba a detenerlos con la ayuda de sus poderes, todos los ansioanos del consejo se habian adentrado al recinto principal donde esperaban a los cazadores a y Shisuka… por fin habian externimado a los vampiros Yagari abrio las puertas y ahí estaban los 10 "sabios" de Kuran

Anciano1: Shisuka-sama, es su ultima oportinidad para cambiar de opinion, no deseamos darle muerte, sabe bien que su sangre es importamte, una sangre pura como usted debe comprender lo que decimos

Shisuka: lo comprendo y es por ello que los destrozare

Yagari: ese es mi deber, se lo jure a el… ya lo viste.. esta esperando

Shisuka: de acuerdo, no intervendre, pero supongo que puedo detenerlos

Yagari: bien, solo deben morir por mi mano

Los diez ancianos se avalanzaron contra Yagari y Shisuka, la vampira los esquivaba con parsimonia, como si de un baile sutil se tratara mientras que con sus poderes protegia al cazador el cual habia adquirido un poder estraordinario y a cada paso que daban Yagari mataba uno a uno a los del consejo, al final solo uno quedaba

Anciono5: si nos matan todo se saldra de control

Yagari: no se preocupe, los nuevos reyes sabran dar orden y paz, asi que muere

Yagari disparo su escopeta y el vampiro se hizo cenizas… por fin habian destruido la sede vampirica, dejaron a los cazadores a cargo de lo demas, Shisuka y Yagari salieron corriendo del lugar, tenian que llegar ahora a la mansion y ayudar a los demas.

Mavelus: aaaaah… por fin… despues de miles de años vuelvo a saborear tan esquisitas almas, corrompidas y llenas de maldad, ahora estas almas sufriran una agonia eterna, a ellos que solo deseaban la sangre eso les dare, sus almas se quemaran por la eternidad en el infierno de sangre hirviente… que delicia cada grito de dolor… ahora solo una alma mas…

… **..MANSION ESPARDA….**

Kaname y Dante sostenian una batalla, todo era visto desde la ventana por Zero y Cross, no podian creer el poder que ambos hombres tenian, Kaname arremetia contra Dante y su espada emanaba un gran poder, Dante esquivaba los ataques, daba saltos y utilizaba tambien sus pistolas, dando pequeños roces en la piel de Kaname, pero al parecer esta era bastante fuerte, Kaname le lanzo una onda de energia lanzandolo hacia el suelo, Dante se levanto y Kaname aprovecho el momento para atravezarle con su espada.

Kaname: solo eras basura, tal vez aquella vez solo me pudiste golpear porque estaba distraido, acaso creias que podrias contra mi

Kaname se alejo del lugar y Zero veia con horror el cuerpo de Dante en el suelo, Kaname pudo ver en donde se encontraba Zero y extendiendo sus alas quizo volar pero la presencia que sintio y ver la cara de alegria de Zero lo descolo… miro hacia atrás y ahí estaba Dante sonriendo con arrogancia y altaneria.

Dante: con que ya habias acabado ¿no?... creo que ya es suficiente dejemos los juegos y empezemos con la diversion

… **..HABITACION DE ZERO Y DANTE…..**

Zero: no le paso nada, ese idiota en verdad me asusto

Cross: no te preocupes hijo Dante es fuerte, creeme que me duele ver a Kaname-kun de esa forma, pero todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es dañar y todo por poder… si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos desde un principio tan vez nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Zero: no lo creo papa, para el Yuuki siempre fue su todo, yo solo era una pieza desechable

Yuuki: en eso tienes razon Zero-nii

Zero: ¡Yuuki! ¡que demo…!

Yuuki: eso es Zero, si no quieres que les pase algo a estos engendritos, mejor mantente callado… se que aun estas debil por el parto y Cross no se atrevera a hacer nada verdad "papá"

Yuuki habia entrado a la habitacion mientras que Cross y Zero estaban mirando parte de la lucha, en sus manos habia sostenido a una de las bebes y con la otra le apuntaba con una daga

Zero: no les hagas nada Yuuki… deja a mis hijas… ellas no te han hecho nada

Yuuki: lo se… pero tu Zero-nii… fuiste muy malo, me abandonaste, dejaste de amarme y POR SI FUERA POCO TU PUEDES TENER ALGO QUE YO JAMAS VOY A TENER… NO QUISISTE AYUDARME Y AHORA LA VAN A PAGAR ESTE PAR DE MALDITOS ENGENDROS…

Cross: Yuuki calmate, no cometas una locura, entreganos a las niñas

Yuuki: ja ja jajajajajajajaja dime maldita zorra… como quieres que las mate, les atravieso el corazon… les corto el cuello… o las abro por la mitad… o mejor las podemos quemar… jajajajaja

Zero miraba con lagrimas en los ojos a sus pequeñas hijas, la loca de Yuuki podia matarlas, lo sabia, sabia que era capaz de todo, pero porque sus hijas, por que ellas

Zero: si de alguien quieres vengarte, hazlo conmigo Yuuki, pero deja a mis hijas, no les hagas daño

Yuuki: mmmmh, yo creo que no… primero las mato frente a ti y despues te mato frente a Kaname y ese hombre al que llamas marido… esa sera mi venganza…

Yuuki alzo la mano con la daga y todo paso tan rapido que Zero no supo que fue lo que paso, Shisuka habia atrapado a la pequeña Eva y le habia enterrado la daga en el brazo de Shisuka, mientras que Yagari habia sacado a la pequeña Amelia del cunero rapidamente para aventarse a un lado. Un olor a Sangre inundo el lugar Zero lloraba pensando que habia sido la sangre de su pequeña…

Shisuka: Zero… Zero… reacciona… Yuuki no pudo lastimarla Eva esta aquí mira… Mira Zero estan a salvo.

Zero vio a Shisuka, quien estaba herida por la daga y en sus brazos su pequeña comenzaba a llorar, Yagari se acerco para darles a Amelia los tres voltearon hacia donde estaba Yuuki y sus ojos se abrieron por completo, Cross habia sacado su Katana y rapidamente la habia atacado antes de que Shisuka y Yagari entraran, su catana habia perforado su estomago y por ello habia soltado a Eva y antes de que esta callera Shisuka la alcanzo a tomar pero yuuki alcanzo a clavarle la daga pero afortunadamente no a la bebe.

Cross: siempre te ame como si fueras mi propia hija Yuuki, te brinde mi amor, te eduque, te lo di todo y en proceso olvide a Zero quien tambien me necesitaba… pero no podia permitir que lo volvieras a lastimas y mucho menos a mis nietas, lo siento tanto hija mia.

Yuuki: Direc…tor… Yo… no lo… lamento… voy … a matarlas…

Cross: lo siento pero eso no sucedera, lo lamento tanto Yuuki… mi niña… muere y descansa en paz

Cross tomo fuerza y levanto su katana partiendo a Yuuki desde el estomago hasta su cuello, destrozando su corazon en el acto… lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Cross, ahora comprendia las palabras de Mavelus pero en elgo se habia equivocado, no sufriria por haberla matado, de no hacerlo Zero habria sufrido mas y sus nietas habrian muerto, inocentes que no tenian culpa de su locura.

Yagari se hacerco hasta donde estaba Cross y le quito su Katana, Yuuki ya no existia solo quedaba polvo… Zero le habia quitado la daga a Shisuka y le habia curado la herida… pero un grito ensordecedor llamo su atencion Zero tomo a Eva en sus brazos y Shisuka a Amelia ambos retrocedieron del ventanal Yagari y Cros miraron… Kaname

Kaname estaba por ir contra Dante pero la sangre de Yuuki lleno sus fosas nasales y despues nada, habia muerto su pequeña hermana… la habian matado. El pensaba hacerlo pero dudaba porque al final era su hermana… pero ahora ya no la tenia, ya no existia

Kaname: YUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… MALDITOS BASTARDOS, COMO SE HAN ATREVIDO A MATARLA.

La batalla habia llegado a su final, habian exterminado a todos los niveles e, a los nobles, sangre pura y niveles B… ahora solo quedaba Kaname… Dante contra Kaname… ambos poderosos, ambos letales… solo uno saldria victorioso

Mavelus: ooh Yuuki Kuran, ahora tu alma me pertenece, desearas haberte arrepentido, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, a ti tambien he de deborarte y mandarte a la agonia eterna… tu castigo por querer eliminar la pureza concebida por amor, sera vivir en el limbo, sola, con el recuerdo constande de quien fuiste, de quien te amo, de quien te crio, de quien dio todo por ti, de quien sufrio por ti, jamas tendras paz, oh delicia de alma corrompida y manchada por el pecado, te atormentare por la eternidad… Cross Kaien… gracias por esta alma… mi tiempo aquí se termino, pero tal vez algun dia vuelva a regresar, yo la nada y el todo… La muerte y el tiempo… yo… soy el hades… soy el infierno… jajajajajajajaja…

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **LA CAIDA DE KURAN KANAME**

 **LOS NUEVOS REYES VAMPIROS**

 **CALMA Y FELICIDAD**

Kaname estaba furioso por lo que le habia pasado a su hermana, Dante no perdio el tiempo tenia que destruirlo asi que se avalanzo contra el, entre disparos, patadas y ataques con "revelion" hacia retroceder a Kuran, quien estaba descontrolando su aura, Kaname, lo atacaba, dando zarpazos y estocadas con su espada, los choques de ambas espadas retumbaban y hacian eco por todo el lugar.

Lady era sostenida por Takuma y Trish quienes le brisndaban de su energia para mantener le campo, los cazadores se encontraban quemando los cuerpos de los vampiros que aun quedaban asi como as cenizas.

Ichuru, Nero y Maria estaban ayudando a Ruka a curar a los que habian salido heridos, Credo salio con una parte del ejercito hacia la Asociacion de Vampiros y Kaito se fue al Consejo con otro grupo, sabian que aunque la batalla aun no terminaba tenian que seguir con el plan, Zero bajo hasta la planta baja a su lado estaba Shisuka cada uno de ellos portaba a uno de los bebes, Zero se habia cambiado, ahora traia un pantalon negro de piel ajustado, una camiseta sin mangas negra muy pegada a su cuerpo, en una de sus piernas tenia a Blody Rose y en su espalda La Espada de Luz, le entrego a Cross a su pequeña Eva

Zero: papa, cuida de mi hija, peleare contra Kaname, es tiempo de ternimar todo esto

Yagari: hey mocoso, ten cuidado, tus hijas aun te necesitan

Zero: con la sangre se papa Rido y de tia Shisuka ya me recuperado, ahora es tiempo de que apoye a mi esposo

Zero salio de la mansion rapidamente, Kuran estaba peleando contra Dante, ambos estaban sacando todo su poder, Kaname impacto su espada contoda su fuerza pero esta habia sido detenida por Zero usando su espada…

Kaname: Zero… porque

Zero: porque es tiempo de que pagues todo el mal que has hecho Kuran, no dejare que mi esposo luche solo contra ti, esto tambien es entre tu y yo, aun me la debes, trataste de matar a mis hijas y eso es ago que no te perdonare

Zero avento a Kuran toda su fuerza haciendolo retrocedes varios metros, ahora Kaname no estaba feliz, ver como Zero defendia a Dante lo llenaba de ira

Dante: preciosura vistiendo asi, no se si podre consentrarme en la batalla, luces tan sexy y ese trasero tuyo luce maravilloso

Zero: pues si quieres este trasero sexy, sera cuando acabemos con Kuran, Yuuki trato de matar a nuestras hijas, pero Cross la elimino

Dante: ese maldito y su hermana… bien amor acabemos con esto

Kaname se lleno de ira a ver como Dante camino a un lado de Zero y le dio un beso apasionado en aquellos labios rosados, corrio hasta donde estaban ellos, pero ambos se alejaron a su costado y comenzaron a atacarlo, Zero disparaba con Bloody Rose mientras que Dante atacaba con Revelion

La batalla se estaba extendiendo demasiado tenian que pensar en algo para acabar con el, Zero de acerco a Dante y le susurro algo y Dante asintio con la cabeza, Dante empezo a atacar a Kaname distrayendolo lo necesario y darle tiempo a Zero para que hiciera su ataque, Zero extendio sus alas plateqadas como la luna, y empezo a recitar un cantico comenzando a emanar una luz plateada que se centraba en su espada, al terninar esta brillaba con fuerza, la dejo clavada en el suelo y tomo a Bloody Rose de nuevo y comenzo a atacar a Kaname, Dante habia retrocedido

Kaname: sera mejor que te detengas amor mio, no quisiera dañarte

Zero: no soy tu amor maltito Kuran

Zero seguia disparando y arremetiendo golpe tras golpe, Kaname no se quedaria de brazos cruzados

Kaname: ultima oportunidad Zero, si quieres que todos vivan detente y entregate a mi

Zero: bien, tu ganas

Kaname se detuvo en el acto al escuchar las palabras de Zero, pero pronto sintio el fuerte agarre de las vides de Zero

Zero: tu ganas Kuran, me detendre, pero no para ir a tu lado, sino para detenerte, es tu fin malnacido

Kaname pudo sentir como era atravesado por una espada, eso era imposible, s transformacion no lo permitia, su piel era dura como el diamante…

Kaname: ya veo… la luz siempre destruye a la oscuridad… me di cuenta demasiado tarde… de que yo te amaba Zero

Zero: jamas me amaste Kuran, solo te obsesionaste, solo deseabas poder

Dante clavo aun mas la espada en el corazon de Kaname haciendo que por la comisura de sus labios empezara a brotar sangre, todos miraban espectantes lo que acaba de ocurrir, Dante y Zero habian liquidado a Kaname

Dante: cuando amas a alguien lo proteges de quien sea, lo amas con sus virtudes pero aun mas por sus defectos, el amor no es egoista y cuando amas realmente solo buscas la felicidad de tu alma gemela, no lo traicionas no lo lastimas, no lo dañas… lo atesoras, lo amas, lo mimas, lo llenas de paz y tranquilidad, incluso das la vida por el…

Kaname empezo a desvancerse poco a poco el viento soplo y las cenizas fueron soltadas al viento… Kaname Kuran y Yuuki Kuran habian caido.

… **.UN AÑO DESPUES…**

Rido: bien ahora el nuevo Consejo Vampirico ha quedado dictaminado, solo seran tres miembros los que presediran y daran apoyo a los nuevos Reyes y esta es el acta de paz entre la Nueva Asociacion de Cazadores, el Consejo Vampirico y el Consejo Demoniaco.

Shisuka: La Asociacion de Cazadores quedara constituida con Kaien Cross como Presidente de los Cazadores, y los dos consejales seran, Kaito Takamiya y Yagari Toga… el consejo Demoniaco sera presedido por el Rey Demoniaco Vergil Sparda y los dos consejales seran Credo Angelo y Kain Akatsuki.

Yagari: bien por el Consejo Vampirico se decidio que Zero Kiryuu Kuran de Ferenc e Ichiru Kiryuu Kuran de Ferenc llevaran el Reinado Vampirico, tendran tres consejales los cuales son, Shikki Kuran Senri, Shisuka Hio y Rido Kuran.

Vergil: Estamos de acuerdo con los representantes de cada uno de los consejos, asi como con las clausulas del Acta y Tratado de paz.

Yagari: bien con respecto al Equipo Elite de Cazadores, se han nombrado a Nero Angelo, Maria Hio de Kuran, La cazadora Lady y La cazadora Trish, ellos seran el escuadron especial para cuando algun Cazador, Vampiro o Demonio de rango "A" rompa alguna de las reglas o Clusulas y deban ser arrestados o en el peor de los casos darle la pena maxima que sera la muerte. De igual forma la Asociacion de Cazadores seguira con sus actividades con el consentimiento de ambos Consejos.

… **POR ZERO…**

La junta habia sido larga y tediosa, pero se habian llegado a acuerdos que veneficiaban a todas las especies, ahora se podria decir que estabamos en un paz que jamas crimos poder llegar a ver.

Habia pasado un largo año en el cual se busco llegar a una serie de acuerdos, alianzas y demas cosas, de igual forma se dio a conocer la verdad sobre nuestro verdero linaje, al principio los vampiros no querian que nosotros tomaramos el mando por haber sido cazadores y ahora demonios, pero afortunadamente Rido y Shisuka los habian convencido.

Hace apenas tres meses papá Cross dia a luz a una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron Sophia Yagari Cross, su cabello era negro azulado y tenia unos ojitos color miel muy lindos y como era de esperarse mi papá Yagari es sobreprotector a mas no poder y eso que solo es apenas una bebe.

Shikki y Maria se casaron hace 5 meses, fue una seremonia muy intima y solo asistimos los amigos y familia, ese mismo dia papa Rido nos dio la noticia de que el y la tia Shisuka habian empezado una relacion amorosa y como era de esperarse, ahora viven juntos y estan por casarse, solo esperan que llegue la coronacion de Ichi y mia para despues casarse bajo nuestro Reinado.

Kaito se fue a vivir hace 8 meses con Vergil-nii claro no sin haber recibido otra paliza por parte de papa ya que Vergil-nii habia dejado embarazado a Kaito y si que la ha tenido complicada el pobre, pues siendo realistas Kaito ha tenido cada antojo que da miedo afortunadamente solo debe esperar 4 meses mas, pues los embarazos demoniacos duran un año.

Kain y Trish se fueron a vivir juntos, y ayudan en la Academia a Cross pues con la bebe apenas si puede, ellos tambien estan esperando la coronacion para poder casarse

Nero e Ichi se casaran el mismo dia de la coronacion, pues Ichi ahora tiene un mes de embarazo, pobre Nero por poco y mi hermanito queda viudo despues de la paliza de Yagari, Rido y Shisuka.

Credo y Aido se casaran tambien el dia de la coronacion, Credo ha sido muy paciente con Aido pero no quiero ni pensar en como le ira en cuanto se case, pues Credo lo ve con demasiada lujuria.

La sorpresa que me lleve fue saber que Lady y Takuma habian empezado una relacion hace un par de semanas, la verdad esque me alegro por los dos, van despacio y toman todo con calma y aunque Takuma sabe que Lady es Mitad humano, Mitad demonio y que tal vez ella muera antes que el, eso no les impide ser felices.

Modeus y Seiren se casaron hace dos semanas y ahora se encuentran en su Luna de Miel pero estaran presentes en dia de la coronacion, es algo que noquieren perderse. Incluso Seiren ya no es tan seria y ahora rie incluso mas que Aido.

Bien a Baul no le fue nada bien al principio con Ruka, se vera muy fuerte y todo pero casi casi fue Ruka la que se declaro y bueno… al parecer tomo la castidad de Baul… eso fue muy gracioso

Dante sigue siendo el mismo estupido engreido de siempre, pero aun asi lo amo, es un buen padre, nuestras pequeñas Eva y Amelia han crecido fuertes y sanas. Las adora y las cuida en todo momento, jamas pense que seria tan buen esposo y padre… bien ahora debo decirle que otra vez estoy en cinta… tengo apenas 3 semanas… pero esque cuando lo hacemos… no paramos… en fin lo amo.

Pero la gran sorpresa que todos nos llevamos fue que dias despues de matar a Kaname y al ir desvaneciendo mis vides entre ellas estaba un bebé, todos nos quedamos en Shock pensamos que Kaname habia usado alguna artimaña para salvarse, pero papá Rido nos detuvo, pues la bebe tenia un olor muy peculiar, en ese momento aparecio Mavelus y tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos y se hacerco a papa Rido

 **-FLASH BACK-**

Rido Kuran, no puedo regresarte a tu hijo, pues este vivio una vida llena de felicidad, amo, dejo descendencia y fue feliz a su manera… pero si te puedo debolver algo que una vez amaste con todo tu ser, pero como una hija… Amelia de Ferenc…

Todos nos quedamos en Shock, obvio Rido no sabia nada de cuidar bebes y Tia Shisuka lo ayudo pero aunque Rido estaba enamorado de shisuka pensamos que no la tomaria pues ya tenia de vuelta a Amelia, pero no fue asi, Rido y Shisuka decidieron criarla como a su hija y bueno ella tiene un año y se lleva muy bien con mis pequeñas.

La coronacion sera en un par de dias y creo que ahí le dare la noticia a Dante, creo que se desmayara, pero bueno hay que esperar.

… **..DIA DE LA CORONACION….**

Zero e Ichiru serian por fin coronados como los nuevos Reyes, habian llegado varios, caradores, demonios y vampiros, la fiesta era por no decir nada pequeña…

La gente platicaba, comia e intercambiaban ideas, de pronto Vergil tomo la palabra

Vergil: hoy estamos todos reunidos para presentar ante nosotros a los verdaderos herederos de la Corona del reino Vampirico, hoy presento con orgullos ante ustedes a los descendientes de Rido Kuran y Amelia de Ferenc,… El nuevo Rey Zero Kiryuu Kuran de Ferenc y El nuevo Rey Ichiru Kiryuu de Ferenc

Ambos gemelos bajaron por las escaleras, identcos como una gota de agua, sin diferencia alguna, todos quedaron sorprendidos de la belleza y elegancia de ambos Reyes, Zero e Ichiru vestian un traje sastre en color blanco, camisa negra y zapatos blancos, sus cabellos estaban trenzados de lado con unos cuandos mechones por fuera.

Rido y Shisuka fueron los encargados en llevar acabo la coronacion, al bajar rapidamente fueron interceptados por varios vampiros que deseaban que los nuevos reyes tomaran en cuenta a su hijas o hijos como esposos…

Dante: lo siento mucho damas y caballeros pero este bombon me pertenece a mi y a nuestras hijas asi que lo siento.

Nero: y este de aquí es mio

Ambos demonios se habian ganado varias miraditas de "pudranse" o "mueranse" pero no habia nada que hacer, Zero cargo a Eva mientras Dante llevaba a Amelia, todos podian ver la hermosa pareja que hacian y lo hermosos que se veian, ni modo, Zero era intocable.

Poco despues la segunda descilucion de la noche, Nero e Ichiru tomaron sus votos y se casaron, dando la noticia de la llegada de su primer hijo… descilicion total, los nuevos reyes ya tenian dueños…. Y que dueños…. A mas de una se les caia la baba de solo mirarles

Y bueno meses despues Rido y Shisuka se casaron…. Poco a poco todos fueron formando sus matrimonios.

Los nuevos reyes Vampiricos se distinguian por ser amables, gentiles y comprensivos, en poco tiempo se ganaron a muchos aliados, siendo amados por todos….

 **EPILOGO DE ZERO**

Han pasado casi 200 años desde entonces y muchas cosas pasaron en todo ese tiempo, Ichiru se quedo como unico Rey, Nero y el tuvieron 5 hijos, y bueno sus hijos cada uno de ellos vive la vida como quiere y son felices

Rido y Shisuka tuvieron 6 hijos contando a la pequeña Ameli, viven feliz mente en Paris vienen seguido a visitarnos y la verdad tambien se quedan algunas temporadas en nuestra casa

Vergil y Kaito tuvieron 8 hijos, esos si que parecen conejos, y ahora estan esperando el noveno, Kaito casi se infarta al saberlo pero ni modo, la calentura siempre les gana, son felices y eso es lo que vale, viven el en castillo de Vergil y de vez en cuanto nos reunimos con ellos.

Credo y Aido… bueno… tuvieron 3 hijos… su relacion no funciono como esperaban y se separaron, Credo siguio como general del ejercito demoniaco y visitaba con frecuencia a sus hijos, Aido tardo en reponerse…. Pero ahí no termina su historia…

Takuma y Lady vivieron juntos por muchos años, tuvieron 3 hijas y las criaron como cazadoras, pero el paso del tiempo hizo lo suyo… mi querida amiga Lady al ser mitad humana murio por los pasos de los años, Takuma tardo en reponerse de la perdida pero el haber estado con Lady fue lo mejor que pudo vivir y fue feliz….

Con el tiempo Takuma y Aido terminaron juntos y Aido dio a luz a 2 hermosas bebes, y en honor a Lady a una de ellas la Llamaron Maria, pues ese era el verdadero nombre de mi amiga.

Kain y Trish ellos solo tuvieron 2 hijos, pues se la pasaban tanto tiempo en la academia que creo que bastaba y sobraba con todos los alumnos como para no pensar en tenr mas hijos.

Shikki y Maria tuvieron 3 hijos, ambos se convirtieron en modelos y despues crearon su propia agencia, son felices

Baul y Ruka son extraños, Ruka es quien lleva las riendas en todo y Baul le obedece sin chistar, tienen 3 hijos y pobre de Baul si hace algo que a Ruka no le gusta, es gracioso ver a eso dos.

Modeus y Seiren se fueron a vivir a la India, tuvieron 7 hijos, vienen seguido a visitarnos, ambos se aman y son felices.

Mis padres tuvieron 9 hijos, al parecer querian dejar excelentes cazadores para las nuevas generaciones… al ser humanos era obvio que les pasaria lo mismo que a Lady, pero no fue asi, al parecer Mavelus hizo "algo" y mis amados padres siguen aun con nosotros, Cross sigue igual de infantil y Yagari… bueno… es Yagari

Se preguntaran porque decline ser rey…. Bueno despues de decirle a Dante que seriamos padres nuevamente, ayude por unos cuantos años a Ichi y cuando vi que era capaz de llevarlo el solo, Dante y Yo regresamos al lugar donde empece a ser feliz… al Devil My Cry… somos cazadores, los mejores y nuestros hijos siguen nuestros pasos.

Naci siendo "humano" y sufri mucho, rompieron mi corazon, mi alma y mis sueños y me quite la vida,… Desperte como demonio conoci la felicidad, el amor y recupere una familia que no sabia que tenia, y luego me volvi un Hibrido, siendo aun mas feliz, viviendo cada dia con dicha y felicidad, la inmortalidad no me ha llevado a sentirme vacio, todo lo contrario, es ahora cuando mas vivo estoy, al lado de Dante de nuestros hijos y de mi preciada familia…

Dante: primor deja ya ese diario, sera mejor que bajes, estan todos por llegar ademas de que todo ya esta listo

Zero: sabes Dante, agradezco haberte conocido ese dia cuando era niño

Dante: estamos sentimentales

Zero: supongo que las hormonas del embarazo

… oh si lo olvidaba es año nuevo y todos nos reuniremos en nuestra casa y si estoy es espera de nuestros otros dos bebes… si un total de 6….

Dante: bien Zero bombon preciosura… este principe te cargara hasta el salon

Zero: bien porque llevar a tus hijos es demasiado cansado

Dante: me encanta que llves a nuestros hijos… te ves hermoso

Zero: te amo…. Siempre te amare

Dante: por la eternidad… juntos por la eternidad.

 **EPILOGO DE DANTE**

Han pasado casi 200 años desde entonces y muchas cosas pasaron en todo ese tiempo, mi cuñado Ichiru se quedo como unico Rey, Nero y el tuvieron 5 hijos, y bueno sus hijos cada uno de ellos vive la vida como quiere y son felices, a veces mi cuñado me regaña por la forma en la que hablo delante de ellos porque dice que han adquirido ciertas manias mias.

Rido y Shisuka tuvieron 6 hijos contando a la pequeña Ameli, viven felizmente en Paris vienen seguido a visitarnos y la verdad tambien se quedan algunas temporadas en nuestra casa, es extraño pero casualmente me llevo bien con Rido y a menudo tenemos constantes duelos para no perder la forma.

Mi hermano Vergil y Kaito tuvieron 8 hijos, esos si que parecen conejos, y ahora estan esperando el noveno, Kaito casi se infarta al saberlo pero ni modo, la calentura siempre les gana, son felices y eso es lo que vale, viven el en castillo de mi hermano y de vez en cuanto nos reunimos con ellos.

Credo y Aido… esos… tuvieron 3 hijos… su relacion no funciono como esperaban y se separaron, Credo siguio como general del ejercito demoniaco y visitaba con frecuencia a sus hijos, Aido tardo en reponerse…. Pero ahí no termina su historia…

Takuma y Lady vivieron juntos por muchos años, tuvieron 3 hijas y las criaron como cazadoras, pero el paso del tiempo hizo lo suyo… mi querida y gran amiga Lady al ser mitad humana murio al paso de los años, Takuma tardo en reponerse de la perdida pero el haber estado con Lady fue lo mejor que pudo vivir y fue feliz…. Aun sigo extrañando a mi querida Lady, pues en verdad era una persona especial para todos.

Con el tiempo Takuma y Aido terminaron juntos y Aido dio a luz a 2 hermosas bebes, y en honor a mi querida amiga Lady a una de ellas la Llamaron Maria, pues ese era el verdadero nombre de mi amiga.

Kain y Trish ellos solo tuvieron 2 hijos, pues se la pasaban tanto tiempo en la academia que creo que bastaba y sobraba con todos los alumnos como para no pensar en tenr mas hijos.

Shikki y Maria tuvieron 3 hijos, ambos se convirtieron en modelos y despues crearon su propia agencia, son felices

Baul y Ruka son extraños, Ruka es quien lleva las riendas en todo y Baul le obedece sin chistar, tienen 3 hijos y pobre de Baul si hace algo que a Ruka no le gusta, es gracioso ver a eso dos.

Modeus y Seiren se fueron a vivir a la India, tuvieron 7 hijos, vienen seguido a visitarnos, ambos se aman y son felices.

Mis queridisimos suegros tuvieron 9 hijos, al parecer querian dejar excelentes cazadores para las nuevas generaciones… al ser humanos era obvio que les pasaria lo mismo que a Lady, pero no fue asi, al parecer Mavelus hizo "algo" y mis amados suegros siguen aun con nosotros, Cross sigue igual de infantil y Yagari… bueno aun le tengo miedo a ese viejo, en verdad sigo sin entender de donde saca tanta fuerza cuan esta en "modo padre sobreprotector" y siendo honestos prefiero no averiguarlo, capaz y me gano otra jodida paliza y eso si que no.

Se preguntaran porque mi hermoso peliplata declino el ser rey…. Bueno despues de darme la hermosa noticia de que seriamos padres nuevamente, ayudo por unos cuantos años a mi cuñado y cuando vio que era capaz de llevarlo el solo, Zero y Yo regresamos al lugar donde empezamos a ser felices… al Devil My Cry… somos cazadores, los mejores y nuestros hijos siguen nuestros pasos.

Naci siendo "mitad humano-mitad demonio", sufri como muchos, conoci a buena gente en mi camino, gente como Lady, Paty y Morrison a los cuales recuerdo con mucho cariño a pesar de que ya no se encuantran en este mundo con nosotros, tambien tuve la oportunidad de que un hermoso niño me diera la esperanza de seguir viviendo la bajo la promesa de volvernos a encontrar para amarnos por toda la eternidad, eternidad que le agradezco a mi hermano con el cual pude reconciliarme gracias a que conoci a Zero. Siendo honestos no he cambiado mucho, sigo siendo celoso y amo aun mas a mi hermoso Zero, en verdad nunca crei poder ser tan feliz, pero aquí estoy viviendo esta felicidad.

Creo que por hoy es todo, ya otro dia tendre tiempo para seguir escibiendo, quien diria que yo Dante Sparda tendria un diario en el cual he escrito toda mi vida, si Zero lo supiera o alguien mas creo que se burlarian, asi que es mejor que lo siga escondiendo y ahora vaya al lado de mi amor quien tambien tiene un diario y aunque no me permite leerlo se que al igual que yo ahí esta plasmada toda su vida y nuestro dia a dia.

Dante: primor deja ya ese diario, sera mejor que bajes, estan todos por llegar ademas de que todo ya esta listo

Zero: sabes Dante, agradezco haberte conocido ese dia cuando era niño

Dante: estamos sentimentales

Zero: supongo que las hormonas del embarazo

… oh si lo olvidaba es año nuevo y todos nos reuniremos en nuestra casa y si mi Primor esta en espera de nuestros otros dos bebes… si un total de 6….

Dante: bien Zero bombon preciosura… este principe te cargara hasta el salon

Zero: bien porque llevar a tus hijos es demasiado cansado

Dante: me encanta que lleves a nuestros hijos… te ves hermoso

Zero: te amo…. Siempre te amare

Dante: por la eternidad… juntos por la eternidad.

Zero: por toda la eternidad y aun despues de ella.


End file.
